A MATTER OF PERSPECTIVE
by MtnGhostCat
Summary: Post Reapers. Post Destroy Ending. Shepard has survived the Crucible, but remembers nothing from the hunt for Saren onwards. The Alliance wants her to remember - so they say; but something seems off to her. Meanwhile Primarch Victus is dealing with a despondent Vakarian. (Shakarian) My first Mass Effects fan fic with Bioware's awesome characters. All rights belong to them.
1. Chapter 1 - Looking into the Past

**A MATTER OF PERSPECTIVE**

Chapter One - Looking into the Past

 **Shepard**

It was quiet and dim in the loft. The only sounds were those of a ship in space and the soft bubbling of the fish tanks. A few fat goldfish that looked suspiciously like feeders swam there. That and the faint raspy sounds of breathing coming from the blanket covered lump on the bed.

There was the softest of dings over the intercom and then the lights in the loft slowly began to brighten. A quarter of the way through the brightening cycle – there was a mumbled complaint from the lump. A scarred hand reached out and grabbed a nearby pillow and pulled it over the top of the lump then disappeared back under the blanket.

In another few minutes the lights in the loft had reached their daytime level. The hand reappeared and pulled the pillow down tighter with another mumbled complaint; but didn't move otherwise.

With a hiss/click the intercom came on.

" _Wakey, wakey…eggs and bakey!"_

The lump shifted, but didn't do anything else. For a few moments silence reigned and then…

 _"Ham, ham – it's better than spam!"_

Another twitch, still the lump didn't really move.

" _Sunny side, funny side – side of eggs….."_

"Dammit Joker, shut up!" Came the muffled and furious complaint from under the blankets.

 _"IT LIVES!"_

"And you're gonna die!" With that the lump gave up the battle and the pillow and blankets were flipped to the side as Commander Shepard crawled out from under. For a moment she paused, looking at the empty space next to her on the bed. She stared at it as if it had some story to tell her that she didn't/couldn't understand.

 _"You up now, Commander?"_

"No, I'm sleep walking." She growled then looked at her clock. "Why so early?"

 _"P.T. at Huerta E today. Doc Rosen wanted you there early for a quick check up."_

"Oh." With a barely audible sigh she rolled to the edge of the bed. Slowly and carefully she got to the edge of the bed and lifted her legs over the side and let them dangle. Both legs were fearfully scarred, some of scars still red and angry from surgery, injuries, and burns, the knees and ankles thickened and misshapen. Defeating the Reapers had cost her, far more than most knew.

Almost twenty-one months since the end of the war and she was still recovering. Still trying to get back to some semblance of her former self. Deep inside she'd begun to realize that it might never be. Her body had taken just too much damage. As for her mind…

She just sat for a time, watching her legs. Slowly moving them back and forth to begin warming them up. Also in trying to remember any dreams that she'd had. Lately her dreams had all been audio. Sounds of battle, what she'd learned was a Reaper scream ( _that made her shudder even in remembrance_ ), the groaning of a ' _husk'_ , a funny voice singing an odd Gilbert and Sullivan song, another raspy one saying ' _Siha_ ', and a deep laughing voice calling out ' _Lola_ '.

She was supposed to journal all that she remembered; but she'd been hit or miss about it, partially because she thought that someone had been going through her journal when she wasn't around. She'd begun to wonder if paranoid was a symptom of her…

" _You want me to call Huerta E and cancel?"_ Joker's question interrupted her thoughts.

 _"_ No, it's just a slow morning." She sighed. Of everyone around her, only Joker truly understood the difficulties she faced. He'd lived his whole life with this kind of disability. That's why he usually gave her an early wake up call. He knew how long it took to get moving in the mornings. Something, she was beginning to realize, that most of the others didn't, at least, not viscerally. To them she was supposed to be some sort of super woman, at least that's the impression they gave her at times. She wasn't that nor was she a complete invalid.

The dauntless Commander Jess Shepard, humanities golden girl, savior of the Galaxy, killer of Reapers, Alliance Navy, N7 Marine - oh and first human Council Spectre.

To herself she was just Jess Shepard, a veteran, not disabled, but not really abled either. A woman with an impressive past, most of which had been knocked clean out of her. She had amnesia.

In the hospital they'd told her that the amnesia was a combination of her injuries and all the trauma – physical and mental she'd endured. Whatever the cause – all she had now, above and beyond her dreams, were tiny flashes of memory from the period just before the chase for the rogue Turian Spectre they'd called Saren - to when she'd regained consciousness in the hospital.

The name Saren had sparked a tiny memory flash of a pale and oddly featured Turian. Occasionally flashes of faces and places and…. things sparked in the void of her memory. Had she really confronted, and taken out, some sort of eons old sentient plant? According to her file she had – but so much of it seemed like tall tales you'd tell a child.

Grabbing her cane from the side of the bed she slowly came to her feet. For a few moments she just stood there letting her body and her mind sync up; and then she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She did a few minutes of warm up and stretching exercises to make getting around easier. The bathroom had been reconfigured for her limitations and there were a lot of hand holds now. She made judicious use of them, her embarrassment long gone. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

As much as possible she avoided the mirror. In something of a miracle – her face was mostly unscarred; but at her forehead one deep scar ran from her hairline back over the left side of her skull. Mostly invisible save that now she had a stark white streak in her red hair.

After cleaning up and dressing she made her way out to the main cabin.

" _Shepard, Lt. Corso is on his way down to your cabin."_ Joker informed her.

"I told him I'd call him when I was ready." She complained.

" _He's an eager beaver as they say."_

"He's a blasted guard dog is what he is." She grumbled. Over the last couple of weeks she'd slowly begun to resent Corso. He's an aide, they said. Bodyguard is what she thought. And she'd begun to wonder if he was protecting her from something or keeping her from something. He seemed to often redirect her conversations when she was trying to learn more about her past.

She hadn't noticed it at first; but now that she thought back on it, it was more evident. Also, it seemed as if most of her old crew were transferring off the Normandy. Some she could understand, going to help out in their hometowns, search for their loved ones; but not all of them.

One or two was normal; but in the numbers they were leaving it seemed something more than a coincidence, and she'd begun to wonder about it. It almost seemed as if they didn't want her talking to the old timers; but she couldn't understand why. They wanted her to get her memory back, or so they said. Again with the paranoia.

The Alliance needed her for this dog and pony show they were putting on around the planet. "To improve everyone's moral." they'd told her. Parading her around as the Savior of the Galaxy. When she'd pointed out that it hadn't been her alone, every species had helped, they gave her some song and dance about how right now they were just focusing on earth.

It sounded wrong and felt wrong to her; but she'd learned to keep her thoughts to herself. Saying the wrong thing didn't earn her any penalties; but she always felt like she was being watched extra carefully after one of those incidents. And she couldn't talk to the shrinks they had her seeing – they too all seemed to redirect some of the conversations she brought up. They were just more subtle about it than Corso. And who did they answer to? Not her; and she was beginning to think it wasn't Admiral Hackett either.

She'd have mentioned her misgivings to the Admiral; but his doctors had finally persuaded him to get some elective surgery he'd been dodging since before the end of the War. Once they'd gotten him into the hospital, they'd basically confiscated his clothes, cut him off from his aides, put him on an extended medical leave, and imprisoned him there while they did everything they'd been itching to do for months.

Hackett had been apoplectic when he realized what they'd done. She snorted; pretty sure he must have melted a few comm lines with his swearing. And probably traumatized more than a few nurses too, military or not.

Her door lock signaled about then. She turned to go open it, when, after a few seconds, it opened and came in.

Shepard schooled her face – she'd already told him – several times – she didn't want him coming in until she said so. This lack of respect had begun to bother her, as had a lot of things lately.

"Commander Shepard!" He smiled at her as he walked down to her. A middle-aged man, somewhat nondescript; but his build and his walk, and his scars said he was used to fighting.

"Lieutenant." Her voice was cool. As she drew breath to say something to him the door opened again and another of her guardians came in. Again without signaling.

Major Kaiden Alenko, nominally her XO but in truth the CO of the Normandy for this trip. He was a biotic, an old crewmate, and, so everyone said, an ex-boyfriend. She could understand why – he was quite good looking, kind, and very much a loyal soldier. Those big brown puppy dog eyes, while handsome made her think he might be a bit clingy. Again she didn't voice these thoughts. Some innate sense that had awakened recently kept her quiet, observing.

( _That will be a first!)_ Came a rumbly voice from deep in her memories. She blinked, but didn't react otherwise. She'd recently begun hearing that deep voice at odd times. Usually with some smart-ass comment. She didn't recognize it; but she'd begun to think that she needed to find it.

"Shepard." Kaiden stepped down to her and gave her a little hug. She tolerated it. At least he'd stopped trying to kiss her, after she'd frozen in his arms the first few times. He hadn't been able to hide the hurt in his eyes; but she didn't know him and was leary about blindly trusting what everyone said. Maybe she'd always been paranoid.

Part of her would have welcomed just letting someone else shoulder the burden of her recovery. Somewhere inside, she knew she was weary to her bones of shouldering burdens, but deeper inside, an older and far warier part reminded her that she DID NOT really know these people. She had only their word that what they were telling her was the truth.

"We have time for breakfast before you head to Huerta E…"

Alenko began.

"A moment." She turned to Corso. "Lt., I've told you before – DO NOT come in until I give you leave!"

"Shepard…"the Biotic began.

"NO." She cut him off. "You tell me I'm CO and then he ignores most everything I say." She crossed her arms, "So what is it – am I CO or not?"

Both Corso and Alenko looked uncertain. Their hesitation was enough to convince her that there was something going on behind her back. Deciding that she wasn't going to fight this battle just yet. She relaxed, uncrossing her arms.

"We'll discuss it later. Breakfast you said – anything other than military rations?" She marked the way the slight tension they were carrying eased out of their bodies. She might not remember her recent past; but her N7 training was all the more vivid for being pushed to the front. One of the many hard lessons they'd taught in N7 was to NEVER take things at face value. She'd learned that lesson very, very well.

"The mess sergeant says yes." Alenko gave her a bright smile. Relieved idiot's smile she thought uncharitably as she started up the stairs to the door.

Suddenly there was a hand under her elbow to help. She came to a dead stop, drew herself up to her imposing but not very tall height and turned on Corso with… Again came that rumbly amused voice " _I'm Commander Shepard and you're fucked!"_ look.

She was going to have a very long talk with the owner of that voice if she ever found him and if it wasn't some weird subconscious facet of her own personality.

"Lieutenant Corso, when I need help I'll ask for it!" Every word was bathed in liquid nitrogen. Corso snatched back his hand like it'd been burned and gave a sharp nod.

"Shepard." Alenko began and she turned on him.

"I can't get better if you baby me, Alenko." She cut him off. "Now, shall we go get breakfast before it's gone?"

 **Kaidin**

After Kaidin had seen Shepard and Corso off to Huerta Earth, he went to the communications room and placed a call. It went through immediately and he found himself talking to Admiral Renfield, the man in charge while Hackett was confined to the hospital.

"Major, how is everything?" Renfield was thin and severe looking rather like he'd been sucking on something sour.

"The tour is going well, sir. People really seem to appreciate us." Kaidin liked being able to give people hope.

"And Commander Shepard?"

"She's going along with it for the moment; but feels that the Normandy should be doing a lot more recovery and assistance work and not," He paused, embarrassed. "..a dog and pony show."

"Morale is important, Major, remind her of that." Renfield ordered.

Kaidin sighed. "She knows that, sir; but she feels this tour has gone on far too long."

"What about her memory? Anything on that front?"

"She hasn't mentioned anything."

Renfield had noticed his phrasing. "You think she's remembered something and isn't saying anything?"

Kaidin rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding his implant. "I don't know, sir. Shepard was always good at hiding stuff, and I'm getting the feeling that she might be doing it now."

"Well, make her talk!"

Kaidin gave a harsh bark of laughter. "You don't MAKE Commander Shepard do anything, sir. Either she will or she won't, and forcing her can be hazardous to one's health."

"She's one woman with amnesia." Renfield scoffed.

Alenko's voice was cool. "She's an N7, and she took down the Reapers. She's not just a woman." He paused, "You should get Vakarian here, sir. If anyone.." Before he could even finish Renfield interrupted him. "We're doing just fine without him, Major."

"Sir," Kaidin protested, though it was half hearted. "They were..were close. She trusts him."

"If they were so close, where is he now, Major?" Renfield pointed out.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. He got back to earth ahead of the Normandy and I'm betting that Shepard was the reason."

"Well, when he shows up, if he shows up, we'll deal with it." Renfield assured him. "Keep me informed, Major."

With a sharp nod, Alenko shut down communications.

Back at Alliance Headquarters, Renfield turned to his fellow officer, Colonel Pace.

"You didn't tell him?" Pace frowned.

"Alenko's a boy scout. I'm afraid if he knew I'd warned Vakarian off, he'd do something about it." The older man scowled.

"Sounds like she isn't falling for her old boyfriend." Pace observed.

"I don't know why. Alenko is a good soldier, a good man, and, so I understand, a handsome one." Renfield was frustrated. "What's not to like?"

"She seems to prefer something a little more exotic, Marc." Pace was amused. That hit a nerve and Renfield scowled.

"She's Humanities Hero," he snapped. "She represents the best of us and should be with another hero."

"She was with another hero." Pace pointed out,"he just isn't human." Renfield's look would have frozen lava.

Renfield always seemed, to Pace, to have a dreadnought sized bee in his bonnet about aliens, and Shepard's relationship with her Turian XO had annoyed him no end. Pace didn't totally understand her choice; but it was her life, after all.

"Where is Vakarian? He's a hero to more than just the Turians; but I haven't heard a word about him from any body or any place for some time now." Pace had seen the big, battle scarred Turian when he'd arrived back on earth, but since then he seemed to have dropped off the map.

Renfield frowned. "We think he's with the Turian Primarch; but if so he's been keeping a low profile."

"You did 'point out' that life could get difficult for his girlfriend, Marc, if he went anywhere near her." Pace pointed out. He really hadn't liked what he'd heard of Renfield's tactic. Not at all fair to a man who'd helped save Earth, just hadn't been born human. Pace had protested; but Renfield had already spoken to the Turian.

Yeah, it would be nice if Shepard was with a human; but who were they to dictate who she was with; particularly after all she had done for the galaxy. And the Turian had been there from the start.

Given what he knew of Shepard, if she ever remembered and then found out what had been done – someone was in for a world of hurt. The Reapers would be tame by comparison, because he doubted she'd be very forgiving.


	2. Chapter 2 - Not For the Cause

Chapter Two – For the Cause.

 **Victus**

Primarch Adrien Victus turned off the desk lamp in his office and set back to rest his eyes. The overhead light was set to Palaven intensity; but the desk one was Terran.

Most times he could handle the color difference; but hours of working under the lamp combined with hours of being under the Terran sun sometimes gave him eyestrain.

A little voice at the back of his thoughts reminded him that in a few months he, and most of his people, would finally be headed home to Palaven. It would take months; but they would be home.

After the destruction of the Reapers and the subsequent shut down of the Relays, it had taken time before someone finally discovered that some of the more distant relays had suffered less from the Red Energy wave that had smashed into everything. And a couple of months after that before they got some of them up and running. Intermittently it was true, but functioning enough to take ship traffic.

What was left of the Hierarchy on Palaven had sent a dreadnought to the Sol system. It had brought news (good and bad), but, more importantly, it had brought Dextro rations and medical supplies. They hadn't been forced to ration food – yet – but it had been looming ever larger in their future before the ship arrived.

Victus had wasted little time in stripping the ship of all the rations and supplies he could safely take for his people, and then sending it right back to Palaven with his second in command, those wounded who needed to go home, and a set of orders. To grieve, clear, and rebuild, and to send another dreadnought to earth, again with extra supplies.

Given the fragility of the alliance with the Terrans and the other races, he'd elected to stay on Earth and take charge. Plus he would not desert the soldiers that had followed him here after they had sacrificed so much.

Admiral Hackett had welcomed his presence and his help. Together they had started consolidating their forces. There were troops from every race scattered all over Earth. Victus sent soldiers out to hunt down and gather up all the Turians, also to help where they were needed; but he did this in conjunction with Hackett's forces. They might all have fought together against the Reapers; but for some old enmities die hard. Victus knew that all too well. Plus, taking a page from a certain advisor – he expected things to be bad – hoping to be pleasantly surprised.

Then, there was always the possibility of Cerberus reappearing. Supposedly destroyed; but again, Victus would take no chances. In a crisis, old prejudices often slithered out from beneath the rocks like a Thresher Maw to rear their ugly heads.

His thoughts were interrupted by a crashing noise over the intercom. He tensed – hand immediately on his pistol; but relaxed with an exasperated trill when he realized it was his aide/secretary.

The youngster had discovered some type of Earth music called Heavy Metal. ( _As if metal was anything but heavy_.) He would beat out rhythms on the desk when he thought no one was listening, always forgetting that the intercom between he and Victus was left open. Victus had given up correcting him.

Just then Victus heard the door to the outer office open.

Instantly his aide stopped beating on things.

"Lieutenant Tafero, how may I assist?"

Victus didn't wait for an answer – he was up and out a side door before the older officer started speaking. He knew her and knew in part what she was there for. And he had no intention of dealing with it now…or ever. Turians didn't retreat; but they knew when to engage in a strategic relocation.

His sudden appearance in the side office startled the youngster who was working there. The Cadet had been assigned up here to transfer old human hard copy files to digital. It was a way to thank the humans for their help and keep this particular cadet from under foot as the humans would say.

"Primarch, Sir!" The Cadet snapped to attention, a sheaf of papers in his talons. Several began to fall out and drift to the floor.

"It's alright Hendan, I have to see to something out in the central courtyard." Victus explained and kept moving. Wanting to put as much room between himself and Tafero as possible.

He got outside the side chamber in time to hear the door to his outer office creak open again. Instantly he slid into cover behind a large fake plant/screen arrangement. Humans seem to love placing plants all over hallways, but for what reason he never could understand. They weren't edible and they provided no protection against weapons.

Tafero stalked out of the room, her subharmonics displeased. Victus stood very, very still and calmed his breathing – he didn't want to tip her off to his presence in anyway.

After a moment of grumbling subharmonics, she headed back down the corridor towards the main part of the compound. Victus remained still for several long moments – unwilling to risk her hearing him. Finally when she was long gone he relaxed only to hear a startled mandible clic behind him followed by an amused sub-vocal hum.

"Avoiding someone, Adrien?" Came a voice he knew only too well.

"Jakan." He turned to face the older Turian.

Jakan looked highly amused at his behavior. "Should I guess why you're out here lurking in the potted plants?"

Victus flicked his mandibles in irritation. "You know damn well why I'm out here, Doctor."

"The Lieutenant offering to help you with stress relief…again?" Jakan looked far too amused by the situation for Victus's tastes. Victus just scowled at him, mandibles tight to his face.

"You are the Primarch, all you have to say is NO."

"YOU try saying no to the woman who was your drill sergeant in basic!" Victus grumbled emerging from his hide out. "She still can make me feel like a raw cadet without even saying anything." He paused," and I don't want to insult her – she honestly means well…it's…it's just something I can't handle right now."

Jakan understood. Victus's wife was among the millions missing on Palaven. Odds were, and he'd asked the Spirits for it to have been quick, that she was dead; but until he went there himself he couldn't/wouldn't accept it.

Wanting to avoid that subject and where thinking about it led. "Other than making fun of me, Jakan? Is something wrong?"

Jakan was overseeing the outfitting of the Turian vessels that would be convoying back to Palaven. One of the major things was the setting up of Dextro greenhouses on each ship.

His predecessor, Fedorian, realizing that there were more levo worlds than Dextro had insisted that each long range star ship have a LTS box on board, locked up in medbay. LTS standing for Long Term Solution. It was a stasis sealed box of seeds, chemicals and detailed instructions for raising dextro food on a levo world. Just in case. Where Fedorian had gotten the idea, he didn't know, but he was going to be posthumously responsible for saving a lot of lives.

Victus had insisted that EVERY ship returning to Palaven give over some space to a greenhouse; and with help from the Quarians and the Terrans they'd made it a reality. Also the Terran scientists had managed to come up with a way to grow a type of dextro protein matt that would stand in for the meat that Turians required. It was neither appetizing looking nor really tasty, but it would suffice.

They were waiting now for the greenhouses to get well established and for the last of the Turian soldiers to trickle in.

Realizing what the Primarch was concerned about.

"No, the greenhouses are all going well and we've got about 3/4s of the fleet set up for the protein matt production." Jakan paused. "You know it would be easier if we just converted one ship to do everything."

Victus growled disapproval. "No, if one of our ships gets separated from the others – everyone on board could die. I won't risk it. We're too few as it is."

"Is that more of the – 'Expect the worst and hope to be pleasantly surprised.'" Victus gave a short chirp of agreement.

"It's the Advisor I wanted to talk to you about." Jakan subvocals shifted to frustration.

"What's Vakarian done now?" A lot of Victus's staff were old line Military – Vakarian's sometimes wildly unTurian way of doing things tended to upset them. Then again, Victus had upset them more than a few times; but he was the Primarch and they wouldn't complain about him or to him.

"It's what he isn't doing that worries me." Jakan said. "He's avoided the last two exams I set up for him and from the few times I've run into him, he isn't looking well. He hasn't gained back enough weight."

"He has cause Doctor." Victus was still amazed that Vakarian had survived. The Normandy had been thrown into uncharted space by the Red wave of energy that had battered everything. They'd crashed on an uncharted planet and it had taken the crew almost 6 months of feverish work to get her back into space. By then both Vakarian and the Quarian Admiral – Tali'Zorah had been down to the dregs of their Dextro rations. The ship's doctor had put them in a crude form of suspended animation to eek out their lives.

Unsure of where they were and forced to travel mostly at sub-light it was looking dire for the two Dextros when someone's diety, whether Spirits, or the Goddess, or the Enkindlers had intervened.

The Normandy had come across a tiny fleet of 4 Turian ships also thrown into uncharted space. A dreadnought and three cruisers.

After a few tense back and forth messages the SR2 had linked up with the dreadnought. To the Normandy's surprise there were several humans and an Asari on board. Apparently one of the cruisers had been pulling in escape pods when they got the order to flee. There had also been a Quarian; but the damage to his suit was too severe and he'd died of infection.

The Levos had been in nearly the same situation as the two Dextros on the Normandy. Quickly they were transferred to the human vessel. The Normandy's doctor had conferred with the Turian doctor and they'd started both Vakarian and the Admiral on Dextro IV proteins. The doctor had thought, and the Turian doctor concurred, that the two needed strengthening before she tried waking them.

Two of the cruisers had been badly damaged and had only been dragged along, with skeleton crews, because of the materials they had on board. With help from the Normandy's crew they quickly stripped the two vessels down. Dividing the eezo cores and fuel supplies between the three vessels.

Combining the navigation information from all three vessels they'd managed to finally figure out exactly where they were. There was actually a Dextro system within two weeks of their location and a Levo one within three weeks.

About this time, the Asari was injured while helping with the last of the strip down. Doctor Chakwas had immediately taken her into surgery.

With supplies of fuel and food low, the various COs realized that they needed to get underway immediately. Apparently, while Chakwas had been in surgery, Major Alenko, the Normandy's acting CO had decided to transfer Vakarian and the Quarian over to the dreadnought right before they left.

Vakarian had shown Victus the security camera footage the Normandy's pilot had taken of the ensuing 'conversation' when Chakwas realized what he'd done. To say that the Doctor had been angry was to put it mildly. He'd met her and she was a well trained, soft spoken woman; but she had obviously amassed a large vocabulary of curses and invectives from working with Marines, all of which she'd unleashed on the biotic. But, by then, the three ships were too far apart to back track.

Three weeks later the Normandy had limped into orbit over the human colony of Ledder. It was a further two weeks while the Normandy was repaired enough that she could sustain FTL flight.

And another two weeks before she got back to earth.

Only to find that Vakarian had already made it back to earth. Victus had known why; but few others did.

The Dextro system the Turian ships had gone to had only a tiny Turian military outpost on the planet of Extat, which the Reapers had basically ignored, targeting home worlds and the larger colonies. Extat was geared to repairing FTL vessels, and there had been several cruisers in the midst of work when the war started. They'd been quickly repaired just in case the outpost had to be evacuated.

By the time the refugees had reached Extat, Vakarian and the Quarian Admiral were on their feet. Barely recovered, the two had commandeered one of the cruisers – loaded it with extra supplies and headed for earth.

Thinking back to the last several weeks, Victus realized he hadn't seen the younger man around much. The compound they'd been given – some fancy old Estate turned into an Embassy was quite large; but still you ran into most everybody at least once every couple of days.

"Every time I try to schedule him for an exam – he heads out with a tracking team." Jakan growled.

"He is one of the better trackers, and his knowledge of humans has helped to avoid incidents." Victus reminded him.

In some of the more remote areas the inhabitants had not bothered to ask; but just started shooting when something alien, well armed and armored showed up. Vakarian had been very successful at defusing those incidents before anybody got hurt.

Hackett had told him privately that the word was that – 'the big scarfaced Turian wasn't half bad.' It had sounded ominous and he'd had to ask what exactly it meant. Pleased when it turned out to be a sort of back handed compliment.

"I'll go talk to him, Jakan." The Primarch started to turn to go towards the common living area.

"He's moved to a room at the back of the compound, Adrien." Jakan grumbled. "It has two doors – easier for him to avoid me." With a tap he sent the location to Victus's Omni-tool.

With a nod and a brief scan – Victus set out to find his wayward Advisor. Before he got too far he ran into Whiteson – his valet.

Turian officers had aides and assistants, they didn't have valets. The first time Victus had stepped into his private quarters on the estate and come face to face with a human in a very strange outfit. Said human had found himself staring down the business end of Victus's pistol.

Fortunately Armitage – the officer in charge of the Terran outpost down the road had been with him at the time; and he quickly defused the situation. Explaining to the Primarch who and what Whiteson was.

Victus had been puzzled; but he'd learned to accept that humans had some very odd habits. He'd put away his weapon and apologized. Whiteson had seemed a bit surprised at that, if Victus's reading of humans was correct.

Armitage had been called away then leaving one slightly unsure human and a resigned Turian.

Victus had looked around the room and sighed. It was filled with what he heard a human soldier call 'really fancy kindling'. After having the term explained to him, Victus had to agree. He could see that the stuff was very artistically done and it smelled old to him. (Old furniture had a much different scent that something brand new.) But it wasn't going to survive exposure to a large, plated, often armor wearing Turian no matter how careful he was.

He'd turned to Whiteson and asked if he could find help and move all the furniture down where they were putting all the rest of the 'fancy kindling'. Tentatively Whiteson had asked why. Victus explained that one, the furniture just wouldn't survive Turians, and since they were here temporarily they really didn't want to damage anything they could avoid, two, the furniture wouldn't be comfortable for them. After studying Victus for a moment and looking at the furniture, Whiteson had nodded.

After a pause, Whiteson had asked what Turian furniture looked like. Victus was a bit surprised; but had motioned the valet over to the desk. ( _He had decided to keep that, if he could just remember to not drum his spurs against it when he was thinking.)_ Taking a pen and a piece of blank paper – he'd quickly drawn what a Turian chair looked like. Whiteson had looked at his crude drawing and nodded, then after a moment of thinking, cleared his throat.

"What about your bed, sir?"

Victus sighed. "I'm having a bunch of cots brought down from the ships. Human beds don't really work for Turians. Our beds have

zones, I guess you'd say. A lower soft zone for our spurs, a middle zone relatively flat with a depression for our spines/cowls, and an upper zone modified for our cowls and fringes."

Whiteson had nodded. "A cot doesn't sound very comfortable, sir."

"It's better than the floor or poking holes in your human beds and pillows." He replied with a little chuff of amusement. Whiteson had looked at him curiously.

"One of my generals tried sleeping with what you call a feather pillow." He chuffed again at the memory. "He said it was very soft; but he woke up in the morning looking like he'd engaged in combat with several of your, chickens is it?"

Whiteson had to smile at that. Then he excused himself and went to get some people to move the furniture. Victus called up a couple of the cadets to help him – reminding them to be polite and careful with things. Cadets could be a bit rough around the edges as they were still getting down the basics of being an adult and a soldier.

After everything had been moved out Whiteson, on his own, had some simpler, more modern furniture brought in to replace what pieces Victus might need.

"Do you think that will be adequate, sir?" Whiteson still deferred to him, but he seemed to have loosened up a touch. If Victus was reading him right. About then, he had envied Vakarian that visor of his.

"Yes, thank you."

Whiteson stood for a moment as if thinking something over then hesitantly spoke up. "Sir, I might have a solution for your sleeping situation."

Victus cocked his head at that then motioned for Whiteson to proceed.

"One of the locals has/had a simple mattress making business. Nothing fancy, but good solid things that would last. Perhaps he could come up with something for you." Whiteson paused as if he was unsure how Victus would take the suggestion.

Victus had seized on it. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping on a cot, even a Turian one; and if an arrangement could be made – it would benefit the Turians and the locals. One of his first commanding officers had stressed repeatedly that it was vital to make friends with the locals if you were going to be stuck somewhere for a long time. They could make things easier or harder and, even more importantly, spot situations and people the Turians might miss.

"Sir" Whiteson was always formal with him, in public.

"Whiteson, is everything alright?"

"Another shipment of specialty mattresses has just come in."

Whiteson's friend had, indeed, managed to come up with something that approximated a Turian mattress. It was crude; but it was far, far better than a cot.

"Perfect timing, we just found another group of soldiers today." Victus had been going to talk to Whiteson after he saw Vakarian but this saved him a trip.

"Which barracks, sir?" By now the human was familiar with the various places the Turians were bunking down on the estate.

"I think it's the old garage?" He looked to the human for confirmation. Whiteson nodded.

"I'll have them set up over there." Whiteson turned to go.

"Whiteson, when you pay Bryner, please add 5% for completing ahead of schedule." Whiteson smiled and nodded and headed off. Victus was very careful to pay on time, in full, and to occasionally give extra for special service. That seen to, he continued on his way to find Vakarian.

With the Reapers dead – Vakarian had announced that he no longer considered himself an Advisor. You can't advise on something that no longer exists; but Victus had come to appreciate the younger man's insight on things and he considered him a good friend. He was a bit embarrassed that he hadn't realized Vakarian was not doing well.

As he walked along the less traveled corridors, he wondered if it had to do with Commander Shepard. She was, in Vakarian's mind, his mate – no matter what anyone else said.

Now she was off on what some human had called – "a varren and Elcor performance", at least, that was what his translator had spit out, as bizarre as it sounded. And Vakarian was here, not doing well. That concerned him.

Turians tended to bond for life; and Vakarian had made his feelings for the Commander abundantly clear – at least to another Turian. From what he'd read, humans rarely bonded in such a deep fashion, and he doubted that a human would or could understand the depth of Vakarian's commitment.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Support

_Notice: Hi good folk. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please note I'm new to Mass Effects fandom so if you run across a mistake, please let me know. I'm also new to this site so if I don't immediately get back to you – either I haven't figured out how or my ancient browser won't let me._

 _I'll be posting irregularly, but hopefully pretty frequently._

 _And many thanks to the two people who are already following this story. Thank you for your support._

* * *

Chapter 3 -Unexpected Support

(Earlier that day)

 **Garrus**

They were out on another tracking mission, fortunately closer to base. Word had come in that a small group of Turians had been spotted out in the English countryside. So Garrus had taken out a mixed patrol of Turians, and humans from the Alliance barracks down the road, to find them. Sight of humans with the Turians helped to calm the local's fears and kept some of them from shooting on sight.

It hadn't been hard to find the Turians – they weren't trying to avoid detection, they were just plodding tiredly along a country road under a typically dismal English sky.

Ever the paranoid one – he'd checked them out with the scope on his sniper before they'd made contact. As far as they knew – all the Reaper ground forces had gone with the Reapers; but caution never hurt.

To say that the stragglers were glad to see them was an understatement. The sub-vocals of relief were audible even to their human companions.

Sergeant 'Flic' Mazera, his Marine counterpart glanced at him.

"Happiness?" She'd been trying to figure out what certain sub-vocals, that she could hear, meant for a while now. She wasn't perfect; but she was trying and that meant a lot to Garrus and his squad.

"Relief." Garrus told her. "But relief is a sub-vocal, I guess you'd say, of happiness."

"Well, close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." She replied and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Means I need to do better." She grinned at him.

"You're at least trying, Sergeant. Better than some of the higher ranks."

"You mean the armchair Admirals?" She snorted and went on before he could ask. "The ones who fought in the war from a.." She made the air quotes sign. "…safe distance." Garrus nodded in understanding, though with the Reapers nowhere had been truly safe.

"We don't have many of those in the Turian military. Anyone that's thought to be shirking is called out, for a no-holds barred sparring session."

"Even your officers?" She was startled

"Especially the officers."

"Damn, wish we could do that here. There are a few officers I'd like to 'spar' some common sense into."

"It has its advantages." He admitted.

They watched as the Turian medic examined the soldiers and his people shared their rations with them.

"Might as well take a break," Mazera said. Nominally in charge, Garrus had no problem with her decision and he nodded, giving his people a sub harmonic signal as she signaled hers. With that she plopped down on a nearby stone fence and took off her helmet and pulled a ration bar from her kit. Garrus sat next to her but made no move towards the ration bar storage on his armor. He wasn't very hungry these days.

From the sounds she was making gnawing on the thing, it was a wonder that she didn't break a tooth. After a few moments she glanced up at him.

"I know they taste like crap; but you gonna eat your E-bar?"

"Not really hungry…" He started.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Blue. Your medic has been eyeing you all morning, and even through that heavy armor, I can tell you're thinner than you ought to be." The Sergeant was blunt.

Holding up a hand to forestall further nagging, with a sigh, he removed an energy bar from his armor storage. What was it about human females that they… The bolt of pain caught him unprepared. It lanced from his left shoulder all through his body and he almost curled up hissing in shock. Mazera glanced at him in concern, coming to her feet. "You okay?"

He nodded as his suit automatically dispensed medi-gel to his shoulder and gave him an auto inject of a mild painkiller. After a couple of moments of deep breathing to fight down the pain, the painkiller finally took effect.

"Yeah, still healing." He sighed, "Trying to wrestle a Mako tends to hurt." She grinned.

"Only you, Blue, only you." Mazera smiled but was obviously still keeping an eye on him.

He hadn't made a big deal of his name – it really didn't matter. He'd come back to earth to find that he was something of a hero, along with the rest of the survivors of Project Hammer and the Normandy. He didn't consider himself a hero so he'd simply faded into the background. Without the rest of the Normandy crew, and in mismatched armor and minus his signature visor, he became just one more Turian soldier.

Mazera looked like she was about to call the Turian medic over, the last thing he wanted, when Garrus's omni-tool signaled. It was the special channel he'd set up and his heart sped up as he nodded to the Marine and stepped away so he could talk in private.

" _Lt. Colonel?"_ Came a familiar and missed, though he'd take a naked snow bath before he ever admitted it out loud, voice.

"Senior Flight." He still wasn't sure what kind of ranking that was or if Joker was just pulling his leg as the pilot would say. "How are things?"

 _"Boring, I hate dog and pony shows."_

"Beats the Reapers. What about…" His throat contracted painfully even thinking about her.

" _No change up top; but physically the repairs are coming along nicely."_ Joker and he had had to resort to this crude code, because early on Joker had discovered that someone was monitoring his calls. He'd inadvertently called up an alien porn site, or so he said, and had been grilled about it later. And the questioner was more upset that it was alien porn than that it was porn. That and Garrus's current status made it necessary.

" _We could use your help."_

Garrus almost let out a keen at that but swallowed it so the other Turians wouldn't hear. "No, I'd just mess things up. Ship repair isn't my thing."

There was a snort from the pilot. " _Better than these f**king greenies. They only know the Alliance and earth. Some of them are harder to deal with than a shot of Triple Varren whiskey."_ That startled Vakarian. Triple Varren was code for Cerberus.

Earth First types, he realized. That meant Joker was taking an enormous risk talking to an alien, particularly this alien.

Garrus hated to give up even this little contact with the Normandy; but Joker had been going above and beyond for him for a while now, and since it had ceased to matter, time for him to repay the favor.

"Maybe you should focus on the ship then, keep them from messing anything up." The words burned on his tongue and in his soul like Maw acid. There was another snort from the pilot.

 _"I know where my loyalties lie."_ Garrus heard the distant sound of voices. " _Sorry, can't manage to close off that pick up. Talk to you soon, Lt. Colonel."_

"Senior Flight." As soon as Joker had signed off, he activated a program that would erase the location of his omni-tool from Joker's history and substitute a human porn site instead. One of his favs, Joker had told him. Knowing Joker, it just might be true.

After taking a moment to collect himself, he walked back to Mazari.

"Everything okay, Blue?" She'd obviously been keeping an eye on him.

"Why do you call me by that name?" He sat down by her. "Makes me think I'm some kind of big weird plated Asari."

"Blue markings, blue eyes, and, I'm thinking there ought to be a blue visor to go with them." She looked him straight in the eyes.

He shouldn't be surprised that she'd figured it out, she was damn smart. Time to distract her.

"Maybe I should start calling you – now what was that name again." He tapped his chin with a talon, pretending to be searching his memory. "Fell…Fork..no Fern?" He'd found that out after one drunken evening in the human barracks with both squads. She scowled at that and him.

"You're gonna hold that over my head, aren't you?"

"I don't know, Fern is a unique name for a…."

"Don't say it, just don't say it!" She interrupted him. She hated her name, had told him she thought it was too New Age for a Marine. Whatever New Age was.

Deciding he'd pushed her enough. "As you say, Flic."

"You're a manipulating bastard aren't you, Blue?" She growled.

"I try." He gave her a Turian grin. He liked Mazari, would have welcomed her on the team during the war. Reminded him a lot of Ash, without the xenophobia.

Later

Flic and her squad came back to find that they had been reassigned temporarily to London to help Armitage with something.

Human forces were spread so thin that he needed to bring his people with him. Sending the newcomers off to the estate with an escort, Garrus and the rest of his squad helped the humans load their transports and saw them off. The humans promising to 'liberate' any dextro liquor they came across. Garrus and the rest of his people went on to the Estate.

Afterwards, Garrus made sure that the new Turians had gotten checked in, taken a more thorough med exam, had something a little better than military 'rats' to eat, courtesy of the Quarian live ships, and found them all a place to bunk down.

That seen to, he retreated to his quarters at the back of the estate. Wandering the enormous building one day, he'd found this modestly furnished suite. Nobody seemed to know or care about it so he simply moved in.

It was quiet and away from things, and he desperately needed both right now.

Garrus was heading for his quarters and that quiet when he walked into the fight, also in time to hear a deep flanging voice mutter, "freak!"

He turned the corner to find a Turian officer facing off against two much smaller Turians dressed in blue and purple hoods.

One look at the orange clan marks told him everything.

"Temkal!" Garrus's sub harmonics were sharp. He didn't much like the man, too impressed with himself and more than a little bit of a bully.

"Vakarian!" Temkal wasn't happy to see him either.

"Is there a problem?" Garrus got right to the point.

"Yes, we need more room for the new soldiers so the.." Temkal laced his sub harmonics with distaste, "…Cabal need to move."

Garrus knew they had plenty of room without chasing the few Cabal that had survived out of their quarters. And most of what was still open was in stone buildings not truly meant to be barracks.

He also knew from what Liara, Kaiden, and even Wrex had said that biotics didn't do so well in prolonged damp and/or cold – even moreso than most Turians.

"We have more than enough room for the newcomers. The Cabal don't have to move."

"Vakarian." Temkal moved to confront him and Garrus stood his ground meeting the other man's gaze straight on.

Nominally both carried the rank of Praetor and both were about the same size physically, but he'd been facing down husks, geth, and Reapers for years, while Temkal had come late to the conflict. So an over aggressive male Turian was nothing as far as Garrus was concerned.

The younger man tried to stare him down; but Garrus wasn't budging. They didn't have time for this crap as Joker would say. After all the biotics he'd been around, fought side by side with, he'd begun to think that maybe it was time for that negative Turian attitude towards the Cabal to change. Spirits knew they were going to need every Turian if they were ever to put Palaven back together.

Certainly the Turian biotics had given and done as much as any Turian soldier, in some cases more.

With a snarled curse, Temkal broke the stalemate and stalked off, growling under his breath about freak lovers.

Garrus closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead with a talon, and sighed.

"Thank you, sir." Came a soft and very hesitant voice.

He looked up to find the two Cabal, a male and a female, watching him. Caution and surprise warred in their sub harmonics. Both wore the bluish white Palaven clan marks of the Cabal but beneath that, the similar mandible shape and eye color said that they were probably related.

It was the female that had addressed him.

"No problem. I apologise for Temkal, he's something of a bully."

Both Cabal tilted their heads sideways in the exact same gesture of confusion.

"Human term means someone who likes to take advantage of those weaker than they are." At that they both nodded, almost in sync. Definitely brother and sister, possibly a rare set of twins. And young too, barely out of basic or whatever the Cabals had as basic.

"Do you have everything you need?" If Temkal had anything to do with the Cabal – they'd probably been getting less than they needed or deserved.

"Ah, er…yes sir." Surprised, now the boy spoke up.

"We are fine..sir…no need to concern yourself." Came an older and harder voice. The three turned. Four Cabal stood there and Garrus could hear the faint tones of unease from three of them, the fourth one was barely a step from the growling tones of threat and anger.

The leader of this crew if he was any judge. Far older, but still somewhat slighter than the average Turian. Idly he wondered if their biotics had anything to do with that.

"We are all together in this and need to take care of each other." Garrus used one of Victus's phrases. The anger from the other man didn't phase him, he'd been around both Wrex and Victus when they were furious. Separately and at each other. Not something for the faint of heart.

Shepard was in a whole other galaxy by herself when it came to getting angry. Even Grunt had learned to tread lightly when his ' _battlemaster_ ' was in one of her 'moods'.

"Fine words from someone who's never known discrimination." The leader was obviously taking out all his rage and frustration on Garrus. Since Garrus wasn't wearing any sign of his rank, and the battered mismatched set of armor he was in - said importance to no one.

He gave a short chuff of amusement at that, startling all the Cabal – even the leader.

"That's what the Primarch has been saying – IF you've been listening." Garrus returned cooly.

"Still fine words that mean nothing. We're Cabal – feared and ostracized."

"If you accept that attitude without proving them wrong then yes you will be ostracized." Garrus fired back at him. But he kept an eye on the Turian's hands, just in case he decided to let fly with his biotics.

Just then. "Praetor?" Garrus sighed internally. Hendan had found him.

The young cadet, an aide or so Victus claimed when he'd 'gifted' Garrus with him, was supposed to help him with things. Frankly he spent more time undoing and/or fixing things the youngster did.

Hendan was one of those cadets who just seemed to have been born maladept. He meant well, but left a trail of confusion and frustrated sub-harmonics behind him.

"Hendan."

At the mention of his rank, all the Cabal had reacted, even the leader. A Praetor wasn't the highest rank in the military, but it was still far, far higher than his appearance indicated, and not one that an underling should be mouthing off to. He could see the leader tensing himself for a dressing down, and heard him clamp down on his sub-harmonics.

"Hendan, coordinate with these soldiers. Make sure they have everything they need – and that no one harasses them or makes them move." With that Garrus was gone leaving one stunned aide and six startled Cabals.

As soon as he got in the door of his room, he dropped his weapons on the crude table he'd set up for them. It was his first venture into building something that wasn't a gun or wouldn't explode. After first settling into his quarters he'd gone out to the barn looking for a simple table for his guns and armor and ended up having to build one.

Attracted by the noise and the swearing – the estate's human ground crew had drifted over. Fortunately, unlike Legion, they hadn't been asking questions at every turn. After a few minutes of silently watching him struggle, someone had hesitantly asked what he was doing. When he'd answered back without growling or pulling rank on them they'd begun offering him suggestions. Finally, taking pity on the poor alien, they'd pitched in to help. One elder bluntly saying that if they didn't help – Garrus would likely either bust a talon with a hammer or take his finger off with a saw. He'd readily agreed with that assessment much to their amusement.

By the end of the day he had this rough but sturdy table and had, unwittingly, made friends with many of the human grounds crew. Though he wasn't sure if it was friendship or pity for the pathetic mess he'd gotten himself into. Either way he appreciated their help.

His chest armor thumped down beside his guns. He groaned with relief as the weight of the heavy armor lifted off of his left shoulder. He gave it a few moments to stop throbbing before he carefully undid his undersuit and exposed his shoulder. Peeling away the thick, blue stained pad of bandages there.

At one time he'd wondered how deep his affection for..for her went. Even his thoughts were stuttering now. He had forgotten about that fear in simply being with her and being there for her.

He had his answer now as he revealed the weeping, suppurating wound that his bond mark had become. When a deep bond was broken it could manifest itself in physical symptoms – like bond marks becoming infected, or…he shuddered as a wave of agony shot through him…pain. The pain didn't linger but the intervals between were getting shorter.

He went into the bathroom and taking the old pad off, replaced it with a new one. He knew, realistically, nothing he was doing would heal it – only time would do that – but he was trying to keep the infection down. If it got too bad, other Turians could smell it, and he'd have to answer to the doctor for what he'd done. He was desperate to avoid that. He carefully put the old pad and the antiseptic wipes in a sealed container for disposal later.

Just then there was a knock at his door. Resealing his undersuit he left the bathroom.

"Who is it?"

"Victus."

Garrus swore under his breath. Victus was someone else he didn't want to know what was going on; but you didn't tell the Primarch of Palaven to get lost. He made his way to the door. It had taken the Turians a little while to get used to knocking on doors instead of just signaling, but you made do with what you had. They just had to remember to be careful of their armor and/or their talons on the aged wood.

"Primarch.." He opened the door and Victus stepped in. As he started to straighten up.

"We're not in public, Vakarian so relax." The older man glanced around the room and then fixed his gaze on Garrus.

"I ran into Temkal. Care to explain." Victus's subs were curious not accusatory.

"He was trying to chase the Cabal from their quarters and I put a stop to it." Garrus explained.

"We do have other barrack areas, Vakarian."

"Yeah, mostly out in damp stone buildings. Biotics do NOT do well in prolonged damp conditions. Temkal was just throwing his weight around."

Victus tilted his head in confusion.

"Human term, means he was taking advantage of his rank to order the Cabal around." Victus nodded. Garrus hadn't wanted to do this now; but since Victus was here.

"Victus, we need to change how we think about/treat Cabal."

"What do you mean?"

"There aren't many of us left. Too few for us to ostrasize even a small group for something that isn't even their fault."

"What do you suggest?' Victus's voice was carefully neutral.

"Start treating the Cabal as a full part of this force. Include them in all the planning meetings. Discipline anyone who mistreats or belittles a Cabal. And get their input on what they'll need to be comfortable on the way back to Palaven. I'll bet no one has bothered to ask." Victus let out a hum of embarrassment, confirming Garrus's suspicions on that matter.

"That won't go over well with the older officers."

"You have the authority to make them accept it and if it's implemented now, by the time everyone gets back to Palaven it will be, as the humans say, second nature."

Victus stared out the window for a moment, his sub harmonics churning slightly with consideration and a touch of uncertainty.

"I'll consider it." Garrus nodded knowing not to push him, also knowing that Victus would indeed give it careful consideration.

With that he turned back to Garrus and studied him. From his frown, Garrus could tell that he wasn't pleased by what he saw. Garrus knew he was thinner than he ought to be, having gained back little of what he'd lost while on the Normandy.

"Anything else I can help you with.." He started to say sir, and Victus just glared at him. "..Victus." He motioned him to have a seat.

"Doctor Jakan says you've been avoiding him." Victus sat down on the couch and Garrus settled in the chair across from him.

"He's busy with the new comers so I figured I wouldn't get in his way…" Garrus's explanation trailed off as Victus just gave him a look and a slight mandible flic of irritation. That quiet, penetrating, _I don't believe a damn word you're saying,_ look was one of the Primarch's weapons. He'd even heard some of the humans complaining about it, and how it was near impossible to ignore or combat.

"Garrus, what's going on? Even I can see you not doing well?" Victus got very personal with the younger man.

"I'm okay," He protested.

"No, you're not!" Victus cut him off. "Is it the Commander?"

Fortunately, Garrus didn't react to her name as he had been lately – with a bolt of pain. He looked at the floor, the rug, at his feet, his talons, everywhere but at Victus. After a long, long time, he gave a physical sigh and a faint hum of agreement.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Adrien's voice was quiet, his sub harmonics gentle.

"No, I…I..I need to deal with it on my own." Garrus still wouldn't meet his gaze, afraid if he did, Victus would see the absolute despair in them. Realize what he had done.

He heard Victus give a faint growl of frustration and then stand up. After a second, a hand was placed gently on his right shoulder.

"When you need someone to talk to, whenever..come find me, Garrus." Victus told him. "This isn't something you should face alone."

With that the Primarch was gone, leaving Garrus to his loneliness and his misery.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trying to Get Better

Chapter 4 -Trying to get Better

 **Shepard**

Exhausted and sweaty from her PT session. Shepard took a long shower, reveling in not being limited by Alliance regs. Though she was in the Commander's quarters and could take as long of a shower as she wanted – it didn't seem right to her that she could stay in until her skin pruned up while the rest of the crew was limited to 30 minutes at most. Corso had told her she need not worry about that; but she didn't like the idea of setting herself apart from her crew. Being a commanding officer came with some perks; but you had to know when to take them and when not to.

She didn't say anything to Corso or Alenko, she just kept herself to 30 minute showers.

Toweling off under the blessed heat lamps, keeping her muscles from stiffening up, she got dressed in the set of off duty fatigues she'd brought with her for that purpose. The dark blue outfit was simple, comfortable, and warm. Something she needed after pushing her body so hard.

She found her therapist out in the reception area studying a data pad. Walking up behind the woman, Shepard could make out what looked like a swollen human leg with some bloody Xs on it.

"Ugh, what kind of tribal marks are those, Akiko?"

The woman looked up and smiled. "Shepard. No tribal marks, a medical treatment."

"For what?" Shepard lowered herself into a nearby seat. "Hairy legs?" Akiko laughed and shook her head.

"No, an archaic way of removing poison from a venomous bite." The little Japanese woman explained. "Cut into the skin over the bite mark and suck out the poison along with the blood."

"Suck..wait…you mean with your mouth?"

"Yes."

"Ewwwwwwwwww."

Akiko laughed at her reaction. "This was in the 1800s, they didn't have nanobots, or medigel, or omni-tools – they had nothing we would now call medicine."

"And people actually survived that treatment?" Shepard was both fascinated and grossed out.

"More than you might think. Though infection often claimed them if they survived the poison."

"I can see why."

"They did what they could with what they had." Akiko shut off the data pad. "When they had to. As that quote goes – 'Necessity is the mother of invention.'"

"Necessity is A mother." Shepard retorted and Akiko laughed.

She liked the Commander. Originally she'd expected some swaggering arrogant N7 given Shepard's accomplishments. She'd already dealt with a couple, and had been prepared to be 'professional'. Instead this, at first, quiet, smart and smart assed young woman had shown up. She listened to the therapist and then did everything she was supposed to and more.

If she had a complaint, it was for a logical reason that she was more than willing to share with the therapist. And she was working her butt off, as they would say. So much so that Akiko had to rein her in frequently, before she overdid it. She obviously wanted to be whole again. Both physically and mentally.

She'd originally asked Akiko if she knew anything of her, the Commander's, past. Regretfully the little Oriental only knew what she'd seen on the news and had told Shepard that. With a sigh, the Commander had nodded and thrown herself particularly hard into her practice that day.

As Shepard was pulling on her jacket.

"Have you been to see Chakwas?"

Shepard stopped and looked at her. "Dr. Chakwas? You know her?"

"No, but she's here at Huerta E. Heard that from a friend yesterday."

"What floor?"

"I'm not totally sure; but I think it's two floors above us on one of the alien medicine floors."

Shepard thought fast. If anyone would know more about her past it would be the Doctor, and she wasn't part of the crew which meant that they couldn't transfer her off the ship. Maybe it was her paranoia again but she'd begun to suspect that anything or anyone in her past that dealt with aliens was something she was being kept from. From her own research she'd found that she'd been well known even infamous for a multi-species crew. And yet to read her records you'd think it was an all human crew, the aliens were just along for the ride. Given who they supposedly were, she doubted that. She was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Akiko, can you see if Corso is out there?"

With a nod the therapist went to the door and looked out. The waiting room was just down the hallway from the PT area, and unfortunately so were the elevators. Corso was over by a window looking at something on his omni-tool.

"Yes, you want me to call him over."

"Is he looking this way?"

"No, he's on his omni-tool." Akiko was puzzled.

"Good, I'm going up the stairs." With that Shepard started to push past her.

"Commander?" The therapist was startled.

"I need to talk to Chakwas and if Corso knows – there will suddenly be some urgent need for us to get back to the Normandy before I can." Shepard told her.

"But the stairs?" Akiko reminded her.

"You said I needed to stretch myself." Shepard carefully glanced out the door. "No time like the present." She grinned and slipped out. Akiko was going to protest but one look at Shepard's face and she kept quiet.

She didn't see Shepard her patient – she saw Shepard the woman who had spearheaded the fight against the Reapers – and won.

Some Time Later

Shepard leaned against the door to the next level, panting, and caught her breath. Silently cursing herself for trying to do this _after_ physical therapy. Sore and out of breath still she'd made it, but only one floor. She was gonna use the elevator to get to the next floor if Chakwas wasn't on this one. Enough stretching for one day.

She carefully opened the door and stepped out onto the floor.

It was quiet, but it didn't seem like an ICU quiet.

Then her attention was caught by a nearby window that fronted an open room. When she looked through it – she caught her breath. It was a nursery. But not for humans.

At first all she saw was blue – Asari infants. All the specific traits of the Asari were softened and rounded. Despite herself she let out a soft cry. They were so cute.

Cute – what – wait. She was surprised and a bit embarrassed at her sappiness. Just as she was trying to put her Commander face back on, she caught a odd motion out of the corner of her eye. When she looked over she saw a mixture of grey hide and grey fluff? under a heat lamp. Was that an infant Turian?

She'd read somewhere that they were born with a feather like coat that they shed in a couple of days. The infant in question wiggled under a blanket and a heat lamp, necessary given the warmth of Palaven, and then yawned letting out a tiny mouse squeak that was barely audible over the intercom.

She'd thought the Asari babies were cute, but this little one was adorable. All soft edges and fluff and nothing like the towering hard plated adults.

Adorable! She shook her head. She must be over tired from her therapy and the stairs. Commander Shepard was _not_ a mushy person. At least, she didn't think she was.

As she turned to head for the elevators, she realized one thing. She was looking at the future. These little ones might not have perfect lives, no one could guarantee that, but, at least, now they had a chance at a life.

 _You did this_ , came the quiet thought. _You gave them and their parents this._

That realization almost overwhelmed her as she got into the elevator and pushed the button for the next floor up. She was quiet as the elevator rose – feeling the lift of it in her feet and body.

As she stepped out on the next floor, the usual noises of a hospital hit her. Machines, scanners, nurses, doctors and patients going about their lives.

She was headed for the nurse's station when a voice stopped her.

"Commander, there you are?" With a scowl and a resigned sigh she stopped and turned around. An Asari nurse was standing there with a wheelchair.

"My therapist sent me up here." She wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Commander." The tone was chiding as the Asari pushed the chair forward slightly. Shepard tried to stare the Asari down but the woman wasn't buying into it and she rattled the chair slightly.

With a sigh, Shepard collapsed into the chair.

"There's a good Commander." Something in the Asari's tone seemed off to Shepard as she was rolled into the elevator. A button was pushed and the door closed.

Shepard was staring at her feet lost in thought when she realized something. The Asari had moved behind the chair, usually nurses stood by the controls. From the feel in Shepard's body they were going up not down. She tightened her grip on her cane as she heard the Asari shift.

Maybe her body was crippled, but her reflexes weren't. She jerked sideways and lashed backwards with her cane – catching the Asari in the neck and shoulder and knocking a stunner out of her hand.

"Bitch!" The Asari hissed.

"Said the pot." Shepard tossed back as she lunged for the woman and grappled with her. N7s were taught that the only way a non-biotic had any chance against a biotic was to grapple with them. The biotic couldn't use their powers without frying themselves.

The two struggled. Shepard overriding any pain from her injuries and the Asari hampered by the wheelchair. Shepard hoped that the elevator would stop soon and somebody would come to her aid. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out against the younger, stronger woman; but she sure as hell wasn't going to give up without a fight.

After what seemed hours but was probably only minutes – the elevator slowed and dinged as the door opened letting in a blast of outside air and light.

The roof! Not where she wanted to be. With a final effort she threw the Asari hard enough against the wall of the elevator to temporarily stun her. She spun to escape and came face to face with four angry eyes. She recognized the eyes as belonging to a Batarian.

"Murderer," He snarled and punched a stunner into her neck.

Darkness swallowed her up as she wondered what he was talking about.


	5. Chapter 5 - Where Loyalty Stands

Chapter 5 – Where Loyalty Stands

 **Kaiden**

Kaiden was busy going over their itinerary when his omni-tool lit up with a priority call.

"Major Alenko." He answered.

" _Kaiden, it's Corso. Shepard's gone!"_

"What do you mean – gone?" Kaiden's mind screeched to a halt at that, instantly replaying those dark days when they hadn't known if she was dead or alive.

" _Gone, missing, not here. I think she was kidnapped!"_ The older man was stressed.

"Have you called the police?"

 _"Call coming in from Admiral Renfield."_ Joker's voice interrupted.

"Find out how they got her out of the hospital and call the police." Kaiden ordered him. "Joker, I'll take it in the comm room."

Fortunately on the same level as the comm room, Kaiden was there in an instant. Renfield was already on the line.

"Admiral," Kaiden began.

 _"I know, Corso informed me."_ The Admiral wasn't happy.

"Have you called Alliance Security?"

" _They're on their way to Huerta E as we speak."_

"Good, what can we do on this end?"

 _"Do you think Vakarian's responsible for this?""_

"What?" The younger man was startled. "Garrus, no, not his style." Kaiden had to smile reluctantly. "Though if there are a lot of holes in things, it might be."

 _"Witnesses reported an Asari nurse with her."_

"Garrus works alone and that's not good. There are still some Asari that blame her for Thessia's fall." Kaiden paused. "We need him here, he's ex C-Sec, and from all I heard, was a good detective."

 _"I've already sent the best of Alliance Security to Huerta E, Major. We don't need the Turian."_

"Respectfully, sir. He has more motivation than Security would to find her." Kaiden didn't want to say that; but he couldn't delude himself. Like it or not Shepard had been close with the big alien, everyone knew it.

 _"If the Alliance doesn't get any leads in a few hours, we'll call him."_ Renfield assured him. 

**Joker**

 _Screw the Alliance_ , Joker thought, cutting off the intercom. The time to act was now, the longer they waited the further away the bad guys could get…with Shepard.

Remembering some of the conversations he'd had with Garrus about doing an investigation, he set a couple of programs in motion, then pulled up the security footage of the dock area from all the times Shepard had gone out for PT. Doing a FR for anybody who'd been around every time and seemed a little too interested in the Commander's coming and goings.

Almost instantly, the picture of an Asari dockworker came up. Asari could be dockworkers; but this one was a tough looking matron who didn't seem all too interested in moving cargo, and Renfield had mentioned an Asari.

Each time, after Shepard left for Huerta Earth, the Asari would carefully slip away.

 _Gotcha_ , Joker thought.

His vehicle check program didn't show any vehicles in the dock area that weren't accounted for or recognized. However, one of his other programs had quickly checked the air space logs for Huerta E. Around the time, Shepard was grabbed, a shuttle had left the area. He knew shuttle traffic was still being carefully monitored and controlled on earth. The Reapers were gone, but nobody was completely sure about their ground forces. Then there was always the possibility of Cerberus.

Where the hell could they take Shepard in a shuttle that nobody would notice and report it. Just then the light dimmed as the shattered remains of the Citadel moved between the earth and the sun.

Of course. Instantly keying in a special program, he activated his omni-tool. They needed help..no, Shepard needed help and he knew just who to call.

 **Garrus**

The buzz of his omni-tool brought him out of an uneasy doze on the couch.

"Yes?" He was wary. Had Joker been discovered.

" _Garrus, we got trouble."_ Joker didn't bother with code names.

"They found you out?"

 _"No, and frankly I don't give a damn if they do. Somebody grabbed Shepard from Huerta E."_

"WHAT! How?" Garrus was instantly on his feet, heading for his armor and weapons.

 _"They've been watching the docks for awhile now. Some Asari chick. Never mind that. I think I know where they took her."_

"Where?"

 _"The only place an unregistered shuttle could easily go – the Citadel."_ Joker explained. _"There's a whole squad of shuttles going up every day to search for supplies, and…do other things."_

"What's the Alliance doing?" Garrus asked as he donned his armor, loading up with ammo and heat sinks.

" _Not enough. Renfield called in Alliance Security to investigate and Alenko's going along with it like a good little lap dog. Should be calling for the police, C-Sec, hell even the Girl Scouts."_ The Pilot was furious. _"More than that they should be calling for you."_

"Not likely." He told Joker. "I'll go check it out. Try and reach Hackett if you can, if anyone can make things happen it's him."

" _Oh goodie, just what I wanted to see – a wrinkled old Admiral's ass sticking out of a hospital gown."_

 _"_ If they were watching the docks, then they probably still are."

Garrus thought for a moment. "When I find her, I'll bring her back here. It's safer."

 _"Roger."_ Joker paused for a second. " _Bring her home Big Guy…and yourself too."_

"Sentimentality, Joker, I thought you weren't a people person." Garrus teased half heartedly.

 _"Bite me!"_ Joker retorted. _"I'm a Shepard person, that's different."_

"You're a good person, Vakarian out."

Once Joker was off the line, Garrus took a moment to think. Odds were there were mercs involved in this. Only mercs would be stupid or greedy enough to kidnap the savior of the galaxy. Probably a pack of them left over from the final battle. With the relays still problematic those mercs that survived had had a choice between making the long journey home to Omega, playing by the rules on earth ( _he snorted at that one_ ), or getting up to their old tricks.

He already knew from Victus that Hackett had begun to have problems in some of the outlying areas with small roving merc bands. Well, he'd take care of a few of them for the Admiral.

As he headed out, he knew he couldn't or shouldn't do this alone. He needed back-up, and if, scratch that, when he got Shepard back someone was going to have to get her back to earth while he took care of things.

He went out the back way and made for the back gate. No one much paying attention to him. A couple of the grounds men waved and he absently waved back – already focused on what he needed to do and who he needed to contact.

Sometime later.

He'd 'borrowed' one of the shuttles that they kept at a small landing site near the embassy. If he didn't bring it back, Victus would probably have his hide not just for losing it but for taking it in the first place. He grinned mirthlessly as he set the small shuttle down near C-Sec's earth headquarters.

Though a lot of C-Sec had lost their lives when the Reapers took the Citadel, a lot had survived and managed to get to earth. Angry at the loss of friends, family, and home they'd joined the final assault in London.

After the end, they'd begun to help out putting earth back to rights and seeing what, if anything, could be salvaged from the Citadel. He knew one of the major pushes was to find dextro rations and medicine and….he paused…to try to compile a list of the dead and missing. He spared a second to send a brief prayer? thought? to the Spirits for all those lost. Some of whom, had been friends and co-workers.

Inside what he thought must have been a warehouse, it was barely contained chaos, people were coming and going. C-Sec blue and black the predominant color in everything from those in full riot armor to some wearing only an off duty pull over. He also saw many working in mismatched civies. Obviously having lost their C-Sec uniforms. He had to fight to keep his sub harmonics in check when he walked past a very burly human male dressed in sparkly rainbow colors. He clearly remembered all the grief Ash had gotten for her pink armor and pink was a girl's color, so he'd been told.

He'd been in and out of here for the past few months and everyone recognized him and let him pass. He saw Bailey over at the other side of the building conferring with a couple of Asari, some humans and Turians, a Salarian, and even a Krogan. Now that was something he'd never thought he'd see – a Krogan in C-Sec colors. Even if it was only a neck scarf. He could literally hear Wrex's disgusted rumble in his head.

He made his way towards the back of the building and the mess of desks and tables where he finally spotted who he was looking for. Working away at a computer terminal was a slender teal colored Drell.

"Kolyat?" He rumbled.

The Drell turned and smiled, as much as drell did.

"Officer Vakarian, it is good to see you again."

Garrus nodded and motioned with his head towards the front door. Without a word, Kolyat closed down his terminal and followed him.

Once outside, Garrus moved to the side where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Kolyat, I need your help?" He didn't waste time. The younger drell blinked those big black eyes.

"In what way can I assist, Officer."

Garrus waved off his comment. "I'm not really an officer anymore, Kolyat. You're more one than I am, but that's neither here nor there." He paused to once again make sure they were away from others. "Somebody's kidnapped Commander Shepard."

Kolyat's eyes widened fractionally. "That is not good. We should tell Commander Bailey."

"No." Garrus stopped him before he could turn to go back inside.

"No? But what if it's Cerberus?"

"An Asari is involved so the odds are that it's not Cerberus, but that means it's probably mercs." Garrus paused as a small group of C-Sec trotted out the door and headed for a ground transport.

"I know how C-Sec operates. They'll want to go in with guns blazing and if they do that – Shepard dies. No, this has to be a two man job."

Kolyat nodded, not wasting any time protesting.

"How do we even find her – earth is a very large planet."

"I think I know where she is." He pointed up towards the remains of the Citadel. Kolyat again nodded.

"That's another thing – too many shuttles and they'll know that somebody's coming after them."

After a moment. "You are going to slip into one of the scavenger parties going up?" It was more a statement than a question, and Garrus nodded.

"I was planning on it." He paused and looked at the young drell, so different and yet so similar to his father. "I'd like you to come, but it's going to be dangerous."

Kolyat let out the drell approximation of a snort. "The Reapers were dangerous – this is merely a problem."

Despite the seriousness of the situation Garrus let out a laugh.

"Spoken like a true Krios." Kolyat grinned back.

"When's the next party going up?"

Kolyat checked his omni-tool. "A party is due to head out in approximately 10 minutes."

"You armed?"

"I will be – give me two minutes." Kolyat turned to go back into the building.

"Try to think of a still liveable area where a small FTL ship could land or, at least, slip in close to the Citadel." Garrus told him. With a slight wave of his hand, Kolyat ducked back into the building.

Garrus took the time to double check his weapons, his ammo and heat sinks, and his shields. He'd barely even finished when Kolyat materialized at his side, wearing light weight armor, packing both an assault rifle and a pistol. A small duffel distended with heat sinks and ammo over his shoulder.

Garrus looked him over and nodded his approval. Despite not having his father's training it was obvious that Kolyat operated as efficiently as Thane had.

Using an old C-Sec signal for moving out, he led the way towards the shuttle. Hoping that the kidnappers hadn't managed to get Shepard off the Citadel yet. If they had, he'd steal the Normandy to go after her, pretty sure that Joker would help. No one threatened his mate and got away with it.


	6. Chapter 6 - In Plain Sight

Chapter 6 - In Plain Sight

 **Shepard**

Cold and pain woke her up. The overriding sense that she wasn't where she belonged kept her eyes closed, her body still as she struggled to remember what had happened. Pain and stiffness in her arms made her think she was probably in restraints.

Her memory flashed – Huerta E., looking for Chakwas, Asari, ..Batarian….stunner! Shit, the bastard had hit her with a stunner. Still she stayed quiet, eyes closed. Her nostrils had already told her she was someplace she didn't recognize. Cold, thin air, the old faint smell of smoke and decay, the more recent scents of concrete and stone. Off in the distance she could hear some rather ominous creaking sounds, the intermittent buzz of a struggling kinetic barrier, and the faintest thin whistle of escaping air. For some reason that last sound set her teeth on edge.

Warmth and the faint sound of breathing from her left side told her she wasn't alone. Then a hand slid across her chest and squeezed her breast. Shock was replaced by anger in an instant, her eyes snapped open, she dropped her head, and bit the hand...hard.

With a yowl, the hand was ripped from her teeth.

Looking up she came face to face with the Batarian from earlier, now waving his hand around and cursing.

"Next time introduce yourself before you grope a girl." She snapped and spit out some blood.

While focusing on the alien, she quickly noticed that they were in some sort of destroyed building. They were on the edge of the sphere of brightness cast by an emergency light. It lit the scene in stark contrast to the darkness around them and she could see through to the rubble of a nearby building and beyond it to the black of outer space faintly broken up by a weak kinetic barrier. Where the…. Then she remembered – the destroyed Citadel, now floating in pieces near the moon.

"Murdering Bitch." The Batarian snarled.

"Not a bitch and who'd I supposedly murder?"

"Who did you murder?" Even with four eyes, she could tell the Batarian was startled then his anger surged back.

"300,000 of my people, a whole system." He spat back.

"What! Why, would I murder a whole system?" While denying it, her mind raced through what she'd read in her files. Nothing about destroying a whole planet of Batarians. Though, wait, there was that one whole redacted section that talked about some sort of decision she'd made that led to her being stuck on earth for 6 months. Now that she thought about it – it had seemed somehow fishy to her at the time. Alenko and Corso had both been disinclined to talk about it.

"To supposedly to keep the Reapers from coming through." He waved his hand at the destruction around them.

Somehow she knew that why ever the decision – if the Reapers were involved – it'd been necessary. But she shuddered at the thought that she'd had to consider 300,000 lives expendable.

"They did come through. Or haven't you noticed the destruction around us."

"Then my people didn't have to die." He was working himself up to a frothing rage.

"If the Reapers were coming through that system your people would have died anyway."

"Shut up, you lying, murdering bitch." He pulled his pistol and smashed it into her jaw. Knocking her head back and near knocking her teeth out. Despite the pain, she brought her head up and glared at him and spat in his face. He wiped it off his face with a cruel smile.

"We'll see how bold you are after a few months of being a bed slave. I've got a dozen Batarians, even a few Asari, they're still angry over Thessia – mercs, Captains…slavers…all offering thousands of credits for the chance to…what is it you humans say…stick it to the great Commander Shepard."

She didn't know whether the idea of someone fucking with her mind or her body scared her more but she wouldn't let him see it.. "Figures they'd have to buy a woman." She gave a bark of laughter. "Probably no woman in her right mind would want any of them."

As the pistol slammed into her jaw. _Stupid Jess, don't upset the angry alien with the big pistol,_ she thought. Hoping the crazy bastard would stop so she'd could figure a way out of this mess. No such luck. He hit her again, damn near knocking her off the chair she was locked to .

The Batarian swung his arm back to slash his pistol across her face yet again. Shepard braced herself, looking for some opening to avoid another hit, or better still take him out.

Despite the pain, every hit had just made her angrier and angrier as something primal rose from her darkened memories. ' _Fuck this,'_ she thought, she wasn't going to cower in fear or just give up, no matter what this bastard said or did.

His arm was about to swing down on her when she jerked as a something large loomed up out of the corner of her eye.

Alerted by her reaction, the batarian swung completely around to meet the butt of an assault rifle, face first. Shepard heard bones crack as he dropped. Faster than she could process the gun was flipped round and one shot was fired into the batarian's skull.

She looked up at the armored figure towering over her. She recognized the bulky mismatched armor and odd styled helmet as Turian.

"You got a beef with me, too?" She put on a brave front; but inwardly quailed at the thought of being hit by a Turian. A Batarian was bad enough, but Turians were so much bigger and stronger.

The Turian shook his head in negation, he reattached his assault to the back of his armor and moved quickly to her side.

He activated his omni-tool and in seconds had her out of the restraints. She stood up and promptly collapsed. Sitting in an awkward position in the cold had made her legs cramp up.

Before she could do a face plant into the rubble-strewn floor, a strong arm caught her easily and pulled her against his chest.

For a moment, it seemed somehow very familiar to her, and oddly she felt none of the awkwardness she experienced when Alenko had done this.

She looked up at the helmeted figure, but couldn't make out his features, though she thought she saw some sort of blue glow on the left side.

"Hey, thanks."

He was still for a moment then gave a short nod. She thought she felt a tremor shoot through his body; but figured it was just her weakened state.

"Give me a minute, my legs are stiff." She told him. He nodded again, still supporting her. Not much of a conversationalist she thought as she cautiously bent first one knee then the other, working to stretch them out.

Just as she was about to stand away from him, he suddenly whirled her around and threw her into a break in a nearby wall, backing in behind her.

Her indignant squawk of pain and surprise was drowned out by the sound of bullets smacking into the wall. Damn, she hadn't heard the mercs come back, but obviously the Turian had.

Keeping his armored bulk between her and the mercs, he pulled his assault rifle and returned fire. Despite there being three of them, he finished them off quickly. The way he worked made her think that while he might be out numbered, the mercs were severely out gunned and out maneuvered.

After assuring himself that the area was quiet, he turned to her and got one arm under her arm and around her back. Half lifting, half supporting her.

"Hey." He looked down at her. "Thanks again."

With another nod – he got her moving towards a break in the back wall that she realized he must have come in through to begin with. He was moving fast and it hurt, but she swallowed any complaints. They had to get out of here and now, before more mercs came to see what all the shooting was about. Being on the Citadel had worked in their favor because the thin air didn't carry sounds well. A light on his mismatched armor lit their path where needed.

Despite his size and their hurry, he was strangely gentle with her. Given what she'd read about Turians – it did seem a bit out of character. They weren't necessarily cruel, but they were also raised in a semi-military environment. Coddling another soldier wasn't in their coding.

He had gotten them about a block away when a teal colored figure emerged from the shadows. She balked but he didn't react as she thought he would.

She realized that the newcomer was a Drell. She'd read of them but had never seen one, that she could remember. Fairly rare. He seemed to flow from place to place instead of just move. For a fleeting instant, he almost seemed to shift color to a jade tone, she blinked, and he was teal again. For some odd reason she thought this one was young.

The Turian came to a halt, settling her against a still standing wall.

"Kolyat," He pointed to the Drell. "Will get you out of here."

His voice sounded odd – high and flat, filtered through his helmet. The normal flanging sounds completely absent.

"What about you?"

"I'll keep them busy." He turned to the Drell. "Get her to the Turian embassy, coordinates are already plotted in, the docks are probably being watched."

"It shall be done." Kolyat nodded as the Turian pulled an enormous sniper rifle from his back and turned.

He was gone into the blackness before she could even think to ask him his name or thank him again.

Moving with an unconscious grace the young Drell led her through the darkened ruble of the destroyed Citadel. The light of earth's sun occasionally finding it's way through the debris. The Drell also had a spotlight mounted on his armor to illuminate their path when the sun didn't cooperate.

The Drell – Kolyat – seemed to know when she needed help without her having to say anything; and the going was so rough that it was almost constantly.

About a block down they were stopped by what looked like a mountain range made out of chunks of pavement and buildings. The space around them showing through in disturbing places. She heard more of that ominous creaking and cracking and the kinetic barrier around them flickered. She tried not to think about what the various stains, brown, blue, green, and yellow, revealed by the spotlight, meant.

The semi-beating she'd taken earlier, the cold, the rubble, and darkness made walking hard and she had to hold up a hand to signal she needed to stop. With a nod, Kolyat helped her sit on a chunk of concrete, rotating the spotlight so it didn't shine in her eyes.

Gingerly wiping her forehead off. "Thanks,…er, Kolyat is it?"

"Yes." He cocked his head at her and slowly blinked those big black eyes. "You truly do not remember, Commander?" She remembered then that Drell actually relived their memories – she wondered what amnesia would mean to them. Pretty devastating if she was any judge.

"No, I don't…I'm sorry." She was embarrassed, completely missing the fact that he was aware that she had amnesia. "The Alliance thought it was better not to tell anyone."

"That seems…"He paused, "..odd. Would not others be able to fill in the blanks in your memory."

"I thought the same thing; but the doctors say no." She scowled. "I'm beginning to wonder though." Particularly since it seemed she had two whole races pissed enough at her to come looking for vengeance. Which would have been nice to know BEFORE she got tasered, kidnapped, and pistol-whipped.

"One would think that your Second in Command would be quite capable of helping you."

"You mean Alenko."

Kolyat looked surprised, "No, Officer Vakarian was your second in command during the final push."

"You mean the Turian?" Jess was startled. Nothing in her records had indicated that an alien much less a Turian had been her XO. But she had noticed that it was difficult to find out much about her alien crewmembers. She'd barely been able to find out his name and the names of the other aliens. "Do you know where he is?"

Again those big black eyes blinked. "We just left him covering our escape, Commander."

"WHAT!" Unconsciously she came to her feet. "That was Vakarian?"

"He did not identify himself to you?" Now Kolyat sounded puzzled.

"He hardly said two words to me." She told him. In frustration she rubbed her hands down the sides of her legs only to encounter something sticky. When she brought her left hand up into the spotlight, it was stained an inky blue. For a moment she couldn't think of why or what.

"Officer Vakarian has been wounded." The Drell answered her confusion.

"Hell."

 **Garrus**

Garrus hissed as his armor flooded his wound with medi-gel, and the auto inject he'd installed hit him with more painkiller. It was a clean through and through; but there was a lot of blood. Might be enough, this time, to kill him. As long as he stayed alive long enough to ensure that Kolyat and…his heart contracted…the Commander got off the Citadel safely. He would be satisfied.

Settling back behind the chunk of building he'd picked as his cover, he waited; and let Archangel out. His vigilante side had been dormant since the final battle, but now he saw no reason to keep him under control. Even if she didn't wish it, Shepard was his mate…his life; and they had hurt her. Someone would pay; and Archangel would sustain him long enough to do that.

As the rage summoned Archangel, it/he drowned out his pain, his sorrow, and the slow growing weariness and cold from his wound.

He'd redonned his visor for this mission and it showed him about 14 heat signatures heading this way. He chuckled grimly – an awful lot for one little human; but then again it was Commander Shepard. Even mercs had to have some survival instinct. He turned off his spotlight, settled into sniper mode, and waited.

Eclipse favored Asari so he'd only have a few shots before they brought their biotics into play if they were all Asari.

What came through the far door was a mixed bag of humans, a Salarian, a couple of Asari; and, he should have guessed, more Batarians. All with suit spots to light their way – and paint a big bull's eye for him.

With a steadying breath he went into action. Taking out the Salarian and one of the Asari within seconds of each other, and fatally wounding the other Asari. The rest of the Mercs scrambled for cover, having been expecting a beaten and defenseless human not a sniper with a high-powered weapon.

The two Asari out of the fight, meant they had to rely on their weapons. He sniped one stupid enough to stick his head up.

The next few minutes passed in a sporadic back and forth. He couldn't get a clean shot; but neither could they. At least, so far, no grenades. Given the fragility of the Citadel maybe that wasn't so unexpected. Not even a merc would want to disable the barely functioning kinetic barrier holding in what little air remained in this section. Getting sucked out into the debris field was not something to try for.

Then he noticed that four of the heat signatures were moving, obviously intending to circle around and come at him from the other side.

His cover would hold, he always picked a spot defensible from all sides, as would his ammo and heat sinks, his body would give out before he ran out of those. Like Omega all over again, except this time – no rescue. It would end here.

It was not optimal but…acceptable. She was safe and he'd gotten to see her one last time. He blocked that thought before it could cause him pain and shattered the fragile cover of one of the batarians, who dived behind a broken wall with an undignified squawk. It was Archangel who smiled grimly.

Despite the seriousness, he was enjoying himself. These mercs deserved no mercy or sympathy, stupid enough to kidnap the person they owed their pitiful lives too.

Distracted, he didn't realize the other mercs had gotten around him until a bullet hit his shields. With a rumbled curse he shifted slightly to cover himself. His shields were still strong; but he needed to make them last.

Realizing the other mercs were in position, the original group speeded up their attack. Calmly he switched between groups. Slower than he would like, but it kept them all off balance and pinned down.

Suddenly there was a commotion among the secondary group of mercs. Puzzled, one of the others, across the way – stuck his head up, only to blasted back a moment later most of his skull gone.

He concentrated on the first group, leaving the second group to be dealt with afterwards. By the time he'd finished them off, the second group had gone ominously silent. Cautiously he swiveled so he could face them; but he didn't stick his head up.

He heard the rubble shifting and steadied his sniper on the opening.

"Officer Vakarian." Shit, he recognized Kolyat's voice – what the hell had happened. Kolyat came through the breach in the wall followed by Shepard. Both of them now sporting big ass pistols. He smiled to himself as he stood up, he should have known.

"I told you to get out of here." He slowly made his way to the two of them.

"And I told him I wasn't leaving without you!" Scowling, Shepard got in his face. He drank in the sight of her, bruised, bleeding, battered, dusty, disheveled, and angry as hell – she was still the most beautiful thing he knew.

The pain hit him like a gunshot and doubled him over. He groaned, clutching at his shoulder. Without hesitation, Shepard got her arm around him.

"How bad are you hit?" She asked, trying to support him and check him over. He shook his head, in too much agony to answer.

"We have to get out of here, the mercenaries will soon return." Kolyat went to his other side.

"How far to your shuttle?" Shepard asked the drell.

"Perhaps further than the Officer can walk." Kolyat was honest.

"Merc shuttle.." Garrus gasped pointing out the far wall, "..half block down."

"Let's go." Without even thinking she assumed command. Even drowning in his pain, he had to smile.

Moving as quick as was possible for a tiny human and a small drell to half support/half drag a big Turian, they got down to the shuttle.

It was a beat up piece of shit, but it had obviously flown up here. Garrus pulled free of them and got his assault rifle out. Pushing Shepard and Kolyat behind him, he signaled the Drell who hacked the door. It jerkily slid open.

They waited but no one came out, so Garrus stumbled in first, determined to protect her and Kolyat. The shuttle was empty.

Once in. "Lock the door." Garrus ordered the drell as he collapsed into the pilot's seat. Ignoring the flickers of pain, he checked the console and the return coordinates.

"Shouldn't Kolyat do that?" She had settled in the co-pilot's seat.

"He doesn't know where we're headed." Garrus programmed in a new return destination. First recording a copy of the shuttle's previous stops on his omni-tool for later inspection.

As Joker had guessed, they'd come in with a group of shuttles hauling out supplies and - other things from the Citadel. So he set a return course to follow the same path. As luck would have it, a group of haulers were headed for earth as he lifted off. Without hesitation, he slipped in among the bulkier ships at the back, hoping to avoid detection.

He tried his best to ignore her; but his heart wouldn't allow it.

Nor would the pain. Again it ripped through his body and his armored hand crushed the armrest as he fought to stay alert and conscious.

"Hell, let Kolyat take over – you're about ready to pass out." She dragged him up out of the chair. He tried to protest; but could only hiss through a wave of agony.

She got him into a chair behind the pilot's seats as Kolyat settled into the pilot's seat.

"We're on..the right..coordinates.." He panted out. "Just keep an eye out for..for.."

"Understood." Kolyat assured him.

Focused on the Drell he hadn't paid attention to what Shepard was doing. The hiss/click of his helmet being unsealed caught him by surprise. He raised his hands to fight her off; but she just batted his hands away.

"Stop it." She ordered and lifted his helmet free.

Green eyes met ice blue and he froze, losing himself in that familiar gaze. She cocked her head, studying him. Trying, he realized to place/remember him. For long moments they just stared at each other.

"Er…hi." She was embarrassed. "I'm sorry I don't remem…"

"It..it's okay, I know." The joy of seeing her drowned out all his pain momentarily.

"Oh. I didn't see you at the hospital…did I?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, I..I..was off world." He didn't know how much he should or could tell her and not get her in trouble.

 **Shepard**

Shepard studied the Turian before her, trying to remember. Grey plates, greyish tan skin, ice blue eyes and cobalt blue colony markings. He looked much like any other Turian she'd seen – save for the ropy scars on the right side of his face. The remains of some hellish injury.

As much as she was studying him, she became aware that he was studying her. At least, it seemed that way. His eyes moved slowly over her face as if scanning her. The thought that he was committing her to memory came unbidden to her mind.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" She didn't beat around the bush.

He shrugged, the gesture coming off very seismic on his giant frame as his mismatched armor shifted with the movement. "It was more important to get you away from here."

She snorted and for a second his mandibles started to lift in what she'd learned was a smile, then they clamped tight to his jaw in pain.

"Not buying it, Vakarian." She tried to distract him.

"It's my story…" He started to say when an alarm went off on the navigation console.

"Kolyat?" He twisted instantly to look at the Drell.

"Scanners show a shuttle coming up on us from behind." He tapped a few buttons. "It's registered to the Turian Hierarchy."

"Damn, they found my shuttle." He stood up. "Let me up there."

"You capable of flying this thing." Shepard looked around. "Because I can if you can't."

"Oh no, I like my lunch where it is." He retorted settling into the pilot's seat again. Kolyat had shifted into the co-pilot's seat. "Kolyat see if this piece of junk is armed."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She demanded. "I've had training."

Vakarian snorted, sounding more like a spat out growl.

"I didn't know they gave driving courses over the extranet!"

"HEY!"

* * *

 _Author's notes – Hey good folk, sorry it took a bit to get this chapter done. While I'm not on any schedule, I do try to post as often as I can. I'm also not sticking to a specific chapter size, it's whatever length that part of the story comes out to._

 _Thank you for all the views and especially to the people who have faved this story and those who are following it. I hope you continue to find this tale entertaining and engaging._


	7. Chapter 7 - Knocking on the Door

Chapter 7 - Knocking on the Door

 **Victus**

The wail of the security alert brought Victus awake and onto his feet. The eerie two-toned ( _One nearly sub harmonic for the Turians, and one audible for Humans_ ) alert was designed to catch everybody's attention.

Victus donned his armor in moments. Everything completely instinctive after all his years of battle. As he was anchoring his guns to his back his omni-tool clicked on.

" _Sir, an unmarked shuttle crashed at the landing pad."_

"Only one?"

" _No."_ There was a pause _, "one of ours was shooting at it."_

"One of ours?" Victus paused in the midst of putting on his gauntlets.

" _Yes sir. When our people ran out to help, it fired at them then flew off."_

 _"_ Until further notice, assume our shuttle is hostile. Be careful of the unmarked one; but don't just shoot on sight." He headed for the door. There was another long pause

" _They're not in the shuttle anymore."_

 _"_ And?" Victus was certain there was an and in there.

" _They..er..stole your private vehicle, and are headed for the compound_." Victus sighed.

"Alright, we'll be ready to meet them." With that he cut the link. He paused to send out several pre-arranged signals to his people. Earth might be friendly, but Turians had been raised to be cautious.

Victus was met outside his suite by his guards. A full squad that instantly fell in behind him as he headed downstairs. Only slowing down because the stairs weren't made for Turian feet in armored boots.

Jakan met them downstairs in the entranceway.

"Trouble?" He fell in beside Victus.

"Don't know. "Unmarked shuttle that crashed with one of ours shooting at it." The Primarch told him while they hurried outside where several Personnel Carriers now waited. Steam coming off the engine compartments in the damp night air.

"Sergeant, you and two others with me. Jakan, you also. Everyone else find a vehicle." He turned to the Lt. in charge of estate security. Tafero might be his elder, but there was no one he trusted more to guard this place and his people. "Arm the turrets. Assume our shuttle is hostile; but only fire to warn unless I give you the command or they attack."

"Yes sir." She turned and was gone.

In moments the convoy was headed out the main entrance of the courtyard for the back gate.

Inside the vehicle, Jakan was sitting across from Victus. Noticing the Primarch's grim look.

"You thinking Cerberus?"

"I hope not. Not sure what the locals would think of us shooting at other humans."

It took them a couple of minutes to reach the area of the back gate. The gate guards, augmented by a perimeter patrol, had their guns out facing the back gate, now locked.

"Any movement?" Victus demanded of the head guard.

"Nothing yet, sir.." He began just as the glare of headlights lit up the scene. The car, his car, was traveling, erratically down the private road way at top speed. As if seeing the gate was a spur, the growl of the engine leapt up into a snarl as somebody hit the accelerator. Over that came the alarmed sub harmonic of a Turian. It took Victus an instant to realize what was going to happen.

"Away from the gate!" He ordered, diving to the side. Turians scattered in all directions. Turians didn't know how to retreat; but they did know when to get the hell out of the way.

Seconds later his car smashed into and through the heavy gate, almost launching itself into the air before it ended up skidding sideways into a ditch.

For a moment it was silent save for the dying gasp of the engine, the ting of super heated metal, the thud of things crashing to the ground, and the creaking and banging of the collapsing gate.

"I told you not to let her drive." came an exasperated flanging voice that sounded familiar. All the Turians cringed at the sub harmonics of pain and exhaustion.

Victus signaled his people to stay back but to be prepared.

"You help her. I'll make sure we don't get shot." With that the side door was kicked free. Instantly every gun was locked on the opening.

"Password – Noveria." Two empty armored 3-fingered hands stuck out the door. Victus gave the signal to stand down as a bulky figure slowly crawled out of the car.

Victus instantly recognized the battered mismatched armor.

"Vakarian, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded, irritated at the loss of his car and the destruction of the gate. The gate could be fixed, but it had taken awhile to find a vehicle that could accommodate more than two Turians that had to fold themselves up like a sniper rifle.

Garrus slowly came to his feet, bracing himself on the car.

"Been busy." He sounded weak, and pushing aside his guards, Victus moved down the bank to help. Just as he got to him, Vakarian collapsed onto his knees.

Victus knelt by his friend.

"What have you…" He was cut off as Garrus looked up at him. Even in the darkness Victus was startled at the pain and exhaustion there.

"Victus, I ask protection for these under the authority of my name and my clan. All that you would do for me – I ask for them, no matter the circumstances." His voice was faint and his sub harmonics almost non-existent.

Victus recognized and responded to the ritual words of sanctuary.

"What we would do for you, we will do for them. You have my oath, Vakarian." With a stuttered trill of relief, Garrus collapsed into his friend's arms.

"JAKAN!" The Primarch bellowed. Just then another figure crawled out of the car on the other side, then turned to pull the unconscious driver free.

As the doctor was scrambling down the bank, Victus recognized the first one as a Drell. The other, he froze, recognizing the scent. Commander Shepard.

Damn. Trust Vakarian to get himself and them embroiled in some kind of mess.

"Sir," One of the gate guards, who manned the small gate shack, spoke up. "Lt. Tafero says scanners show a shuttle – our shuttle? – headed this way."

"Get them into the PCs." Victus ordered pointing to the Drell and Shepard, getting Vakarian's arm over his shoulder as Jakan took the other side.

Everyone moved quickly. Shepard and the Drell being put in his vehicle along with Vakarian and Jakan.

"Under the trees." He told the driver before slamming the door.

The heavy vehicle lumbered off into the surrounding woods as Victus got on his omni-tool.

"Lt., activate the rear gate turrets – stealth mode. Light up first then fire on my signal." His omni-tool flashed twice in acknowledgement. "Everyone take cover – fire on my signal."

For such large beings, Turians could move swiftly and blend into their environment almost seamlessly. They were, after all, Apex predators.

In moments the whole area was clear, the smoke rising off the wrecked car the only movement. Victus and his people slid into concealment behind the trees to wait. Victus was aware of several people moving up behind and beside him. He recognized them as Turian by their scents and the low hum of sub harmonics and turned his attention back to the gate.

In this Turians had an advantage since they could communicate with each other without being audible to most other species.

For several moments it was quiet and then the sound of the shuttle's engine began to grow and a minute later it was sitting down just outside the ruined gate.

The hatch opened and two Batarians and two Asari stepped out. Victus was surprised that they hadn't scanned the area before landing, then remembered that with things so hard to get on Earth, Vakarian had become a big proponent of removing some important part of a shuttle's systems before leaving it in unknown territory. He must have pulled the core of the scanner's system, among other things.

From the battle-scarred armor – he thought these might be mercs. All of them were armed. They checked the immediate area and then began to move into the compound.

He waited for them all to get both feet over the property line and then hit a tone on his omni-tool. Instantly the scene became brighter than day as the emergency perimeter lights activated.

"Stand!" He bellowed. Maybe he wasn't as loud as Tafero but everyone heard him. Now in the light he could see the battle-scarred armor. The Asari in Eclipse yellow and one of the Batarians in Blue Sun white and blue. Mercs.

They froze – unable, he knew, to see beyond the bright lights. Which had been done deliberately to blind invaders temporarily.

"Drop your weapons!" He ordered, quietly signaling all his people to be ready.

The mercs glanced between each other very quickly and lowered their weapons. They didn't drop them however. That said a lot about their intentions.

"Who am I speaking to?" That was one of the Asari.

"I'm the Commander here." He avoided telling them who he was. "Why are you trespassing on Turian land in a Turian shuttle?"

"We were bringing it back to you…er..?" the Asari paused. Fishing he realized.

"General." He said coldly. "If you were bringing it back why not drop it at the landing field – that's where the coordinates would have put it down."

"We're also hunting a friend. She was grabbed by some Drell."

"Oh, you mean the human that destroyed the gate." Victus said.

The Asari laughed, and he caught the faintest flicker of blue as she biotically nudged her companions. They also laughed, very unconvincingly.

"That's her. Sorry about the gate, Always thinks she can drive when she has too much to drink. We'll take her off your hands." The Asari was fast on her feet mentally, he'd give her that, but while she had the years, he had the knowledge.

"I don't think so. Only a fool would turn a human over to a pair of Batarians."

"They're just friends." Victus could see all their muscles tightening in preparation.

"No Batarian is a friend to a human. And I doubt you're a friend either." Victus dropped the friendly act. "Now, drop your weapons or my people will end this charade right here."

"What charade?" The Asari persisted, but he noticed her moving slightly, trying to distract him from the other Asari.

He let out a short sub harmonic trill and the snipers, on top the vehicles, trained their weapons on the four.

"The one where you think I don't know you're mercs and that you're trying to kidnap Commander Shepard." Victus replied.

Both Asari exploded into blue flames as their biotics came to life. Victus hadn't expected them to be that strong but that didn't stop him from giving the signal.

The heavy roar of sniper rifles went off. The Asari's biotic shields absorbed the shots – the Batarians weren't so lucky. The Asari didn't bother to protect them, and in moments, their shields were gone and they were both down.

Meanwhile, while her partner covered her the other Asari launched an attack at Victus's location.

Before he could dive to the side, an equally strong biotic shield formed in front of him and his group. The Asari's attack splashed uselessly against it. He turned his head to see Arrak the head of the Cabals standing next to him.

With a nod to the younger man, Victus sent a signal on his omni-tool. In moments the heavy fire of the turrets joined with the snipers and the rest of his people.

It wasn't long before the two Asari were also down. He would have preferred to take them alive; but knew realistically that it had probably never been possible.

A final volley from the turrets made very sure that everyone was dead.

"Sergeant Deltanz, take two people and make sure they're gone, take their weapons and check out our shuttle. Be alert for traps. Place their bodies in the ice house I believe they call it. The Alliance will want to know about them."

"Yes sir."

With a heavy sigh, Victus holstered his pistol and the Cabal finally dropped his barrier. Victus looked to the man, and even in the darkness saw him brace himself.  
Victus had been giving a lot of thought to what Vakarian had said, and as was often, annoyingly, the case, he'd been right. They were too few to ostracize any Turians. Plus given all the wrecked ships and crashes - here and on Palaven - there was a better than good chance that more Turians were going to be born biotic in the future.

"Good work. Thank you." He kept it simple. The Cabal looked startled for a moment. Probably was rarely thanked by any commanding, most certainly not by a General, and forget the Primarch.

Victus assigned a couple more of his people to augment the gate patrol then climbed into the PC.

Shepard and Vakarian were laid out on the bench seats – one to either side. Jakan was working on Vakarian and Victus frowned at the stain of blue on the side of his armor. The Drell sat quietly on the floor out of the way. Now that he could see him clearly he recognized the C-Sec uniform.

"Jakan?"

"She's fine, just knocked unconscious though she should be checked by one of her own. Vakarian's been wounded but there's something else wrong with him."

Victus turned to the Drell, who rose and nodded slightly to him.

"Sir."

"No need to be formal…er?"

"Officer Kolyat Krios, sir."

"I'm Victus. It appears that you're the only one who can tell me what happened, Kolyat." Victus motioned him to sit on the corner of one of the bench seats. As he did so, the Primarch noticed he was cradling one arm with the other, and he motioned to it.

Kolyat looked down at his arm. "I fear my arm may be broken. Crashing through a gate is not an easy thing."

"You were driving?"

Here the Drell's face twitched into an expression that Victus didn't quite recognize. "No, it was the Commander. I did not truly believe Officer Vakarian's warning about her driving."

"A bad driver?"

Again Kolyat's face twitched. "Let us say a very enthusiastic driver."

It was Victus's turn to grin slightly. Kolyat was a very discrete and polite young man. He wished some of his cadets were half so circumspect.

Driving slowly to avoid jostling the injured, by the time they got back to the main house. Kolyat had told him all he knew.

As Victus had thought, it had been a kidnapping. Given the Batarian involvement, Shepard was very lucky that Vakarian had intervened. It would not have gone well for her. Now, though, he had a dilemma. On one hand she was safe, on the other hand they had no way of knowing how many had been involved in the plot. More importantly if there were anymore left alive.

With that he called up the program on his omni-tool that let him talk to all his people.

"Comrades, I want you to maintain silence about the human we're about to bring into the Embassy. If asked you know nothing about her – do not deny that a human is here but tell anyone who asks you do not know who she is. Victus out."

"You believe there may still be others out there?" Kolyat asked.

The young man was quick and smart.

"I don't know, but I will not/can not take chances." Kolyat nodded at that.

"I should report back to C-Sec."

"I would prefer that you remain here, Kolyat." As the vehicle stopped, Victus stood up. "I swore to protect both you and the Commander."

Kolyat looked startled at that. "I do not believe my superiors will accept that as a reason for my absence."

As he went to step out of the Personnel Carrier. "Then tell them that the Primarch of Palaven has requested your aid. That should keep them quiet." With that he jumped down to the ground leaving a startled Drell.

* * *

 _Hey All, hope you're having a good mid of the week. Sorry, it took awhile for this chapter. Realized I had to account for things - like the shuttle, and the mercs.  
Again thanks to all the readers, followers, and those who've faved it. You make my day. If you spot any mistakes or want to leave a review - feel free._


	8. Chapter 8 - What Lies Beneath

Chapter 8 - What Lies Beneath

 **Shepard**

Jess awoke slowly. It was quiet in the loft and, wonder of wonders, it was actually comfortably warm. Mostly the loft was a touch on the chilly side for her. When she'd asked about getting the temperature raised a bit, the VI had given her some blather about the temp being optimal for work and sleeping. Optimal her eye, she was cold, and cold made her joints ache.

She had to agree with Joker that the genderless voice was a pain. Besides wasn't there a very old study that said people reacted better to a female voice in times of emergency.

Thinking of Joker she was surprised that she hadn't gotten one of his patented wake up calls. She'd clicked with the acerbic pilot from the first; but sometimes he was an annoying bastard. Maybe he thought the birds would do it for him.  
Wait…What…BIRDS?

With that her memory came flooding back. The Asari bitch, the Citadel, Batarians…rescue, Vakarian, the Drell, escape…crashing through a gate.

Where the hell was she. On the heels of that thought, her eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up – only to collapse with a groan as her body transformed into one giant collection of aches and pains.

"I wouldn't advise doing that, Commander." Came an accented voice that teased at her memory. She looked over to see an older woman with silver hair dressed in Alliance fatigues step up to the bed.

"Dr. Chakwas?" The face sparked her memory. She had served aboard the Normandy from the first. Jess had seen her several times at Huerta during her recovery, then the Alliance had moved Jess to a special facility and she hadn't come anymore. Jess looked around, this wasn't the Normandy – it sure as hell wasn't Huerta either.

"Just Karin is fine."

"Where, what…" She trailed off as the doctor scanned her.

"The Turian embassy or compound." Chakwas told her. "As to why – I got a call requesting I come out here to take care of an old patient." She frowned, "I assumed it was for Garrus; but when I arrived I was told it was you and shown up here. What happened?"

"I was kidnapped from Huerta and taken up to the Citadel." Jess explained as the older woman helped her slowly sit up.

"That explains why Alliance Security was all over the hospital yesterday, but how did you end up here?"

"Vakarian rescued me and brought me back here. He and a Drell named Kolyat."

Chakwas nodded, "I met him. He's Thane's son."

"Thane?"

"Haven't you read your service record, Jess?" Chakwas frowned.

"Yes, but there was no mention of a Thane or a Drell." She thought a moment. "Wait, was he the assassin?"

"Yes, but a good man none the less. He was part of the crew when you destroyed the Collectors."

"Where is Vakarian?" Jess looked around the room. Simply furnished, still she could tell it was a very old building.

"I don't know," Chakwas sighed. "This is apparently his suite of rooms, but I was shown up here to you and left."

"Officer Vakarian is being attended by their physician for his wound," Came the soft, raspy voice of Kolyat as he came in.

"Kolyat, you okay?" Jess noticed that he had one arm in a crude sling. For a moment Kolyat and the Doctor exchanged looks.

"A simple sprain nothing more. Dr. Chakwas kindly took care of it for me." Kolyat said smoothly as he sat down in a chair.

"So when does the Alliance come for me?" Jess still wanted to talk to Vakarian, but knew that as soon as her superiors found out where she was, she'd be whisked away somewhere secure and no doubt alien free.

"They don't." Came a deep flanging voice. They all turned. A dark grey Turian with white clan marks and amber eyes, dressed in some kind of robes had come in.

"Primarch Victus," Chakwas straightened up.

"Doctor Chakwas, it is good to see you again." He nodded at the Drell and turned to Shepard. "Commander."

"Sir?" He seemed somehow familiar, but she wasn't sure if it was a memory or from having seen him on TV.

"Sir?" He raised a brow plate at that in what she assumed was surprise.

"She has amnesia, Primarch. She really doesn't remember anything from the period just before the hunt for Saren to when she woke up in the hospital after the Citadel exploded." Chakwas explained.  
This time both brow plates twitched upward.

"Truly?"

Jess nodded," I'm sorry sir, I just don't remember you."

"Do you remember Vakarian?" Asked mildly, still that question seemed loaded to Shepard. Maybe it was his sub harmonics.

"No sir, though I know he was on my crew from the beginning." Chakwas and Kolyat both stared at her at that.

The Primarch let the air whistle through his teeth in what Shepard thought was a sigh. And she thought she heard him mutter something about it being another Vakarian mess.

"Vakarian asked for protection for you and Kolyat and I granted it."

"But why?" Jess was puzzled; the Turian had seemed to go way out of his way for her.

"The Officer," It was Kolyat who spoke up, "is certain that there are people watching the Normandy and that was how you were taken the first time. He deemed it too dangerous for you to go back there."

"I'm a big girl," Jess grumbled," I can take care of myself, I don't need a babysitter." The older Turian fixed her with a hard stare.

"He is only acting as a bond mate would." Victus said flatly, the rumble of a barely audible growl in his sub harmonics.

That caught Shepard completely flatfooted.

"B..bbbond mate? Me, Vakarian?" She literally squeaked. She quickly looked to Chakwas but the older woman was nodding in agreement.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been glued to your side since coming back to earth." Chakwas frowned looking to Victus.

"As am I doctor. He went to see her, that much I do know. Then turned up here about a week later and hasn't said anything since or made a move in her direction." The Primarch told them.

"And I'm surprised that you didn't know about the relationship." Now Chakwas's words were clipped, obviously she was angry. "Didn't Kaiden tell you?"

"Alenko knew?" Jess was both over whelmed and starting to realize that there was a lot of her past she'd been kept from. And a soul deep anger started to grow. Maybe things wouldn't go back to the way they were before; but it was her choice to make not anyone else.

"Everyone on the Normandy knew, and quite a few of the brass." Chakwas told her.

"Hackett, Renfield?"

"That explains it," Chakwas snorted, but still made it seem lady like. "Hackett wasn't fond of it, but he figured it was your life and your choice. Renfield on the other hand is one of those Earth First twits. With Hackett in the hospital, odds are Renfield is behind this keeping you in the dark."

"And throwing an old human boyfriend at me." Shepard was suddenly certain that that was exactly what had been done to her.

Chakwas sighed, "Most likely. Kaiden is a good person, but he trusts too much in the Alliance. And, he's still in love with you."

Shepard scowled, "Yeah, well he just shot that down by not being…."

What she was about to say was interrupted by another Turian – dark brown plates with simple green markings under his eyes walking in. Jess thought he was wearing a surgeon's outfit.

"Jakan, how is he." The Primarch asked. Jess wasn't dead sure but she thought he looked upset, and she could literally feel his sub harmonics buzzing.

"Otak!" Jakan snarled.

Chakwas looked as confused as Jess and Kolyat, but Victus closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I feared that." The Primarch sub harmonics sounded 'sad' to Jess.

"What is Otak?" Chakwas asked.

"A drug that severs a bond between Turians." Jakan spat out, glaring at Jess. "It obviously doesn't affect humans."

"Jakan, she is without her memory and doesn't remember Vakarian." Victus defended her. "And I don't think she's had any of the drug."

"Hell, this is the first time I've seen him since I woke up in the hospital." Jess went on to explain, but from the look on the doctor's face he wasn't totally buying it.

"I've repaired his wound, but the drug has seriously weakened him and he's not healing as he should be." Jakan's sub harmonics sounded frustrated.

"Do what you can for him, Jakan." Victus ordered. "Let me know if there is someway I can help." With a sharp trill, Jakan went back into the other room.

With another long exhale, the Primarch turned to the others.

"Now, what should I do with you?"

"I can take her and Kolyat back to Huerta…"Chakwas offered.

"No." That was Victus.

"I'm not going." Shepard chimed in and everybody stared at her. "If they're lurking around the Normandy, then they're no doubt waiting around Huerta." She explained. "Besides, if I go back – the Alliance will try to feed me THEIR version of my past. I'm not having it, not anymore." She paused. "And I owe Vakarian for my life, perhaps I can help."

"I agree with your decision to stay, as I gave my oath to protect you and Kolyat." He paused and glanced over at the other room. "But I doubt there is much you can do to help."

He turned to the doctor. "Doctor would you inform the Alliance of her safety, but do not tell them where. I will NOT tolerate the Alliance trying to storm this compound to 'free' her and I can not, by the oath I swore, let her go back into a dangerous situation."

"Of course, Primarch." As he turned to go. "I'm not Turian, but I took care of Garrus for years – let me know if I can help in anyway."

"Thank you, Doctor." With that he was gone.

After a few moments of silence.

"Was he really my..my bond mate?"

Chakwas smiled and nodded. "He's been your friend since the beginning. But, I think you were the only two who didn't see it coming. Even Grunt figured it out."

"Grunt. The test tube Krogan, yes?" Chakwas nodded.

Seeing the confusion on Shepard's face. Chakwas went on.

"He was your rock during the final push. Whatever burden he could lift off your shoulders he did. I don't know that you would have made it without him." Again she seemed to understand what Jess couldn't find the words to say.

"You were inseparable. And.." She smiled sadly. "He made you laugh."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Flames Rise

Chapter 9 – The Flames Rise

 **Victus**

Victus headed to Vakarian's room. The suite the younger Turian had found for himself was set up rather like a small apartment. They'd put Shepard and the Drell up in a couple of the extra rooms and still had a room or two left over.

Shepard – what in Spirit's name was he supposed to do with her? He respected/liked her – she'd been instrumental in bringing about the treaty with the Krogan that had saved his planet/his people. He could understand her wanting to stay and find out more about her past. The concept of amnesia was still amazing to him, but a quick check on the net had assured him that it was indeed a real medical condition for humans.

But Shepard was also a symbol for the humans and they weren't going to accept that she was off somewhere hiding, without questions and a search. Something he had no intentions of permitting or getting involved in; but his promise to Vakarian had bound him to provide her, and the young Drell, Kolyat, with sanctuary and protection no matter what. Yet another Vakarian mess as one of his Generals would term it.

Then there was the problem of the bond. Victus had no idea why the younger man had taken Otak, but that he was so sick now was a very bad sign. With Otak, the stronger the bond the worse the reaction.

He slipped into Garrus's room. It was simply furnished – no 'fancy kindling'. There was a crude workbench near the door that Vakarian had obviously set up for his weapons and his armor.

With help from the humans, particularly Whiteson's friend, they'd managed to create a type of turian bed. It wasn't the fanciest thing around, but it certainly beat a cot. Vakarian was lying on the 'jury rigged' ( _and wasn't that a curious term_ ) mattress. It supported him while having room for his cowl, spurs, fringe, and spinal plates.

Jakan had elevated the bed so the younger man was partially sitting up.

He looked pale and Victus could see the dullness on the skin between his plates. That and the faint scent of infection told him just how sick Vakarian was. Jakan turned at his intrusion.

"How is he?" Victus kept his sub harmonics in check so as not to disturb Vakarian.

"Not well." Jakan was obviously frustrated. "I wish I knew where he got the Otak." The Primarch snorted, Jakan was sometimes more schooling smart than barracks smart.

"Some of the younger ones think taking it can prevent a pregnancy."

It was Jakan's turn to snort. "Hardly. That's what the hormone implants are for."

"For a soldier yes – but it's usually employed with those not serving."

Jakan scowled as he injected something into Vakarian's IV feed. He glanced over at Victus. "Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"Shepard?" At Jakan's hum of agreement. "Yes, she was never one to lie and she seemed very startled at the news of the bond."

"So she didn't want the bond – why in Spirit's name would he take Otak?" Jakan was upset with Vakarian's decision. "Didn't he know how it would effect him."

Remember a couple of talks he'd had with Vakarian, Victus was oddly certain the younger man had known exactly what he was getting in to.

"For a 'bad' Turian in some ways he's very traditional." Victus told him, again remembering some of their conversations on Menae. "You use Otak to sever a bond." Jakan growled at that.

"Watch him, Victus, I need to get some more supplies." With that the doctor left.

Victus settled in a chair. A human chair that a thick pad had been taped to with – fowl tape, he thought he'd heard it called, to make it more comfortable to Turians. He sighed, looking at the young male.

He thought of Vakarian as a friend, a good friend. Not a son – no one would ever take, he swallowed his keen of sorrow, Tarquin's place, but rather like a younger brother.

In fact, Vakarian reminded him, sometimes way too much, of what he'd been like when younger. Head strong, not one to mindlessly follow rules if something could be done easier, faster, or safer, and with a decided attitude. Though Vakarian had raised that attitude to an art form, if some of the sub harmonic rumbles and growls from his command staff were anything to go by.

He also respected what Vakarian had accomplished. His task force had pushed through and implemented procedures that had helped to save Turian lives when the Reapers hit, and he'd been at Shepard's six since the beginning.

Unconsciously Victus was humming in his sub harmonics.

"You still can't sing, Victus." Came a weak rumble as Garrus opened his eyes. If Turians could blush, Victus would have been dark blue. He always forgot his nervous habit.

"Thanks," Victus said dryly. For a moment the two men were quiet.

"Are Kolyat and…and.." Vakarian closed his eyes for an instant and shuddered, and Victus was certain he was hurting. "..she…alright?"

"Yes. The Drell has a sprained arm; but otherwise they're okay."

Vakarian gave a faint hum of amusement. "I warned him she couldn't drive."

"She can't be that bad?"

Vakarian gave another faint chuckle. "Wrex threatened to rip the tires off the Mako and send them out an air lock after one 'mission'."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Otak?"

"It needed to be done." Vakarian's voice had gone flat.

"She didn't even know you two were bonded." Victus told him.

Vakarian shifted uneasily at that. "I had hoped she wouldn't find out."

"Why?"

Vakarian wouldn't look at him and Victus instantly knew there was far more to this situation than Vakarian was saying. "It will be easier."

"For who?" Victus demanded. "Certainly not you."

"Just easier." Vakarian mumbled, avoiding the question. "Has a human doctor seen her?"

"You told us to go to Dr. Chakwas if we were at Huerta, so I got in touch with her and had her come out." Victus told him. That actually got a smile from the younger man.

"Good, good, Chakwas knows her. That's good…very good."

Victus realized that Vakarian was beginning to ramble. He stood up and touched the pads of his fingers to Vakarian's throat. Hot, too hot even for a Turian. Instantly he got on his omni-tool and called Jakan.

"Jakan, I think he's spiking a flash fever!"

Flash fevers hit in an instant and could raise a Turian's temperature dangerously high in minutes. Turians might be resistant to high temps, but even they had their limits.

Moments later, Jakan charged through the door, supplies in hand, Dr. Chakwas right behind him. Victus stepped back as the two physicians converged on Vakarian.

"Don't go far, Victus. I'm going to need you." Jakan had thrown the supplies on a nearby chair and was now scanning Vakarian as Chakwas instantly got a pair of sterile gloves from her med-kit. Victus wondered if she'd ever dealt with a flash fever. They were dangerous but weren't common, thank the Spirits.

"I'm no doctor." Victus protested.

"No, but I'll need your muscle if he starts struggling. I need my hands free and Doctor Chakwas isn't strong enough to hold him still."

With a trill of agreement, Victus removed his heavy robes just leaving what was basically a fancy suit of under armor. He still thought of himself as more a General than a Primarch.

"What do you need me to do?" Chakwas asked Jakan.

"Clean away some of the dead tissue from his shoulder wound." Jakan told her studying his scanner read out. "Just try to keep the bleeding down. He's lost too much blood as it is and isn't replacing it fast enough."

She nodded. Jakan changed places with her so she could reach Vakarian's shoulder. She carefully pulled free the stained bandage and Victus heard her gasp at the weeping, infected wound it revealed. Victus gagged on the smell of rot and even Jakan let out a dismayed huff.

"What, how?" Despite her shock, she got a cleansing pad from Jakan's supplies and started to gently clean away the fluids from the dead and rotting tissue. Vakarian moaned, and for a second his eyes flickered open and he looked up at her.

"Hey Doc." His voice was faint and raspy.

"Hey Garrus. Trying to make work for me, again?" She was, Victus realized, joking with him while she continued to carefully work on his shoulder.

"Can't let you get out of practice." Came the barely audible answer and Vakarian passed out again.

Jakan was working on the wound in his side. It had started to ooze blood again, though, at least, it wasn't infected.

Victus had to admire the human doctor. Though Turians weren't her normal patients, she had obviously learned how to tend to one. She knew what supplies to use, was very gentle with Vakarian while using just enough force to get the job done, and what to do or not do

"Is this his bond mark?" She'd cleaned away enough necrotic tissue to reveal part of the small, rather shallow mark.

Realizing that Jakan was too involved in what he was doing to answer, Victus spoke up.

"Yes. The stronger the bond the more Otak affects all those things connected with it. Bond marks become infected and will eventually slough away, there is pain, and just a general sickness."

She looked up, concerned. "Will Shepard be affected, Primarch?"

"No, she didn't have any of the drug."

"What the hell was he thinking? The only time he was near suicidal were those times when he thought he'd lost her." Chakwas had taken a small scalpel and was now removing some of the older dead tissue being very careful to avoid any viable tissue.

"I've been asking that myself, Doctor." Victus noticed then that Vakarian's muscles were starting to tense and he moved up to the bedside, afraid that the younger man was going to start thrashing.

"Careful, I think he's about…

Victus was cut off as Vakarian groaned and tried to roll away from Chakwas. Instantly the older man got a hand on Vakarian's good shoulder and the left side of his chest and held him down. Using his body, judiciously, to trap the younger man's right arm.

Restrained, Vakarian upped his struggles. Forcing Chakwas to back away before she inadvertently cut him, and even Jakan had to step back.

Even weakened the younger man was a handful for Victus. Distantly he wondered if he would have been able to handle him if Vakarian hadn't been so sick.

"His wound is starting to bleed." Chakwas exclaimed. Despite the danger of Vakarian's talons she got in close to get a gauze pad on it. Trying to use her body as Victus had to trap Vakarian's other arm. She didn't lack for courage.

"Jakan, you better do something or he's going to bleed to death." Victus growled as he fought with Vakarian. 

**Shepard**

Chakwas had stepped outside to make a call to Joker to let him know that she, Shepard, was okay. She left Shepard and Kolyat looking at each other. Unsure of what to say.

"Chakwas tells me that I knew your father?" She ventured finally.

Kolyat nodded. "Yes, he was one of your crew when you stopped the Collectors." He paused, "you also helped him to reconcile with me."

"I did?" That was unexpected but it was nice to hear that her legacy wasn't just about shooting things and people.

"Could, would you tell me about him, and you, and everything that you know?" She'd seen the young Drell flinch slightly as he mentioned the reconciliation and wasn't sure if he'd want to.

With a small nod, Kolyat began to talk. Interspersed with those strange spells of remembrance. He talked for over an hour.

"I am sorry for your loss, Kolyat. Sorry too that I don't remember your father." She told him.

"You gave him purpose in his last years and you gave us back to each other." Kolyat gave her a small smile.

"Funny, in some ways that seems somehow more important than killing the Reapers."

"We are defined by all that we do, all we effect, all that we alter." He told her.

"You are growing into a very wise young man." She smiled at him. She didn't know if Drell blushed but it seemed as if the skin on his throat got a bit darker at that.

Just then Chakwas finally came back in. She looked tired, her fatigues had splashes of an inky blue on them ( _Turian blood, Shepard realized)_ , and a strange sicky sweet smell clung to her.

"I called Joker, he'll pass the word onto Alenko and the Alliance that you're safe…" Chakwas began. "Also put you down for medical leave for…"

"Vakarian?" Shepard demanded, interrupting her. Chakwas frowned.

"He's very ill, Jess." Chakwas sighed. "The Otak has weakened his system too much for him to recover easily."

"What can I.." She looked at Kolyat who nodded. "…we do?"

"Nothing. As long as that damnable drug is in his system – nothing!"

"Filter it out?"

"That we could." Chakwas said. "Apparently it's hard to filter out at the best of times and now he wouldn't survive a complete change out of his blood to remove it, on top of that it tends to collect in certain tissues, making it even harder to remove."

Something seemed to occur to her and she moved over to the bed and pulled down the neck of Shepard's fatigues on the left side, revealing a large flat scar.

"Damn!"

"Damn what? What are you looking at?" Shepard tried to stare down her nose at her own shoulder.

"Your bond mark.." She tapped Shepard's shoulder with a finger. "It's gone."

"Bond mark?"

"Turians bite their mates – sort of a really painful version of a wedding ring." Chakwas explained. "Garrus bit you and you bit him." She paused and smiled ruefully," though I still don't know how you managed to get through his hide."

"Maybe the explosion?" Jess felt the scar on her shoulder.

"No! Before the Alliance moved you, I saw it under your bandages. This has been done recently."

"Damn!" It was Jess's turn to swear. Bad enough to keep her in the dark but to remove any signs of this connection she had with Vakarian. If she hadn't been angry before now she was furious.

"Probably Renfield giving the orders." Chakwas grumbled.

Mentally, Jess promised herself a long talk with Hackett as soon as she was able and he was available. It was no use talking to Renfield; he'd just pull rank on her. Sometimes she had the feeling that he thought of her as some grade schooler, needing guidance and protection.

Guidance, her left eyebrow.

Her mental fuming was interrupted by a sharp, raspy…snort?..sneeze? She glanced over in surprise to see Kolyat holding a hand to his mouth.

"Kolyat, what was that?" Chakwas started to walk over.

"Nothing, Doctor. Merely an involuntary clearing of my sinus cavities." On the heels of that explanation came another sneeze.

Before the young Drell could move, Chakwas was scanning him.

He let out two more of those snort/sneezes as she was.

"As I thought." Chakwas looked at the results. "You've got _Shi'est_."

"No, Doctor, I'm sure you are mistaken." Kolyat protested. Apparently, avoidance of doctors was universal.

"No, I'm not." Chakwas stated, getting a hand under his arm to get him out of the chair. "Your father caught it. With his condition it was far more serious, but you should be over this in a day or so."

"I've been around no one who is ill." Kolyat exclaimed.

"You were on the Citadel." Chakwas pointed out. "Who knows what's lurking up there."

"What's _Shi'est_?" Shepard asked as Kolyat was pulled reluctantly to his feet.

"I guess you'd call it the Drell version of the common cold." As the older woman started guiding Kolyat out of the room. "Funny, seems like every species has some version of an annoying, usually non fatal, no one can figure out a cure, disease. Come on, Kolyat, a couple of days of bed rest and you'll be just fine."

"This is most unnecessary and undignified." Jess heard Kolyat muttering under his breath only to be interrupted by more sneezes.


	10. Chapter 10 - Pass the Word

_Greetings All, I hope everything is going well for you. Many thanks to everyone who is reading,_ _faving, following this story. I hope I'm giving you something good. Sorry this is so short but it's just a bridge chapter. It also plugs a few holes. I hate leaving plot holes big enough to drive a dreadnaught through.  
So please enjoy and feel free to review or comment if you want. Also if I make any mistakes let me know. As always these characters belong to Bioware.  
_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Pass the Word

 **Joker**

" _She's okay, Jeff. A little battered and bruised but okay and safe."_ Came Chakwas's voice.

Joker's breath left him in a relieved whoosh. He'd been really worried, particularly when he hadn't heard anything from Garrus. The Turian wouldn't leave him hanging particularly where Shepard was concerned.

"That's good to hear, Doc." Despite his best efforts, his voice was touch shaky.

 _"I can't tell you where, but she's going to be recovering for awhile. Let the Alliance know that she'll get in touch when she's ready."_

"It's okay, I understand."

 _"She's also somewhat angry."_

That wasn't a good thing. An angry Shepard was a Shepard you wanted to avoid. He clearly remembered Wrex and Garrus vacating the cargo bay a couple of times when Shepard had stormed in, righteously angry about something the Council had done or, more likely, hadn't done.

 _"She found out how much she wasn't being told, particularly by her friends."_

That must mean Kaidin. The Biotic was in for it now, Shepard would tear him a new one. Wait did that mean she hadn't known about Garrus?

"She didn't know about her..er..friends."

 _"NO!"_ Chakwas sounded pretty angry herself.

"Ouch! How is her friend?"

Chakwas was quiet for a moment before she realized who Joker was talking about.

 _"Not good, Joker. He's…."_ Just then there was the sound of heavy running footsteps in the background.

 _"Later, Joker."_ With that Chakwas severed the connection.

Joker could finally relax. Shepard was safe, but Chakwas comment about Garrus worried him. He knew Vakarian would do anything, take any crazy chances where Shepard's safety was concerned.

 _Over protective Turian_ , he thought to himself. The only thing that eased his mind about that was that Chakwas was there and that they were at the Turian compound. At least, he checked his call log, they were supposed to be. But Chakwas call had apparently come in from Huerta E. He wondered how the doc had managed that. She was a medical wizard not a tech one. Then again it wasn't like she didn't have any number of tech mavens to call on. Tali, Garrus, Liara, hell, even Shepard herself.

Just then he heard the doors to the decontamination chamber open, after a moment they closed.

"Initiating decontamination." The V.I. intoned.

Joker checked the in chamber vid feed. It was Kaidin and the four marines he'd gone out with. He wondered where Corso and his team were. Though he was trying to project a calm front, it was obvious that the Biotic was worried.

Ass, Joker thought. Double ass when he remembered that Kaidin had forgotten to mention that Garrus and Shepard were an item. All's fair in love and war; but that was just an underhanded thing to do, and in the long run bound to bite you on the ass.

The Decon sequence came to an end and the interior hatch opened. Kaidin led his marines into the Normandy.

Joker spun his chair around to face them.

Assuming what Joker was going to say, Alenko spoke up. "Nothing yet, Joker. Corso is out hunting that shuttle you told us about it."

"Call him back. Chakwas called – she's seen Shepard and despite being a little battered the Commander is okay and safe."

Alenko's face transformed from forlorn to happy in an instant.

"Thank goodness. Where is Shepard? Huerta E?"

"That's where the Doc's call came in from." Joker decided to be absolutely literal with Kaidin.

Kaidin released the marines to go back to their duties and headed for the comm room. Joker went back to his duties, though with the Normandy being docked there wasn't a lot he could do. They'd already gotten all the supplies they needed and were being allowed. So he ran through his checklist of work the Normandy needed done. She was still undergoing repairs from her crash. The important stuff had been first, now it was the little stuff and cosmetic things.

He knew there was a painting service here – he'd seen them working on an Alliance shuttle. The ship's paint job was looking pretty scabrous from everything she'd been through. So he called in a requisition for a new paint job. It was okayed immediately, the Normandy was both a symbol for and the pride of the Alliance fleet.

Besides if she was being painted, she wouldn't be going anywhere for a few days. He might not be as sneaky as the ground crew, but he had his moments.

While he was working, he heard the decon cycle activate. When it finished, Corso and his team came in.

Corso also dismissed his team and Joker could hear him moving up behind his chair. He waited to see what the man wanted.

"Moreau?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Joker swung his chair around.

"The Major tells me, Doctor Chakwas called. Shepard is safe."

Joker nodded. "Yeah. First time in a long time I was glad to get a call from a doctor."

"Where did the Doctor call from?"

"My call log says Huerta E. Why? Is there some problem?"

"Neither she nor the Commander are at the hospital."

"Huh? Wonder where they are then?" Joker kept his reaction puzzled but mild. He didn't really know Corso, but was fairly sure an over acting job would make the man suspicious or rather more suspicious then he was now.

"Did she mention where she was?" The question was casual. Joker doubted Corso's interest was.

"No. I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary in the background either." Joker told him.

"Out of the ordinary? Like what?" Came the demand.

"The sounds of construction, landing field noise, or the ocean." Joker looked Corso in the eye. "You know, the things that are loud enough to make themselves known."

"Do you have any guesses where they might be?"

Joker shook his head. "No, not really. Maybe another hospital Chakwas is associated with. I do know they were moving her around a bit to make use of her skills."

After a moment of mulling it over, Corso gave a distracted nod and left the cockpit. Joker waited until he heard him leave the CIC, then spun his chair around to the front.

He truthfully didn't have any guesses as to where they might be. However, he was pretty sure he did know exactly where they were – The Turian compound. No way in hell though he was telling anybody that except perhaps Hackett.

With that thought he opened a communication's channel.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Lay of the Land

_Greetings All, I hope you're doing well. It took a little longer than usual for this chapter because I wasn't quite sure where or how to break it. I'm still not one hundred percent sure about it. If you have any ideas or comments don't hesitate to let me know. Besides enjoying doing this, I want to do it well.  
Cat_

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Lay of the Land

 **Shepard**

At Chakwas insistence _(that woman was scary firm)_ Shepard reluctantly stayed in bed for the rest of that day and night. The next morning with a lot of pleading, she refused to call it begging, Chakwas said she could get up and go into the main room of the suite to sit. Just sit.

Carefully, because her legs were still somewhat shaky, she enjoyed the luxury of a long hot shower. Dressed in some spare clean clothes one of the Turians had found for her, she slowly made her way into the next room. Her legs were still a bit stiff and unwieldy after everything. Fortunately the doc had found her a cane, a dark, gnarled, smoothed piece of wood that she suspected was far older than she was.

When she got into the next room she came face to face ( _face to cowl?)_ with a Turian who let out a sharp trill and jumped back, almost stumbling. Getting a better look at him, Shepard realized that this one was a youngster, or at least, way younger than the other Turians she'd met. He was, no other way to put it, scrawny and seemed to be mostly arms and legs. If she had to guess she'd say he was the Turian equivalent of a teen-ager.

"Oh sir, ma'am, er…Commander!" His voice just confirmed her thoughts. A much higher pitch than the adults with a bit of a warble to it, like it hadn't quite decided whether to go high or low.

"Shepard's alright." She said calmly. "And you are?"

Realizing again that she out ranked him, he straightened up causing his mismatched armor to clank and pull. They'd probably had had to scrounge to put together something that fit him. For an instant she was sad, wondering how many others like this youngster had been rushed into the fight. Then that voice in her head whispered again that because of her he wouldn't have to face the Reapers or their unnatural forces.

"Cadet Hendan, ma'am…er.."

"Shepard." She supplied biting her lip to keep from chuckling at him. He was SO earnest that it was actually quite endearing though she'd never say anything out loud and he'd probably die of shame if she did.

"Hendan is Garrus's aide." Chakwas had come in behind her.

Once again the youngster straightened up with a clatter of armor pieces and a thunk as one of his misfit greaves fell off. He looked so crestfallen at that that Jess had to feign a coughing fit to hide her laughter, not wanting to embarrass the youngster. When she glanced at Chakwas, the doctor was studiously looking out a nearby window. From the occasional twitches that shook her body it was obvious that the older woman was trying to hold in her laughter also.

"I..I need to get back to work on some files, unless you need something more?"

Chakwas turned around and smiled. "No, we're good, Hendan, thank you."

With a shy nod, more clunking of armor, and a quick grab to get his greave, Hendan was gone.

The two women barely waiting for him to be gone before they started laughing.  
When they finally eased off.

"Oh, that poor boy." Chakwas said.

"Nice to know that some things are universal. Like over eager, under developed, klutzy cadets." Jess chuckled. "However did he get to be Vakarian's aide."

"My doing." Came an amused flanging voice.

They spun, the Primarch had just come in the door. For such large beings, even in armor they moved damn near silently.

"That's not very nice, Primarch." Chakwas chided him gently and the Turian spread his mandibles in what Jess was learning was a smile as he walked over to them. While she couldn't totally hear it, she was sure his sub harmonics were highly amused.

"So who are you mad at? Vakarian or Hendan's parents?" Shepard knew that one. Victus got as smug a look as any Turian can manage.

"Surely that would be beneath the Primarch of Palaven."

"Un huh!" Shepard snorted. "What about General Victus?"

The smug look remained. "The General might have been a bit displeased at being turned into, I believe you call it, a baby sitter."

"So you foisted him off on Garrus?" Chakwas shook her head in amused disbelief.

"I believe in sharing the experience." Victus said blandly; but Shepard could now openly hear the amusement in his sub harmonics. The two women chuckled in response.

"Besides," Victus got serious, "of all my command staff, Vakarian has the most patience. He can.." He paused to glance at the door to Garrus's room, "..he could put up with Hendan without trying to force the cadet to become a 'model' Turian – something I don't think the youngster will ever be."

"Wise." Chakwas nodded.

Victus sighed, though he was still smiling. "If it weren't for Vakarian's rank, Hendan's parents would, most likely, be highly displeased with me for allowing him to associate with a 'bad Turian'. They're a bit too obsessed with tiers and ranks instead of accomplishments."

His facial plates shifted as he changed subjects. "Are you comfortable Commander, Doctor? Do you need anything?"

"Your staff have been very good at providing us with whatever we need." Chakwas spoke up. Shepard nodded in agreement.

"If you need anything at all let Hendan know." Victus turned to go. "He'll let my aide know."

"If you're going to see Vakarian, I'd like to come along, Primarch." Shepard started to move.

The Primarch turned to her, his mandibles now tight to his face, his sub harmonics suddenly flat. "I can't permit that, Commander."

"What!" Shepard was stunned. "He's supposed to be my bond mate and you're going to bar me."

"He is and I can!" Now it was the Primarch talking and not Victus. He looked to Chakwas somewhat pleadingly. "Doctor, can you explain?"

She nodded and took Shepard's arm to hold her back as the Primarch went into Vakarian's room. Shepard yanked free and stared at the Doctor.

"What the hell, Chakwas. You tell me we're bond mates and then he tells me I can't see Vakarian. What the devil is going on?"

"Sit down, Commander." When Shepard just crossed her arms and glared at her. "Please, Shepard."

After a moment of exchanging stares, Shepard gave an angry huff and plopped down in a chair. Chakwas sat down across from her.

"Do you understand what this drug, Otak does?"

"Yeah, it breaks a Turian bond." Shepard said dismissively.

"Do you know how it does that, what that means?" Shepard shook her head, wondering where this was going. "Every point of connection between the bond mates is forcibly broken. And when you break things like that – there's pain. A great deal of it."

The anger instantly drained out of Shepard leaving a cold chill as she remembered the pain Vakarian had been in at times. She'd dismissed it as the gunshot. To now realize that it was the drug and…

"My being around him causes him pain?" It was almost more a statement than a question.

"Your being around him puts him in agony, Commander." Chakwas was blunt. "Frankly, I'm surprised that he was able to function enough to rescue you. Then again, he's always said ' _he had your six'_ , no matter what."

Shepard just stared at her, unsure of what to say. What could she say.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything just as the door to Garrus's room opened a crack and Jakan stuck his head out, looking worried.

"Doctor Chakwas could you help me?"

Chakwas stood up, "of course, Doctor." She turned to Shepard. "We can talk about this and other things later."

Shepard gave her a distracted nod and the older woman was gone.  
Leaving Jess to contemplate a great many things.


	12. Chapter 12 - Driving Out the Bad

Driving out the bad

 **Shepard**

Left alone, Shepard returned to her room to sit and think. On her past, her future, everything she knew or could remember. Where did Vakarian fit into all that? Did she want him to fit into all of that; but all she could feel or think about was the void of her memory loss.

So deep in thought was she that she didn't notice the passage of time until Chakwas came back into the room. Roused out of her contemplations, Jess looked up at the Doctor. Who looked both tired and frustrated.

"How…" Shepard began.

"Dying." Chakwas cut her off. "Not a damn thing Jakan or I can do."

"Filter his blood?"

"That we could. To really help would take a complete exchange and the stress would kill him." For the first time, Chakwas professional demeanor cracked and Shepard saw the sorrow there. It was obvious that she considered the Turian a good friend, and the failure to help him had hit her personally not just professionally.

The older woman collapsed into a chair across from her.

"And right now, most of the Otak." She spat that word out, "is concentrated in the tissues around his shoulder, his bond mark."

"Can you cut the tissue…" At Chakwas look she stopped. _Obviously not._

"It isn't even really in the tissues. It's sort of just pooling in the area – occasionally shooting through his system like a venom to keep weakening everything else. If we could just remove the Otak a little at a time and replace it with fresh blood immediately – he could probably tolerate that." She shook her head.

The word venom brought something to Shepard's mind. For a moment she was confused by the memory of a really hairy leg then she had it.

"I think I may know a way." Jess spoke up hesitantly and Chakwas looked at her, puzzled.

Jess outlined her thoughts and her plan.

"Are you out of your mind, Shepard?" Chakwas exclaimed, coming to her feet.

"Probably." Jess shrugged. "Do you think it could help?"

Chakwas sputtered indignantly for a moment or two. "Possibly…maybe…the drug has to be gotten out of his system. But that means exposing yourself to it." She regained her composure.

"What other choice is there?" Shepard hadn't taken much time to think it over. Somehow she felt there wasn't much time if they were to help Vakarian.

Chakwas shook her head, half disbelieving, half hoping.

"You don't know how this drug is going to effect you, Shepard. It could hit you just as hard as Garrus."

Unconsciously Jess's hand went to her left shoulder, while she considered her options, to the smooth place where her bond mark had been. Where someone, without her permission or knowledge, had removed it. Time enough to deal with that later.

"Even if it does, I'm in better shape than he is." Jess returned. Deciding that she wasn't going to give it too much thought or she might chicken out. Vakarian hadn't so she wouldn't. She wouldn't let him best her in that.

For a moment she was startled by that thought, as if there was some sort of competition between the two of them. Then she shook her head, back to the matter at hand and the obstacles they faced.

As if on the same wavelength. "Jakan isn't going to accept this." Chakwas reminded her.

"True, got to figure a way to get him distracted for a few hours." Shepard really didn't want to go toe to toe with the Turian doctor. He'd made his distrust and dislike of her very obvious. Only the Primarch's intervention had kept the man from throwing her bodily out of the compound.

"You d…" Chakwas began.

"Yes I do!" Jess cut her off. "Vakarian was injured rescuing me from the mercs. I'd be half way to who knows where if he hadn't showed up when he did." She paused, "and we were/are bond mates – so you tell me."

"I wasn't going to say you don't have to do this, Jess." Chakwas said. "You've always gone above and beyond for your crew, your friends, and Garrus is so much more than that. I was saying that you don't do this without me there. Making sure you both survive."

Shepard was both embarrassed for her earlier comments and touched by the Doctor's loyalty.

"He'd just run over Hendan. The poor kid is already freaking out that Garrus is sick." Jess referred to the young cadet that Victus had assigned to Vakarian as an aide. "That leaves only one person."

"You're not thinking the Primarch?" Chakwas was dubious. "He's not so sure of you either."

"Yeah, but he swore to Vakarian that he'd protect me and Kolyat. I may not remember much but I do remember that Turians take that kind of oath very seriously and I'm banking on that." Shepard went in search of Hendan. The young cadet was now camped outside the door to Garrus's bedroom. She could hear his worried sub harmonics from twenty feet away.

"Hendan?" The young Turian shot to his feet, nearly tripping over them. Out of his armor, he was even thinner and ganglier than she'd thought.

"Yes Ma'am, er…Shepard..er Commander?" He sputtered.

"Easy, Cadet. Shepard is just fine." She bit her lip to keep from letting out a chuckle. He reminded her forcefully of the many young human cadets she'd come in contact with. Earnest, dedicated, loyal, and clueless about so many things.

"How..how is he?" Hendan asked hesitantly.

"He's very sick, Hendan." She didn't sugar coat it for the youngster. "I need to speak to the Primarch, could you get him for me, please?"

"Yes Ma'am…er Shepard." His mandibles flapped in distress at that.

"It's okay. Shepard is just fine."

As Hendan left, she went back to her room and Chakwas.

It was a few minutes before the Primarch came in. He was dressed in simple Turian civvies. She noticed that he tended to avoid his robes whenever possible, more a soldier than a politician. Hendan came in behind him.

"Doctor, Commander." His voice was quiet. "Hendan said you wanted to see me?"

Jess and Chakwas looked at each other then back at him.

Jess took a deep breath. "I'm sure you know about Vakarian."

The Primarch nodded and sighed, his eyes lidding over for a moment. "Jakan told me."

"I think I may have a way to help him." Shepard didn't pause, afraid that if she did she might not get this all out. With that she went on to explain what she had in mind.

She might not be able to easily read Turian expressions; but the way Victus's mandibles got tighter to his face as she went along spoke volumes. That and the fact that he completely clamped down on his sub harmonics, a big tell for when Turians were angry and/or sad, or hiding their emotions.

And even if she hadn't seen the subtle signs on the Primarch's face, the level and anxiety of Hendan's subs was plainly audible.

She finished to a stony look and an even stonier silence on the part of the Primarch. He took a deep breath. Shepard figured he was doing the Turian equivalent of counting to ten, and turned to Chakwas.

"Doctor?"

"It's an ancient way of dealing with a venomous bite, Primarch." Chakwas didn't falter under that predator stare. Victus's amber eyes looking more than ever like a bird of preys. "Barbaric yes, but in its day it was relatively effective."

"Will it hurt him?"

"Some minor discomfort at the site."

"What about her." He motioned to Shepard.

"He's so delirious now that just covering his eyes and her being quiet should keep him from having a negative reaction." Chakwas had obviously, despite her misgivings, been thinking about what had to be done.

"Why should I let you do this to Vakarian?" Now Shepard could sense some sub harmonics from the older man. If she had to guess she'd say it was probably suspicion.

"He's dying, Primarch, and this is a chance, however slight to save him." Chakwas spoke up. "If it doesn't work, it shouldn't make his condition worse." The doctor was obviously well aware of what his objections would be.

If Victus was contained, Hendan was anything but. On hearing that Vakarian was dying, his sub harmonics had ratcheted up until a nearby vase was actually rattling slightly.

Victus glared at the youngster and Shepard swore she could see Hendan trying to swallow his second voice box to shut it off. The vase stopped rattling.

For several minutes it was silent in the room, just the faint sounds of four people breathing. Then Shepard heard the faintest rasp of air being drawn into a deep chest and Victus turned to them.

"I assume you aren't going to tell Jakan."

"No." That was Shepard, inwardly relieved. "He doesn't trust me as it is. He'd think I was insane or cruel to attempt this."

"I think you're insane, Commander." Victus was blunt. "I also think that we have nothing left to lose at this point. And…"

"And?" Shepard was puzzled as he stopped.

"Vakarian trusted you with his life, so I will also."

Shepard was floored by his statement and by the fact that Vakarian's trust in her must have been so blatantly obvious to the Primarch.

"Besides keeping Jakan away from here, what else do you need?"

"I'm going to need a couple of units of Garrus's blood type." Chakwas spoke up. "Have you any on hand that I can get to without alerting Jakan?" At this the Primarch actually smiled.

"How about a living donor?"

"You?" Chakwas looked at him in surprise.

Victus pointed to the startled cadet. "Hendan is a match."

"ME!" Hendan squeaked, sounding very odd coming from his barrel chest. Even the Primarch seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Being an aide means giving your all, Hendan." Victus told him, very seriously; but Shepard was certain that the older man was actually teasing Hendan. The youngster was a little too by the book to realize that he was being joked with by the Primarch. From the twitch of his brow plates, Victus must have realized that the teasing had gone over Hendan's fringe, so to speak, so he turned back to the two women.

"I've needed the various barracks checked for awhile now. I'll signal you when I've sent him off." He synched up his omni-tool with Chakwas then he turned to the younger man. "Hendan, give the Doctor and the Commander whatever help they require."

Hendan nodded.

"Should anything go wrong, contact me immediately." He added, then with a nod to the others he was gone.

Shepard and Chakwas and an increasingly nervous Hendan spent the next hour getting ready.

When they finally got the signal, Chakwas looked at Shepard.

"You ready, Shepard."

"Hell no, but let's do this." Before Jess could take a step, Chakwas handed her a bottle. It was something she'd sent Hendan out for.  
Shepard looked down; it was a very large bottle of mouthwash. She frowned at the older woman.

"Trust me, you're going to need this."

* * *

 _Hey good folk, sorry I've turned this into a two chapter section. I'll try to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible so please no pitchforks and torches. (Just kidding) Still hope you're all enjoying this and many thanks to all the lovely people who have faved and/or are following this._


	13. Chapter 13 - From Bad to Worse

_Hello All, told you I would try to get this follow up done as quick as possible. I_ _apologize for any errors and if it isn't as good as it should be. I have a lousy head cold and what brains I haven't blown out my nose have become grey jello. I HATE HEAD COLDS. Sigh. Wishing you all a good weekend and again thank you for all the favs and follows.  
_

* * *

Chapter 13 - From Bad to Worse

 **Shepard**

When they stepped into Vakarian's room, it was dim and hot. No doubt they were trying to approximate Palaven temperatures.

Even with her limited sense of smell, Shepard could pick up the sicky sweet scent of infection. She'd been in a few field hospitals in her time and it was a distinctive, unforgettable smell.

Motioning Shepard to stay back, Chakwas went to Vakarian's side. He was lying on his back, braced by pillows, his breathing shallow, fast, and raspy. Several blankets tucked around him to keep him warm.

Chakwas said something to him, but he didn't respond so Jess figured he was unconscious. Very carefully Chakwas bandaged his eyes, even looping the gauze somewhat over his ear canals to block out any sight or sound of Shepard.

That done, she moved the blankets over his left shoulder. Shepard gagged as the scent of rot and infection rolled over her. Behind her she heard Hendan coughing and his sub harmonics spiked into the audible in distress.

Crap, this was worse than she'd thought, how had Vakarian even managed to stay functional long enough to get to the Citadel much less rescue her. If she'd had any doubts about her course of action before, they were settled now. This was a life debt and she always made sure to pay those in full if she could.

Ignoring the other two, Chakwas carefully cleaned and bandaged the wound on his shoulder. Inwardly Shepard was glad, she'd been afraid that that's where she'd have to try to 'suck' the Otak out. Ewwwwwwww wasn't even going to cover that.

His hide, weakened and strained had broken open in another spot further down on his shoulder and the doctor carefully cleaned all the dead tissue away from that and wiped it down with an antiseptic.

She turned to Shepard. "You ready?"

"Hell no, but it has to be done." She stepped up to the bed. Given his height and her lack of it, it was going to be difficult to get her mouth where it needed to be. Under any other circumstances she'd be laughing at the unintended innuendo, but that was for later.

"Hendan, we need something for the Commander to stand on." Chakwas turned to the youngster. With a nod he went over to the corner where there were two very tall bookshelves and brought back a step stool. While he did that, Chakwas went into the bathroom and returned with a small cheap wastebasket. Shepard was about to ask her why when she realized what it was for. This was not going to be fun.

She stood on the step stool. It raised her to the right height; but it took a moment of maneuvering for her to find the right angle. Gathering herself, she bent down and locked her mouth around the new oozing sore and drew in.

Jess had endured a lot of bad tastes in her life. She still shuddered when she remembered 'living off the land' during her N7 training. Over a week of crickets, grubs and grass that sent her on a two-month fast food binge after she got back to civilization.

But the first mouthful of blood and infection that she got off of Vakarian barely hit her mouth before she vomited. It was sweet, sour, rancid, rotten, hot and just wrong. A foul taste usually made you react physically; but this was just wrong mentally and emotionally. She couldn't have explained it to anyone; but she knew this chemical, this Otak was something no one should ever have in their systems.

Chakwas started towards her as she was gagging into the wastebasket; but Jess waved her off. She'd known it would be bad; but she'd agreed to this and she owed this man, she wasn't going to let an upset stomach stop her from helping. Wiping her mouth on a rag, she went back again.

And again she vomited, and again, and again. For almost an hour this went on, until Chakwas made her stop and rest. Scanning her and Garrus both. She gave Jess a shot of something to replace her electrolytes and settle her stomach and hooked Garrus to an IV of blood to replace what he'd lost.

She'd already set Hendan up with a blood draw unit and it had delivered a pint of his blood. She stopped the unit and made the cadet drink some water to replace his fluid loss. Jess didn't envy her trying to take care of three patients at once, but Chakwas didn't even bat an eye.

After washing her mouth out with water and a lot of that disinfectant mouthwash, Jess looked to the doctor.

"How is he? Is it helping? Do I need to do more?"

"Easy, Jess." Chakwas sighed, "He's still weak. "But the amount of Otak in his blood has noticeably diminished and some of his readings are beginning to strengthen."

"What percentage?" To Jess's eyes, the Turian didn't look much different.

"Down by 34%."

After downing a bottle of water, Jess got to her feet and headed back towards the bed.

"Shepard, you need to rest." Chakwas tried to stop her, but Jess easily dodged the doctor.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." She looked at Garrus. "He saved my life and by damn I'm going to save his."

Two hours passed and Jess was getting very tired of throwing up. Her ribs ached from the repeated stress, her throat was raw, and she had to drink water after each time just so she wasn't having the dry heaves.

She wasn't swallowing, that she knew of, but the combination of blood, infection, and chemical just seemed to set her off. She did notice though that the taste in her mouth, what she could taste anymore, had shifted. It was still sweet and sour, with a bit of rancid; but that wrong sensation had drastically trailed off. She hoped that meant that it was working and that they were clearing the Otak from his system.

Chakwas physically forced her to stop this time. Hooking her up to an IV of fluid and electrolytes while she ran another unit of Turian blood for Garrus, and one of IV fluids. Thank the Spirits that Hendan had proved to be a match for the older Turian. Though she'd stop taking blood from him and had actually given him an IV of fluid. The youngster not being able to give as much as an adult Turian would, and despite her need Chakwas wouldn't risk Hendan. Not that he wouldn't have given every last drop of blood to help if they'd asked. Shepard had to admire the level of loyalty Vakarian seemed to inspire.

She was collapsed in a chair when the door burst open and Jakan stormed in.

"Uh oh." Shepard wasn't sure which of the two women had said that.

The doctor was pissed and a pissed off Turian was scary. Chakwas stepped between the doctor and her patients. Doctor she might be, but she didn't lack for courage.

"What in Spirit's name are you doing?" He bellowed in Chakwas face, towering over her.

"Trying to save Garrus's life." Chakwas didn't back down.

"How? By sucking the life from him."

"NO!" Jess wobbled to her feet. "By sucking the f**king poison from him, you ass."

Jakan was two seconds from grabbing Shepard and throwing her and the doctor bodily out of the room when…

"ENOUGH!" Roared a deep flanging voice. Everyone froze.

Victus was standing in the door, every inch the Primarch of Palaven. He stalked into the room.

"I gave her permission to try this, Jakan."

Jakan was stunned. "It's barbaric."

"Yes, it's crude and barbaric." Chakwas sent Jakan a file from her Omni-tool. "And it's dropped the percentage of Otak in his blood to around 20%."

"What, how?" Stunned Jakan quickly scanned the readings she'd sent him.

"You were right, the Otak needed to be removed. But as you said, he wouldn't have survived a complete exchange. Removing the Otak poisoned blood in little amounts and replacing it immediately with fresh blood didn't stress his system the way a full replacement would have done." Chakwas told him. "Otak, fortunately doesn't replicate itself, so every little bit that goes isn't replaced."

Chakwas moved aside to let Jakan get to Garrus, while she went to Jess and made her sit down. Victus stepped closer while Hendan hovered nearby.

"Jakan?" Victus asked.

"She's right – the Otak has dropped to 20 no 19%. He's still weak, but his readings are finally strengthening and he's showing signs of improvement for the first time." The Turian doctor was stunned. Victus nodded and turned to Shepard and Chakwas just as Jess almost fainted. Chakwas caught her before she could fall out of the chair.

"Doctor?"

"She needs to rest. She's been at this for over three hours. Her electrolytes are shot to hell." Chakwas started to help Jess up.

"Let me." With that the Primarch got his arm around Shepard, under her arm and brought her to her feet. "Lead the way, doctor."

Stumbling along in Victus's grip, dimly at the back of her mind, this seemed somehow familiar to Jess. A warm, strong arm half supporting, half carrying her. The only thing missing she thought muzzily was the deep rumble.


	14. Chapter 14 - Different Threads

Hi All. Many, many thanks for all the follows and favs. And thanks to RegreTaloTrip for their review. I hope you're all still enjoying this tale. By the by, sorry if this chapter is a bit choppy. Had a number of different threads I wanted to weave together. Also still suffering from a miserable head cold, so if things are off - that's part of the reason. (I hate head colds.) As always the major idea and characters belong to Bioware.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Different Threads

 **Victus**

Once in Shepard's room, Doctor Chakwas took over. Assured that the commander was in the best hands, Victus withdrew so the doctor could tend to her.

He stepped outside and was going to go back to Vakarian's room when someone knocked on the door to the suite. Puzzled, Victus answered the door to find Whiteson.

"Whiteson, is everything alright?" Victus had never seen him in this part of the building.

"Er.." He seemed uncertain. "Yes, sir, but I had a question."

Victus indicated for him to enter. A bit hesitantly he did.

"Have a seat." The Primarch settled into a chair and cautiously Whiteson sat down on the edge of a couch, looking very much like he was ready to sprint for the door.

"How can I help you?" Victus was puzzled. Whiteson was rarely at a loss for words and had seemed to be getting along with most of Victus's staff.

Whiteson's mouth worked for a moment then he seemed to come to some conclusion.

"Sir, is there, are there some humans up here?" He blurted out, his slightly ruddy skin tone deepening. Blushing, Victus had heard it called. For a moment the Primarch was puzzled then he realized what Whiteson was uncertain about. He let out a short hum of amusement. Who would have thought an old soldier would be embarrassed. Oh…then it dawned on Victus – Whiteson wasn't embarrassed about the women, he was perhaps embarrassed about them being with a Turian. The amused hum cut off.

"You disapprove of humans and Turians?" Despite his best efforts, the Primarch's tone was cold.

It was Whiteson's turn to be surprised. "No sir. You find comfort where it's offered." He said. "I'd just wondered why you hadn't said anything to me." He coughed, turning even redder. "Not that I make a habit of it…er…but I do know a couple of young ladies that..er…well..you know..er"

Victus suddenly realized what had happened. Whiteson had thought he'd gone to someone outside the estate and the village. Shaking his head, he began to laugh. Hesitantly, Whiteson joined him.

"No Whiteson, it's not like that." He assured the older man, who let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"The women are here under my protection."

"Your protection, sir."

"Yes." Victus decided to trust his instincts about the man. "I'm going to ask you to keep quiet about what I tell you and what you see up here and to limit what staff comes up here to those you trust implicitly to keep their mouths shut. Lives could be in the balance."

"My daughters, sir." Whiteson replied promptly. Victus nodded having been introduced to the two young women. Polite but with an obvious core of steel to them. He'd noticed that both carried well-used pistols.

"The two women are here because I swore to protect them."

"Protect sir? Protect from what?"

"One of them was kidnapped and taken up to the Citadel."

That startled Whiteson.

"Advisor Vakarian rescued her and brought her here. The other is a doctor I called in to make sure she was okay."

"Is that when he got hurt?" Whiteson asked. At Victus's startled look.

"His aide has been very upset lately, you can kinda hear him twenty feet away. The boy didn't say anything to anyone, but one of the staff noticed blood on his clothes. The Advisor hasn't been seen for a couple of days, and your doctor is looking tired and stressed."

Victus was surprised at the perceptiveness of Whiteson and the others.

"Yes, Vakarian was wounded, but he's recovering now and the woman is fine."

"Good." Whiteson said. "I almost pity the poor bastards. I wouldn't want the Praetor coming after me. He can be pretty intense."

"That he can." Victus had to agree. Though normally fairly mellow, Vakarian got downright feral when he was angry. What he'd called his Archangel side. And the attack on his mate would have enraged him – Otak or not.

"Have you called the police."

"Therein lies the problem. Vakarian asked for, and I gave my oath, that I would protect her and another." Victus sighed. "Vakarian and I are afraid that there are still others out there who would do her harm."

"If you two think there are others – there probably are." Whiteson stated. "I trust your instincts like my own."

Again Victus was surprised.

"Do you want me to keep an eye out for any strangers in the village and surrounding area?"

"Yes. Humans, Asari, and Batarians."

Whiteson whistled. "Batarians! I thought they were pretty much wiped out?"

"No, some remain particularly in merc bands."

"Mercs? Hell, just who did this woman piss off…er..sorry about the language, sir." Whiteson apologized, sliding back into his valet persona.

"Same language I use." Victus smiled then went on. "She pissed off the Batarians and the Asari, then went on to save them and everyone else. It's Commander Shepard."

"The Shepard?" Whiteson was awed. "Here?"

Vakarian had said to Victus that they'd probably turn her into some idol. Guess he was right.

"Yes, and you can not tell anyone. We already had a group of mercs try to break into the compound to find her."

"Is that what happened to the back gate?" Whiteson was interested.

"No, that was the Commander herself." Victus rubbed the back of his neck. " Apparently she's a rather…enthusiastic driver." Victus used the Drell's phrase for her skills.

Whiteson started laughing at that and after a moment, Victus joined him.

After they calmed down, the two men came up with a plan. Whiteson's daughters would take care of seeing to Chakwas, Shepard, and the Drell. Whiteson would send out some of the grounds men he trusted to the nearby village to see if any strangers had been around.

As Whiteson was preparing to leave. "What about the Alliance, sir?" Victus had been expecting this question.

"Dr. Chakwas informed them that Shepard was okay and safe. For now though, Shepard just wants some time to herself and the Doctor concurs. So the Alliance doesn't know where she is either."

"Hmmm, those Alliance types are gonna get edgy about her being incommunicado."

"I fully expect them to; but I'm oath bound to protect the Commander and this is what she wants."

Whiteson whistled making Adrien's ears ring and his mandibles twitch. "Good luck with that one, sir."

"Thanks." Victus tone was dry as he saw Whiteson out.

 **Shepard**

Shepard came awake slowly. She took stock of things. Warm, check, fuzzy blanket, check, propped up with pillows, okay..check. She took a deep breath and her chest and stomach muscles instantly seized up.

"Da…." When she went to swear it was like a knife cutting into her throat. What the hell?

She heard someone move up to her bedside and her eyes snapped open.

"Easy Shepard." She relaxed, it was Chakwas.

"W..w..what?" She managed to croak out.

"A moment, Commander." With that Chakwas did a quick scan then injected something into an IV hooked up to her arm. After a moment, the muscles in her chest and side began to unknot.

She sighed in relief as Chakwas got a small pink colored capsule from a nearby bottle and gave it to her.

"Let it dissolve on your tongue. It'll ease your throat."

True to her claims, in a couple of minutes Shepard's throat had eased and her chest and ribs no longer felt like the sounding board for a piano.

While she was waiting for things to stop hurting and/or aching, Jess had remembered what had gone down.

"Vakarian?"

"Recovering and out of danger." Chakwas told her.

"Good." Jess sighed. "Do not want to go through that again."

"Don't know that I'd let you." Chakwas stated. "And I'm fairly sure Jakan wouldn't either."

"What happens now?"

"Now, you rest and get better. Your electrolytes are messed up. You strained most of the muscles in your chest and stomach, and burned the hell out of your throat."

"No." Jess was hesitant. "I mean about me. The Alliance."

"The Alliance knows you're safe, but not where you are." Chakwas paused. "I put you on an extended medical leave, but I'm sure the Alliance is getting antsy to know where you are."

The older woman scowled as she went on. "Renfield will no doubt figure you're here with the Turians but the Primarch has ordered his people to play dumb about you. And what few humans here know about you are also sworn to secrecy so I'd say you've got some time before they figure it all out. Garrus should be able to talk to you before then so you can get some of the gaps in your memories filled."

"Then what?"

"That's up to you, Jess. It's your life and you DO have a lot of say about it. Despite what the Alliance may say or think." Chakwas smiled. "Now that muscle relaxant has to be making you sleepy so get some rest."

Just then Shepard let out an enormous yawn and before she'd even really settled back into her blanket/pillow cocoon she was asleep.

 **Garrus**

Garrus awoke to pain. His whole body seemed to be one giant ache. Even his talons hurt and he didn't think that was possible, though he'd heard enough drunks, during his C-Sec days, mumbling about their talons hurting or their fringe itching. He paused to check – no - no itching fringe.

He muzzily debated whether to wake up or just fall back into the darkness to avoid the pain, even if it was at one remove.

"Vakarian, wake up!" Came a voice it took him a second to recognize. Jakan, the doctor, what…then he remembered rescuing Shepard, the battle, being shot, Kolyat, fleeing, crashing through the gate ( _he definitely remembered that_ ), but it got confused after that. Along with that came the surprise that he'd actually woken up. He'd known that he was going to die when he'd last lost consciousness. Welcoming an end to his misery and loneliness.

Slowly, Spirits even his eyelids hurt, he forced open his eyes. Everything was bright and blurry and he found himself facing chocolate, dark grey, and light grey blobs that wavered in and out. It took a bit and a lot of blinking, but the blobs slowly resolved themselves into Jakan and Victus with Hendan hovering in the background.

"What..." His voice was raspy and talking hurt like hell.

"Welcome back, Garrus." It was Victus. Garrus could hear the low hum of relief in his sub harmonics. But his quiet sounds were over ridden by Hendan whose subs were loudly trilling relief.

Loud enough that Jakan admonished the cadet and Hendan about swallowed his second voice box trying to quiet down.

Even hurting, Garrus had to snort at that. As his whole body throbbed in response, he decided that maybe that hadn't been such a great idea.

"How do you feel?" Jakan scanned him.

"My talons hurt." If he hadn't been so out of it he would have been horrified at sounding like a drunken cadet on first leave.

He caught the faintest hum of amusement from Victus and tried to scowl. Another bad idea.

"Does your fringe itch?" The Primarch inquired with a perfectly straight face. Not a mandible flicked; but that hum was louder.

Obviously, as a commanding officer, Victus had heard the same drunken complaints he had.

"No, it just hurts. Everything hurts." Whatever they'd given him/done to him had turned him into a whiny youngster; but he was too groggy to really care. He filed a mental note to be embarrassed later. He was certain that Victus would remind him if he forgot. The older man seemed to enjoy giving his advisor a hard time. It was harmless and didn't really do Garrus any harm, his ego aside.

Idly he wondered if that was a new form of stress relief for Victus.

Then the fact that he'd woken up pushed itself front and center again.

"What…how?" Stringing a complete complex sentence together was too tiring so he defaulted to monosyllables. Victus looked at Jakan who gave a short clic of agreement.

"It was Shepard." Victus had tamped down on his sub harmonics.

"Shepard?" Now Garrus was confused. "But how?"

Here Jakan scowled; his sub-harmonics were angry, frustrated, and puzzled.

"Some antiquated medical procedure she'd run across." Victus explained.

"Barbaric and unsanitary." Jakan complained.

"And successful, Jakan, as nothing else was." Victus reminded him. "She 'sucked' the poison out of your bond wound."

"She DID what?" Now Garrus was even more confused. Sucked had had a whole different meaning between he and Shepard. His befuddled mind was trying to get the two ideas to mesh – and failing miserably.

Jakan scanned him and trilled at Victus.

"You need to rest now, Garrus. We'll explain later." Victus told him. Garrus wanted to protest, wanted to know how Shepard was, wanted to know why or how sucked played into his recovery; but between the weariness and his pain – all he felt capable of was sinking back into darkness.

 **Victus**

Vakarian lost consciousness. For a moment, Victus was concerned and he glanced at Jakan.

"He's alright, weak and he's going to be awhile recovering, but he's alright." Jakan reassured him.

Victus nodded, his mandibles easing away from his jaw where they'd been clamped tight since he'd come in.

"Do you need anything?" He looked at Jakan.

"Maybe some food later, but I want his readings to come up more before I chance anything. And it's going to be invalid food for awhile." The doctor told him.

"He's going to hate that." Victus said. Turian invalid food while high in protein was rather like Turian baby food. Mushy texture, unappetizing looking, sometimes smelly. Come to think of it, it was also rather like Dextro nutrient paste. No, Vakarian wouldn't like that at all.

"If you need anything, tell Hendan to get in touch with my aide and it will be taken care of." With a nod to the others, Victus stepped out into the main room of the suite.

As he started to head for the door of the suite, Doctor Chakwas came out of the room they'd assigned to Kolyat. He'd run across her earlier as she'd been going into Shepard's room.

"Doctor." He said. She turned and smiled.

"Primarch."

"Please, just Victus." He told her, he liked the human doctor. Skilled and experienced and with a dry sense of humor.

"Then just call me Chakwas." She'd obviously noticed where he'd come from.

"How is the Commander?"

"Her electrolytes are out of balance. The muscles in her chest and back are strained and she burned the hell out of her throat with all that vomiting. But she's going to be okay." Chakwas sighed. "She'll need to rest for a couple of days before she can get out of bed." Victus nodded. Given what she'd gone through for Vakarian, he thought she was pretty lucky.

After a moment. "How is Garrus? I wasn't sure Jakan would welcome me." She admitted.

"He woke up a few minutes ago." Victus told her. "He's hurting and a bit confused, but Jakan says he'll be okay."

She smiled and sighed in relief. "Good. Garrus has been a good friend since the beginning." She paused, "then there is that bond." The older woman frowned. "Has the Otak broken it?"

It was Victus's turn to sigh as he motioned her to sit down. "That I can't tell you, Doctor. Otak isn't, hasn't been much studied by our people – for obvious reasons." He rubbed the back of his neck. "If I had to guess, I'd say not really or not fully."

"Oh?"

"Jakan thinks he didn't take a large enough dosage to completely sever the bond." Victus told her and she looked shocked.

"I shudder to think what would have happened if he had."

"He'd be dead now and probably before he'd been able to rescue the Commander." Adrien was blunt.

For a moment both were quiet contemplating that disaster.

"Well, he never claimed biochemistry was a strong suite." Chakwas tried to lighten up the mood. "Just calibrations."

Victus groaned. "Please NOT calibrations."

The older woman laughed. "Don't tell me he tried the – _"Not now I'm calibrating"_ line on you too?"

"Unfortunately yes." He looked at her. "I'm assuming it was his standard line on the Normandy?"

"For just about every situation he wanted to get out of." She scowled, "tried to use it once to get out of sickbay after he'd been injured. He only did that once!"

Given the Doctor's look and remembering the video Vakarian had shown him of her dressing down the Major, Victus decided that he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her 'admonishments'. She could probably give Tafero a solid challenge.

"I saw you coming out of Kolyat's room." Victus changed the subject. "How is he?"

"Bored, annoyed, and getting better." She smiled.

"I thought you said _Shi'est_ was dangerous?"

"No, that was for his father who had a serious respiratory problem. For Kolyat it's just annoying." Chakwas gave a soft laugh, "and a bit embarrassing." Victus cocked his head in confusion.

"Kolyat has just discovered that being an adult does not get you out of some childhood diseases." Victus laughed and nodded.

"Oh I remember that one. My first posting, before I could even stand guard – came down with _Splotch_."

" _Splotch_?" Chakwas was fascinated.

" _Plate Splotch,_ I think you'd call it. It's usually confined to youngsters. Makes areas of your plates soft and very itchy. Not fatal but highly annoying. On top of that you have to use this anti-itch cream that stains everything a nasty green." Victus grimaced. "My entire squad teased me for a month after I got out of sickbay."

Chakwas chuckled and Victus had to join her.

"Somehow I can't see you as a lowly soldier."

"A lowly green stained soldier." He grumbled, remembering that time only too well. "I looked like I'd been wading through a swamp."

"Seems like every species has some form of annoying, usually non-fatal disease." She paused. "A colleague who'd done some study thought that it was the Universe putting us in our place."

"Our place?"

"No matter how high and mighty we might get or become. We can all be brought low by a lowly organism. Even the Asari have something like that."

Though he'd never given it any thought, it did seem like the theory had some basis.

"Do Krogan have anything like that?"

Chakwas started laughing and she nodded. "Wrex caught it on some backwater planet. I can't even pronounce what he called it – though I suspect there were a lot of curse words in there." She shook her head and tried to get control of herself. "Rather like _Shi'est_ did to Kolyat– it gave him fits of sneezing. It sounded like a bomb going off in the cargo bay everytime he let go, and you did NOT want to be in front of him when he did."

"And I'm afraid Garrus didn't help matters by teasing him unmercifully once he found out it was an infant's disease."

Knowing the Urdnot leader and Vakarian had a sometimes contentious friendship, Victus could just imagine the younger man doing that.

"Shepard had to call a halt to it when Wrex threw the lug wrench for the MAKO at him. Near put a hole in the MAKO's windshield. Garrus had to bunk in the crew's quarters till Wrex was better." She chuckled. "Turians and human sleeping pods are NOT a good fit."

Having seen the human 'sleeping pods', it was Victus's turn to chuckle at imagining Vakarian trying to fold his angular frame into one.

"He gave up and slept on the floor, which led to several of the crew stepping on him in the dark." She chuckled. "Which, of course, led to Wrex calling him a Turian land mine."

"Shepard finally had to threaten to take them both for a long ride in the MAKO to get them to behave."

"Is she really that bad. Vakarian mentioned something about it."

"Don't tell her I said so, but she's worse. I gave out nausea pills like candy, pain pills, and repaired heads, elbows, fringes and humps anytime she drove."

Victus threw back his head and roared at the thought of the mighty, though small, Commander Shepard terrorizing her crew with her driving. After everything, it was good to just laugh about something silly.


	15. Chapter 15 - Marking Time

_Hello All, many, many thanks to everyone that's following and faving this story. I hope it continues to meet your expectations. Pardon the choppy chapter. Still dealing with a head cold and still trying to tie up loose threads. Invariably I figure out something else I should take care of after I've published a chapter._  
 _If I've made a mistake or you've got a comment, don't hesitate to let me know. Wishing you all a good weekend._

* * *

Chapter 15 – Marking Time

 **Joker**

Joker heard footsteps behind him and knew who it was and what they wanted.

"No." He spoke out loud. "She hasn't called in yet. Nor has Chakwas."

He spun his chair around to face Kaiden and Corso who both looked surprised.

"How?" Kaiden asked.

Joker snorted, "after all the years of having you guys walk up behind me you think I can't recognize your footsteps by now." He tilted his cap back. "If the floor in the CiC rattles it's either Wrex or Grunt, or come to think of it Vega. Heavy thuds with long intervals – that's Garrus. Lighter thuds with short intervals – that's Tali. You!" He looked up at the biotic, "Have a fairly normal walk but sometimes your biotics can make my comms hiss slightly. And Corso has a bit of a limp. The Commander is an all out stalk, unless she's being sneaky." Joker grumbled, "I hate when she does that!"

He knew she didn't walk that way now; but it seemed somehow disrespectful to bring it up, particularly in front of these two. Kaiden tended to give her a bit too much pity. Joker had seen the hidden anger on her face one day when he had done so. Corso sometimes acted like her brain was as handicapped as her body. She might have amnesia; but everything else in there was as sharp as a tack. And she hated that even worse then the pity.

"That's impressive, Moreau." Corso commented.

"Just paying attention, Lieutenant." He said. "Out on the field, I bet you two can tell the difference between a LOKI and a YMIR mech without even seeing them."

They nodded.

"Same thing. Just nobody is shooting at me." He paused, "well mostly."

"Are you sure they.." Kaiden began.

"Yes Major, I'm sure. Neither one has called in. I've even checked with Huerta E. – they haven't heard anything either." Joker had gotten the same question several times a day for the past two days and he was getting tired of it.

"She must be being held against her will." That was Corso.

Joker snorted again. "Chakwas said she was a bit battered but okay and safe. She's probably just resting up. If she's loose and has a pistol, she's good."

"She can rest here." Kaiden said.

"Maybe she wants a change of scenery." Joker shrugged in answer. "You should know the Commander by now, Kaiden. Never doing what you expect."

"Very true." Kaiden sighed. "Okay Joker, let us know if you hear anything."

"You've got it, Major." With that Joker spun his chair back around to his consoles and the two men walked off.

 _Asses,_ Joker thought to himself, probably just wanted to get Shepard back before she found someone who could tell her the truth. He hoped she was finally getting to hear her real past not some all Alliance, all human fairytale. He also hoped she'd be able to come to terms with Garrus and their past relationship.

A Turian might not be his cup of cocoa, but Garrus had definitely been hers. 

**Shepard**

When next Shepard woke up, she was still sore from helping Vakarian, that and, according to Chakwas, her electrolytes hadn't quite straightened out yet. At least her throat no longer felt like she'd swallowed broken glass.

After a certain amount of convincing, Shepard still refused to call it begging; Chakwas said she could go sit in the outer room. But reminded her that she was just to rest, and to not go into Garrus's room not until Jakan said it was all right.

Desperate for the truth, for a moment she entertained ignoring Chakwas, then she remembered the dying man she'd helped and she dropped all thoughts of that. She'd not risk causing him any more pain then he'd already suffered.

When she stood up, she realized that Chakwas was right. She was still a little weak and light headed, probably from the messed up electrolytes. After standing still for a few moments, things finally stopped their slight spinning. She pointedly ignored Chakwas who was watching her closely with an _'I told you so'_ look on her face and headed for the outer room.

When she got out there it was empty, but someone had kindled a fire in the fireplace. With a happy sigh, she settled down in a big chair near the hearth. She went to pull up a book file from her omni-tool the remembered that the mercs had removed it so no one could find her.

She'd never thought she'd be grateful to a bunch of mercs, but she was. Nobody could easily locate her now and that included the Alliance. She was however a bit bummed since some time back Joker had sent her a copy of some book claiming to be the 100% accurate story of her life. ( _Funny, no one had talked to her.)_ Laughing hysterically he'd proclaimed it the biggest piece of Varren shit he'd ever read. She hadn't even gotten two pages in before she agreed with him and was ready to throw it out an airlock.

There was a bookcase against one wall, but she was comfortable and warm and more tired by her short walk then she'd ever admit to Chakwas. So she just settled back into the deep arms of the tall chair and watched the flames.

She must have drifted into a light doze because the sound of two flanging voices brought her alert. After a second she realized that one of them was Hendan but the other voice sounded higher than his.

She peered around the edge of the chair, which had obviously hidden her from the Turians. Hendan was talking to, what she thought, must be another youngster. By the lack of the distinctive fringe this one must be female. The body language and the tone of the conversation made her smile. Reapers or no – young love went on. She wondered did Turians have some version of Puppy Love. But the only analog she could think of for puppy was Varren and somehow that didn't sound very 'cute'.

Unlike Hendan the female was wearing a blue and purple hood, which she'd pulled down to her shoulders. Shepard hadn't ever, that she could remember, seen a Turian dressed like that.

"Ah…er..we could go for a walk, Nema." His voice was still fluctuating between mid range and deep. From his body stance he was trying to appear confident; but just coming across as awkward. Shepard had to stifle a laugh. Poor kid, he was teetering on the cusp of being adult but hadn't stepped over the line yet. She dimly remembered that time in her life. Trying desperately to be an adult but still, secretly, wanting to cling to being a kid just a little bit longer.

"I'm not sure Arrak would approve, Hendan." Nema's voice was softer and higher than Hendans.

"Well, er..the Praetor told me to see to it that you had everything you needed. So I need someone to tell me what you need." Hendan tried to sound authoritative, his voice warbling under the stress.

Nema smiled and shyly touched a hand to his mandible. Even from here Shepard could hear a pleased thrum from the youngster.

"You're a good person, Hendan." Her omni-tool lit up just then. "Oh, it's Arrak, I have to go."

"I'll walk you back." Hendan insisted before she could protest.

With a shy nod, she pulled her hood back up and the two of them left. Only after they were gone did Shepard let a small chuckle leave her. She wished them luck; but at least now they had a chance.

With that she went back to watching the flames and enjoying the heat. Someone had put some fragrant type of wood in the fire and it made the whole room smell rather like a pine forest.

Again she dozed off, only this time she seemed to awaken in an all white room with a voice demanding she choose. Green, white, and red pillars danced before her – she was tired, bleeding, and despairing but from somewhere deep inside she drew on her strength and fired the pistol that she realized had been in her hand all along.

Red washed over her – burning, flickering, exploding, and hurting.

"Commander!" Came a sharp voice and she bolted awake, ready to fight. Only to find herself back in the chair, before the fire. In front of her, hands upraised was Victus.

"Oh." She glanced around but there were no colored pillars. "Primarch, I'm sorry…what?"

"You seemed to be having a nightmare." He put his hands down.

"Yeah, I guess so." As quickly as it had come – the details of her nightmare were gone.

"Bad memories?"

"I've forgotten already." She sighed as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"The amnesia?" He tilted his head in question.

She nodded and looked at the flames. "Yeah, Docs say it may be that way the rest of my life for some things."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled," not your fault. Blame the Reapers and their messed up imperative." Deciding to move away from that topic. "How's Vakarian?"

Victus accepted her change of subject. "Doing surprisingly better according to Jakan. Apparently the Otak was effecting just about everything from his appetite to his ability to recover."

"Ah, er.."She wasn't quite sure how to phrase her next question without sounding pretty damn rude. Normally she wouldn't care but the Primarch and his people had accepted her into their enclave without much complaint. Jakan aside. And she had been told, numerous times, to be more diplomatic.

"You want to know when you can talk to Vakarian." Victus solved her dilemma.

"Yes." She frowned. "I don't know how long I have until the Alliance comes looking."

Victus's face went, well the only way to put it was, Turian at that. "They can look, but none of my people will say anything about you. You, Kolyat, and now the Doctor are under my protection until Vakarian releases me from my oath or I'm confident you're no longer in danger."

"I don't want to cause you any trouble, Primarch." Shepard was well aware that some people still weren't sure about the Turians even after all they'd done during the war.

"You aren't." His breath whistled past his teeth in what Jess thought was an exasperated sigh. "Vakarian on the other hand." And while she really couldn't hear them, she could sense his sub-harmonics and they 'felt' frustrated to her.

"Oh."

"Once he's back on his feet I plan to have a 'discussion' with him about borrowing shuttles and…other things." At that moment, Shepard didn't envy Vakarian. The Primarch looked like he was looking forward to a 'long' detailed discussion with his subordinate.

"To answer your earlier question." Victus continued. "Jakan says you can talk to him tomorrow for a limited amount of time. As long as the Otak doesn't cause him any trouble."

"I'm surprised he's letting me near him." She remarked. "He doesn't seem too sure of me."

"He's not." Victus told her. "But I told him you had a right as Vakarian's bond mate." As she started to protest, "whether or not you continue as such is up to you and Vakarian. However it's frowned upon in our culture to come between bond mates."

Shepard didn't know what to say to that. On one hand it meant she could finally talk to Vakarian; but on the other…they were, had been, were still..bond mates? She wasn't sure how she felt about it or what she was going to do about it.

As if guessing what she was thinking about, Victus glanced around. "Where's Hendan?"

Called out of her concerns, Shepard had to smile. "He went to walk his crush back to her rooms."

"Crush?" Victus was confused by the term.

"Means someone's first romance or in his case, girl friend." She explained.

"Really!" Now Victus grinned. "So who has finally attracted his attention?"

"I think he called her Nema." Shepard replied and was startled when Victus suddenly stiffened.

"Nema, you're sure?"

"Yeah, slender thing, pale grey plates, yellow eyes. Was wearing some kind of blue and purple hood."

Victus let out a sharp trill that hurt her ears and came to his feet. "They're not going to be happy." He muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong, Primarch?"

He glanced down at her and rubbed the back of her neck. She'd begun to realize that Turians tended to do that when they were nervous or frustrated.

"Nema is a Cabal."

"So?" Shepard didn't see the problem.

"Turians aren't really comfortable around biotics, Commander." He explained. "There's something of a stigma to them."

"Why? They didn't do it to themselves deliberately." Shepard was startled. "Given your culture – I'd think you guys would be delighted to have the power of biotics at your disposal."

"Biotics can't be controlled like a normal Turian can and it distresses," he paused, "some people."

Shepard snorted. "You mean they're scared?"

Victus nodded, "basically."

"Horse pucky." She snapped. "Then how the hell do any of your people hook up with Asari?"

That startled Victus as he slowly realized that she was right. Asari were all born biotic; but he knew any number of Turians who'd bonded with Asari.

"Good question, Commander." He said.

She slowly came to her feet. "Well, given how badly our respective peoples were decimated you'd best change that attitude about biotics. You're gonna need every Turian you've got to put your world, your civilization back together."

At his look, she paused. "I know it's not my place to comment on your society, so sorry." Though she wasn't really, she was trying to be a little bit diplomatic.

"No, no it's not that, you're entitled to your opinion." Victus met her eyes. "You just startled me, because Vakarian said much the same thing to me a few days ago."

Jess didn't know what to think or say to that.


	16. Chapter 16 - The First Step

Chapter 16 - The First Step

 **Shepard**

The rest of that day seemed to crawl as far as Shepard was concerned. Chakwas made her stay in bed and rest, saying she'd feel better. All she felt was a slowly building frustration. Privately worried that the Alliance would find her before she 'got' her past. Chakwas filled her in on the parts of her background that she could, but most of that was shipboard not on the ground with a team.

It did give her more of a feel for her crew and how she ran things. Also made her realize just how large the contributions of her non-human crewmembers were. From the Quarian – Tali Zorah, now an Admiral, if you would believe it, Liara T'Soni, then an archeologist now some sort of information broker. For that Chakwas told her to talk to Garrus. Urdnot Wrex – then a mercenary and now the de facto leader of the Krogan. And, of course, Vakarian – then a fed up with red tape C-Sec officer, now an advisor to the Primarch.

All of these people and their contributions had been glossed over, almost overlooked in the records that the Alliance, in the person of Alenko, had provided her. She would be having a long talk with the Major when she got back to the Normandy.

 _If she went back,_ a little voice whispered at the back of her mind. That stopped her cold – she wanted to go back – didn't she? Or did she? Shepard had recently begun to accept that she might never get back to the physical condition she needed to be an N7 or a Spectre.

But where did that leave her. She had no intentions of being turned into a poster girl for the Alliance. She joined the military to serve and she'd have to find some way to do it if she couldn't do it in a physical way, even if it meant, _shudder,_ sitting behind a desk. Too many ignored the contributions of the behind the scenes people, without whom a lot of things wouldn't happen or get where they were needed.

She wanted to help her people; hell she wanted to help the entire galaxy pull itself back together. Not be trotted around like some prize animal to show to all the people on earth. People who needed tangible things like food, water, shelter, and medical aid, not some jumped up idol.

Shepard paused outside the door to Vakarian's bedroom. Jakan had finally given his reluctant agreement to this, with a lot of stipulations. The major one being if this caused Vakarian any pain, she was to get out. She had no problem with that. She wanted, no she needed to know the truth; but not at the cost of hurting him.

This would be the first time she'd really faced the man who was/had been her bond mate, fully aware that he'd been such an important part of her life. She didn't count when she'd been helping to save his life. He'd been so delirious, he couldn't remember his own name much less hers.

"How do you face a man who would sooner die than be around you." She muttered under her breath.

Everyone had said he loved her.

"Then why'd he take Otak?" She again muttered to the air, talking to herself to get up the courage to confront him. Hearing in her head all those that said he was her bondmate and that he cared about her; but only seeing the results what he'd done.

"Could have fooled me." She couldn't hide her bitterness. She'd thought she'd found someone who cared, someone who could finally help in her recovery. Only to discover that he'd taken some drug to cut her completely out of his life.

After dithering a few moments more, she took a deep breath, gathered up her courage and opened the door. Only after stepping inside did she realized that she hadn't knocked.

The room was dim and very warm, from what she could see past the drapes, the windows were fogged up from the unusual heat. Obviously they were trying to make it as warm as Palaven while Vakarian was recovering.

His bed, with the funkiest looking mattress she'd ever seen, was between the two large windows. She stepped closer. He lay quietly, head and shoulders propped up with pillows to accommodate his cowl, eyes closed, and blankets pulled up to his chin despite the warmth.

As her eyes adjusted she could see that he appeared to be sleeping, making her glad she'd forgotten to knock. The faintest of rumbles came from his chest. Despite herself, she had to smile – he sounded for all the world like a cat purring, a really big cat.

Unbidden, she had to wonder what it was like to sleep next to someone who generated sub-harmonics.

Then she noticed how sunken, compared to other Turians, his eye sockets seemed and from what she could see of his neck his skin looked loose and his facial plates dull.

She hadn't paid attention to that the day she'd helped Chakwas – too fixated on saving his life. It was driven home to her now just how very ill he'd been and still was; and despite her need and her anger she decided now was not the time to confront him. She turned to go.

"Can I help you, Commander?" Came a faint raspy, rumbly voice.

She spun. Ice blue eyes were blearily peering at her, and he began to struggle to sit up.

"Stop that!" She was across the room in an instant, hands on his shoulders to keep him flat. "You're supposed to be resting."

He kept struggling and despite his size she was easily able to keep him down – again bringing home to her just how ill he'd really been and still was.

"If you don't stop this – I'll call Jakan!" She invoked the doctor's name and Vakarian froze and finally stilled under her hands.

After a moment his mandibles twitched in what might have been an attempt to smile. "You play dirty!"

"Only way to play." She retorted without thinking. He went absolutely still for a moment and she realized that this must have been something she often said. Nervously she ran a hand through her hair.

"I..I used to say that, didn't I?"

"Yes." He told her. "It amused Wrex." She paced back and forth a little. He watched her but was quiet.

"You, you were there from the first." It was more statement than question as she stepped up to the side of the bed.

"Yes." He sounded unsure of her motives.

"Can you tell me what you remember, what you know?" It came out in a rush. He was startled. She could tell by the way his facial plates shifted and by a short 'surprised' hum in his sub vocals.

"Of course, but didn't Kaidan…"

"Major Alenko's version of my past was lacking in many things – like any real mention of my alien crew members and that..that.." She stuttered and looked at the floor. "..you and I were together."

"Oh!"

 **Garrus**

Well he'd wondered if Alenko had mentioned anything about his and Shepard's relationship and now he had his answer; but the fact that the biotic hadn't really mentioned the other non-human members of the team was a bit surprising. He could see Alenko neglecting to mention himself, not that he liked it, as they had been/were rivals, but not the others. Wrex, Tali, Liara. Each of them now very important in their own right and an integral part of Shepard's past.

"I'll tell you what I know, Commander…"

"Shepard," She interrupted him. "It's easier to call me Shepard." He nodded.

"How do you want me to do this?" At her puzzled look. "Do you want to ask me questions or do you want me to just start at the beginning?"

"Oh." She chewed on her lower lip for a bit and then hesitantly. "Can you just start at the start and I'll ask questions along the way." Again he nodded.

"I suggest you sit down – this is going to take awhile." He pointed out. It was her turn to nod and she grabbed the chair from his desk and dragged it over near the bed and sat down.

He had to shift a bit onto his side in order to face her – he wanted to be able to see her face in case things got too intense for her. He was a little stiff but the agonizing pain had thankfully gone.

"Should you be doing that?" She frowned as he grimaced. "If you're in pain I can leave." He shook his head.

"I could ask the same of you." Garrus replied, getting comfortable. "This isn't going to trigger a seizure or anything is it? Chakwas would have my hide." She grinned at that.

"Not that I know of, but you have my permission to stop if it does."

"Why do I not find that reassuring." His tone was dry and it surprised a chuckle out of her.

After her chuckle petered out for several moments the two stared awkwardly at each other, neither sure where or how to begin.

"How, where did we meet? Was this Saren involved?" She finally asked, the questions coming out in a rush. Garrus nodded.

"I was in C-Sec then…"

"Citadel Security?" She spoke up. "Sorry." He waved off her apology.

"I'd been given the task of investigating Saren after the events of Eden Prime."

"A Jenkins was killed there and Gunnery Sergeant Ashley came aboard. Also there was a Spectre who was killed." At his surprised look. "That's what the files said." She protested.

"That Spectre was the Turian Nihlus Kyrik and he was there to evaluate you as a Spectre."

It was her turn to be startled. "I thought I was just given the position of Spectre to help hunt Saren down."

"No, your name had been brought before the Council as a possible candidate even before Eden Prime." He told her.

"And there was some Proton…no..Prothean beacon that I got tangled up with."

"Yeah. Alenko almost got dragged in by the thing and you shoved him out of the way and the beacon transferred its message to you."

"What message?"

"A warning about the Reapers." Despite the warmth, she shivered. Given all that she had learned about them, in a way she was glad she couldn't really remember them. Every time she saw one of their dead, roach like carcasses embedded in the landscape from where they'd crashed, it sent cold chills down her spine.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to find ice blue eyes watching her with what she thought was concern.

"Yeah, just…" she waved vaguely at nothing, "..the Reapers."

He nodded in complete understanding. Reaper screams along with the groans of husks still figured into some of his worst nightmares.

"You still having nightmares?" That brought her head up.

"I was having nightmares before?"

Garrus was beginning to wonder how much of her past had been kept from Shepard. "Yeah, particularly after you got fed the beacon." He paused, wondering how much he could or should say and then shrugged internally. Sooner or later she'd have to learn it all, but he determined to take it carefully; and talk to Chakwas privately the first chance he could.

"Yeah, and they never fully abated, they just got different."

He hoped she wouldn't ask about the ones from her death over Alchera. He was fairly sure that the Alliance had danced around that facet of her past. Even now, he knew there were Alliance brass that refused to believe she'd actually died. Renfield was one of them.

Renfield, at that name a low growl rippled through his sub-harmonics. Only his fear for her health and professional safety had kept Garrus from ripping the man's throat out the day he'd threatened Shepard. While she couldn't hear it, she could sense it and she shot him a questioning glance.

"Reapers." He lied and it was her turn to nod in understanding.

Slowly, over the next two hours he went over the events of their hunt for Saren. He didn't, what was it humans said, sweet cover it; but he tried to take it easy on the bad stuff. As time went on, the easy camaraderie that had always existed between them grew back. He didn't bring up the matter of their bond and neither did she, except once.

"Were…were we together then?" She asked hesitantly.  
"No, you were with Alenko, but even that would be later." He kept his voice quiet and didn't stare at her. She nodded and that was all that was said about that, for the moment.

She was endlessly curious and was constantly interrupting him to ask questions. About the ship, her crew, the people they met, the Council, how everybody interacted.

"I couldn't have been that bad a driver!" She protested after one such story of her antics, and their terror, in the Mako.

He snorted. "Yes you could, since your favorite game seemed to be – How many Geth can I run over THIS time!"

"Where's that vaunted Turian courage?" She shot back.

"On the floor with Wrex and Kaidin's lunches." He retorted and she giggled. Startled she clapped a hand over her mouth, but at his own laughter she gave up trying to stop it. Even if it was at the expense of his ego he was happy to hear her laugh. One, it meant she was doing okay, two, it was a memory he could cherish.

He let her laugh, dreading the next part of her tale – Virmire.

Wondering if he should somehow avoid it or downplay it.

Just then the doors to his room opened and Jakan and Chakwas came in.

 _Saved!_ He thought. _At least for now_.

"That is enough, Commander. Vakarian needs to rest!" That was Jakan, still not totally certain of Shepard.

"Hey, we're just sitting here talking." She returned.

"Jess." That was Chakwas, smiling, but shaking her head. "Garrus needs his rest and so do you and even talking.."

As if to drive home a point, Garrus gave an enormous yawn just then. Shepard glanced at him, and he looked back sheepishly. He'd been enjoying talking to her, being with her, so much so he hadn't realized just how drained he still was.

"Hey, you should have said something." She told him softly as she stood up.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad." He returned smiling, hiding the trill of loss that wanted to escape. "I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at Jakan, who frowned but nodded in resignation.

"In the afternoon, Commander." Jakan insisted and she nodded as Chakwas headed her for the door.

"Doctor Chakwas, could I speak to you for a second." Garrus spoke up. "I wanted to know about some of my records."

Chakwas nodded. "I'll be right back, Garrus."

After the two women had left, Jakan looked at Garrus. "We already have your records from the SR-1 and SR-2."

"I know, I need to ask her something else." Garrus explained as Jakan began scanning him.

"You need to eat more, Vakarian, you're still too thin." Jakan was scowling as he looked at his scanner a bit later.

"Not really hungry." Garrus shrugged. Not sure if it was the situation or the disgusting invalid paste that had dampened his appetite.

"And a lousy patient to boot." Came Chakwas voice as she came back in.

"He's always been a bad patient?" Jakan asked, interested.

"So much so, he snuck out of sick bay a couple of times despite…" She fixed Garrus with a glare. "..being ordered to stay put and recover."

"It wasn't that bad, doc." Garrus protested.

"A rocket to the face is worse than bad, Garrus!" She retorted and he shrugged.

"Is that?" Jakan motioned to his own right mandible.

Chakwas nodded. "And he almost died that time."

"I had to make sure Shepard was okay." Garrus stated as if that explained everything. Jakan frowned at that but Chakwas just sighed.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Garrus?" She asked. "I know you don't need your records."

"Shep…the Commander." He corrected himself.

"You want to know how much you can tell her?"

"Yeah." He glanced at his hands, idly making a fist with his right one. "We'd almost reached Virmire." Jakan was puzzled but Chakwas just nodded.

"She should know it all, Garrus, but at her own speed. Not too fast or.." Here she scowled, "..not at all. I'm afraid you'll have to wing it, as we say."

Garrus stilled and met her eyes. "What about Alchera, doc? How do I tell her that? Does she even know?"

Chakwas sighed. "I don't know, Garrus. Given that it's Renfield, the odds are if she does know – she thinks she just went undercover." Garrus had to stop the angry growl that ran through his sub harmonics at Renfield's name.

"Crap!" Was his comment. "Why me?"

"Who better than you, Garrus." Chakwas smiled at him. "You've always been a friend, always had her six. If anyone can ease her into the truth it's you."

"I'm no psychologist, Doc." He protested.

"No but you care about her." Chakwas paused and then softly, "More you love her."

Garrus let out an embarrassed hum at that, his mandibles flicking nervously. Avoiding looking at both Jakan and Chakwas.

"I..I..I don't…"

"Don't even try to deny it, Garrus." Chakwas turned to go. "I don't know why you did what you did; but it's not because you don't care." She stopped at the door. "If anything, I'd say you did it because you care too much." With that she was gone.

Jakan had watched the interchange curiously, but didn't press Garrus for any answers. After making sure that the younger man was settled in comfortably, Jakan left, promising to send up food and ordering Garrus to eat it all…or else.

As he let his body relax, realizing that he was far more drained than he'd previously thought, Garrus thought back to their talk.

Being honest with himself, he'd enjoyed it, enjoyed being with her, seeing her engaged and interested not stressed and tormented as she'd been at the end.

He shouldn't let himself get so close to her, it would just make it more difficult when he had to go. But she was his mate, his life and he couldn't help it, didn't want to help it. Whether she ever knew it or not or accepted it or not, she was entwined through every fiber of his being and always would be.


	17. Chapter 17 - Meanwhile

_Hello All, Happy Holidays to you. Sorry for the delay but this chapter took a bit longer to figure out than normal. I hope you enjoy. Oh, I have a mature rating on this story mostly for the swearing but a special warning for this chapter. Because next to Jack, Zaeed is the most uncensored of the crew. You know mercs, swearing goes hand in hand with scars and rotgut whiskey. If you find any mistakes please let me know. If you have any suggestions - I'll at least listen. Again thank you to all those who have faved and are following. You make my day.  
_

* * *

Chapter 17 – Meanwhile

 **Garrus**

The next day went much as the first had. Shepard sitting by his bed as he told her all that he knew, all that he remembered.

As before, she was constantly asking questions, which he answered to the best of his ability; but when he couldn't, he honestly told her he couldn't and why that was. Something that Alenko had apparently not been so diligent about. He didn't envy the biotic when Shepard finally got around to having a conversation with him.

Virmire didn't go as badly as he had feared, mostly because the Alliance had recorded that mission fairly accurately in her records. She was still visibly upset, despite the amnesia, that aspect of her personality remained. He wasn't totally sure what amnesia could or couldn't effect, he'd need to look it up.

Something he hadn't done before because on the heels of being told about her condition, Renfield had cornered him and basically threatened Shepard's career, possibly even her freedom. Given all that she'd done he didn't see how it was possible; but he'd learned to mistrust the Alliance when it came to how it treated its people. Or, at least, how it treated Shepard.

Chakwas had come and taken, a loudly protesting, Shepard back to her room. He was with Shepard on that one. What could another hour matter? Apparently quite a lot to the two doctors, neither of whom trusted their respective patients. Since Jakan came in as the two women were leaving and checked him over thoroughly.

A certain amount of displeasure humming in his sub harmonics. Once done, with the promise of another disgusting meal of invalid paste in the offing, Jakan had left. Garrus had settled back with a sigh. Though he'd never admit it, even talking wore him out.

He was lightly dozing when his omni-tool signaled. He didn't recognize the number that was calling and the video was blocked.

"Yes?" He answered cautiously.

" _Vakarian!"_ Came a raspy voice he hadn't expected to ever hear again.

"Massani? So the Reapers didn't get you!" He was actually pleased to hear from the old merc.

 _"Not for lack of trying."_ There was a pause and he could almost hear Massani sucking in on one of those foul tobacco sticks the merc had favored. _"You sound like shit!"_

"Got shot and thanks for the observation." Garrus said dryly. There was a bark of laughter from the man.

 _"Anytime!"_

"Where are you now, Zaeed? Or should I ask?"

 _"Some literal hole in the ground backwater town called Coober Pedy."_

"Did you just say Coober Pedy or is my translator having fits? That can't be right."

 _"Oh, it's right. Look it up. You like doing research."_ Zaeed took a sip of what was no doubt some rotgut whiskey. _"Didn't call to give you a damn geography lesson. How's your woman?"_

"We've been over this Zaeed, she's not my woman." Garrus protested. Shepard had disapproved of the 'ownership' connotation of that designation. And he'd been introduced to the human custom of 'sleeping on the couch' when your mate was unhappy.

 _"Those 'calibrations' you two were getting up to in the battery one afternoon says differently."_ Massani snickered and Garrus was glad the video was off or the old merc would have been able to see just how embarrassed he was.

 _"Don't try to deny it and I ain't telling no one, I ain't no damn peeping Tom, so don't get your knickers in a swivet as they say around here."_ There was a pause and in a more interested tone. _"Do Turians even have knickers?"_

"Massani!"

Zaeed laughed. He'd always enjoyed getting under Garrus's skin; he claimed it was because he was Turian. Garrus thought it was because he was an ex-cop. Cops and mercs weren't a good combination.

 _"All right, all right! Shit, did you find that stick Morreau was always going on about?"_ He took a sip of whatever he was drinking. " _Word went out some damned f**king, stinking four eyed shit of a batarian named Facall was gathering a group to kidnap your woman. I heard it late or I'd of called sooner."_

Garrus growled at that.

 _"Oh, so you_ _do_ _know about that."_

"I know!" Garrus snarled.

 _"Most of the first team was taken out by head shots from a high powered sniper. Your work I'm guessing."_

"Yes." His rage was making it difficult to talk in anything other than sub harmonics.

 _"Easy boy, I'm on your side."_ Massani got serious, obviously picking up on some of Garrus's sub harmonics.

Garrus got himself under control, barely.

"First team. Is there a second team now?" Garrus hated the thought of that. It'd be a lot harder to find this second team and to protect Shepard from them.

" _Yes and no."_ Zaeed took another drag on his tobacco stick. Cigar, Garrus remembered suddenly, that's what he'd called it.

"What do you mean yes and no."?

 _"Facall is looking; but no one is really eager to sign on after what happened to the first team. And word got around who he was trying to put the snatch on."_ Zaeed laughed. _"He was basically told to shove it sideways up his ass. Even the mercs know who they owe their miserable hides to. Then there's always what Aria would do to them when they got back, if they touched Shepard."_

"She's still alive?"

" _Still alive and in control of Omega. Trust her to outlive the Reapers."_

"She's Asari, she'll outlive all of us." Garrus sighed. "What about this Facall, has he gotten any kind of a team together?"

Zaeed starting laughing at that. _"Yeah, if you call 3 mercs scraped up off the bottom of an overflowing shitter a team. Hell, even Moreau could best these three."_

"Even a loser can get lucky sometimes." Garrus had seen that once too often in his C-Sec days.

 _"Don't worry, Vakarian. It's about to be taken care of."_ Massani got serious again. _"Don't ask and you won't have to deny anything. Just tell your woman to broadcast a warning the next time she blows everything to hell and gone."_ Then in a quieter tone _, "and thanks for saving our asses. Massani out."_

Before Garrus could ask anything more, Massani had signed off.

"That doesn't quite sound like a friend, Vakarian." Victus had come in while he was on his call. The older Turian moved almost silently most of the time, much to the dismay of his younger subordinates.

"Pri…" At Victus's glare. "Victus. No, not exactly. He was one of the ground team when we took on the Collectors."

At Victus's curious trill, Garrus went on. "Merc. Cerberus paid his price."

"A Merc, and you could trust him?"

"Zaeed Massani, co-founder of the Blue Suns."

"Blue Suns!" Now Victus was both puzzled and interested.

"Yeah, he and his co-founder had a violent disagreement. Ended with Massani getting shot and left for dead. He survived. Might be a merc and reckless, but he was a damn good shot and fearless, and once he was paid, he stayed paid until the end of the contract. No backstabbing. A rarity among mercs."

"He have any intel on the kidnappers?"

"Apparently the instigator, a Batarian is still alive." Garrus told him.

"Spirits, he could be anywhere." Victus exclaimed.

"He's soon to be nowhere. Massani just called to say he would take care of the matter."

"Take care of the matter?"

"When Massani takes care of a matter it's usually messy and permanent." Garrus assured him.

"If he holds to his word, that will be good."

"He will. Apparently even the mercs know who they owe their lives to."

"She has a way of inspiring loyalty in the most surprising people." Victus sat down in the chair Shepard had been using. "Speaking of the Commander. How are things between you and she?"

Garrus studied his hands, not wanting to meet the older man's eyes. "Okay."

There was a disbelieving snort both vocal and sub harmonic from Victus. "Have you talked about your bond?"

"No, not really." Garrus admitted, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"You better figure something out, Vakarian. Sooner or later she's going to ask."

"I know that Victus." Garrus was getting a bit irritated.

"Are you going to explain to her the different levels of being bonded?"

"We have a bond, what more do I need to tell her." Garrus pretended to a calm he didn't feel.

"What is it the Commander says – _'horse pucky'_." Victus stared at him. "You don't just have a bond, you have a life bond, Garrus."

"No, I…we…"

"Don't lie to me, Vakarian. I know the signs, I'm living them." Victus interrupted him leaving Garrus speechless. For the first time Victus let his keen of sorrow and loss escape his iron control. It resonated with Garrus as nothing else had.

It had never occurred to him that Victus was grieving for his life mate. The older man had completely buried his grief under his duties, and it shamed Garrus that he'd taken the escape of Otak when Victus, literally, had had to soldier on. It just drove home to him how much of a 'bad Turian' he was.

"Spirits, Victus, I'm.."

"Don't say it Vakarian. We each do what we feel we have to." Victus interrupted him again. "But take my advice. Don't lie to the Commander."

"If I tell her the truth, I could pressure her into something she doesn't want." Garrus protested, having given the matter a lot of thought.

"And if you don't tell her the truth and she finds out…or remembers. What then?"

"The humans call this a dilemma. On one hand the truth might force her into something she doesn't want. On the other hand, not telling her the truth could…" Garrus stopped in frustration. "I don't even know all of what lying could do; but it probably wouldn't be good."

Victus had locked away his sorrow again, and he cleared his throat a few times. "At the very least for you."

"As long as she's safe and well. I don't matter. Never have. She's the important one." Garrus said quietly, staring at his hands again as they balled up into fists, for the first time letting out a faint keen of misery.

"Both mates matter equally, Vakarian, otherwise a life bond wouldn't have occurred." Victus told him. "So think carefully about what you're going to say to her."

Victus looked away for a moment to give Garrus a chance to recover.

He cleared his throat again and Garrus glanced up. His sorrow as locked down as the Primarchs.

"Besides wanting to see how you're doing, I wanted to ask you about Hendan." Victus said calmly.

"Oh Spirits, what has he done now?" Garrus exclaimed.

 **Victus**

Victus had to admit that it was actually funny that no matter which Turian you mentioned Hendan to they all gave off the same sub harmonics of dismay and frustration. Even Vakarian who should be used to the youngster by now.

"Nothing…yet!" Victus assured him.

"That sounds ominous." Garrus sighed. "So what is he about to do?"

"What were your orders in regards to the Cabals?'

Garrus looked surprised. "I told Hendan to see to it that they had everything they needed and that no one forced them out of their rooms."

"You didn't mention what you suggested to me the other day about the Cabal?"

"No. the average Turian isn't quite ready to accept the Cabal on an equal footing, and from all you've said, Hendan's parents are extremely traditional." Vakarian told him.

Victus sighed and rubbed his neck. "Well, apparently their son isn't. He's courting one of the Cabal."

"Crap! Vakarian rubbed a hand across his forehead plates like he was developing a headache. "I'd of sooner he broke something."

"As would I. To make matters worse.." Victus paused and Vakarian looked alarmed. "..Arrak, the chief Cabal is a distant relative of the youngster."

Vakarian let out a sub harmonic groan. "Which means that sooner rather than later we'll have to deal with…."

The younger man was cut off as the door opened and the man in question stalked in, looking and sounding very displeased.

"…him." Garrus finished lamely.

"Praetor, I want to talk to you about your aide, alone!" Arrak jerked his hand at the door to signal Victus to leave.

"Show some respect!" Vakarian snarled at that. "This is your Primarch too."

From the look of shock on Arrak's face, he'd obviously been so focused on Vakarian that he hadn't registered who Victus was.

"Primarch, forgive me I didn't see you..I didn't mean." He modulated his sub harmonics but it was obvious that he was still angry.

"It's all right, Arrak. We were just discussing the situation between Vakarian's aide and your Cabal." Victus's tone was mild but his sub harmonics had a steel edge to them. He would be polite for now but that could change in a moment.

Adrien's calmness caught the biotic off guard.

"Sir?"

"Apparently the youngsters have decided that their differences don't matter." Victus sighed. "We have to decide what to do about it."

"It wasn't Nema's fault!" Arrak suddenly protested pointing at Vakarian.

"Well, it wasn't Hendan's fault!" Vakarian exclaimed though there was a note of uncertainty in his sub harmonics. This was Hendan after all.

The youngers men were glaring at each other, and angry sub harmonics filled the room. Victus rapped out a sub harmonic reprimand to them both.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Came a human voice and all three males looked towards the door.

Doctor Chakwas stood there, arms crossed over her chest. "I've never heard such growling and snarling."

All three men had the grace to be somewhat embarrassed. In their anger they'd allowed their sub harmonics to rise into the audible range.

"Garrus, are you all right?" She stepped into the room.

"I'm fine, doc. We were just discussing something." She gave him a narrow eyed stare that said she didn't quite believe that.

"Primarch." She nodded politely to Victus then to Arrak. "Sir."

Caught off guard, Arrak hesitantly nodded back. Victus guessed he probably hadn't had much experience with humans.

"Doctor Chakwas." Victus both greeted her and let Arrak in on her name.

"Sounded more like a fight was about to break out." She eyed them all.

"My aide," Here Vakarian sighed and rubbed his neck. "..is courting one of Arrak's Cabals.

Chakwas smiled. "Oh, you mean Nema. She's a sweet girl."

Of all the things Victus had heard a Cabal called sweet wasn't one of them.

Arrak looked puzzled and suspicious.

"It means that she's very nice." Vakarian had obviously seen his confusion and knew the term.

"Oh..er…thank you, Doctor."

"So what's the problem? From what I know, they're not too young." Here she frowned slightly. "And anyone who survived the Reapers deserves some happiness."

"It's not that Doctor." Victus took it on himself to explain. "It's that she's a Cabal."

"A biotic, yes?" He nodded.

"Oh, that's right. Turians are sort of edgy about your biotics." Chakwas said. "So, this isn't a good thing then?"

"NO!" All three answered at the same time.

"I want him," Arrak had regained his composure and pointed a talon at Vakarian. "to order his aide away from Nema."

"Then you have to do the same to this, Nema." Garrus shot back. The two glared at each other, their angry sub harmonics edging towards the audible range. Victus got ready to reprimand them yet again.

"Do you think they'll listen?" Chakwas spoke up, startling the others. Their sub harmonics lowered.

"Of course." Arrak stated. Vakarian didn't answer.

"I don't know about Turian adolescents but usually when you do that to a human adolescent they do the exact opposite thing." Chakwas told them.

Vakarian sighed. "Knowing Hendan, he'll follow the human custom."

"What of Nema?" It was Victus who asked.

The Cabal floundered for a second, obviously not used to a higher-tiered Turian being polite.

"Ah…she ought to."

"I hear a but in there." Chakwas looked at him. From the tilt of his head Arrak was puzzled by her comment.

"She means that you sound uncertain." Vakarian translated for him again.

"Oh. She and her brother have been associating with some of the human soldiers and even.." here he shuddered, "some Krogan."

"The Krogan helped to save Palaven show them some respect." Victus snapped.

"So she's picked up some non-Turian ideas, then?" Chakwas said.

"Yes." Arrak admitted it reluctantly.

"Well, the last thing you want is the Turian version of Romeo and Juliet."

Three heads tilted in the exact same gesture of confusion.

"Famous literary romantic couple. Families didn't approve of their relationship so they tried to run away to be together. It failed and they ended up dead by their own hands."

"Spirits no, no, we don't want that!" Vakarian exclaimed. Arrak and Victus nodding vigorously in agreement.

"I doubt it would come to that. Turians are much more logical and that was a fictional situation."

"It sounds like you have some experience with this, Doctor?" Victus remarked.

"Younger sisters and decades of listening to human soldiers go on about their love lives, Primarch." She smiled sweetly.

"Do you have a suggestion, Doc?" That was Vakarian.

"One you won't like, Garrus." At his look she went on. "You're going to have to leave them alone."

"We can't do that!" Arrak burst out.

"If you don't you run the risk of forcing them into each others arms and/or doing something stupid." She paused. "Jakan was commenting the other day that some of the hormone implants you use were running out."

Turians couldn't blush but Victus was certain that all three of them went two shades paler at that.

Bad enough that they were together, but if Nema got pregnant. No, no they didn't need that complication.

"Then it's settled. We leave them alone." Victus spoke up then added. "And get everyone's implants up dated."

Reluctantly Vakarian and Arrak agreed to the plan such as it was.

"I'm sure it will turn out all right, Primarch." Chakwas gave him a warm smile. He had to admit that he liked the human doctor. Common sense, compassion, good manners, and courage.

"I hope so Doctor. I really don't want to have to endure a lecture from angry parents." He sighed.

Chakwas chuckled, "after Wrex, I'm sure you can handle it."

He had to laugh at that.

"Garrus, you wanted to see me?" Chakwas turned to Vakarian.

Victus motioned Arrak out of the room and the two men quietly left. As they did Victus heard Vakarian say one word as the door closed.

"Alchera.."


	18. Chapter 18 - Crashing Down

Can't forget our favorite pilot. Again thank you to all the wonderful people who have visited, faved, and/or following this story.  
All rights belong to Bioware.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Crashing Down

 **Kaiden**

"I'm telling you that hamster morphs into a Ninja at night and messes with my communications!" Joker proclaimed.

"A Ninja Hamster? Really Joker, have the engineering crew been making hooch again?" Kaiden eyed the pilot dubiously. Unsure if Joker was living up to his name and putting the biotic on or not.

"Then you explain how communications to different part of the ship occur without me touching anything." Joker demanded.

As if to prove a point, suddenly they heard the sound of the Drive Core and the engineers tending it. Both of Joker's hands were at his side.

"Okay, explain that!" The pilot demanded triumphantly.

All Kaiden could do was shrug. While Joker had a point, Alenko was fairly sure that a Ninja Hamster was NOT the problem. He was about to say that perhaps it was some remnant of EDI when he remembered who he was talking to. Though Joker tried to cover it up, everyone knew the pilot was still deeply in mourning for the Normandy's AI.

"Well, some of those repairs we did were quick and dirty." Kaiden said. Before he could say more. "Incoming call." Came the sexless voice of the new VI they'd had installed so the Normandy could function.

"Yeah, yeah eunuch." Joker grumbled under his breath as he opened the line. "Normandy here." The new VI had a gender-neutral voice, which Kaiden didn't mind; but that Joker despised. Snidely referring to it as the eunuch.

"Normandy." The voice was crisp and military. "Admiral Renfield, Colonel Pace request permission to come aboard." Joker looked to Kaiden who nodded.

"Permission granted." Joker activated the air lock.

He then turned to his consoles and busied himself. Joker didn't much like Renfield so he avoided interacting with him whenever possible. Kaiden thought Renfield was a bit more by the book than say Hackett, which was saying something, but nothing he couldn't deal with; but taking the pilot's unspoken hint, he headed for the air lock.

When it opened, Renfield entered with his fellow officer, Colonel Pace.

"Admiral, Colonel." Kaiden straightened up.

"Major." Renfield nodded to him. Pace also nodded.

With that he showed the two officers down to the comm room.

 **Joker**

After Alenko had gone off with the brass, Joker relaxed. Kaiden thought he was over reacting about Renfield. He hadn't had to suffer through one of Renfield's interrogations about his _'attitude'_. And it was an interrogation, no doubts about it. As far as Joker could determine, the _'attitude'_ he shouldn't have was to be friends with and work with aliens. Frankly the pilot would sooner have shacked up with a Vorcha than deal with Renfield. The human Admiral claimed not to be a speciest; but his dislike for any alien was thinly veiled at best.

Though he hadn't said anything, Joker was positive that Renfield had done or said something to chase Vakarian away. Given all that Garrus had suffered and done to get back to Shepard, his absence was so not right. But getting the big Turian to admit to it was for a far less brittle man than Joker. He'd seen Garrus lose his shit and it wasn't anything anyone sane wanted to risk.

Putting that aside for later, Joker turned back to his consoles and trying to figure out where the communications glitch was originating. It seemed to have no rhyme or reason.

As he was working, another internal channel opened. With a sigh he was about to close it when he heard Kaiden and Renfield and paused. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he couldn't resist, also starting a recording - just because.

"What about Dr. Chakwas?" Alenko was saying.

"She reported that Shepard was safe and then took an extended leave." Renfield sounded pissed. Joker was secretly delighted. Good to know that Chakwas made sure to put herself out of reach of the brass.

"So she's with Shepard, where ever that is." The Biotic sounded relieved.

"I'm assuming it's with Vakarian…"

Pace spoke up, "You don't know that Admiral and we all know what assumption gets you."

Joker would have paid to see Renfield's face at that moment; it probably looked like he'd been French kissing a Batarian.

"Which probably means that she's at the Turian enclave out in the English countryside." Kaiden spoke up. "If she is, then she's as safe as she can be. There's at least a full company of Turian soldiers out there."

"She's humanities hero and she belongs with her kind."

There was a heavy silence for a moment after that. It seemed his statement had startled Pace and Alenko.

 _Flaming Earth Firster_ , Joker thought sourly.

"I'm going to send someone out to get her." Renfield went on.

"You can't do that!" Pace spoke up, his tone cold and deliberate.

"She's an Alliance officer…"Renfield began.

"Who is, we think, at the Turian enclave." Pace cut him off. "An enclave that has been recognized by Earth's surviving government as a Turian embassy. Therefore that estate is as good as a part of Palaven. And that means it's off limits to Alliance personnel unless the Turians specifically invite us in."

"It's…" Renfield began and Pace overrode him.

"It's Turian soil and we can't just barge in there, particularly since the Turian Primarch is there, without causing some kind of diplomatic incident." Pace's voice and statement left no room for argument.

"She'll come out when she's ready." Kaiden said, but Joker thought he sounded unsure. Since Shepard had raised unpredictability to an art form, he had every right to be.

"If Garrus is there, she'll be doubly safe. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to her." Kaiden sounded both certain and defeated. Joker didn't have much sympathy for the biotic, since finding out that he hadn't gotten around to telling Shep that she and Garrus had been a couple. Alenko might love her still, but she'd made her decision and it was a dirty trick to take advantage of her amnesia like this, particularly after his behavior on Horizon.

"Vakarian is a criminal." Renfield spat out.

"What!?" Alenko exclaimed. "Oh, you mean Archangel. That was several years ago, Admiral and it was on Omega therefore not in Alliance or Counsel space. And Archangel was a vigilante, not exactly a criminal."

"He's still a criminal." Renfield persisted.

"Who's since gone on to become an advisor to the Primarch." Alenko reminded him. "I'm not even sure what his rank or his tier, as they call it, is now."

Higher than yours Alenko, Joker thought smugly, having finally gotten out of Garrus exactly what rank he was.

"I'm going to demand to speak to Vakarian." Renfield snapped. "He knows what's at stake here."

"What do you mean, Admiral?" Puzzled, Kaiden asked what Joker was thinking.

"I told him Shepard should not be associating with a know criminal, it would damage her career."

"Her career!" Kaiden was stunned. "She just saved the entire galaxy. She could associate with Batarian slavers and I doubt anyone would object."

"There are some who would." Renfield sounded smug.

"Did you threaten Shepard?" Kaiden's voice was unsure. Joker turned up the volume, now very much wanting to hear what the Admiral had to say. He glanced around to make sure Corso wasn't nearby. He was fairly sure that the Lieutenant was a spy for Renfield.

"I may have said something about her losing her rank and her ship." The Admiral sounded insufferably pleased with himself. There was a disgusted sound that Joker thought might be Pace.

Damn, now he knew why Garrus hadn't come back. The Turian would do anything to protect Shepard from any harm, even to cutting himself off from ever seeing her again.

"Sir!" Even Kaiden sounded shaken.

"You did want to get back with her, didn't you, Major?"

"Yes sir, but…but not that way." Kaiden's denial sounded weak to Joker. The Biotic obviously still carrying a torch for the Commander.

Joker was disgusted that Alenko didn't stick up for the Commander nor the man who'd saved his ass innumerable times.

About then the communications cut off again. Joker cursed silently but made sure to keep a recorder on the line to the comm room, just in case.

Joker made a couple of duplicates of the recording he'd just taken.

He needed to get this to Chakwas; she'd see to it that Shepard and Garrus saw it. But how? He didn't dare directly try to contact either Garrus or Chakwas from the Normandy with this info. He was certain that Renfield had some kind of tap on his omni-tool and on the Normandy's comm lines.

He shifted uneasily in his seat and a dull ache started in his shoulder. Damn arm, he thought, he was still recovering from the crash. He was about out of his pills which meant that he'd have to go Huerta E so some sadistic therapist could try to break every bone in his body before they'd let him have them. Some moronic thing about testing his _'range of motion'_. He so missed having Chakwas aboard. She'd give him ' _a stern talking to'_ and make him do some exercises; but would still give him his pills.

Then something occurred to him and with a smile that was more of a smirk he turned back to his communication console and placed a call.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Hard Truth

Happy Holidays All, however you celebrate may you have a wondrous time. This will probably be the last chapter I submit before Christmas. Too much holidaying to do. So take care and be safe. Again thank you for all the favs and follows. As always if you find a mistake please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 19 – The Hard Truth 

**Victus**

"F**k you, Vakarian. If you're through talking just say so, don't invent some fairytale." Shepard stalked out of his room, narrowly missing running into Victus and Hendan.

"Primarch, Cadet." She snarled in passing as the two quickly got out of her way. Small she might be, but Commander Shepard in a temper was nothing even a Turian wanted to tangle with.

"Shepard…Commander!" Victus heard Vakarian call out, his sub harmonics sounding distress.

"Garrus, I'll talk to h…NO!" That was Doctor Chakwas. At that Victus ran into the room, Hendan on his heels. Vakarian was struggling to get up and Chakwas was fighting to keep him in bed. Despite still being weak, he was stronger and younger and just physically bigger than she was – and he was winning.

"Garrus, no, you'll hurt yourself." She tried to reason with him but he heard nothing but the rage and hurt in his mate's voice. Victus knew exactly what was driving the younger man, particularly now that the Otak was no longer blocking his bond.

Without being asked he threw himself into the struggle. Shouldering the Doctor aside to take her place and pin the younger man down, but even he was almost out matched by Vakarian's desperate need to comfort his mate.

"HENDAN!" He yelled for the cadet. "Get his other side."

Hesitantly the youngster tried to pin his boss down only to get knocked sprawling by Vakarian.

"DOCTOR!"

Chakwas had backed away as soon as the two Turians had entered the fray. Suddenly she was at Victus's side, hypo in hand, before Vakarian could react, she injected him in the neck.

"No, I need, I have to…Jess…" His voice died out as his sub harmonics still sounded misery; and he went limp as whatever he'd been given took effect.

For a few moments the only sounds were the rapid breathing of the other three, and Hendan's pained grunts as he sat up. Finally sure that Vakarian wouldn't suddenly rouse, Victus let go of him and stepped back.

"Thank you, Primarch." Chakwas carefully scanned Vakarian.

"Is he all right?"

"Yes, though he almost tore open the stitches in his side and his shoulder." She sighed as she injected something into Vakarian's IV – which had somehow managed to survive the struggle.

Victus walked around the bed and helped Hendan to his feet. "Are you all right, Cadet?"

"Yes, just a bit bruised.." Suddenly Hendan realized who he was talking to. "OH…er…sir…I." He tried to straighten up only to groan as he pulled something. Victus sat him down in a nearby chair.

"It's all right, Hendan. Thank you for your help."

"I didn't do anything, sir." The boy sounded miserable.

"Yes you did. You gave me the time I needed to get the right sedative, Hendan." Chakwas spoke up then added. "And I've been knocked on the floor by Garrus before so you aren't the only one."

Victus turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, what brought that on?"

Chakwas looked down at Vakarian and sighed then back up at the Primarch. "A part of her past that she can't believe. I was there, I saw it, so to speak, and I still find it hard to accept."

Victus knew instantly what she was talking about. One slightly drunken night, Vakarian had told him of Cerberus, Shepard, and her being brought back to life. Victus hadn't believed it, but Vakarian had assured him that it was the truth and swore him to secrecy.

Conscious that they weren't alone, Victus was careful of what he said. "Is this about Cerberus?" She glanced up and he looked briefly in Hendan's direction. She glanced over at the cadet then gave him a slight nod.

"Yes, she thinks he's lying to her." Chakwas sighed. "She didn't give me a chance to back him up."

"How long will he be out?"

"It should be a couple of hours." She sighed again. "But Jakan needs to check him thoroughly, make certain he didn't tear anything open."

"Why don't you go back Vakarian up." Victus jerked his head towards the door. "I'll call Jakan, and Hendan and I will keep an eye on him."

For a moment she gently put her hand on Victus's shoulder. He'd seen humans do this and knew it to be a gesture of comfort and/or solidarity.

"Garrus is lucky to have you as a friend, Primarch." She said quietly.

"He always has everyone's _'six'_ as you say. It's time to return the favor." He smiled back. She nodded and left.

It was Victus's turn to sigh as he looked down at the younger man. He wondered if this would turn out in Vakarian's favor. He hoped so because he didn't know what Vakarian would do if it didn't. That he'd taken Otak didn't bode well for how he'd react.

And as much as he didn't want a discussion with Hendan's parents – he really wanted to avoid one with Castis Vakarian, Garrus's _'by the rules or not at all'_ , ex C-Sec detective father. 

**Chakwas**

Chakwas had checked Shepard's bedroom, but she wasn't there. She had paused for a second to think where the Commander could have gone when her omni-tool, though turned off, signaled. It was the special signal for an emergency call from Huerta that Tali had helped her program into it. Quickly she opened the line.

"Huerta, this is Chakwas."

 _"Hey Doc!"_ Came a familiar insolent voice.

"Joker? What are you doing on this line? This is for Huerta and emergencies."

 _"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."_

"That's not what I meant, Joker." Chakwas flushed at his comment. "Is there a problem?"

 _"Not about that, though if one more therapist comes at me talking about 'range of motion', someone is gonna get hurt – probably me."_

"Are they still doing that, Joker?" She sighed. "I put a flag on your file saying to leave such tests up to me. Obviously someone's not listening."

 _"A lot of youngsters aren't listening these days."_ Joker grumbled.

"It's the way of youth." Chakwas said.

 _"Gonna be the way of the fat lip, if they keep it up."_ Joker said then added. " _Or more likely my broken arm."_

"I'll talk to them about it, and make it very clear that you're my patient and to check with me first before they do anything." She assured him. "That aside. Why are you calling me on this line?"

 _"I needed to get in touch with you, Shep and the Big Guy but I can't use my omni-tool or call out through the Normandy."_ He was suddenly serious.

"A black out?"

 _"More like a spy. Somebody's got a tap on the Normandy and my omni-tool, and I wasn't going to risk exposing you guys."_

"Renfield!" Chakwas said sourly.

 _"Got it in one, Doc."_ Joker went on. _"That's for later. There's something you need to listen to and pass on to Shep and the Big Guy. How is he, by the way? You sounded worried last time."_

"Recovering, he got shot." She decided not to mention the Otak.

 _"He's gotta learn to duck!"_ Joker gave a faint chuckle. _"Anyway, this is what I want you to hear and pass on."_ With that he played the recording he'd made of Renfield, Kaiden, and Pace. 

**Joker**

Though she used them rarely he knew Chakwas had a large vocabulary of curse words. She'd used quite a few on Alenko that time, but the biotic had obviously gotten the 'nicer' curse words. Renfield got called some that he'd never even heard, though he thought that one sounded a lot like something Wrex had used on occasion.

 _"That filth!"_ Somehow Chakwas could make a simple word sound positively nasty. _"To do that to them."_ She paused, _"that explains some things though."_

"Explains what?"

 _"Garrus did something that his doctor, Victus and I couldn't understand."_

"Victus?" Joker was puzzled, the only Victus he knew. "Wait you mean as in Wrex's argument buddy?"

 _"Yes."_

That was a little daunting. Joker had known that the Primarch and Garrus had worked together – he hadn't realized that they were more than just acquaintances.

"You better tell him to watch out then. Renfield is getting antsy, and he's liable to do something really dumb like try to take Shep away forceably."

 _"I hope not. Victus won't put up with it, and I don't blame him."_ She said.

"I gotta get off now, Doc. Too long on this line might draw attention. Tell 'em hi for me." With that he cut the connection. He'd used one of the general communication lines from Huerta to call Chakwas. Figuring that it wouldn't be tapped and stood a better chance of being overlooked.

He trusted Chakwas to get the info to Garrus and Shep. What he didn't trust is what Renfield would do. And if he did what Joker was afraid of, it would be the _'First Contact War'_ all over again. 

**Shepard**

Shepard stalked down the hallway looking for someplace that wasn't Vakarian's suite. She remember something about a modest reading room nearby and headed there.

When she slipped in, a fire had been lit in the small grate. The curtains were semi-closed to keep out the cold. Two of the walls were lined with books, two with pictures. There were several comfortable chairs, a couch, and a writing desk.

Away from Vakarian's lies she began to relax, then, unbidden she heard in her memories a flanging voice that she realized now was the Turians. _"I will never tell you a lie."_

"Could have fooled me!" She hissed out loud.

"Commander?" She jumped as a raspy voice that she belatedly recognized spoke up.

"Kolyat!" She turned towards a shadowed corner that she hadn't paid attention to earlier. Kolyat was sitting quietly in a large chair. Shepard, for some reason, thought that he'd been meditating.

"How are you doing?"

"Much better. I've stopped sneezing." He sounded rather pleased about that.

"Be happy it wasn't an allergy." She walked over and plopped down in a chair opposite him.

"Indeed. I've seen a fellow C-Sec officer with such." A look of distaste crossed his face. "It was…loud…and quite messy."

She gave a faint chuckle at that. "Very true. How's the arm?"

"Some lingering stiffness is all."

"Good."

He cocked his head and regarded her with those strange black eyes. "Are you well, Commander?"

Her anger returned but Kolyat didn't deserved any of it. "Yeah, just getting a little cabin fever." At his look of puzzlement.

"Means I'm tired of being stuck inside, doing nothing."

"Is not Officer Vakarian helping you with your past?"

At that, despite her best efforts her anger spiked. "No, he'd sooner tell me lies." She snapped.

"Lies?" Again the young Drell cocked his head quizzically. "About what?"

"Where I spent the two years before the Collector mission." She snarled.

Frustrated she came to her feet and stalked over to a window.

Behind her she heard Kolyat sigh quietly. "Cerberus and your return from over the sea." His voice sounded odd, deeper, raspier almost like an entirely different person.

"What!?" She turned to face him. He'd sat back, his face now mostly in the shadows.

"For Drell – to die is to cross the sea."

"Not you too?" Shepard had thought better of the young man.

"No." Kolyat's voice seemed to change even more. "My father." With that he slipped into the Drell _'living of memories'_ as she'd dubbed it. The eidetic recall that all of the reclusive species possessed.

It was eerie to hear him speak as both himself and his father. Even eerier to hear him speak of her _'return at Cerberus's hands'_. The memory was short but powerful, even Kolyat at first denying the truth of his father's memories.

But it couldn't be, her mind refused to accept the idea. One thing to 'die' on an operating table for moments – another to be dead for what sounded like months.

"I..I..I don't believe you." Her stammering belying her statement; her thoughts running helter skelter.

"I have no reason to lie, nor did my father." Kolyat said quietly.

"It's the truth, Commander."

She spun to face the door where Chakwas was now standing.

"It can't be!" But her voice was even shakier than before.

"It can't be, it shouldn't be…but it is." Chakwas stated, coming in and closing the door behind her "Cerberus, at the orders of their leader 'The Illusive Man' managed it somehow. Ask Joker, he saw you as 'a work in progress'. Accordingly it was not a pretty sight."

"I..I…HOW?" That was the overriding question as the truth began to sink its claws into her.

"Billions of credits and radically advanced tech…"

"Tech!" A horrible thought slithered down her spine like liquid oxygen. "Reaper Tech! I'm just some damned Reaper puppet is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"If you were – you'd be dead!" Chakwas was blunt. "When the Reapers died, everything remotely part of them died also. The husks, the brutes..even the Geth."

That tiny bit of knowledge made Shepard feel better even if she still couldn't believe it.

"How?" That question still drove her.

"I don't know any of the specifics. Lawson…" At Shepard's questioning look. "Miranda Lawson was the scientist in charge of orchestrating your _'return'_." Chakwas explained. "Somehow, some of her work notes on you ended up in my files. I couldn't even begin to understand them."

"Did Lawson survive?"

"I don't know. If she did – she hasn't contacted any of us." Chakwas sighed. "Then again both the Alliance and Cerberus were looking for her, so it's to her advantage to stay quiet."

Shepard collapsed into a chair, her mind awhirl. Chakwas sat down nearby but stayed quiet. With a nod, Kolyat silently departed leaving the two women alone.

For a long, long time Shepard just sat and tried to process everything; but her thoughts just spun themselves in endless circles.

"Am I a clone?" She finally asked in a faint voice.

Chakwas shook her head. "No, you're not a clone though I'm sure some things like your organs were cloned." She went on. "You are a blend of restored original tissue, weaves, cloned organs, and cybernetics."

Again Shepard sat mute trying to digest the hard, uncompromising facts.

Finally. "So Vakarian..?"

"Yes, Garrus was telling you the truth." Chakwas told her as she stood up to go. Just as she got to the door she paused and looked back at the younger woman. "You might want to remember that Turians have a much more acute sense of smell than humans do. Garrus was always positive that it was you because of your scent. He once said something about 'Steel and Lilac'." She smiled faintly. "Krogan also have a similar olfactory ability and Wrex accepted you without question on Tuchanka. And with Cerberus involved he would have rejected you in a minute if he thought you weren't you."

With that Chakwas was gone leaving Shepard alone with her confusion. 

**Chakwas**

She left the Commander alone to come to terms with her _'return'_. She hadn't mentioned what Joker had told her because she wanted to tell Shepard when the Commander was more composed and she wanted Garrus and Shepard to find out together. Somehow not trusting the Turian to not do something crazy like run.

She also wanted to ask Garrus how to go about warning the Primarch. She was sure that letting Victus be surprised was a bad idea, and given what she knew of Renfield she was positive that he was going to pull something monumentally stupid.

With a sigh, she headed back to her quarters.


	20. Chapter 20 - What One Does

Hi All, I hope you had a great Holiday, however you celebrate. Sorry for the delay, but, you know, the holidays. Probably won't post again until after New Years. Wishing you all a Healthy, Happy, and Prosperous New Year. If you've got any comments don't hesitate to let me know. Take care and be safe.

* * *

Chapter 20 – What One Does

 **Garrus**

Garrus snapped awake, instantly taking in his surroundings. A predator species and a trained warrior – he could do these evaluations in microseconds. As he did, he realized that this was the first time he had done this since he'd taken Otak. The drug having made him far more sluggish than he realized.

Location – the Turian compound, place – his room, specific place – his bed, time..his evaluation faltered as he realized it was dark outside and then remembered his reason for snapping awake.

The Commander, Shepard, Jess….his mate. He had confused and hurt her and they wouldn't let him go after her to explain, to comfort. It was hours later now and she probably wouldn't see him. He almost let out a keen of misery at that.

Then something slowly impinged on his sadness. There was a pressure against part of his right side, lying on top of the blankets.

Then something else made itself known – a scent – her scent. Jess. When he had told Chakwas her scent was 'Steel and Lilac' it was because he couldn't accurately describe it. Jess had always smelled, in part, like whatever ship she commanded. The SR-1, the SR-2, the Alliance refit, and what Joker called the SR-P. When he'd asked, Joker had said the P stood for Phoenix. A mythical creature that was reborn from its own ashes. He had agreed after all they had done to get her back to the stars.

But it was more than the metal of the ship – it was the crew, the places she'd been, the things she'd done. A hundred different things and all of them seem to swirl around Shepard along with her own unique organic scent, and that of the flower she'd told him was called Lilac.

She didn't often wear Lilac because; she claimed with a bit of embarrassment, it was a bit too sweet for a bad assed N7. He'd almost ended up on the couch again, teasing her about it.

But now, he could smell it clearly. Carefully he turned his head sideways, his muscles reminding him he'd been sedated, to find her sitting, no sleeping, in a chair next to his bed. Her head pillowed on her arm on his mattress, pressing against his side. Unbidden he let go with a soft rumble of contentment. What Shepard had always called his 'purr'. Inwardly he had to agree after listening to a sound file of the animal. Outwardly he'd huffed and protested just to give her something to tease him about.

He didn't know why she was here, probably to, as the humans said, _'tear him a new one'_ ; but he didn't care, what mattered was that she was here.

Instinctively, he hoped, she burrowed against his side at his quiet rumble. She'd always liked, in some cases loved, his sub harmonics.

Very cautiously he began to move his arm. His muscles felt rubbery meaning Chakwas must have sedated him with her special stuff. From somewhere the doctor had found a sedative that hit Turians hard and fast, kept them out a couple of hours, and made their muscles rather rubbery on waking. She only used it when he was planning, and how she always knew what he had in mind he had no idea, to sneak out of sickbay. And never when they were in combat, she knew they, he couldn't afford to be anything but 100% on waking. He just hoped she wouldn't tell Jakan about it. The Turian doctor would be only too happy to have something to keep his patients down.

Cautiously, they hadn't been blunted in weeks; he lightly ran a talon through her red locks. Like a child with forbidden fruit he couldn't get enough of the silken feel of it, and he'd been cut off from it for over a year.

He paused to ever so lightly stroke a finger pad over her white streak. She thought it made her look even more bad ass than before. He shuddered inwardly when he realized just how deep the scar under it was. How close he'd come to losing her forever.

Even if he couldn't be near her – she would, at least, be alive somewhere in the galaxy. He didn't know if he could have survived her death, or survived it as the person he was now.

Then he heard something he'd hoped not to hear. The faintest of whimpers from Shepard as her hand tightened into a fist. Her breathing sped up, getting hoarse, as she mouthed words his translator couldn't pick up.

Garrus didn't need her whimpered _'no'_ to tell him what was happening. Nightmare. Something most combat soldiers knew only too well; and Shepard had fought through enough hells to traumatize a whole platoon of soldiers.

Without thinking he reacted, as he always had when they shared the loft. Gently to avoid startling her, which would not have ended well for him, he put his arm around her shoulders with the lightest of pressures.

He increased the volume of his sub harmonics, shifting them into tones all Turians knew. Those to settle an upset infant or a fussy child. Shepard was neither but they seemed to work on her.

For a moment she eased, but then she began to twist as if running, or more likely, fighting. Abruptly her eyes snapped open. For a moment he thought she'd awakened, then he realized that she was still asleep, locked in her nightmare, staring at some landscape only she could see.

Sleepwalking. She'd only begun to do that the last few months before the end, and only when her nightmares were truly bad.

Cautiously he moved his arm, letting his hand slide down her arm to her wrist. Blankly she watched it, making no move or reaction. After the first time it had happened, he'd gone to Chakwas and the doctor had told him how to deal with it.

With the gentlest of pressures he pulled on her wrist urging her to get up on the mattress with him. Normally he wouldn't have given her memory loss; but he didn't want her wandering the hallways. She was liable to hurt herself or possibly run into the wrong Turian. Despite everything there were still Turians upset over the _Relay 314_ incident.

A bit stiffly she crawled up beside him, stretching out with her back to him. Slowly and carefully he got her settled on the blankets next to him, pulling the top sheet over her, though he doubted she'd be cold.

"Anderson?" She murmured shifting around.

"He told everyone to stand down, Shepard." Garrus kept his voice very quiet.

"Oh. Fighting's done?"

"Yes, fighting's done."

"Did we win?" She asked plaintively. And he hurt for all that lay behind that question.

"Yes, we won."

"Oh." Her voice began to drift as sleep claimed her again. "About damn time."

She gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes, and he felt her relax as the tension left her body. Carefully so as not to disturb her, he put his arm over her waist to keep her from getting off the bed. Unlike the past, when she would happily snuggle up against him, she merely gave a soft sigh; but he would take it. Besides, he wasn't exactly back to normal, even thinking about getting his plates open – exhausted him.

Before he could drift off, she began to whimper again and twist under his arm. Damn, this nightmare wouldn't let her go.

Without pause, Garrus began to do something he'd only done a few times when Shepard's nightmares were particularly fierce.

He began to _'sing'_. Not singing as a human but rather as a Turian, completely in his sub harmonics. Shepard couldn't hear everything but he knew she'd feel what she couldn't hear. After a few moments she began to finally ease, this time all the way into a deep sleep, but still he went on.

 _'Singing'_ like this was a little talked about phenomenon among Turians. It was almost exclusively among those who were bonded. More specifically bond mates and life mates. It didn't usually occur with those who were simply mated. The ' _songs'_ weren't a specific tune, they varied for each person; but they were distinctively different from a Turian's normal sub harmonics.

Because it involved bonded pairs, it wasn't discussed much, if at all, with outsiders. Turians weren't ashamed of it; they just viewed it as being extremely private.

Not all who could _'sing'_ did and many couldn't or didn't. There was an ancient belief that if you could _'sing'_ and didn't, you weren't with the right mate. Given the number of Turians who couldn't that thought had fallen by the wayside, but from time to time it resurfaced. He'd wondered briefly, after his first time, what those old beliefs would make of him 'singing' for a human.

The ability seemed to follow family lines. Garrus knew his father could _'sing'_ , he'd heard him during those months he'd been on Palaven. Castis _'singing'_ to and for his life mate.

It had driven Garrus out into the surrounding forest one night to keen his sorrow and pain to the Palaven night sky. Sorrow for his father _'singing'_ to a woman who didn't understand what he was doing – or even who he was. Pain for the loss of his mother, and pain for being separated from Shepard.

Putting those thoughts aside, he settled down next to Shepard, savoring her nearness. She probably, in the landscape of her dream, thought he was just some faceless Alliance soldier; but he'd take what he could get. 

**Victus**

Victus made his way to Vakarian's room. Given what Doctor Chakwas had told him, he wanted to know what the younger man thought. Chakwas had wanted to wait until she talked to Garrus, but a chance encounter with the Primarch decided her against that.

Victus hadn't liked the idea of the Alliance trying to 'storm' the Turian compound, anymore than Chakwas had. She did assure him that this was all on an Admiral Renfield, that Hackett would not sanction such a thing. Given what he knew and had experienced of Hackett he believed her. He was also willing to believe that the man's doctors had basically had to imprison him to get him to accept needed medical treatment. His own doctors had tried the same thing, with limited results. It was far harder to confine a planet's leader than a mere Admiral.

He would not of wanted to be within hearing of the human Admiral when he found out what had been done. He remembered some of Hackett's more acerbic messages during the war. Man could swear with the best of them. What was it one human had said of it – _'it could strip the paint off a star ship hull.'_

Despite the seriousness of the situation, he was smiling to himself as he entered Vakarian's suite. Hendan was elsewhere – no doubt with the young Cabal girl. That situation still had to be dealt with and he was going to need Vakarian for that.

Despite most of them being doomed to fail, he was so wrapped up in plots to separate the young lovers that he almost didn't hear the song coming from Vakarian's bedroom.

He came to a surprised stop. Though everyones was different he recognized the tones – Vakarian was _'singing'_. There was only one person he would be _'singing'_ for and that was Shepard.

He couldn't, wouldn't interrupt them. It just wasn't done. He took a step back, swallowing the keen that wanted to erupt from him.

Adrien couldn't _'sing'_ but his mate could…did...had. He'd thought she had the most beautiful voice on Palaven and they were both startled when they found that she could ' _sing'_ in a fashion to the infant Tarquin.

He turned to go. He would come back later when Vakarian was done and when Victus got control of his sub harmonics again.


	21. Chapter 21 - Untangling the Threads

_Hey All, Happy 2018. I hope you had a good one. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, this one wasn't quite coming out the way I wanted. If you've got complaints or criticisms don't hesitate to let me know. I'm willing to listen. So take care and enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 21 – Untangling the Threads

 **Shepard**

Shepard awoke slowly. She was a little stiff; but this was the longest undisturbed sleep she'd had in months. She just wished Joker would stop revving the engines on the cat.

After a moment, she stopped to examine that thought. Cats didn't have engines - that she knew of. However she could hear and feel what seemed to be a cat. A very big Cat! Wait a damn minute. With that she took very careful stock of where she was. She was lying down. Last she remembered she'd been sitting up. There was something very big, very warm, and very solid, that was purring faintly behind her.

Damn it all – it had to be Vakarian. They might have been bond mates before; but she didn't even know the man now. She didn't know whether to be shocked or titillated. But she settled for 'pissed as hell'. How dare he presume… Then she took further stock of her situation.

She was still in her clothes, even to her boots. Well, at least, that probably meant no hanky panky or whatever Turians got up to. She was also laying on top the blankets that covered Vakarian. Now she had to wonder exactly what had gone on.

She was still angry; but it was more about how and why she ended up in his bed than that something intimate had occurred.

His long arm was loosely draped over her waist, his hand half curled up beside her. She was a bit shaken to realize that her hand had crept into his and her fingers were wrapped around his central finger. Maybe she consciously didn't know him; but some part of her did seem to remember him. Carefully she let go and slowly pulled her hand free. The faintest of whines came from behind her. Oh, he hadn't liked that.

She assumed he must be awake; but when she carefully shifted so she was facing him it was obvious that he was still deeply asleep.

Without giving it much thought she reached up and tapped the end of her finger on his lower nose plate to wake him up. What she got was an instantaneous view of all his teeth and a snarl both audible and sub harmonic, as he jerked his head back. Then abruptly he took her in and blinked – the snarl cutting off instantly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his left arm begin to lower from where he'd raised it, talons extended.

She realized then what she'd done.

"Commander?" He coughed a couple of times to clear his throat. "I…I'm sorry…I..I..didn't mean…" He wouldn't meet her eyes. He might not be able to blush but she could tell that he was deeply ashamed.

"No Vakarian, I'm sorry. I was stupid and forgot, like an idiot, that I was waking up a combat soldier and a predator. You only reacted instinctively." She was calm, even though she was realizing now just how close she'd come to getting thrown off the bed or possibly even hurt.

"That…."He still wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Hey, I've cold cocked a couple of fellow marines in my day when they startled me awake, this is no different." She smiled softly," so don't be so hard on yourself. I'm the one who was stupid." Though inwardly she wondered why she'd hadn't given a second thought to waking him up that way.

After several long moments of staring fixedly at the blanket between them, he finally looked up and nodded slightly. Then he stretched his neck slightly as if trying to ease it.

"You hurt?"

"Just pulled my neck." He told her, rubbing it with his left hand.

"Sorry."

"It's minor." He assured her, but the way he kept rubbing it said otherwise. She figured he must of strained it when he'd jerked awake.

With that she sat up in the bed and then carefully got down. She heard, but didn't acknowledge, the faintest whine of unhappiness from him as she did.

"Just how did I end up in your bed, Vakarian?" She looked around for her cane and found it leaning against his bed.

"I woke up and you were sleeping in the chair next to the bed." He told her.

"And?" She slowly stretched out her legs to warm them up.

"You started having a nightmare.."

"Nightmare?" She froze at that. Normally her nightmares didn't show on the 'surface' so to speak.

"Yeah." He was still rubbing his neck. "Then you snapped over into sleep walking."

"Sleepwalking?" She'd only done that once or twice that she knew of. It's why she no longer slept commando and why her door was always locked at night now. She really didn't want to give the crew a peep show.

"Did…I?" She was hesitant to ask.

"No, you didn't. I just recognized the signs." He told her. "I was afraid that you'd start wandering so I got you to settle down on the bed with me so you wouldn't. After a little bit, you quieted and went back to sleep."

"Did I say anything, do anything?"

"You asked if we'd won." He smiled faintly. "When I told you yes, you said _'about damn time'_ and went back to sleep."

"Thank you. I..I'm sorry, I haven't done that much."

He waved off her apology. "It's nothing major. I'd be surprised if you weren't doing it given everything."

She realized that he must have experience with her and her sleepwalking. Part of her wanted to ask and part of her didn't. It all hinged on the big question of their bond.

With her usual tact she decided to face it head on. "I'll probably regret this; but we need to talk about the elephant in the room."

She hadn't been around a lot of Turians but the look on his face was easily deciphered – complete confusion.

He glanced around uncertainly. "The Elcor in the room?"

Realizing that his translator had given him an equivalent, and a strange one at that. She started laughing.

He still looked puzzled and she caught the slightest edge of frustration from his sub harmonics.

"Means the subject that we are both aware of and aren't talking about – this bond!" She explained.

Instantly he locked down his sub harmonics and his face took on the 'stony' look as she called it when a Turian was keeping their face expressionless.

"Yes?"

"Relax Vakarian, I only want to know a few things about this bond." Inwardly she was surprised to find that she didn't like the 'vulnerable' look on his face.

"What do you want to know, Commander?" The closed up look on his face eased slightly.

"You say we have a bond?"

He nodded in answer.

"Just what does that entail?"

"Ah…"He seemed to search for the answer. "It's like humans being a couple."

"A friends with benefits couple or a serious couple?"

That question made him go quiet as he thought over his answer. The delay told her a lot. Whatever he said, he was taking this bond a lot more serious than she'd thought he did. Then she remembered the foul wound on his shoulder from the Otak. While Victus hadn't out and out said it – it was implied that the deeper the bond the worse the reaction to the drug.

"It's more than a friends with benefits couple." He said finally, hesitantly.

"It's a serious relationship then?" She decided to test him.

Again, he seemed to go inside himself to answer that question.

Finally he nodded again, as if not trusting himself to speak.

He looked so distressed, and she was sure she could feel his sub harmonics signaling dismay that she took pity on him.

"It's alright to tell me the truth, Vakarian." She said softly. "I'm not going to attack." That startled a small laugh out of him.

"I'm not so sure of that. Remember, I've seen your weapon's locker."

Now it was her turn to chuckle. "Well, a girl's got to accessorize with the right gun."

"And a pistol, and a shotgun, and a grenade launcher, and the Cain…" Both of them began to laugh at that. Even she realized that she had an excessive amount of weapons. Gathered, so she'd found out, from various battlefields and enemies.

Oddly it felt good to laugh about something like that. The new crew had been rather 'Alliance' in their behavior. Well, except for Joker and even he had toned it down when Alenko or Corso were around. There were going to be a few changes when she got back to the Normandy. She was tired of this 'by the books' attitude that seemed to have infected the ship. 'By the books' would have gotten them nowhere during the Reaper War.

But back to the subject being avoided. "So if we're a serious couple why haven't you made a move on me?" She could hear any number of past female friends doing a face/palm over her bluntness.

He was obviously startled by that. "You don't remember me, Shepard. Making a move on you would be unfair and amount to taking advantage of you." He shook his head. "No!"

"So, you don't like me?"

That got, what she thought was, a cross between a startled and angry reaction.

"You ar…were my bond mate!" With that he turned away to sit on the edge of the bed. She was about to retort angrily when she realized that there might be a misunderstanding based on species between them. She thought bond mate sounded lame, he acted as if it explained everything.

"Explain that to me, please? I get the feeling I'm missing something." She took a soft tone with him.

After a moment of silence, he let out a sigh.

"You don't take a bond mate, lightly, Shepard. It's a serious commitment." His voice was quiet but she could 'feel' a shakiness in his sub harmonics.

"So you do like me?"

He gave a bitter laugh. "If I weren't so weak I can hardly sit up and you remembered more I'd show you exactly how much I like you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She didn't feel threatened by his comment, just slightly but oddly excited.

"A promise." He said. "I know better than to threaten Commander Shepard."

About then his strength seemed to give out and he began to slump. She moved quickly to the other side and got her hands on his shoulders before he could slip off the bed.

With her help he collapsed back down on the bed and she threw the covers over him. He was exhausted she could tell; obviously still very, very weak from everything.

"Jakan's going to be pissed at you." She told him as she straightened the covers.

"What has Garrus done now?" Came Chakwas voice.

They looked up. Chakwas and Victus were walking in the door.

From the looks of them they'd been having a conversation. Shepard didn't know whether to worry about that or not.

"Just overdoing it." Shepard decided not to tell them everything as they came over to the bed.

"Nothing new." Chakwas smiled as she pulled her scanner and ran it briefly over the Turian.

"You're still very weak, Garrus, and you need to take it easy." She told him.

"Yes Doc." He sighed then looked to Victus. "Primarch, is there trouble?"

"Doctor, I think perhaps you should explain." Victus said. That got the other two's attention.

Quickly Chakwas outlined what she thought Renfield might get up to. From demanding Shepard - to being stupid enough to try to storm the Turian embassy.

"Damn, that idiot." Shepard swore then looked at Chakwas. "I guess this means we go back to Huerta."

"No." Victus spoke up, startling the others.

"Primarch, they could threaten maybe even cause harm to some of your people." Shepard knew what she had to do. "I can't let that happen because of me."

"And I swore to let no harm come to you, Commander." He was the Primarch now and not Victus. "I can't release you until I'm sure you'll be safe."

"Vakarian?" She looked to Garrus, who looked sad but resigned; but before he could open his mouth.

"It's out of his hands now, Commander." Victus told her. "After all you've done for the galaxy, for Palaven, I'd be failing as a Turian leader and a man to keep you safe. If it means I have to contend with this Renfield then so be it."

From the look on his face it was obvious that none of them was going to convince him.

"Then you should at least get the non-combatants away from here if worse comes to worse." Shepard knew stubborn when she saw it. Victus reminded her a lot of Hackett in that way.

"All ready started." He told her.

"Smart ass." She mumbled under her breath and was startled when he gave her a Turian grin. Damn, he was quick on the uptake.

"There's something else you all need to know, actually to hear." Chakwas spoke up but her eyes were on Garrus.

"Something else Renfield is planning on doing?" Shepard asked, already tired of the Admiral's antics.

"No, something he already did!" With that she activated a file on her omni-tool and played a recording of Renfield and Alenko.

As one, three heads turned to look at Vakarian who was staring fixedly at his hands. He had gone silent under their combined stares, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I knew there was more to the tale of the Otak than you were telling me, Vakarian." Victus stared at the younger man.

"You mean Renfield's threatening to take the Normandy away from me is why you took that damn drug?" Shepard was pissed.

Garrus nodded, still not looking up. "Doc, you should have told me in private." He said mournfully.

"If I had, you would have tried to run away, Garrus. I know you." Chakwas was firm.

"So he took the ship away." Shepard snapped. "What of it? It wouldn't kill me."

He still wouldn't meet her eyes but he glanced briefly at Chakwas, who sighed and nodded.

"He was also afraid that the Alliance would imprison you, Shepard."

"Imprison me?"

"They've done it before. You spent six months under guard on Earth then." Chakwas told her.

"I did?" Then certain incidents in what she knew now were altered files began to finally make sense. "When I was on earth right before the Reapers hit." Chakwas nodded.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything, Vakarian?" Shepard demanded of him. "I'm not afraid of some jumped up Admiral."

It was Victus who spoke up. "A bond mate is expected to do anything they can to protect their partner, Commander." Victus told her looking sadly at the younger man. "Even if it costs them everything."

Before anything more could be said, Jakan came in. He was startled at the crowd but quickly chased them out so he could tend to Vakarian.

Outside in the main room. Shepard turned to Victus.

"Primarch, if you want me to leave – just tell me. I'll understand."

"If it comes to that I will, Commander; but for now we'll take whatever precautions we can." With that he excused himself leaving the two women. Shepard turned to the older woman.

"Doctor, do you know why I was imprisoned?"

"Yes, some of it. Garrus knows more that's why he did what he did. He doesn't trust the Alliance."

"Then tell me what you do know until I can talk to him again."

"Okay. Let's go back to your room. I need to scan you anyway."


	22. Chapter 22 - Gearing Up

_Hello All. Big thanks to everyone that's continuing to follow and fav my story. It's a really big boost that you like the story that much. That said, before this I read a LOT of Mass Effects fan fiction, particularly Shakarian. I'm afraid that I may have inadvertently taken the concept of Turians/Garrus's 'singing' from something I read. I know we spring board off each other's ideas but I'm afraid that this may be a little more overt than just spring boarding. If I've done so - I've so very sorry. I didn't mean to do anything like that. I apologize profusely. Please don't hesitate to let me know and I'll give you credit instantly._

* * *

Chapter 22 - Gearing Up

 **Victus**

Victus immediately headed out to make sure that the lesser/weaker members of the compound were gotten to safety. Some were still recovering from serious injury and were only now capable of being moved up to one of the medical ships in orbit. Others hadn't sustained serious injuries but were not prospering as they should in the colder climate of England. It would leave him with the toughest and the hardiest of his people.

Along with that he sought out Whiteson. While not primarily his concern, he had made it his business to take care of the humans that worked and lived at the compound. They made things easier for him and his and he would not make things difficult or dangerous for them.

He found the older man down in one of the smaller dining rooms having tea. He hadn't quite figured out why the local humans loved this herb concoction, but to each their own.

"Sir!" Whiteson started to rise as Victus came in; but he waved the human back down and sat across from him.

"Whiteson." He glanced at the man's cup and the plate of biscuits? cookies? in front of him.

Seeing what he was looking at. "Can I interest you, sir. Or can you eat this?" Whiteson had learned by now of the dextro/levo differences in the two species.

"I can; but I've never been one much for sweets." Victus smiled back.

Whiteson hit the button on the intercom on the table.

"Adelaide, bring up that kit I prepared, please." Then he looked over at Victus. "Is something going on, Primarch."

Victus was still surprised by the human's perceptiveness; but he appreciated it.

"What gave it away this time?"

"The amount of people you're sending up to the ships." Whiteson told him. "And who you're sending. It's all the 'walking wounded' so to speak, and the ones who spend most of their time in their quarters staying warm."

Victus nodded. "Whiteson, we may be looking at trouble."

"Oh. Someone still after the Commander?"

"In a sense. We may have the Alliance on our doorstep soon."

Whiteson sighed. "I was afraid of that. The Alliance tends to get really antsy when things don't go their way."

"To compound things, one of the men in charge is a, I believe you call it, " _Earth Firster_ "." Victus wasn't sure if Whiteson had heard the term. From the sour look that crossed the man's face it was obvious that he had.

"D**n, thought all those idiots had gone with Cerberus." Whiteson swore. "After all you Turians, the Krogans, the Assari, and all the others did to help, I don't see how anyone can be that stupidly insular."

"Stupidity is near impossible to get rid of." Victus sighed, having had to deal with some of that among his own people.

"What do you need me to do, sir?"

"I need you to get the non-combatants among your people out of here. I can't/won't put them at risk." Victus told him.

"I can do that; but what cover story do you want to tell them?"

At Victus's curious head tilt. "I'm assuming you don't want all the neighbors to realize that you're expecting trouble. That could lead to other problems"

"No. I'm hoping it won't come to that; but you have to be prepared for anything." Victus told him.

About then one of the kitchen help came in with a covered tray and looked to Whiteson. He nodded his head towards Victus and she set the tray down in front on the Primarch, gave a bob of a curtsy then left.

"Whiteson?" Victus eyed the thing in front of him, curiously.

"I wasn't sure how to prepare this, but I hope this is something you like." With that he lifted the lid to reveal a container of a Turian instant drink called _Khaal,_ a Turian cup, also some hot water and the Turian equivalent of what the humans called jerky.

Victus was stunned, he hadn't seen any of this for months now.

"How? Where?"

"Some of the local cops busted a black market ring and they found a small stash of this among everything else. Knowing I was working out here they gave it to me." Whiteson told him, nervously. "Is it something you like, sir?"

"It is indeed, Whiteson." Without further explaination, Victus opened the canister and took out a couple of small pellets of _Khaal_ and dropped them into the cup, then filled the cup with hot water. In moments they had dissolved and filled the room with the rich bracing scent of a Palaven cooking garden. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring it and all it stood for.

When he finally looked over at Whiteson the man was smiling and holding his cup out to him. Realizing what he wanted he gently touched the side of his cup to Whitesons then took a deep drink of the _Khaal_ , as Whiteson sipped his tea. It was a bit stale and there was no sweetener but Victus reveled in this tiny bit of home.

He sighed as the slightly bitter taste swept through his mouth and the resultant faint kick of a stimulant raced through his body setting off a faint hum of pleasure.

Whiteson grinned at him over his tea. "First time I've heard you purr, Primarch." Victus was too happy to be embarrassed by that observation.

"Well, this is purr worthy, I guess you'd say."

Whiteson laughed at that, and Victus joined him. After a moment, with a long whistle of air past his teeth, he put the lid back on the canister and reluctantly handed it to Whiteson.

"As much as I want to hoard this, it should be rationed out to everyone."

Whiteson waved him off. "No need, that wasn't the only container and I've already given the cook the order to put it out for the midday meal. Once you tell me how to tell her to prepare it or serve it."

"Whiteson, you are, I believe you humans say, a treasure."

The older man laughed delightedly at that. "I've been called a lot of things but never a treasure." Victus laughed at his admission, knowing exactly what he meant. He'd been called a number of things in his lifetime also, usually more curses than complements.

For a few moments the two simply savored their small pleasures, then Victus had an idea.

"Whiteson, just tell your people that a Turian holiday is coming up and we're going to be cooking lots of dextro rations ( _if we can find any_ ) and doing Turian things. Kind of private like."

Whiteson eyed him. "Is it, or are you going to fake it?"

"There is a minor holiday; but we'll just make it look more impressive than it is." Victus told him.

"What holiday, just out of curiosity?"

"The Palaven colony won some minor victory over a local war chief about 1000 years ago." It took Victus a minute to remember.

"Boy, your history goes really far back." The older man was awed.

"We've got a lot of little remembrances like that." The Primarch admitted. "Bigger more general holidays not so much. Like your Christmas or that weird one with the vegetables and the hissing cats."

It took Whiteson a few seconds to figure out what he was talking about. "Oh, you mean Halloween?" Then he started laughing.

Victus laughed too remembering how absolutely confused his people were by kids running around in costume and asking for candy. All but Vakarian who seemed to know about it, and tried to rig some costume out of a sheet: but since the sheet stopped way above his knees – it didn't work. But the humans had loved it, laughing hysterically at the less than intimidating whatever he was trying to be.

As they settled down and went back to their companionable sipping, Victus sighed, wishing all his days could be so easy.

"Now, if you could just find a way for me to talk to Admiral Hackett." He muttered as he shamelessly threw another couple of _Khaal_ pellets in his cup. He knew he was being a bit greedy; but just this once he wanted to indulge himself. He poured in more hot water from the tea pot and let it really steep this time. He understood the purpose of the tea pot, he just did not understand why it had to wear a knitted coat.

Just as he glanced up to ask Whiteson about the coat or _cozy_ he thought they called it, the human got a look in his eyes.

"Where is Admiral Hackett, sir?"

"Grissom Alliance Hospital. Don't tell me you have people there too?" Victus was joking, since the hospital was over in Canada he'd thought they'd said.

"No, just family."

 **Hackett**

Admiral Steven Hackett, currently on indefinite medical leave, moodily rattled the table his dinner tray lay on, with a toe.

He couldn't decide whether to be bored or homicidal. ( _Idly wondering if there was or had ever been such a thing as a bored murderer._ )

His doctors ( _he forced himself to not use any of the various invectives he come up with for them_ ) had basically locked him up in this..this…sterile, antiseptic smelling prison while they preformed arcane rites on his body. ( _Okay, needed medical procedures.)_

With supplies, personel, and equipment limited or hard to get, it was taking far longer than normal. But he had refused categorically to allow them to stint on care for those who'd been wounded in the final battles, for himself. He'd survived this long without this stuff, he could survive a little longer.

If he could just talk to someone outside of the hospital staff who alternated between talking medical mumbo jumbo or cooing at him like his ancient Aunt Sadie. They'd even taken the precaution of deactivating his omni-tool when he hadn't been paying attention.

His aide, ( _that traitor_ ) didn't count as someone outside of the staff. The man had conspired with the doctors. Hackett knew he'd done it because he was worried about the Admiral; but the disloyalty still rankled.

Once again he half heartedly rocked the table with his foot, watching his uneaten bowl of lime jello wiggle and wobble. He hated lime; but it seemed to be the only flavor the hospital had. That was one place he would have shamelessly used his rank, and that was to get one serving of a berry or, better still, cherry flavored jello.

He'd commanded Earth's fleets during the Reaper War and now he was reduced to watching jello melt and thinking up new curses for his doctors.

About then there was a timid tap on the door and after a moment one of the night nurses stuck her head in.

After he'd gone on an hour's rampage about privacy, the staff had finally gotten the idea that it was prudent to knock before entering his room.

"Sir?" She met his eyes. He nodded and she came in, followed by a woman he'd never seen before. The second woman was dressed in what he'd begun calling caretaker clothes. Clean, usually mismatched, and not medical. Basically a janitor or maintenance worker. The fact that she was pushing a bucket with a static broom and rags and cleaners just reinforced that.

When the nurse saw him glance at the other woman.

"This is Alison. She's here to do a little clean up."

Hackett nodded as the nurse busied herself taking his various vital signs. His bored vital signs he corrected himself mentally.

While she did that, Alison got out the broom and carefully swept the room. The inherent static charge in the bristles keeping the dust from flying up. Once done with that she put the broom into the special section of the bucket that would discharge it, remove the dust, and recharge it. Then she took out the cleansers and the rags and began wiping things down. Despite the war being over for months there was still a lot of dust in the air and it seemed to get everywhere and quickly.

The nurse finished her task, nodded to Hackett and Alison then left. Alison, moving quickly, but competently had cleaned most of the flat surfaces including the window sills and the rails on the bed.

Hackett saw her looking at the tray. "I'm done if you want to take that out."

"You gonna eat that jello?" Her voice was slightly deep for a woman.

"Hell no. I hate lime." Guessing what she was thinking. "It's all yours." No sooner had he given his okay then she'd picked up the small bowl and downed it in one slurp.

"You aren't missing anything." She grimaced. "I think they're cutting back on the amount of jello powder."

"Why eat it then?"

"It's still got calories and calories keep you going." She replied matter of factly, putting the dish back. He was sorry to hear that, it meant that the survivors, those not in high positions, were having to struggle to find food.

"Most nights they give me jello so if you're around about this time, you're welcome to it." He told her. She nodded. Then putting her rags and cleanser bottle away, she went to the door and looked out briefly, nodding to herself, she closed the door and came back over to the bed.

A couple of months in the hospital hadn't diminished his survival instincts, and he, oh so carefully, slipped a hand down beside his mattress to touch the small pistol hidden there. The battle might be over, but there were still enemies out there.

"Yes?" He kept his voice neutral, his posture apparently relaxed.

"I've got a message for you from a guy my Uncle Will is working for." She told him, fiddling with her omni-tool.

"Oh? Who does your Uncle work for?" Hackett wasn't sure what this was leading up to; but was stunned when he recognized the image projected by her omni.

 _"Admiral."_ Came a deep flanging voice that he'd recognize anywhere.

"Primarch Victus?" The Turian nodded at him.

 _"I see the doctors cornered you."_ Victus grinned. Hackett had learned the basics of Turian facial expressions and smiling was one of the easiest.

"With help from my aide, the sneak." He growled.

 _"Ouch."_

"I see they didn't get to you?" Hackett had known that the Turian leader had suffered some minor injuries of the kind that any good doctor would demand he be in hospital for, but that he could function through.

 _"They tried; but being a planetary leader has some perks."_ Victus said.

"Lucky you." Hackett was sour. Of course being a planet's leader would give Victus leverage that a mere Admiral didn't have.

"How did you manage to get someone to me?"

Victus shook his head in what Hackett thought might be disbelief. _"It involves enough geneology to keep a Turian matriarch happy. I'll explain some other time. Right now, I need your help."_

Hackett was instantly alert. Turians were ridiculously self sufficient. If Victus thought he needed the human's help then it was something serious.

"What is it? What can I do?"

 _"Did you hear that Commander Shepard got kidnapped?"_

" **WHAT!?** "

 _"Obviously not."_ Victus went on. _"To keep it brief. She was kidnapped by mercs, led by a Batarian."_

"G*d D**n it. I knew we couldn't trust those bastards." Hackett was ready to leave the hospital even though they'd taken away his pants. So what if he flashed a few orderlies.

 _"Easy. Vakarian already rescued her. She's safe."_

"How the hell did they get her in the first place with him around? I'd sooner go two rounds with a Thresher Maw then Vakarian."

 _"That's part of the problem."_ With that Victus went on to give Hackett a quick over view of the situation.

"F**k, I knew it was a mistake to let Renfield be in charge of the Normandy and Shepard's recovery. D**n Earth Firster." Hackett paused to calm down. "I'm sorry Primarch, Renfield DOES NOT represent the vast majority of Alliance brass or personel."

 _"I understand, Admiral. What I'm worried about is what he is going to do next. I'm not releasing her to anyone unless she truly wants to go. Both because it would be wrong, and because I gave my oath; but I don't want anyone, Turian or human getting hurt and that is shaping up to be a distinct possibility."_

"Why the hell hasn't Moreau called me?" Hackett growled.

 _"From what the doctor said – he's sure there's a tap on both his omni-tool and the Normandy's comm lines."_ Victus told him.

There was a brief pause as Hackett swore enough to make Victus smile.

 _"Feel better?"_ When Hackett had tailed off.

"No. Yes, d**n it!" The Admiral scowled at the smirking Turian.

 _"Alison can, if you give her any codes she needs, contact Moreau. She can also get back to her Uncle who will get word to me."_ Victus told him.

"Awfully convoluted." Hackett had learned to distrust complex plans. Too many things could and did go wrong.

 _"What other choice do we have."_ Victus sighed.

"None. Keep in touch, Primarch. I'll see what I can do from this end."

 _"What if they try to get in here to get to Shepard?"_ Now Victus was exceedingly serious.

"You have my permission, for what it's worth, to use whatever force necessary to keep them out and keep her in." Hackett told him.

 _"Let us hope it doesn't come to that."_ Victus signed off as Hackett turned to Alison.

"Thank you Alison."

She nodded and got up, grabbing her broom and bucket and heading for the door just as the night nurse came in.

"Aren't you done yet, Alison?" The woman didn't sound happy.

"I asked her to get me a couple of e-rat bars from the mess. She was just taking down the right codes so I don't end up with those dry as dust peanut butter ones." Hackett spoke up then shuddered. In truth, he didn't like the peanut butter ones.

"Oh." That seemed to satisfy the nurse. As they went out the door, Alison winked at Hackett over her shoulder.

When she was gone, he settled back on his bed. His mind, gone into sleep mode in the hospital spun back up to combat status to process everything he'd been told and what he could do and what needed to be done.

Before he'd been unhappily accepting of being stuck in here; but now he knew he needed to get out before that moron Renfield ignited trouble between the humans and the Turians. Catching Shepard and Vakarian right in the middle.


	23. Chapter 23 - Gathering Forces

_Hi Folks, sorry if this is a bit short and choppy. Discovered that it's harder to write the bad guys then the good guys. Their dialogue (bad guys) doesn't flow for me the way the good guys does, and I'm trying not to do mustache twirling cartoonish bad guys. Let me know how I did? As always all rights belong to Bioware._

* * *

Chapter 23 - Gathering Forces

 **Renfield**

Renfield had called Corso into his office at Earth's Alliance Headquarters. After almost a year they were finally in a building that wasn't missing floors, walls, or parts of the roof.

The Admiral had an office on one of the top floors. He'd always wondered why Hackett had settled for one near the ground floor. Renfield equated floor with rank, and hadn't understood why Hackett had insisted on this low, spread out, non descript building with so much of its workings underground.

Corso was at his office a few minutes early. Renfield liked people who were punctual and military. He'd had to overlook some of that in Shepard's past, actually a lot of it.

"You wanted to see me, Admiral?" As the younger man settled into a chair.

"Yes. Has there been any further word from the Doctor or Shepard?"

"No sir."

"Nothing has come into Alenko or Moreau?"

"No. Alenko wishes it would. As for Moreau.." Here Corso frowned a bit. "I believe he knows where they are, because he's going about his duties normally…or as normal as someone like he can." There was the faintest edge of distaste in Corso's voice.

While Renfield still didn't understand why Moreau was allowed to fly, he'd had to go along with the Alliance's minority stance.

"Has Moreau tried to contact them?"

"I thought he'd put in a call to Vakarian when Shepard was first kidnapped; but when I double-checked his omni-tool log – there was no record of a call to Vakarian." Here Corso smirked, "just a lot of porn." Renfield scowled at that.

"Any trips off the Normandy?" One good thing about Moreau's condition, he tended not to leave the Normandy very often.

"He went to Huerta Earth the other day." At the look on Renfield's face Corso went on. "He has to make periodic trips there to get the medicine he needs for his handicap. This one was right on schedule."

"Did he call from the hospital, using one of their lines?"

"If he did, I've found no trace of it; but I can look deeper."

"No, don't waste your time. He's had access to tech that isn't commonly available on earth and doesn't hesitate to use it." Unsaid was that this tech was alien and Renfield didn't think he should be using it.

"What do you want me to do, Admiral?"

"I'm going to give it two more days, since we don't know how badly Shepard was injured during her kidnapping and then we're going to go in and get her."

"The Turian Embassy, sir?" Corso straightened up at that.

"Yes. Palaven soil or not, Shepard is Earth's hero and belongs with her kind." Renfield had decided to not tell Pace what he was doing. Pace had made it crystal clear that any move towards the Turian Embassy was a bad idea on top of being illegal. Renfield didn't have time to pussy foot around. He wanted Shepard back in his hands and off on a good will tour to the outer colonies before Hackett got out of the hospital. Renfield knew that what he'd done to Shepard and yes, the damned Turian, was not going to meet with Hackett's approval, and he wanted to delay that reckoning as long as possible. Hopefully Alenko would get off his ass and get his girl friend back from the alien before Renfield had to deal with an angry Steven Hackett. Something even government officials were wary of.

"You're taking Alenko?"

"Shepard's more likely to go quietly with someone she knows." Renfield nodded, trying to ignore thoughts of some of the Commander's wilder exploits.

"I know some men we can call on to go with us." Corso told him. "They're not afraid of the Turians."

"Good, I'll get back to you with the time and the meeting place later today." Renfield stood up. Corso a moment behind him.

"Have you any intel on the embassy?" Corso asked.

"The blueprints are available on the net though they haven't been updated to show what the Turians have done to the place, besides putting in security gates and turrets." Renfield told him. "We do know they recently sent a lot of their kind up to the ships; but that still leaves us with, we think, two full platoons. I sent a man down to the area to scope out the buildings and to see just how many we'll have to deal with.'

Corso nodded. "Wouldn't want to get surprised." He straightened up. "Admiral."

"Lieutenant."

With that Corso was gone leaving Renfield to his plans.

 **Victus**

Victus was in his office dealing with paperwork, the bane of leaders everywhere, when there was a knock at the door. His aide was out getting them lunch.

"Who is it?" His hand was on his pistol and he was ready to move quickly if he had to.

"Whiteson, sir."

"Enter." Victus lifted his hand off his pistol, though he was still ready to move. He trusted Whiteson; but circumstances could change in an instant.

Whiteson entered alone and Victus relaxed, though only another Turian would have been able to read the slight signs of caution.

"Whiteson, good day." He hadn't seen the older man since the day before.

"Not so sure about that."

Victus cocked his head in question. By now Whiteson had learned to read some basic Turian body language and a few of the more audible sub harmonics.

"Explain." He gestured the human to a chair.

"Couple of village kids said they saw a man in a …" here he made the air quotes gesture so beloved of Councilor Sparatus, "..tree colored suit."

"Tree…" Victus got it in a second. "Camouflage!"

"Yeah, and they were out playing in the meadow near the back of the estate." Whiteson scowled. "That's far more serious then just asking questions in town."

"Sniper?" Victus was grim.

"They didn't see any weapons, but that doesn't mean he didn't have any."

Victus sighed. "I better send a couple of patrols out." He'd hoped to avoid alerting any observers that they were expecting trouble.

"You might not need to." At the Primarch's curious trill he went on. "I informed the local police that someone was spying on the kids."

Victus understood immediately. With all the races being seriously decimated – everyone living, particularly children were to be cherished.

Unfortunately children were both precious and valuable. The two not being the same thing. And there were always those who would take advantage of any situation and prey on the weaker. Victus had already heard rumors of attempted kidnappings, some even successful, in the more remote areas. He'd also heard that in the unsuccessful ones, the perpetrator had literally been torn to pieces by the locals. Fortunately, there weren't many Turian children on earth. Most of those having been evacuated/rescued from the Citadel.

The local authorities would come down on this man like a pack of starving varren.

"You think they can handle him?" If the observer was an infiltrator or special ops the local security find themselves out matched.

Whiteson smiled grimly and nodded. " One ex SAS and a forward recon team. All on medical leave near the end of the fighting. By then the local cops were almost overwhelmed by Reaper forces. The new guys pitched in as soon as they saw what was happening and they've been upholding the law ever since."

Victus's grin matched Whitesons. He'd almost of paid to see that confrontation. He'd seen the local cops and they hadn't struck him as anything out of the ordinary, other then carefully watching their surroundings. That was one of the human's strengths – they could look perfectly common and be decidedly uncommon. Look at Shepard, small almost delicate looking and with a strength strong enough to take down the Reapers.


	24. Chapter 24 - Getting There

_Hi All, hope you are having a great weekend. I decided to break this chapter into sections because it was getting too long and I wasn't quite sure where to end it. Also didn't want to let too many days go by without an update. So this should be the first section of what will probably be a two part chapter. Sorry. Again thank you to all the kind folk reading, faving, and following. You make my day._

* * *

Chapter 24 - Getting There

 **Shepard**

Jess wasn't able to get back to Vakarian's room for the rest of the day. Chakwas wanted her to rest. Victus had started discussing tactics with his advisor until Jakan chased him out also, saying that Vakarian needed his rest.

So, the next morning when it was still quiet before breakfast, she left her room and made her way to the Turian's bedroom.

Her time, with the probability of the Alliance showing up, had shortened; but Chakwas was able to fill in some more of her past. Alchera, Cerberus, the Collectors, the new crew – Jacob, Miranda, Jack, Grunt, Samara, Thane, and Massani. Meeting Kaidin on Horizon. _(She could see why the biotic wouldn't want her learning about that)._ The list of things she would be ' _discussing'_ with Major Alenko was getting very long.

She was still coming to terms with Cerberus bringing her back from, as Kolyat would say, _'over the sea'_ , but it was becoming less of a shock each time she heard it or thought about it. She had a feeling that in time it wouldn't bother her quite so much as it did now; but what was done – was done. Time to move on. There was something to be said for being pragmatic.

Oddly, it was hearing about Omega and what had taken place there that actually caught her attention. Though given the look on Chakwas face, the older woman may have been a bit more expansive about that. She'd begun to get the feeling that the older woman was something of a romantic.

Aria, Mercs, Massani, a plague, Morden, and Vakarian. A gunship rocket! Now she knew where those ropy scars he had, had come from. He was badass to have survived that. _(She had to laugh, and Chakwas was_ _still_ _angry that he'd gotten out of sickbay that time when she wasn't looking.)_ He was also the first of her old ground crew to come back without any hesitation. Citing that while he didn't trust or like Cerberus – he trusted her. Given all that she'd learned about their dealings with the _'humans first'_ group – that was a big leap for an alien and a Turian to boot.

Since Vakarian's admission the day before, Jess had been giving everything a lot of thought. She didn't know Vakarian now on top of him being Turian; but she was a little surprised to find that she found the idea of being with him more exciting than frightening. She did have a feeling that the mechanics might be a bit different between them, and was embarrassed to find that the idea of figuring out a way around their differences was more titillating than not.

Again while she might not consciously remember him, it seemed her body definitely did remember him, and apparently quite fondly.

Jess slipped into the room quietly so as not to disturb Garrus, only to find the bed empty. For a second she was alarmed then she heard the shower running. She had to smile to herself remembering Jakan grumbling about bad patients. Sounding almost word for word what Chakwas had to say about her.

Figuring that Garrus would be exhausted after the shower, he was still incredibly weak; she turned to go just as there was a crash.

She raced for the bathroom.

When she got in, she saw him sitting on the floor of a large shower, back against the wall, legs stretched in front of him. Most likely having lost his balance and gone down. Near as she could see there was no blood so he probably hadn't hit his head or done any other damage. Like her, she noticed he was sporting several still angry looking scars, no doubt from the final battle.

"Jakan is going to kill you, you know." She said conversationally. His head snapped up at that and he, oh so casually, dropped the washcloth he'd been holding over his lower plates. She pretended not to notice, though nothing had been visible.

"Commander?"

"Shepard!" She corrected him again, walking over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just got a little weak."

"What is it you say that Admiral Zorah always says – bosh'tet."

For the first time in awhile his mandibles moved in what she'd come to learn was a smile. She 'heard' a little rumble she thought might be amusement.

"You gonna need help getting up?"

"No…no…I'll be fine."

"See if you can get up before you say that." She thought he might be a bit too optimistic. Even though he was sitting down she could see a faint tremor shaking his legs.

He tried to get to his feet; but between his weakened state and the slippery tiles he couldn't do it. He sat back down with an _oomph_ , hard enough to make Jess wince in sympathy. Turians didn't have rump padding like a human so that had to have hurt.

"That's a no." She started to walk over.

"It…it's alright, Com..Shepard." His voice faltered as she glared at him. "Just call Hendan."

"Right, let's really freak the kid out."

"Freak?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Poor kid idolizes you. Not sure how he'd react to his hero falling on his ass in the shower." She told him stepping into the shower.

"No. You'll get soaked." He protested trying to push her back out.

"I'm not going to melt, no matter what some of the enlisted may think." She leaned over him and turned off the water only to lose her balance on the wet tiles. Caught off guard, at an awkward angle, and with nothing to grab onto, she went down. Bracing herself internally – hoping that she wouldn't break a leg or a hip, or land on poor Vakarian's head.

Before she could crash onto the floor, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, stopping her fall. It took her a few breathless seconds to realize that Garrus had caught her. She was now cradled securely in his arms, pulled tight against his chest.

She should have been embarrassed; but somehow this felt right to her. As, she now realized, being held by Alenko had never quite felt.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"Always." He said with a soft rumble.

Moments passed while they just stared at each other.

Unbidden, a tiny flash of memory lit in the void of her mind. _A darkened room, her hand bathed in a rippling blue light lifted towards ice blue eyes. A deep rumble surrounding her._

On its own, her hand hesitantly lifted to his right mandible. It twitched at her approach and she stopped, afraid that she'd done something wrong. He let out a faint trill, almost more a whine, then hesitantly dipped his head until he gently pressed his mandible into her palm. She felt his hot breath gust against her skin, a sigh she guessed, and his rumble deepened.

She could only faintly hear it, but she felt it, and again it felt right. Gently she stroked the scarred tissue of his mandible. His rumble ratcheted up until he sounded like a car idling.

She had to giggle and he tilted his head in question.

"You tickle." She touched his chest. "Your sub harmonics."

He nodded, somehow struck dumb by her nearness. She held her hand against his scarred mandible and he closed his eyes as his breath puffed out faintly over her hand. At first she was afraid he was hurting then she realized, with a shock, that he was simply reveling in her touch.

She was finally beginning to really believe Chakwas that he cared for her deeply, particularly after hearing about why he'd taken the Otak.

But now was not the time to question him about that.

"What does that mean?" At her question he opened his eyes.

"What does what mean?"

"That rumble I'm feeling?" She'd heard that Turians couldn't blush, but that didn't mean they didn't show it in other ways. From the averted eyes to the shifting plates on his face, and the flicking mandibles, it was obvious that she'd just embarrassed him.

"Er...happiness." He said it more as an offering than an answer.

She felt his sub harmonics stutter a bit, but that deep engine rumble was continuing.

"Just happiness?" As she said it, she realized exactly why he was embarrassed. Happiness indeed!

"Are you getting aroused, Vakarian?" She'd become very blunt lately, tired of people tip toeing around her and in no mood to pussy foot herself. Though a couple of people just might have mentioned that she'd always been rather straightforward.

If Garrus had been a bird, he probably would have squawked in surprise. As it was, he let out a sharp trill that made her ears hurt.

Just then the door to the bathroom burst open and Hendan charged in. Looking and sounding worried. Only to come to a dead stop at the sight of the two of them. Shepard held securely in Garrus's arms and cradled to his chest. Her hand on his mandible.

Adult Turians couldn't blush; but she was willing to bet that the youngsters had some form of it. Hendan's facial plates were all over the place, his eyes snapped to the floor, his mandibles were flapping like a fish's fins, and she swore she could see the skin on his neck darken a bit.

"P…P..Praetor , Commander!" His voice had almost disappeared into a trill high enough to be a squeak. The whole situation suddenly hit her as funny and she buried her head in Vakarian's cowl, trying desperately not to laugh out loud at the poor kid.

"It's alright Hendan." She might not remember his tells but it was obvious that Garrus was pissed. "I slipped, I'm okay, and the Commander is helping me. I'll call if I need you."

With a bob of his head that made him look like one of those water drinking bird toys, Hendan backed out of the room and fumbled the door closed. She barely waited to hear the outer door shut before she started laughing. Her body shaking against Vakarians.

"Sure laugh it up." He grumbled, carefully setting her on her feet next to him in the shower. Snickering, she turned and helped him get up, then handed him a nearby towel. The engine rumble was gone and she suspected that the growly tones of his sub harmonics meant that the Turian was both angry and frustrated.

"Don't they teach these cadets anything?" He complained.

"Like what?" She was still snorting, but being careful to give him his privacy.

"Like when NOT to come in a room!" He snarled grabbing for his clothes.

She grabbed a spare towel and stepped out of the bathroom, but left the door open so they could talk.

"He's just a kid." She dried off as best she could, figuring the heat of the room would do the rest.

"He's old enough to know what not to do."

"Did you at that age?" There was a long silence and then she heard his breath whistle past his teeth. "Not as much as I thought."

"You'll just have to educate him." That brought a dead silence from the bathroom. She briefly wondered if he had been hurt earlier then realized how what she said had sounded.

"Not that," She protested. "Just when he should or shouldn't interrupt."

"I wondered." He sounded relieved.

"You need to take another..er, shower?" She didn't want to embarrass him any more so she left off the temperature question.

"No, I'll survive." He sighed again. "At least I'm clean now, my plates were itching."

"That has to be uncomfortable." She commented as he came out of the bathroom. She noticed that though he was walking unaided he was being careful to stay near something he could brace himself on if need be.

"You have no idea."

"After a couple of weeks of survival training in a jungle setting, I think I can imagine." Watching him closely. "You better get back in bed, Vakarian. Your knees are starting to wobble."

Surprised, he glanced down at his legs just as one of his knees shook visibly. With a resigned sigh, he shuffled towards the bed.

"Hey, your sheets should be changed first so sit in the chair and I'll take care of it." She told him.

"Comm…" At her glare. "Shepard, you're not my aide, you don't…"

"No, I'm not your aide." She pushed him down into the chair. From the way he collapsed, it was obvious he was reaching the end of his strength. "But I'm a friend and friends help each other. Now where are the sheets kept?"

Reluctantly he pointed out the cupboard they were kept in. She pulled the blankets off the bed and put them to the side then pulled the dirty sheets free. Noticing the bloodstains, she realized that they hadn't been changed since he'd gotten sick. No wonder he'd been itching.

Getting what she assumed was a clean sheet, it took her a bit to figure out how to get it on the mattress. Turians didn't seem to use top sheets as she knew them. All she'd been able to find was an odd looking blanket. Once she got the sheet on, she chased him back into bed while he protested all the while at her ' _doing'_ for him.

"Quiet." She ordered. "All I'm doing is making your bed. That is NOT going to ruin my badass image."

"You sure?" He quipped and she scowled good-naturedly at him. She grabbed the blankets, now noticing that the one nearest his body was actually a cross between a sheet and a blanket, obviously a Turian version of a top sheet. That explained the odd looking blanket she'd found so she retrieved it from the linen closet. Putting the dirty one with the used sheets.

She spread it over him and then got the two other blankets on top of that. Making sure he was well covered. Tucked in, she thought ruefully.

"Reaper killer, nurse, and bed maker. What else can you do, Commander?" Came an amused voice.

She turned, Victus was standing in the doorway, watching with some enjoyment

"I can also cook a mean omelet." She retorted and Victus looked puzzled.

"Human breakfast food." She explained.

"Oh, those whipped up yellow things." Victus said.

"Most accurate description of Alliance mess breakfast eggs I've ever heard." She snorted as Victus walked over.

"Most of the people I saw eating them looked..resigned." He offered.

"More like long suffering." She told him. "A good egg is amazing – a bad egg is just yellow wall paper paste."

At another puzzled look. "Really, really tasteless and glue like."

Victus started to say something when his omni-tool let out a low hum. He spat out something that made her translator warble and hiss, obviously a curse, and looked around quickly.

"Bathroom." Garrus pointed at the room. With a nod, Victus swiftly slipped inside, not quite closing the door.

Puzzled, Jess looked at Vakarian. "Just follow my lead."

A few moments later there was a discrete knock on the door.

"Enter." Garrus motioned her to a chair as an older Turian woman stepped in.

She was a petite, for a Turian, dark brown female with pale brown plates. Her clan markings faded and cracked but a blue similar to Vakarian, though the pattern differed. Her head and neck had scars as did her hands but her posture was ramrod straight. Her uniform clean and neat, she had small specialized patterns woven into the fabric of the chest of her uniform that Shepard recognized as the Turian form of campaign ribbons including the one for the First Contact war. Her bearing marked her as career military.

"Praetor, Commander." Her voice was quiet but Shepard suspected that she was deliberately muting it. "I apologize for disturbing you." Garrus waved her apology off.

"Lieutenant Tafero, how can I help?" Garrus was very respectful.

"I was looking for General Victus."

"As you can see he's not with us." Jess noticed how Vakarian had avoided directly lying to the woman.

"Yes." Tafero let out a short trill that sounded irritated to Jess. "I thought he was coming this way."

"Perhaps he stopped to talk to the Cabals." At the mention of the Turian biotics her face went 'stony' as Shepard had started calling it when a Turian was locking down their emotions.

"Perhaps.." Was her only comment. "If you will excuse me, Praetor, Commander."

"Lieutenant." Garrus said as Shepard nodded politely. Tafero gave a brisk nod, pivoted on her heels and left. Jess started to say something but Vakarian shook his head. After a moment the outer door closed.

"Could you make sure she's gone?" Garrus looked to Jess.

Puzzled but willing she went to the bedroom door, opened it and looked out into the 'living room' of the suite. It was empty save for Hendan who was just walking in.

"Commander?" He started to walk over.

"It's okay, Hendan." She assured him and went back inside.

"It's clear." She said to Vakarian. Wondering what that had been about.

"You can stop hiding, Victus. She's gone." Garrus yelled at the bathroom. After a moment, the Primarch came out.

"I was NOT hiding." He protested with great dignity. "It was merely strategic relocation."

"Hiding!" The younger man teased.

"Watch it, Vakarian." Came the growl. "Only your being sick is keeping you off of sanitation detail."

Garrus didn't say anything but from the vibration of his sub harmonics and the tilt of his mandibles, Shepard could tell he was highly amused.

"Er..somebody want to fill me in on what that was all about?" She interjected.

"Lieutenant Tafero has been offering to help the Primarch ease the stress she knows he's under." Garrus told her.

"Oh." By now she'd learned how Turians handled stress.

"Can't you just tell her no?"

"That it was that easy." Victus collapsed into a chair.

Jess looked at Garrus, figuring he knew why. The look and sounds of amusement slipped off his face and he looked to the side.

"The Primarch's life mate was on Palaven when the Reapers struck. There's been no word of her but…" Vakarian trailed off and glanced sympathetically at his friend.

"I'm sorry, Primarch." Jess was quiet. "But if you told her that."

"Given the stress of the situation, she might take my refusal as an insult – which I will not do to her." Victus spoke up then after a moment let out a very annoyed trill. "And she was my drill instructor in basic…I almost can't say no to her."

She tried to hold it in, she honestly did; but the idea that the head of the entire Turian race was hiding in a bathroom was too funny.

She let out a snort and, startled, clapped a hand over her mouth to block it. Victus was puzzled but Garrus just gave her a look.

"What?"

"She's laughing at you, Victus." Garrus told him. With that she gave up and just started laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry, Primarch, I know I shouldn't; but you running from a little old lady." She giggled.

"I'm glad I'm providing you with amusement, Commander." Every word was the height of offended dignity.

She struggled to get herself under control but was sabotaged when Garrus began to chuckle too.

The Primarch's glare switched to his friend. "Sanitation, Vakarian, remember that." Despite the threat, Garrus kept laughing right along with Shepard.

Highly indignant, Victus crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at them. After a few moments the two of them calmed down, though the occasional chuckle or snort threatened to break out.

"Are you two _done_?" Victus grumbled finally.

"Yes, sir, Primarch, sir." Vakarian replied with a perfectly straight face, parroting a new human cadet. Shepard had to stare at a picture on the wall in order to avoid breaking up again. There was a sharp exhale from the Primarch and she caught the edge of a very irritated sub harmonic. She was also sure she heard an angry mutter about impudent youngsters.

Then in that lightning way Turians seemed to have about changing subjects and the tone of the conversation, probably due to being apex predators, Vakarian was suddenly serious.

"Any word on our observer?"

"Observer?" Shepard questioned.

"Some kids saw a man in camouflage in the back meadow yesterday." Vakarian told him.

"Damn." She looked to Victus. "Are you sure you don't want me to leave, Primarch?"

"NO! We don't know if you're safe from further attacks and all of Palaven owes you for what you did for us." Victus stated. "I will not allow you to be in jeopardy!"

"But…" Shepard began only to stop when Vakarian shook his head fractionally. Since he knew the man better, Shepard stopped, about that.

"Was this guy only an observer or was he something else?" She could think of several other, more dangerous, things he might be or do.

"The children saw no weapons; but that doesn't mean anything." Victus told her. "Whiteson is dealing with the matter."

"Whiteson?" She cocked her head in an unconscious echo of the Turians.

"My valet you would call him." Victus told her. It took a moment for her translator to figure out what he meant as he was pronouncing it oddly. "Ex-military."

She nodded.

As if summoned, there was a discreet knock at the door.

"Enter." Vakarian yelled.

After a second the door opened and an older man with a rolling gait, dressed in a simple dark all-purpose outfit came in. A shrewd, intelligent looking man, Jess thought.

"Sir," He nodded to the Primarch then Vakarian. "Advisor." Garrus nodded back.

"Whiteson." Victus smiled at him. Realizing that the older man was looking expectantly at Shepard. "Clifford Whiteson, this is Commander Shepard."

"Commander, this is an honor." Whiteson was obviously a fan though he wasn't too effusive about it.

"Hi." Shepard's checks colored. Her fame tended to embarrass her. As far as she was concerned, she'd just been doing her job. "Just call me Shepard, Mr. Whiteson."

"Just Whiteson is fine, ma'am." He stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Any word on that matter we discussed?" Victus asked as he walked over.

A big smile broke out on Whiteson's face. "The gentleman who was 'trespassing' is now in jail."

"Oh." Victus smiled back. "Did he cause the authorities any trouble?"

"Well, they had to fish him out of the pond on the commons."

Whiteson said blandly.

"How's he end up there? You can't easily get into that pond." Vakarian asked, having been out and about more than the other two.

"It would seem he took exception to Constable Digby asking for his identification."

Vakarian snorted at that. "He took a swing at Digby? Man has a death wish." Whiteson chuckled as Victus and Shepard looked at Vakarian for explanation. "Digby is ex SAS. A big SAS. He could challenge a Krogan."

Victus gave a hum of amusement. "I'm assuming that Officer Digby knocked him into the pond."

"No." Whiteson paused dramatically then a shit-eating grin split his face. "He _'threw'_ him into the pond."  
With that the four dissolved into laughter.


	25. Chapter 25 - Considerations

_Greetings All. I'm trying to decide if I should add either Sol and Castis or Victus's mate in here? I can do it either way. If you've got a suggestion let me know, I'll at least listen._

* * *

Chapter 25 – Considerations

 **Shepard**

"Spirits! Why would anyone run around, at night, upending large, sleeping food animals if you weren't hunting them?" Victus was confused.

Whiteson had been regaling them with boyhood tales of Constable Digby who turned out to be a local; but had ground to a halt trying to explain cow tipping to two Turians. Even Vakarian who was used to humans looked puzzled. For that matter, Shepard was human and she didn't understand it, except as youthful stupidity.

Faced with two doubting Turians, Whiteson looked to Shepard for help. She was going to have to add decipherer of strange human things to her resume.

"Ah. Human brains grow in different stages and that little mental voice that tells you that what you're doing is REALLY stupid and what's gonna happen if you do do it; doesn't really sync up until about age 24."

Victus and Vakarian glanced at each other in disbelief and amazement.

"How did you people ever get to be your planet's apex predators?" Victus was astounded.

"Pure dumb luck!" Shepard retorted, surprising a small chuckle out of the Primarch. Vakarian just rolled his eyes. Shepard didn't add that she was firmly convinced that in some people the 'consequences' part of the brain never did sync up. Victus looked confounded enough as it was.

"Perhaps later we can hear more about Constable Digby, Whiteson, we need to continue with our plans." Victus said then went on. "Do we have a way to keep an eye on ground and air traffic coming into the area?"

"The Alliance isn't really allowing any unauthorized air traffic, sir." Vakarian spoke up.

"But this is the Alliance we're talking of." Victus reminded him.

"I do know someone at the main Alliance air field, sir." Whiteson spoke up. "If anything is going to go down, he'll be able to warn us, even if it isn't at that air field."

"What about a ground approach?" Shepard spoke up. She thought that was the more likely scenario. Shuttles would attract too much attention these days; if the Alliance wanted to keep this under wraps they'd come in by ground. Convoys out into distant areas to look for supplies and/or remains were common these days.

"The only open roads into the estate go past several villages. The constables there all keep in touch with each other and Digby, who will keep us informed." Whiteson paused. "They developed this during the war, it was a way to track Reaper troops and evacuate ahead of them."

Victus looked at Whiteson in amusement. "Is there anyplace in England you aren't in contact with, Whiteson?"

"Don't really have anybody in what's left of Parliament, sir." The older man replied blandly, surprising a snort out of Shepard. Both Victus and Vakarian grinned, though Shepard noticed that Victus seemed to be eyeing Vakarian carefully.

"Commander, are you and Vakarian still talking?"

"Ah yes sir." She wasn't sure quite what had prompted that.

"I need to talk to my advisor privately for a moment then you two can continue." Victus told her. "If you and Whiteson could step outside briefly."

Whiteson and Shepard both nodded and left the room.

 **Victus**

Victus turned to Vakarian who looked wary now.

"Primarch." Victus waved off his formality.

"Does she know yet?"

Vakarian stared at his talons. "No."

"Why are you hesitating, Garrus? The Alliance could show up at any moment and there will go your chance." Victus was puzzled and frustrated with the younger man.

"I…I know Shepard and she hates being forced into anything." Garrus shot back. "She despised it during the war – from the Alliance, from the Council, from Cerberus, from every damned idiot that thought they had a right to tell her what to do." He paused and his hands clenched tight enough to nearly drive his talons through his palms.

"I can't…I WON'T do that to her."

Victus hummed sadly seeing and hearing, as Vakarian's sub harmonics roiled with sorrow, frustration, and need, the painful echoes of his own younger self when he would have ripped his own fringe off to avoid hurting his mate.

"Why…" Vakarian swallowed to get his sub harmonics back under control. "..are you not releasing the Commander back to the Alliance."

"I swore on the honor of my name and clan to keep her safe, and you and I both know that that merc is still out there. Two, you haven't released me from that oath." Garrus started to speak up and Victus motioned him to silence. "Three, she does not want to go and I, we, Palaven owe her so much that that is a minor thing to grant."

"But…"

Before Vakarian could finish Victus interrupted him. "Tahok'Sil."

Vakarian was startled. "I…we.."

"No denying, Garrus." Victus glared him into silence. "And while this isn't our home world. I have been told repeatedly to consider this as a part of Palaven. On Palaven what was done to you both would not have been tolerated."

Vakarian didn't know what to say and just stared at Victus.

 **Shepard**

As Shepard and Whiteson stepped out into the main room, Chakwas came out of Kolyat's room.

"Doc." Shepard smiled.

"Commander." Chakwas nodded and looked at Whiteson in question.

"Oh, Doctor Karen Chakwas this is Clifford Whiteson, the Primarch's…"Shepard trailed off not sure exactly what Whiteson was.

"Valet, ma'am." Whiteson supplied and smiled. "Doctor Chakwas."

"Doctor or Chakwas is fine."

"Is Kolyat okay. I haven't seen him for lately." Shepard spoke up.

Chakwas laughed. "You probably won't for awhile."

"Oh?"

"Seems Kolyat has come down with one of Shi'est rarer symptoms." At the other's inquisitive looks. "He has spots. Large purple spots."

Shepard snickered at that, trying to imagine the young Drell covered in purple spots. "Poor Kolyat."

Chakwas nodded. 'Unfortunately like so many these days – too much stress, too much work, not enough rest, and not enough nourishing food. People are coming down with things we thought we'd eradicated."

"Is this dangerous for him?" Shepard knew what Chakwas meant and sometimes old diseases were killers.

"No, fortunately just embarrassing; but Kolyat is a somewhat serious young man and hasn't learned how to just roll with this kind of thing."

"It takes awhile for life and experience to rub the edges off of youthful dignity." Whiteson observed and Chakwas nodded.

About then Victus came out of Vakarian's room.

"Doctor." He nodded to Chakwas. "Commander, thank you. Garrus is waiting; but I wouldn't keep him too long, he's more tired than he's willing to admit."

Shepard frowned at that. "I won't Primarch, thanks for warning me."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Chakwas commented loud enough for Shepard to hear as she knocked then went into Vakarian's room. She pointedly ignored the doctor and the faint hum of amusement she caught from Victus.

Vakarian was lying back on his bed, eyes closed, blankets tucked around him. Shepard wondered if he'd fallen asleep in the short amount of time it had taken Victus to leave; but then his eyes opened, and his mandibles lifted in what she knew was a smile.

"Com…."

"Do I have to make it an order to get you to call me Shepard?" She plunked herself down on the chair by the bed.

"No..no..C..Shepard." He said softly.

"You feel up to this, Vakarian? I can come back later?" Now, up close, she could see some of the signs of fatigue. His eyes looked dull, and his mandibles were drooping ever so slightly, and she thought she caught the faintest tremor from his legs out of the corner of her eye.

"No, I'm fine." He protested loudly.

She was dubious; but with time ticking down on how long she'd be able to talk to him she took him at his word. But first.

"I want to apologize, Garrus." She said quietly.

"Apologize for what?" He was puzzled and seemed a touch wary.

"For calling you a liar about.." She swallowed. "..Cerberus."

She noticed a certain tension leave his body and he became more animated. "Spirits, Shepard, if somebody told me I'd been brought back from the dead – I'd do more than just call them a liar." He told her. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, now or ever."

Something told her he truly meant it and that he wasn't in anyway mad at her for anything. Unsure how to react to this unlooked for kindness she defaulted to humor.

"You trying for the Galactic Nice Guy award, Vakarian?" She said sarcastically.

His mandibles lifted out in what she thought might be a smirk. "Well, I've already got the Major BadAss and the Galaxy's Best Sniper awards."

"In your dreams, Vakarian." She retorted and they both laughed.

 **Victus**

Excusing themselves from Chakwas, Victus and Whiteson went down to the Primarch's office.

Once inside Victus turned to the older man. "What about our other plan?"

Whiteson sighed. "I've set it in motion; but I have almost no one I can get in touch with over there."

"So we won't know until it happens?" Victus was cursing in his sub harmonics. From the tilt of his head, he was sure that Whiteson was picking up on some of it.

Whiteson shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir."

Victus held up a hand. "No, you did the best you could and it was an outside chance, as you say, to begin with. We'll just have to not count on it. But we could have really used Hackett."

 **Hackett**

"You need to slouch, sir." Alison hissed at the older man next to her in the stairwell.

"Slouch?" Hackett frowned at that as the overlarge ball cap he was wearing began slowly sliding down his forehead - again.

"Slouch! You're infamous for your ramrod straight posture, and dressed that way you'll stand out like a sore thumb." The woman indicated the very tight jeans and the bulky, what he thought was a letterman's jacket, he was wearing.

Hackett swallowed his protests and tried to slouch – it did not come naturally – as they snuck down the stairs from his floor.

After getting the call from the Primarch. Hackett had called his aide in – after reaming him out, again, for his betrayal he filled him in on what was happening. The man might be over zealous in taking care of the Admiral; but he instantly understood that Renfield was on the verge of damaging the fragile alliance between the Turians and the humans.

And if anything happened to the Primarch or Vakarian or, heaven forfend, Shepard – the whole situation could and would probably explode.

Plus he knew that the Urdnot leader was somewhere on earth and that he considered Shepard and Vakarian close friends. If he got wind of what was going on, it would make the _First Contact War_ look like a Nerf gun fight.

So he'd hashed out this insane plan with the Primarch and guilted his aide into helping him. Alison had provided him with clothes, more or less, and offered to help him get out of the hospital.

They'd reached the lobby level and it was the moment of truth. Either they'd get past the guards and outside to a car his aide had waiting or they'd get caught. He didn't relish that. His doctors probably would never let him see the light of day again; and his aide would catch hell for helping him. As for Alison, she was taking the biggest risk – the Alliance wouldn't be kind to her, particularly if Renfield caught wind of it. Hackett promised himself mentally that he wouldn't let her be punished if that happened. She was NOT a soldier; but she was more than willing to do what needed to be done.

"Ready?" Alison looked up at him.

"As I'll ever be." Hackett pulled the ball cap down so his face was in shadow. He zipped up the overlarge jacket and made sure his hospital gown didn't show.

Alison had put a simple day brace on his leg and bent down and tightened it now.

"Lean on me!" She told him, standing up.

Hackett gave her a sharp nod and slung an arm over her shoulder, leaning sideways.

Bracing herself, she pulled the door open and they hobbled out into the lobby, heading for the entrance and the guards.


	26. Chapter 26 - Converging

_Hi All, I hope you're doing well. Sorry about this chapter. Real Life and handling a bunch of different threads caught up to me. I hope you're still enjoying it. All of you who have faved or are following, you really make my day. Enjoy, and if you have a comment or even a criticism just drop me a line._

* * *

Chapter 26 – Converging

 **Victus**

Victus was called from his office to the communications room. It was here they/he kept in touch with the Turian ships. Most were in orbit around earth's moon; but a few had ranged further out. Exploring and looking for the wreckages of other Turian ships. Not just to update which ones had been lost; but to see if they had supplies and, of course, the dead. They'd actually, early on, found a few badly injured survivors; but now so long after the final battle all they were coming across were the dead.

They also were keeping an eye on the where-abouts of the remaining merc ships. Both the Alliance and the Hierarchy tried to keep very close tabs on those ships. Neither of them trusting Aria's 'troops' one bit.

But this time it wasn't for anything bad, as far as he knew. The _Taetris,_ the Dreadnaught that had been making the trip between here and Palaven would soon be in orbit over earth, again. And this time when she left to return home, most of the Turians on earth would be going with her.

"Captain Iditha, it is good to see you." Victus spoke to the holo of the _Taetris's_ Captain.

"Primarch Victus." She dipped her head in respect.

"You're early. Is everything alright?" Victus could think of any number of things that might have gone wrong, both on the _Taetris_ and back on Palaven.

 _"It was routine, sir, and everything is fine."_ She replied with a reassuring hum. _"We managed to find, what is it the humans call it, a shortcut."_

"Excellent, Captain." Victus was pleased. Even if it was only a week or two – it meant that much less time to get back to Palaven, when they finally left.

Victus had seen several people walk behind Iditha while they were speaking. Obviously the combat communications area of the _Taetris_ was still under repair; and she'd been the least damaged of the remaining dreadnaughts. Because she was on an important call everyone made a point to not pay attention, Turians were skilled at focusing their attention. Then an older male started by. Victus gave a short trill of surprise. The profile and the colony marks were very familiar.

Hearing his trill, Iditha glanced behind her. The individual continued on his way, absorbed in reading a datapad and determined to not intrude on the Captain's call.

 _"Sir?"_

"Captain, who was that?" Though Victus was sure he knew.

 _"Castis Vakarian, sir. He and his daughter Solana came aboard from the cruiser_ _ **Nanus**_ _. Solana is both a combat medic and is helping to get our greenhouse up and running. Castis is now second in command of ship security."_ She paused and grew solemn. _"They also came to see if they could locate Praetor Vakarian."_

Neither the Normandy or Vakarian had made it back to earth before the _Taetris_ had gotten out of communications range last time, and very few of the long range communications satellites had been replaced and/or repaired.

Victus sighed and rubbed a talon over his forehead. An already complicated matter just got extremely convoluted.

"Captain, inform Castis and his daughter that the Praetor made it safely back to earth and is currently here, at the Embassy."

" _That is excellent news, Primarch."_ Iditha said. _"They were both concerned, given his participation in the final battle; and that the_ _ **Normandy**_ _had gone missing."_

From the faint hum the Captain let out, it was also obvious that she was pleased. For a moment, Victus was puzzled, then he realized what it was. Given his accomplishments, Vakarian's tier was now quite high and he was going to be highly sought after not only as stress relief; but even more importantly as a mate. He decided that he'd let Vakarian handle that one himself, though he planned on enjoying watching the younger man try to dissuade his admirers. Turians were quite determined about those matters.

Those at the Embassy had long ago accepted his wish for solitude; and as fellow soldiers while they might not understand it – they honored it. That alone should have told Victus that something was seriously wrong. Despite, obviously, being under a great deal of stress, Vakarian had maintained his solitude though he had frequented the exercise room and the sparring ring until a few weeks ago.

"Captain, when you reach earth. Join up with the main Turian fleet out back of the moon." Victus told her. "Don't send down any shuttles until I personally give you the all clear."

"Is there a problem, Primarch?" She was calm; but he caught the sudden seriousness in her sub harmonics. There was a reason Iditha was the Captain of a dreadnaught.

"At the moment, no, and I want to avoid any." He was deliberately vague, not knowing if anyone had hacked into their communications. He thought it rather likely, since all the various fleets were 'listening' in one degree or another to each other. Not particularly out of distrust; but since they were in such close quarters without a lot of maneuvering room, it paid to know what your allies were up to.

"As you wish, sir."

 **Renfield**

Renfield had again called Corso in. He'd not been able to get his plans fully in motion sooner because, one, he wanted to give Shepard more time to heal, and two, he waited for Pace to go out of town on some Alliance business. He might outrank Pace but he knew the Colonel wouldn't hesitate to blow the whistle on his plans.

Intuiting what Renfield had called him in for, Corso elected to stand.

"Is it a go, Admiral?" Corso sounded eager, which pleased Renfield.

"Yes. I've been slowly ordering troops into base for the last couple of days. As of 24 Hundred hours tonight, everyone will be in position."

Renfield wasn't exactly a tactician but he did know how to move troops around. "I also pulled in that squad you told me about."

Corso gave a pleased nod.

"What do you want of me, sir?"

"I want you and Alenko to be in the lead vehicle." Renfield told him. "We can't use shuttles – it would attract too much attention. I just want Shepard – I don't want to get into a shooting match with the Turians."

"Unless they start it?"

"No. Their Primarch being there means we have to be cautious; but they will be too."

"Turians, sir?" Corso eyed him. It was common knowledge that Turians didn't take kindly to being threatened by anybody, even an Ally, and frequently made their displeasure painfully known.

Renfield sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We'll just have to play it as it lies, Lieutenant."

"Are you coming with, sir?"

"I have a meeting with the local government so I'll be coming in after you've gotten there and retrieved Shepard." Renfield told him. "Everyone is staging at the far end of the Hanford base. Await my signal to roll out."

"Yes, sir." Corso damn near saluted which also pleased the Admiral. He'd long been an advocate for returning to some of the more formal military behavior of the past.

With a sharp nod, Corso turned and left, leaving Renfield to his plans.

 **Victus**

On his way to see Vakarian and give him the ' _good'_ news. Victus was of two minds as to how Vakarian was going to take it. On one talon, he'd known the younger man was deeply worried about his family, on the other it meant coming face to face with a father who was, most likely not going to approve of what he'd done, any of it. Victus got caught in the midst of a personnel problem, which, unfortunately had brought him face to face with Lieutenant Tafero, luckily his aide was with him.

"General, they are disobeying orders." She protested. She still insisted on calling him General. In her mind, he was certain, she thought General outranked Primarch.

"What orders, Lieutenant." They were standing in front of two Cabal. The brother and sister duo of Nema( _they still had to solve that problem_ ) and Eman. Tafero had caught them out of what she said was their normal area. Someone, and he was going to have a long talk with whoever it was, had restricted them to the floor their quarters were on, except at meals.

"They are restricted to this floor and they…" She began.

"Why? What have they done to be restricted?" Victus demanded of her.

That stumped her for a second. "They are Cabal."

"Yes; but that in itself is no reason for them to be restricted."

"Sir.." She tried again; but Victus didn't let her get started.

"Lieutenant, our race, our planet and our colonies have been decimated. For us to rebuild is going to take ALL Turians. We can not afford to marginalize even a small portion of our population."

For a few seconds, Tafero's mandibles worked up and down in shock. Her sub harmonics were totally confused.

"Plus, as was pointed out to me, with so many crashed ships and explosions on board ships – a lot of our survivors have been exposed to eezo. Which means there will, most likely, be even more biotics in the future. Do we really want to alienate a group that will be growing far larger than what they are now?"

"Ah.."there was more mandible flapping. "Er, no, sir."

"I know this was not what your were taught, Lieutenant." Victus was solemn. "It wasn't what I was taught either; but the humans have a saying. _'You have to roll with it.'_ We've got to _'roll'_ with our new reality if Turians are to survive and prosper."

"Yes sir." Tafero said quietly. He could see that she was, at least, thinking about what he'd said. For the moment he'd take what he could get. Glad that for all her adherence to tradition, she was willing to listen to new ideas. He just wished some of his generals were as willing.

When he'd broached the concept to them, he thought they were going to explode or in some cases implode. Not all however; the ones he'd always thought were secretly on his side, mouthed a few complaints but their sub harmonics were quiet, considering.

They were, however, drowned out by the loud trills of dismay from the ones who acted like he'd just suggested they all take a Krogan mate. If it hadn't been so serious it would have been rather funny, but he made a point of not laughing. It was/it would be important in the months and years to come so he had to tread carefully and not alienate anyone who could become a stumbling block; and to keep track of any he thought might become an impediment to the process.

"I'll attend to this, Lieutenant." He told Tafero. "You are dismissed."

"General." With a respectful nod she was gone, leaving Victus and his aide with the two youngsters. After sending his aide off he turned to them. As he did he could see them tense every so slightly. Inwardly he sighed, so young but already they were wary of the higher tiered.

"Disregard the Lieutenant." He kept his voice quiet. "Would you mind telling me who restricted you to this floor?" The two glanced at each other for a moment as if communing, before looking to him again.

"It was the Praetor, sir." That was the male, Eman.

"Vakarian?" Victus had only a couple of Praetors on his staff.

"Oh no, sir." Nema spoke up quickly. Given that she was seeing Vakarian's aide, not surprising. "It was Praetor Temkal."

Of course, Temkal, he should have known. Vakarian and Temkal had already had a confrontation about the Cabal. It was also common knowledge that Vakarian had fallen seriously ill; and Temkal was not the kind to waste that chance.

"Consider the order rescinded, you are free to go where you wish as long as it's not a general restriction."

"Thank you, sir." That was Nema, her sub harmonics very respectful.

After a moment. "How is the Praetor?" She hesitantly asked.

"Vakarian?" He asked and she dipped her head. "Getting better." Just then he noticed the door to Vakarian's suite open slowly behind them and a familiar figure carefully step outside.

"And he'd be doing a lot better…" At that point he raised his voice, putting a great deal of _'what are you doing'_ sub harmonic behind it. "IF HE'D FOLLOW DOCTOR'S ORDERS!"

Vakarian froze. Nema and Eman turned.

"Primarch.." Garrus was obviously flustered, not expecting anyone to be in the hallway.

"Get back in bed, Vakarian. Or I'll call Jakan.." He paused, "..or perhaps Doctor Chakwas." He couldn't be sure; but he thought that the younger man paled at the mention of the human doctor. Obviously fearing her more than Jakan. He'd have to ask her privately what she used to keep Vakarian in line, it must be a good one. Something else to tease his advisor with.

He knew he was being a bit over the edge in teasing Vakarian; but it helped to ease his stress and the younger man either shrugged it off or gave as good as he got. Unlike his staff who tended to suffer it in silence. He'd learned to distrust those who suffered in silence, that could lead to resentment and resentment could lead any number of dark places.

"You are dismissed." He told the two Cabal, heading for Vakarian's room. As he was about to enter, Arrak came down the hallway.

"Lieutenant Arrak?"

The older Cabal halted, obviously wary.

"From now on you don't take any orders from Praetor Temkal. If he protests – tell him to come talk to me." With that Victus went into Vakarian's suite, not seeing the considering look on the Cabal's face.

 **Vakarian's room**

He didn't see Garrus as he entered the outer room so he assumed he'd gone back to his bedroom and headed there.

Sure enough, he found Vakarian, but not in bed as he should be; but rather looking over his sniper rifle. He recognized it as a Spectre grade weapon, heavily moded, no doubt by Vakarian himself. He wondered where he'd gotten it, then he remembered the Commander was a Spectre

"That's not resting, Vakarian." Victus chided him.

"I've rested enough, Victus." Vakarian retorted. "I have to start getting back into shape." Just then his knees almost gave out and his elbows crashed onto his weapon's bench as he caught himself to keep from collapsing.

"Obviously not enough." Victus grabbed the rifle before it could slip out of Vakarian's grasp and set it back on its bench mounts. "Back in bed."

"Victus!" Vakarian protested.

"Voluntarily or I call in the doctors."

Vakarian glared at him but slowly made his way back to bed. Grumbling in his sub harmonics he climbed back in and pulled the blankets back over himself. Victus ignored what he recognized as some pretty uncomplimentary things being said about him.

"Garrus, you've been sick for weeks, that's on top of you not getting your strength back from being on the Normandy. You've got to rest."

"I'm not an invalid." Vakarian growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, just a stubborn idiot." Victus had to smile at the younger man's frustration. He knew just how he felt. His doctors hated dealing with him when he was sick or injured, only Jakan treated him like a patient not the Primarch who was a patient.

Victus had grown intolerant of those who let him get away with the small things because of his rank. That was part of the reason he'd become friends with Vakarian, the younger man saw him as a man, with flaws, not an institution who could do no wrong.

"What's the stubborn idiot done this time?" Came a familiar human voice.

"Crap." Vakarian muttered under his breath, then pasted on a huge smile. "Hi Doc."

The older woman was standing in the doorway, eyeing the two men.

"What did he do now, Primarch?" She ignored Vakarian entirely.

"Tried to get out of bed." Victus threw his subordinate under the bus without pause.

"Traitor." Came the low growl.

"Of course he did." Chakwas walked over, shaking her head. "That's what he always does."

"I have to get my strength back." Vakarian protested.

"You won't do it getting out of bed too soon, Garrus." Chakwas was serious "You're still weak enough to have a relapse. Do you really want to go back to eating invalid food again?" Jakan had just, the day before, allowed him to go on a modified diet and off of the invalid food.

Vakarian and Victus both shuddered at the thought.

"No, no." With a deep sigh Vakarian leaned back into the pillows. With, Victus thought, far more exhaustion than he was admitting to.

"I'll rest, doc."

"You better or Wrex gets a audio file." Chakwas threatened.

"Ah, double crap. I thought you'd lost those files." Vakarian settled deeper into the pillows. Pouting, if Victus had to describe his attitude.

"I have to keep you in line, somehow." Chakwas said, scanning him.

"What audio files, Doctor?" Victus ignored the very irritated sub harmonics coming off of Vakarian.

Also ignoring the growly sounds coming from the bed, Chakwas laughed.

"Some of the crew went drinking on the Citadel one night." She smiled fondly at the younger man who seemed to be trying to disappear into the pillows. "A fight broke out."

"That was Jack and Grunt." Vakarian protested.

"Yes, well you didn't exactly stay out of it."

"You try staying out of it when those two are, what was it Joker called it, bowling for C-Sec."

It took Victus a few moments to remember who they were. Vakarian had mentioned the crazy biotic and the test tube Krogan. Neither was someone he'd want to come up against and definitely not when they were working together.

"Garrus here caught a bottle on the side of his head, it didn't quite knock him out but cut up his fringe."

"I didn't move fast enough." Something about that protest didn't sound quite right to Victus.

"No, you got in the way of the bottle to protect Joker." Chakwas said quietly. Vakarian was silent now, staring at his hands.

Victus remembered then that the Normandy's pilot had a rare weak bone condition, being hit by a bottle would have been dangerous if not fatal for him.

"It was just a little bottle." He tossed it off.

"You could have lost the hearing on that side, Garrus." Chakwas chided him. Vakarian shrugged again, obviously uncomfortable with being though some sort of hero.

"Anyway, I had to give him a local to sew him up." Here Chakwas smiled. "I hadn't realized that it would react with the Turian brandy he'd already had." She gave a soft chuckle.

"Garrus ended up drunk out of his skull, as we say."

Victus eyed his advisor who was now resolutely NOT looking at either of the other two.

"We've all been drunk one time or another, doctor." He was puzzled by Vakarian's behavior.

"But do you usually spend a couple of hours humming Turian, I guess you'd call them, lullabies?" She retorted grinning.

Victus shot one look at Vakarian, who, from the position of his mandibles was now highly embarrassed, and started laughing.

"No Doctor, we do not."

"Thanks Doc." Vakarian said sourly. "Now I'm gonna hear about that for the rest of my life."

Getting himself barely under control. "Does he have a good voice, Doctor?" Vakarian glared at him.

"I think so. He did a lot of sub harmonic humming so I couldn't hear everything; but a few times he was actually mumbling words. It was rather cute."

Victus almost doubled over laughing at the look of horror on Vakarian's face. Cute was not a term that anybody applied to a full-grown Turian soldier.

"Doc, for Spirit's sake stop saying that. I AM NOT cute, in anyway." Vakarian protested.

"As you wish, Garrus." From the tone of the Doctor's voice it was obvious that she was just humoring Vakarian. Victus decided not to point that out to him.

Just then there was a discrete knock on the door.

Vakarian looked at Victus and Chakwas; one hummed a note of denial and the other shrugged.

"Enter." With that Whiteson came in.

"Primarch, Doctor, Praetor." He greeted them all formally but Victus instantly picked up an air of determination about him.

"Whiteson?"

"I got word from my cousin at Hanford base. Soldiers have been trickling in for the last two days. And few hours ago several troop convoys were brought up out of the motor pool."

"Any idea when?" Victus was all business now.

"No, but troop transports are usually readied at the last minute." Whiteson told him.

"Alright, anyone who is non-essential, non-combat that's still around should be sent home immediately." Victus told him. "Once they're gone we'll close the gates for our _'holiday'_."

"The ground crew put up some Chinese lanterns on the side terrace." Whiteson told him.

Victus cocked his head in confusion. "Chinese lanterns?"

"Colored paper lights – they'll look festive." The older man explained.

"Garrus!" Victus hadn't been paying attention to the other two and he spun around to find Vakarian trying to get out of bed, as the doctor fought to keep him down.

"Vakarian, you're confined to bed and that's an order!" Victus went from friend to General in an instant.

He got a sharp trill of protest from the younger man.

"Victus, you're going to need everyone."

"I need everyone who can stay on their feet for longer than a minute." He was blunt.

"I…" Vakarian began.

"No you can't, Garrus." That was Chakwas. "You'll collapse or pass out within five minutes."

"I'm tougher than that, Doc." He said out loud. What Chakwas and Whiteson couldn't hear was the near keen of anguish in his sub harmonics. Victus knew he'd kill himself to protect Shepard, hadn't he already tried.

"Doctor, Whiteson, I need to talk to Vakarian alone for an moment, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, Primarch." Chakwas said then stared at Vakarian. "Behave Garrus or I'll have to sedate you."

She got a mumbled reply that she chose to take as a yes. Victus would call it more of a disgruntled maybe.

"Whiteson, I'll be with you momentarily."

Whiteson nodded and graciously escorted Chakwas from the room, closing the door softly in passing.

The second they were gone, Vakarian straightened up like he meant to get out of bed.

"Vakarian, I gave you an order." Victus didn't waste any time being a friend. Vakarian was only going to respond to a superior now; and even then the older man wasn't sure the so-called _'bad Turian'_ would obey.

"Victus." His protest was both vocal and sub harmonic. Obviously the Otak was almost gone from Vakarian's system and now he was feeling all those emotions tied to a bond that had been blocked before. "I have to have her _'six'_."

"If you collapse you'll have no one's ' _six'_." Victus was blunt.

Vakarian threw himself back on his pillows, humming in frustration. As he did, Victus caught the faint creak of the door coming open. It didn't close tight unless you pulled it shut, Whiteson must not have. He ignored it.

"I'll have the Commander's _'six'_ , Garrus." He spoke up before the younger man could come up with another protest.

"Sir! That could put you at risk." Vakarian looked concerned.

"As if the Reapers hadn't?" Victus tone was sarcastic, Vakarian waved that off.

"The Reapers threatened everyone, with an Earth Firster like Renfield this could get real ugly and real personal." Vakarian was dead serious now. "You are the personification of the Turian people."

"I'm aware of this group and I'll take precautions." Victus sat down on the chair he thought Shepard always used.

"Have you told her yet?" He changed the subject.

"No, and you know why, Victus." Vakarian said. "I won't force her into anything. She's had enough of that to last a Krogan's lifetime."

"And what if she decides not to stay with you?" Victus asked him. He heard more faint creaking from the door; but ignored it.

Suddenly Victus had an epiphany. "You didn't even tell her then that it was a life bond for you, did you?"

After several moments of studying his hands. "No, she was under so much stress I wasn't going to add to it." Victus could barely hear him.

"I…I…knew going in there was a chance she wouldn't stay." Vakarian's voice was almost a whisper. "Human couples don't always stay together."

"You're not human, Vakarian." Victus told him. "And if she leaves, you'll be alone for the rest of your life."

"Then so be it." Vakarian wouldn't meet his eyes. "There's always stress relief."

He was both awed and frustrated by the younger man. Realizing that he wasn't going to change Vakarian's mind, he changed the subject.

"The _Taetris_ is going to be docking in a couple of days."

Vakarian frowned as again Victus heard a faint creaking from the door area. "She's early, is everything alright?"

"She's fine. They found a, what is it humans say, shortcut."

"That's good." Vakarian settled back in his pillows.

Deciding it was better to be blunt, Victus forged ahead.

"Your family is on board, Garrus."

"What?" Vakarian almost shot out of the bed. "Dad, Solana. Are they okay? What are they doing here?"

"They're fine and what they're doing here is looking for you."

For a moment a hum of contentment and relief resounded through the room, then abruptly Vakarian realized what it all meant.

"Oh crap."

"As you say." Victus said. "Everyone is staying onboard once they assume orbit. I don't want anyone extra on the ground."

Vakarian nodded at that, understanding.

"Do you think your father is going to approve of everything?"

"In a word – no." Vakarian stared at the ceiling overhead. "He disliked, dislikes Spectres, he thought Shepard was too rash in some of her decisions, really didn't like that I'd followed her on several suicide missions, and got my face blown up basically morning her."

"I don't think she'd going to be his favorite person."

Victus stood. "You better come up with a good story or a good defense, Vakarian. If you thought your father disproved of her before, your latest behavior is going to…"

Vakarian gave a sharp trill of dismay, interrupting him. "Yeah, really piss him off as the humans say."

 **Elsewhere**

"James, will you please shut the door. It's cold out there." Cortez complained over his shoulder to the big N7, who, with a put upon sigh, closed the shuttle door – again.

"It's bracing!" Vega moved up to sit in the co-pilot's seat.

"NO, it's cold." Cortez exclaimed, turning up the heat in the shuttle.

"Man…you sound like Scars." Vega dropped his already deep voice into a parody of Vakarian's rumble. _"Turians don't like the cold, Shepard. We hate it."_

"Well, at least, somebody's got some common sense." Cortez grumbled, looking at Vega out of the corner of his eyes.

"Man, you gotta live it up, Steve." Vega exclaimed.

"I want to live it up, unfrozen, thank you." Cortez checked the outside scanners again. "What was that message, again?"

Vega settled back in the seat. "Some chica called said she had a message from a Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. Took me a bit to remember that's Joker's official name."

"It took me a couple of months to find that out. He doesn't broadcast it." Cortez commented.

"I wouldn't of known it; but he did something wrong and Lola called him out."

"Ouch. She only ever used full names when she was pissed."

Vega chuckled. "Yeah, well Joker lives up to his name."

"Anyway, about that message." Cortez urged him on.

Vega nodded. "She said that Joker said to grab a pilot and a shuttle and be waiting at the far end of the airfield, behind the cargo hangers, at 22 hundred hours, for a passenger."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, said it was to help Lola and Scars."

"She said it like that?" Cortez was dubious, only Vega really used those nicknames.

"No, she said to help Commander Shepard." Vega told him. "I just added Scars because where ever she goes, he goes."

"I haven't seen him around lately when ever she's on the news." Cortez commented. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Vakarian anywhere near the Commander in any of the news feeds of her tour. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen any aliens at all, just humans; and he knew there were still lots of them scattered around earth.

"You know Scars, he doesn't much like publicity." Vega waved off his concern. "You think Joker's putting us on?"

Cortez shook his head. "No, not like this. Shuttle traffic is still being too regulated for him to send us out on a wild goose chase."

"If this is one of his jokes…" Vega let the sentence trail off menacingly.

"If you try to harm a hair on his head, Shepard will kick your ass." Cortez extended the range of his scanners looking for any ground traffic.

"Ah," the big N7 waved him off. "I can handle Lola."

"Yeah, like all those times she wiped the sparring ring with you, you can handle her." Cortez was sarcastic. Before Vega could protest. "And what if she sics Garrus on you?"

That stopped Vega. He'd never been able to beat the Turian at hand to hand.

"Man, you've got to lighten up." Vega protested.


	27. Chapter 27 - Waiting

_Hey Good Folk, sorry this is a little delayed. Real Life had me beat down for a bit and then for some odd reason this chapter didn't want to upload. Thanks to all you who have followed and faved.  
_

* * *

Chapter 27 – Waiting

 **Victus**

When Victus walked out into the living area from talking with Vakarian, he was surprised to find everyone there. Along with Chakwas and Whiteson, Shepard and Kolyat were present, and Hendan had shown up. Shepard was talking to Whiteson, Chakwas with Kolyat, and Hendan was working at something on the desk.

He stepped over to the desk. "Hendan?"

The cadet shot to his feet with a clatter of armor, ( _they really needed to get him something that fit better_ ), the thunk of datapads hitting the floor, and a trill of dismay.

"Primarch, sir, I didn't see you." Came the near squeak. Victus cringed inwardly. Hendan was having one of those awkward growing spurts that sometimes hit young Turians where their vocals hadn't quite totally shifted over to an adult tone so their voices tended to spike into the annoyingly high range every once in awhile.

"It's alright, cadet." Victus kept his voice calm. "There may be trouble later tonight and I want you to stay with the Praetor and make sure he stays in bed."

"Sir?"

"The Alliance may be coming to take Commander Shepard. I will not allow that to happen; however Praetor Vakarian is going to want to be by her side and he isn't yet strong enough to do that. I need you to keep him from getting up."

"Sir?" Hendan now looked and sounded totally dismayed. With good cause, Vakarian was incredibly stubborn and if he decided to get up, Hendan wasn't going to be able to stop him.

"Primarch?" He turned as Doctor Chakwas approached him with Kolyat in tow.

"Officer Kolyat, I'm glad to see you are better." He greeted the young Drell, though he pretended not to notice the fading lavender spots on the young man's neck.

"Thank you, Primarch." From Kolyat's tone he wasn't totally happy with his condition; but at least he wasn't hiding in his room anymore. "It is good to be up."

"Kolyat still isn't fully recovered so possibly he could help Hendan with Garrus."

"That's an excellent idea, Doctor." He turned to the young Drell. "If you wouldn't mind, Officer?" Victus was very careful to ask Kolyat directly. He'd admit he didn't know Spirit's all about Drell; but he had had a lifetime of experience with young officers in the military, and one thing they all had in common was an extreme sense of personal dignity. Life hadn't mellowed them out yet.

"I would be pleased, sir." Kolyat paused and looked at Vakarian's room. "However.." He trailed off, all of them understanding what he wasn't saying. Kolyat and Hendan were both rather small to be trying to restrain a Turian of Vakarian's size.

Victus nodded and reassured him. "I know. All I can ask is that you do your best, without hurting him or getting yourself injured."

Kolyat nodded and he heard a hum/squeak out of Hendan that meant agreement. He'd be glad when the boy finally grew into his voices.

"I'll give you a syringe of sedative just in case he gets combative." Chakwas told the two young men.

More like when he got combative, Victus thought but didn't say it out loud. Leaving them to talk he made his way over to Whiteson and Shepard.

"It's not very fancy or up-to-date armor, Commander." Whiteson was saying apologetically.

"If it has a shield generator, a heater, and it fits, I'm good." She assured him.

"You might need to…er…pad it out." Whiteson's ruddy skin went a bit redder at that. Blushing, Victus had heard it called. Something humans did when they got embarrassed. When it came to women, Whiteson seemed to be a bit of a prune - at least he thought that was what the humans called it.

"Better to have to do that then to try to wiggle it on like an old fashioned girdle." Shepard laughed.

When his translator supplied him with a definition of a 'girdle', Victus was surprised. The thought of squeezing ones self into a tight undergarment in order to fit into a regular garment was completely unfathomable to him; but then again humans were rather squishy.

"Armor, Commander?" He asked, nodding a greeting to her.

"Primarch." She turned to him with a smile. "I shouldn't need it; but as sure as I don't wear it – I will need it. Better to have it and not need it."

At his look of mild confusion. "Sort of an old human superstition – if you don't have something you'll need it. If you do have then you won't need it."

"Humans are strange." He commented and she laughed.

"You're just now finding that out, sir?"

"Known for awhile; but just as I think humans can't get any stranger – you surprise me." He lifted his mandibles in a grin.

She laughed again, and it surprised a humorous hum out of him.

"You can talk to Vakarian if you want." He told her.

"Is he joining us if the Alliance shows up?"

"No. He can barely stand up longer than a few minutes without collapsing."

"He's not going to be happy sitting this one out." She commented.

"He isn't, but he's no use to anyone like that." Victus grew serious. "He really didn't like the order; but Chakwas threatened him if he didn't stay in bed."

"Oh?" She might not have sub harmonics but he could clearly hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Something about being very drunk and humming to himself for several hours." Victus had a little mercy on Vakarian and kept some of the details to himself. Once again the Commander laughed.

"I'll have to get the specifics out of Chakwas." Mischief was dancing in her eyes.

Victus just snorted in amusement as she went into Vakarian's room.

 **Shepard**

When she stepped into the bedroom, it was quiet and dim. She wondered if Vakarian had fallen asleep again. Though he'd never admit it, he was still incredibly weak. His much-needed shower the day before had set his recovery back.

Vakarian was lying on his bed, eyes closed, covers again pulled up to his chin. She found his room very warm; but obviously he didn't.

"Shepard?" Came his rumbly voice, as his eyes came open. Though she'd never admit it out loud, she secretly enjoyed the faint reverberations his sub harmonics sent through her body.

"Did I wake you?" She walked over to the bed.

"No." He gave her a smile; but she could hear the weariness in his voice and sense it in his sub harmonics.

"If you're too tired we can do this later." She told him.

"There might not be a later." Garrus reminded her.

"There will be." In an instant she was the Commander not Shepard.

"What if Admiral Renfield is there?" She picked up on a deep growl in Vakarian's sub harmonics. Given what the man had done to him, she wasn't surprised.

"I've always wanted to tell an Admiral to shove his stars and anchor where the sun doesn't shine." She grumbled. Vakarian made a choke/snort kind of noise that meant he was trying not to laugh.

"Let me guess. I've already done that?" She eyed the Turian who grinned at her.

"Almost."

The amused look on his face made her add. "How many times?"

"A few." He chuckled.

"Why do I get the feeling I was just one conference call away from an insubordination charge?" From the way Vakarian's mandibles tilted out she had her answer.

"Maybe." He drew the word out and she could hear and feel the amusement in his sub harmonics.

"And I'm sure you were the epitome of restraint and military behavior?" She glared at him.

"Of course." She was beginning to think he was actually chuckling in his sub harmonics, if that was possible.

"Ass." She mumbled under her breath, and he finally laughed out loud at that.

Irritation at his teasing aside, it felt good to be able to relax and just be herself – Jessamine Shepard – not the glorified paragon – Commander Shepard - that everyone seemed determined to turn her into. She was only doing her job, and she would have failed without the help of every race that had joined the fight, every being that picked up a weapon, and everyone who'd given their life.

Just as she was about to start asking him questions again, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Whiteson stuck his head in. "Sorry to interrupt you, but where do you want this armor, Commander?"

"Armor?" Vakarian looked at her.

She shrugged. "I figure it's better to have it than not."

"I agree." He thought for a second. "If you give it to me for a bit, I can modify it so it's a lot harder to hack your shields."

"Deal." She looked to Whiteson. "Bring it in here, Whiteson, if you would."

"Of course, Commander." With that he shut the door.

"Thanks, Vakarian." She said.

"Hey!" She looked curiously at his outburst. "If I can call you Shepard. You can call me Garrus."

She hesitated for only a second; but the look in his eyes made her accept. She found that reading him was becoming easier, and that upsetting him far harder. "Okay, Garrus." He smiled at that.

About then Whiteson came back with the armor. It was, as he said, an older set; but in good condition. It probably had never seen heavy combat though she was sure it had been worn a lot. It was unfortunately a rather bilious yellow green color.

"You better pile it on that chair over there." Garrus told her, as he sat up.

"Don't even think of getting out of bed." She went to the side of the bed, blocking exactly where he'd be getting up.

"How am I supposed to modify your armor?" He scowled at her.

"I'm sure you can do it sitting in bed; and if you need anything I'll get it for you."

He glared at her, and she just gave him a 'look' right back.

 **Garrus**

He'd hoped to get out of bed, so he could escape the room before Chakwas, Jakan, or Victus was aware of it; but Shepard had no intentions of letting him do that.

A little language confusion aside, she was a good assistant. It also meant that he could enjoy having her near, something he was afraid would end once the Alliance showed up. Or his father.

Spirits knew he was glad Sol and his dad were okay; but the thought of having to contend with his dad's hatred of Spectres, his dislike for humans, and his only son life bonding with one made his insides knot up. And he didn't even want to think about what Castis would say when he found out Garrus had resorted to Otak. Garrus was certain he was going to be feeling like he was five again and had been caught messing with his dad's guns. Never mind what Solana would do/say to him. He was going to be in for some - what was it humans said - ' _interesting times'_.

Pushing all that to the back of his mind, he concentrated on making the armor's shield as hack proof as possible. Also in linking it up to his omni-tool. If he wasn't going to be permitted to get up, he was going to make damn sure he could keep an eye on her.


	28. Chapter 28 - Heading Towards Collision

_Hello Good Folk. I hope that all goes well for you. Took a bit with this chapter. I've got a lot of separate elements I'm trying to wrangle and I don't want to forget anybody or leave a plot hole big enough to drive the MAKO through. As always if you find a mistake or have a comment or criticism please let me know. The universe and the major characters belong to Bioware_. _As always thank you to the awesome folk who have faved and/or are following this._

* * *

Chapter 28 – Heading Towards Collision

 **Joker**

Joker was dead certain that something was about to go down. A veteran of years of deploying Shepard's ground teams. On foot, by shuttle or Hammerhead, and the infamous MAKO. (Terror of the Normandy crew past and present.) He could sense something in the air, so to speak.

He didn't know exactly what to call it. A current, a vibe, a feeling – whatever it was it was seeping through the ship, particularly among the Marines and Corso.

He knew Renfield had called in the Lieutenant. (Two could play at the game of tapping the comms, and he'd back Tali over an Alliance tech expert any day.)

It was curious that Alenko hadn't been called in; but that just reinforced Joker's feelings that the Corso was a spy for Renfield.

He wished he could call Chakwas or Garrus and warn them that something was about to happen, but he knew better. If he could even get through such an action on his part might precipitate action on Renfield and Corso's part. He had to hope that what had been set in motion was truly going to happen.

He had no way to contact anybody who was more than a hundred miles away. With all the battle debris orbiting earth, periodically it acted just like an intense Solar Storm. Rendering long-range communications erratic and spotty to near impossible, and lasting anywhere from a few minutes to days.

About then Corso, Alenko, and four of the marines came up through CIC. Though not armed, they were all in heavy armor and carrying duffles. The duffles not doubt filled with weapons and heat sinks.

"Whoa, did somebody pull a Frankenstein on the Reapers and not tell me?" He spun his chair around to look at the four dubiously.

Alenko hesitated for a second then. "No, just going out on a training exercise, Joker."

"If you're going to be 'training' on the mercs, then good. I hear they've been trying to raid some of the out lying supply depots."

"Yeah, we're going to be joining up with other Alliance troops." Alenko said, regaining his composure. There was a reason he was such a bad Skylian 5 player, couldn't lie to save his life.

"Should bring the Krogan in." Joker suggested and a faint sneer flickered across Corso's face. Joker pretended not to have seen it. "Grunt would LOVE to go after some mercs." Joker paused to grumble. "Keep him from chasing the local wild life." Joker shook his head," I hear he wants a rhino now."

Alenko snorted at that. The 'baby' Krogan's unorthodox likings were infamous. Sharks, dinosaurs, and now rhino?

"Maybe we can find him some rhino action figures." Alenko retorted and it was Joker's turn to laugh.

"We're ready to go, Major." Corso spoke up. Deliberately, Joker was sure to derail the conversation. The pilot was beginning to think that Corso might be an Earth Firster also. He'd never said anything; but the way he acted/reacted when the talk was about aliens was telling.

"You gonna be calling your friends, Moreau?" Corso's voice had a probing edge to it as he stepped up near the pilot.

"What friends? " Joker was puzzled. "All my friends are either onboard or spread across the galaxy. You'll have to be clearer than that."

"You know.." Corso went to put a hand on his shoulder, and instinctively Joker swiveled the chair to avoid it. It was an ingrained behavior from his earliest days. He always tried to avoid contact with those whose motives he wasn't sure of; and he was very unsure of Corso. From the way the chair rocked it was obvious that the Lieutenant hadn't moderated his strength, as if he intended to inflict pain on Joker.

Joker let his chair spin all the way around to face them again.

"Watch the strength there, Lieutenant." He joked, keeping his dismay hidden. "Do not fold, bend, or spindle the pilot."

"Corso?" Alenko questioned, shifting to block Corso's access to the pilot. "It's time to go."

"Roger, sir." Corso nodded and turned back to Joker for a minute. "Sorry about that Moreau, don't know my own strength." It was an apology but there was no remorse in it. Corso had meant to hurt him; but Joker had been dealing his whole life with bullies and he'd learned when to look oblivious.

"No problem, Lieutenant." He said airily. "Shoot a couple of mercs for me, just spare me the gory trophies." He referred to a time that Grunt had dragged on board several severed pyjak heads claiming them as trophies. There had been a near riot until he tossed them out an air lock. He did; but sulked about it for the next week.

"Thanks, Joker, like I needed that image in my head." Alenko retorted as the six headed into the decontamination chamber.

"I aim to please." He tossed after them as the door slid shut.

In a few moments the VI announced that the decontamination chamber had opened.

Joker had been thinking frantically all the while. He couldn't contact who he wanted to, was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to; but he had to reach somebody. He was afraid that something very bad was about to go down, even with Alenko there.

After a moment of reviewing his options, he opened up the comm channels and started to make a call. Hoping, against hope, he could reach somebody, anybody who'd be able to help. 

**Farther Out**

"Can we go home now, Sarg?" Came a mournful voice from the back of the APC. It would have been more pitiful if it hadn't been in resonating bass tones.

Sargent Mazera peered down the line of uncomfortably slumped soldiers, some actually managing to doze, and fixed the complainer with a cold stare. "NO, we cannot 'go home', Taylor. Armitage told us to be ready to escort some Admiral down to the Turian embassy."

There was a grumble that sounded more like the far off rumble of thunder.

"What was that, soldier?" Every word was clipped.

There was a pause and some hissed whispers and the sound of something smacking into a khaki covered ribcage.

"Er…nothing, sir." Came the exclamation, actually more of a yelp.

"I thought not."

Everyone settled back down as comfortably as possible, though she heard some muted hissing and whispers. She ignored them. Truth be told she wasn't any happier than they were to be sitting around twiddling her thumbs waiting for some Alliance big wig; but orders were orders.

"Bellet, fire up the engines enough to get some heat into this tin can." It wasn't dark yet, but the sky had been clouded over all day and it was cool. And if she could believe her nose, rain was coming in.

Just then, before the driver turned the engines over, she heard a faint tap from overhead. Followed shortly by more taps that cascaded into a soft drumming sound. Seems her nose hadn't mislead her as shortly they were under a steady rain. At least no thunder and lightning. While she trusted the military to know that they needed to make a vehicle that could withstand a lightning strike – she really didn't want to trust that they had. The military could have some giant blind spots when it came to doing things.

"That's just peachy." Came the less than sotto voiced rumble.

"Taylor! Did I designate you the squad whiner?" She snapped.

Without even a pause. "No Sarg, I volunteered."

She tried, honestly tried not to react; but after two plus hours of uncomfortably sitting around waiting, it was too much. Mazera started chuckling and shortly the whole squad was laughing.

When she finally got control of herself. "Very funny, Taylor. When we get back you get to clean everybody's boots."

"Yes, Sarg." Then she heard a murmur that she ignored. "Ah..man."

About then the soldier on the scanners spoke up. "We've got incoming, Sergeant. One vehicle headed this way."

"Okay folks, time to play soldier again." Mazera came to her feet, ready to greet their guest, as everyone else readied themselves. 

**Victus**

Victus had been called back to the comm room. A message from the _Taetris_. Worried that something unforeseen had happened to the dreadnaught, he wasted no time in getting there.

As he came in the door, the comm specialist was talking to the _Taetris's_ Captain.

"Here he is now, Captain." The other man stepped out of the way so Victus could speak to her.

"Captain Iditha, is something the matter?" Victus wasted no time.

 _"Not exactly, Primarch."_ She was apologetic. _"We had to push forward our arrival time. Doctor Meklan at the European camp put in an emergency request for the assistance and use of our med bay and staff. We're in lunar orbit; but I wanted to get permission before we sent any shuttles down."_

While that was concerning. Meklan not being given to over reaction. It eased Victus's mind to know that the Alliance and the remnants of the Turian fleet had not somehow gotten into a battle.

"You have my permission, Captain." Victus's sub harmonics hummed reassurance, and she relaxed visibly.

 _"Thank you, sir."_ She took a moment to look at him closely. _"Is everything all right, Primarch?"_ Spirits, she must have picked up on his stress. While he was keeping it out of his sub harmonics, it was no doubt showing in the arrangement of his facial plates, mandibles, and his other voice.

"I'm fine, Captain." He pushed ease into his voices. "Just tired of grey skies and rain."

Her mandibles twitched in what he recognized as dismay and sympathy.

" _I can understand, sir. Earth can be a very 'wet' planet."_

"You have no idea." He laughed ruefully. "I'll have to tell you about a monsoon one day."

She cocked her head slightly in question. _"Monsoon?"_

"Local word for rain so heavy that you can almost breathe it. It comes at you from above, sideways, and bounces off the ground. You're soaked through in seconds."

 _"Spirits!"_ Her eyes widened and her mandibles shifted.

"As you say." Just then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Whiteson stick his head in the door of the comm room. He'd given the man access early on, relying on his sense that the human was trustworthy.

"Later, Captain." With that he signed off and turned to Whiteson.

Whiteson motioned him outside and with a hummed thanks to the soldiers manning the comms he went.

Outside in the corridor, Whiteson moved down the corridor a few doors. He'd learned just how good Turian hearing was.

When they were out of earshot of the comm room, Whiteson stopped and faced him.

"They on their way?" Victus asked.

Whiteson nodded. "I just got word. I figure given the roads and the weather, they should be here around zero two hundred hours."

"Are all your people gone?" He'd insisted on that, though having humans around might have made it less likely that any shooting started up. He wasn't going to risk civilians. There'd been enough of that during the war.

"All that's left is myself, my daughters, and some of the grounds keepers." Whiteson told him.

"Whiteson, I said everybody and that includes you and the others." Victus snapped.

"Begging your pardon, sir; but bullshit on that." Whiteson growled back. "We all know what the score is and everyone of us can fight."

"You'll be facing your own if it comes to that." Victus was brutally honest.

"Wouldn't be the first time, doubt it will be the last." The older man grinned at him. "Besides, having some humans around might keep some nervous newbie from pulling the trigger on you guys." Victus nodded in agreement.

"Why risk yourself for us?" Victus was honestly curious as he motioned the man to follow him down the corridor.

"During the war you risked yourselves for us." Whiteson moved up to walk beside him. "And you've been pretty good to and for the local area."

"I didn't think we'd be welcomed." Victus clearly remember his uncertainty when they'd first come to the embassy.

There was a discrete cough from Whiteson and a rueful smile. "Well, you weren't exactly. Some of the grannies darn near had fainting fits when we got the word. Then you came down to the village."

"And then they had fainting fits?" Victus inquired sarcastically.

"No, actually they thought you were rather dashing looking." Whiteson managed to look a touch embarrassed as he went on. "And as for your voice…"

Victus had heard before that many humans found the Turians dual toned voices – sexy – he thought they'd said.

"Good to know…I guess; but voice aside…dashing?"

Whiteson snorted. "Don't ever try to figure out a granny, sir. They thought you were very heroic looking and decided to give you and your people a chance." Whiteson said as Victus came to a complete stop and stared at him in surprise. Victus's mandibles worked up and back for a moment.

"Glad to know they approved." He said finally. "I'll remember that – always impress the local grannies."

Whiteson gave into his laughter as they stopped in front of a pair of large locked doors.

With a pass of his omni-tool, he let them in. The lights that had been installed going on automatically as they recognized him.

Whiteson's laughter died out as Victus led him into the heart of the Turian's armory, taking up the entirety of a small ballroom. Everywhere were gun racks and weapon's benches with assault rifles, shot guns, pistols, and one or two snipers, in various stages of cleaning, but mostly cleaned and ready to go.

"Holy…" Victus heard Whiteson muttering under his breath as they walked. Unerringly Victus led them to a bench off to the side, where several assault rifles, a couple of shotguns, and a brace of pistols were displayed. A small table to the side held all the cleaning solutions and tools needed for repair and maintenance.

On the bench was a small, for a Turian weapon, assault rifle. With a soft purr, Victus picked it up, instinctively checking the action and making sure it was unloaded.

He turned to Whiteson, who was looking around in amazement, and smiled at the man's shock.

"Well, they always said Turians loved their guns."

Victus chuckled. "True, but these weapons also keep us alive. So it's a love/need relationship." He glanced down at the weapon he held in his hands again and held it out to Whiteson.

"Sir?" Whiteson gingerly took the gun from him, but he looked at it in appreciation nonetheless.

"That was one of the first guns I ever bought for myself." Victus explained, leaning against the bench. "I was still a scrawny kid then, so once I got my last growth spurt it became much too small."

Whiteson looked up from the gun and grinned. "Somehow I can't see you as scrawny, sir."

"Trust me, I had a lot in common with Cadet Hendan." He told him ruefully.

"It's a beautiful weapon, sir, even if it is on the light side for you."

"I want you to have it, Whiteson." Victus said.

Whiteson's head snapped up at that and instinctively his hands tightened around the gun. "Sir! I can't…" Remembering himself he tried to hand the weapon back.

"Yes you can." Victus waved him off. "That gun has been gathering dust for some time now." He didn't say that the first gun he bought he'd given to Tarquin, and it was now probably lost in the ruins of his home. Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he went on.

"You've been of enormous help to all of us, and more than that you've become a good friend, Whiteson." Victus was serious. "I've seen your rifle and while it's good, I know this one is far better."

"Sir, I…I.." Whiteson for once was speechless, then something seemed to occur to him. "But isn't this a Turian weapon?" He was referring to the fact that Turian guns were made for large, three fingered hands.

"Yes." Victus pointed out a special mechanism that had been bolted into the trigger area. "This is made to accommodate a human hand. The weapon is now set up for you to use, though you'll have to set up the scope and mod it however works for you, and it probably has more kick back than you're used to."

"But how? I've never heard of anything like this." Now Whiteson was running his hands over it lovingly, checking the action.

"They do exist though they're rare; but Vakarian came up with this version and he installed it." Victus remembered what the younger man had said when asked to do this. "It was also his way of saying thank you for all you'd done for him."

"Sir, I…I…" Whiteson, uncharacteristically for him, was at a loss for words, but Victus didn't need words to know that the gift was deeply appreciated. As Whiteson had learned to read Turians, so Victus had learned to read humans.

"Let's hope you don't have to use it tonight." He handed Whiteson a bag with heat sinks and ammo.


	29. Chapter 29 - Counting Down

_Hello All. Really sorry for the delay on this one; but real life and the fact that I'm trying to keep track of all the players caught up with me. I hope you're still enjoying it. And, as always, many thanks for following and faving. If you've got any comments or criticisms I'm happy to listen. Take care and be safe._

* * *

Chapter 29 - Counting Down

 **Shepard**

Through Whiteson and the network of village constables they could keep rough track of the arrival of the Alliance forces. Fortunately only two APCs were on the way, even so that could mean up to 40 soldiers.

This was the hardest part for her – the waiting. During battle there was little time for contemplation – everything replaced by the need for action, reaction, and calculation. Afterwards came realization, elation, pain, and sorrow.

But now her mind supplied her with all the things that could, did, and might go wrong in this kind of situation. Driving her once again to tell Victus that she was more than willing to leave to prevent trouble.

"NO, Commander." Victus seemed to get more adamant each time she asked. She might not remember being around Turians but it was obvious that he'd made up his mind.

"Sir, Primarch…" She tried to appeal to his political side. "You don't want an 'incident'."

"Neither should this Admiral Renfield." Victus shot back.

They were having this 'discussion' in Vakarian's room. Shepard had been going to wait out the Alliance's arrival in her room, but Chakwas had pointed out to her that it would be better if she stayed in Vakarian's bedroom. Otherwise Garrus would probably get up and come looking for her.

Behind Victus's back she could see Vakarian and, once again, he was shaking his head no.

"All right; but if this starts to really go South, I'm going to surrender." She muttered. Victus just crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her, as if to say – _'No you're not!'_.

After Victus had stepped out to see to something, she looked to Vakarian.

"Are all Turians this bull headed?" She complained, plunking down in her chair next to the bed.

Vakarian cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"What?"

"It's more than being bull headed." Garrus explained. "This embassy is, supposedly, part of Palaven." It took her a second to realize what he meant.

"Wait, you mean this is territorial?" He nodded.

"We're apex predators and centuries ago that meant having enough land to support our families and clans." He grew solemn. "That also meant fighting to expand it and hold it against others."

Her mind made a leap. "Oh hell, there's a dominance thing going on here too, isn't there?" Vakarian nodded.

"Renfield, in essence, is challenging Victus on his own land and Adrien won't back down." Shepard ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Alright, but I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of me."

"Understood, I just thought you should know why Victus is reacting as he is."

After a moment, Shepard gave an exasperated snort. "And, of course, as the Primarch he's twice as territorial as the average Turian." After further thought. "And he's the top of the heap as far as dominance goes I'll bet."

"More like about ten times more territorial, and you're right about the dominance thing." Garrus said.

"Well crap." She growled and despite the seriousness, his mandibles tilted out in a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She glared at him. "I'm picking up your favorite phrase."

"I didn't say anything." He held his hands up placating; but his mandibles had shifted into what she knew was a smirk and she could feel the tenor of his sub harmonics.

"Don't need to, smart ass." She scowled and he chuckled.

Then she got serious. "Victus getting hurt wouldn't be a good thing would it?"

"No. His generals and his staff may be uncertain of him at times; but his soldiers and the Turian people are solidly behind him."

"Double crap." She mumbled and there was a snort/cough out of Garrus.

"Dry throat." He offered innocently when she glared at him.

Despite the seriousness of it all, she appreciated his ability to lighten her mood. Something that had been sorely missing, except around Joker, from the current Normandy.

"Asking him to step back won't work will it?" It was more a statement than a question.

"No."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Shepard expected it to be either one or both of the doctors or the Primarch, instead a Turian she'd seen only in passing, a tan skinned male with brown plates and odd bluish white colony marks, entered.

"Praetor." He nodded curtly to Vakarian. "Commander Shepard."

"Arrak." Garrus returned his nod, equally curtly.

She couldn't be sure but she thought she could feel the edge of some displeased sub harmonics between the two of them.

"Lieutenant Arrak is head of the Cabals." Garrus explained to her.

"Lieutenant." She greeted him as one officer to another. The Turian edginess around their biotics had always puzzled her.

"How can I help you, Arrak?" Vakarian sounded polite but she could have sworn his sub harmonics were sounding out what she thought might have been – _'not that I want to'_.

"I was looking for Nema." Arrak answered and Shepard thought she got a disgruntled rumble back from the Cabal.

Here Garrus rubbed his forehead plates with a talon like he was getting a headache. "I think she's with Hendan."

"And where would that be?" Arrak looked like he was getting the same headache.

Shepard had seen the two youngsters earlier as she was headed for Garrus's bedroom.

"I think they went up to the next floor and the terrace there." Both males looked at her. "They wanted to watch the rain."

For a split second they both looked dumbfounded.

"It's weather." Arrak exclaimed. "You check the weather, plan for the weather, work around the weather, avoid the weather, and endure the weather – not 'watch' it!"

"It's romantic." She explained. Arrak just looked more confused while Vakarian, at least, seemed to understand where she was coming from.

"Romantic?"

"Yeah. Teenagers, first crush, puppy love." She told the older Cabal. If she'd thought he was confused before, he looked totally bewildered now.

"Varren desire?" Arrak, desperate to understand, seized on that.

"Urgh, I forget the translator does equivalents when it doesn't have an exact match." Shepard ran her fingers through her hair. She never expected to be trying to explain young love to a Turian.

She took a deep breath. Vakarian obviously did understand; but she was annoyed to see his mandibles widen out slightly in a smirk. _Ass._

"Varren have nothing to do with it, Arrak. It's just a phrase – it means first love – first attraction." She explained.

"Oh." He looked very relieved at that. She had no idea what he'd thought that had meant, but it probably hadn't been very nice.

"She should be concentrating on other things." Arrak grumbled.

Shepard shrugged. "Hey, they've managed to survive a war no one thought we'd come out of, and they're on an alien planet with time on their hands – what else are they to do?"

Arrak just stared cooly at her. His look provoked a faint growl out of Vakarian. ( _Heaven save her from over protective Turians.)_ Though secretly she was startled to realize that it kind of gave her a thrill.

"She should stay with her own." Arrak went on.

"Is there anyone else her age in the Cabal?"

"Well, her brother…"

Shepard interrupted him with a snort. "That doesn't count. Hendan's probably about the only other person her age here now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, most of the other youngsters have been sent back to the ships." That was Garrus.

"No wonder she's got a crush on him. Surrounded by adults that aren't paying them any attention – where else is she going to turn."

"I pay attention to her." Arrak protested.

"Really?" Shepard was skeptical. "When was the last time you asked for her opinion about a matter other than food?"

Arrak opened and closed his mouth a few times while he thought. Finally, "I don't remember." He admitted.

Shepard snorted and looked at Vakarian. "And I doubt you've been any better with Hendan."

Garrus had the grace to look embarrassed as he shook his head.

"No wonder they got together. You two just about pushed them into each other's arms with those attitudes." Shepard commented dryly.

Arrak and Vakarian looked at each other in, what she thought, was dismay. She was pretty sure there was some sort of sub harmonic conversation going on between the two; but she only caught the tiniest edge of it.

When it seemed to quiet down, she spoke up. "You want to ease them apart – get them around more kids their own age."

Vakarian gave off a short trill. "Hendan's parents entrusted Victus with his care, so he has to be nearby."

"I'm Nema and Eman's guardian so I'm obligated to watch out for them as much as I can." Arrak admitted.

"Looks like you're up a tree without a paddle then, gentlemen."

Arrak and Vakarian both looked at her like she was crazy and despite everything she couldn't keep from laughing. 

**Further South**

The landing field had been socked in by rain. Given all the battle debris in the air, flying in a heavy storm was out of the question. Sometimes the lighter debris that was in a lower orbit would get sucked into one of the towering weather systems turning a heavy rainstorm into a lethal obstacle course.

So nobody flew in a rainstorm unless it was a dire emergency.

Pace was about ready to call it an emergency and get a shuttle; but he really didn't want to be taken out by a weaponized seat cushion.

He paced inside the Alliance's office, at his side was Colonel Yamana. Pace had been at the Alliance's European outpost when the Normandy's pilot had reached him to tell him what he thought Renfield was up to.

After cursing up a storm, Pace had sought out Yamana, who was in charge of working with the Turians and highly respected them. When he explained what might be about to happen, she'd wasted no time in ordering up a shuttle and getting them back to England. But they'd barely made it to the airfield ahead of the storm. Now they were stuck here until the weather eased enough to get a shuttle into the air.

From the weather reports he was hearing that wasn't going to be until sometime late tomorrow evening. The fight against the Reapers having damaged not only the planet but also its weather systems.

"There's no way to fly out there, Sergeant?" Pace asked the man behind the desk.

"No sir." He replied politely. "This is a messy storm." At their looks of confusion he went on. "It's pulled down a shit load of low orbiting debris and flying through that would be tantamount to suicide."

"What about getting above it?"

"No clear path to get up above it." He shook his head regretfully.

"Damn." Pace muttered under his breath.

Just then he heard the rumble of an APC and a truck. They stopped outside and after a moment a soldier ran in. He stopped in the doorway and let the water stream off his poncho before continuing inside.

" Hey, Nash, we're headed..ou….sirs!" He shut up and snapped to attention when he spotted Pace and Yamana.

"At ease." Yamana said. "You're going out in this storm, soldier?"

"Yes ma'a…er…sir..er..ma'am." The soldier sputtered. "We're delivering supplies and we're less likely to get attacked in weather like this." She nodded at that.

"You're headed out to Coddlington, aren't you, Morris?" Nash spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Morris asked cautiously.

"The Colonels need to get out to the Turian embassy." Nash explained.

"You're going to the Embassy?" Yamana demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Morris told her. "It's our biweekly delivery."

"Got room for a couple of passengers?" Her question sounded more like an order.

"Yes Colonel." Morris thought about it for a second. "If you don't mind sharing with a couple of others headed out there."

"As long as it isn't a pair of Krogan we're good." She said then gave a dry chuckle. "They're a bit over large for close quarters".

Just then there was a honk from the truck.

"No ma'am." Morris said. "Go on out to the APC – we've got room there."

Wasting no time, Pace and Yamana grabbed their ponchos and headed outside to the waiting vehicles. Pace stopped to explain their presence to the driver of the APC, while Yamana went in the side door.

Just as Pace was about to climb in, it seemed as if the skies opened up and he thought he would drown before he got in. Slamming the door closed with a spray of water, he turned around to find six soldiers scooting away from the door and the water dripping off him.

"Watch it…oops." Somebody started to complain until he got his poncho off. "Sorry, sir."

He waved off the apology and moved towards the rear of the APC where Yamana was talking to two Turians of all things. He recognized one as a male and one as a female. Both wearing something he'd always wondered about, a Turian rain poncho. Given their cowls and the shape of their armors, he'd wondered how they kept the rain out of that very large bowl that surrounded their heads and shoulders. Talk about inconvenient.

Their rain ponchos seemed to have an elastic neck that fit up under their chins and stretched down past the edge of their cowl armor – allowing the water to sluice off. Clever.

He sat down next to Yamana, careful to keep his poncho from dripping on anyone. The male Turian, an older one he thought, glanced over at him. There was appraisal in that glance and something else he couldn't quite read, but then he wasn't used to dealing with Turians.

Yamana started to introduce them just as Pace recognized the cobalt blue colony marks on the man's face.

"Colonel Pace this is Castis Vakarian and his daughter Solana."

Oh shit!


	30. Chapter 30 - Impact

_Hello All. I hope everything is going well for you. Things are starting to coalesce in the story now. If I can just keep track of everybody. Maybe I need a flow chart. LOL. Anyway wishing you all a good weekend and as always if you have any comments or criticisms let me know. Many thanks to heidi00 for pointing out that I've been spelling Kaidans name wrong. Sorry. And thank you for all the follows and the favs and the reads._

* * *

Chapter 30 - Impact

 **Further South**

The APC started rumbling down the road and it took everyone a moment to get in sync with the rhythm of the vehicle. APCs were not known for a gentle ride.

Solana grabbed a handhold and hissed as the vehicle lurched in and out of a particularly deep pothole. After waiting a moment for the APC to get on level ground, she stretched out her left leg carefully.

"Are you alright?" Castis had turned to her, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine dad." Her mandibles flipped up in what Pace realized was a faint smile. "Leg's all of a sudden feeling achy."

"Damp weather will do that to you." Yamana spoke up. "War injury?"

Solana gave a faint chuckle. "Yeah, a brute tried to relocate a wall onto me."

Inwardly Pace was amazed at her nonchalance. He'd seen brutes at a distance and that had been more than enough for him.

As Castis was checking over his daughter, Pace was covertly studying the older man. His plates looked more worn than his daughters though both their colony marks were crisp and fresh.

Castis had steel blue eyes where Solana's eyes were more green. Under their rain gear both wore armor that showed heavy signs of battle and repair and had weapons attached to the back of their armor.

Castis turned his gaze on Pace and the Colonel realized that the Turian had become aware of his scrutiny. The older man's look was discerning with an edge to it that seemed somehow razor sharp.

"You're related to Praetor Vakarian?" Pace spoke up first, hoping against hope that it wasn't so.

"My son." Even through the steel control Pace could pick up a hint of pride. "Solana's brother." There was a faint huff from the female. "Solana, he is a Praetor now." Castis admonished her.

The huff resolved itself into a snort. "Might be a Praetor now." Then barely audible, "though I don't see how." Her voice got louder and somewhat sarcastic, "but he's still that rotten kid that put sticky _Takka_ pods in my bed."

Even in the dim light of the APC, Pace caught the faintest twitch of Castis's mandibles. "Garrus always was inventive."

"You mean annoying." Solana grumbled and her father just gave her a look. "Alright. I won't insult the 'Praetor'." After her father turned back to Pace. "At least not now." She muttered under her breath.

Despite everything, Pace found that amusing, obviously squabbling between siblings was a universal thing.

Once again, Castis was regarding him. "You seemed dismayed by our presence, Colonel?"

Before Pace could formulate an answer to the disturbingly blunt question.

"Dad, you're not with C-Sec anymore and the Colonel isn't a suspect." Solana admonished him.

Castis gave her, what Pace thought was, an innocent look that the human didn't believe for a moment.

"I was merely asking." He replied mildly, which earned him a pointed look from his daughter.

"Merely isn't in your vocabulary." She returned.

"What did you do in C-Sec, sir?" That was Yamana. "If you don't mind me asking?"

Castis turned to her. "I was a detective, Colonel." There was another fainter huff from the female.

"You were one of their best, Dad." She didn't even try to hide her pride.

Pace gulped mentally. He was about to spend several hours in confined quarters with a man who'd made his living at ferreting the truth out of people, and who already was suspicious of him.

"Sergeant?" He yelled at the driver. "How long till Coddlington?"

"It'd be about an hour, sir." Just as Pace was about to breath a sigh of relief. "But since a Reaper did a swan dive into the road way – it'll take us at least an hour just to go around it, and that doesn't account for the weather."

"Thanks." As he looked back up, Castis was studying him. He knew then that this was going to be a long trip.

 **Garrus**

Whiteson had come by to tell them that the Alliance forces were about an hour out, depending on the weather. After he left, Shepard started getting into her armor. Used to dressing in front of a mob of others, she started taking off her outer clothes.

Quickly realizing that while he was too exhausted to stay on his feet for long, some parts of him were very willing to be much more energetic. He made a point of looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want to embarrass Shepard or himself.

"You a prude?" Shepard gave a faint chuckle, obviously having turned around. "I imagine you've seen everything."

"Yes, I've seen it all; but seeing it all now when…" About then he realized he was facing a verbal minefield.

 _Taken care of?_ No that didn't sound quite right.

 _Facilitated?_ Clinical and wrong.

 _Handled?_ That would go somewhere really horrible.

"Somethings can't be dealt with." He finished, lamely.

"Somethings?" She sounded puzzled then after a long pause. "Oh…er…yeah…sorry about that." He could tell without looking at her that she was embarrassed. He was sorry he couldn't see her, it always amused him when she got embarrassed and blushed. The red of her cheeks sometimes rivaling her hair.

She'd continued dressing and he heard the sounds that indicated that she'd gotten her undersuit on.

He dropped his gaze and snuck a peak in her direction. The borrowed undersuit was a bit too big on her, but even with that she looked a somewhat thinner than he would have liked; but far better than the last exhausting days of the war. But she would always be beautiful in his mind, no matter what.

She was bending over to pick up her armor when the door opened and Hendan and Kolyat started into the room.

There was a high-pitched trill from Hendan as he spun around to face the other way.

"Pardon." Came a raspy apology from Kolyat as he joined Hendan.

"What's with you…" Shepard began then it dawned on her what they were reacting to.

A faint wash of red stained her cheeks as she quickly grabbed up the main parts of her armor.

"I'll be in the bathroom." She mumbled over her shoulder, disappearing into the bathroom.

"You can turn around now." He told them. Hesitantly, Hendan looked over his shoulder. Once he was assured that indeed Shepard had left the room, he turned completely around. Kolyat following his lead.

"Er…I…er…we didn't realize.." Hendan began and Garrus waved a hand in negation.

"It's alright. The Commander has been getting dressed in front of others for years." He explained. "There wasn't much privacy down on the cargo deck when the ground crew was getting ready to go out."

"My father mentioned that." Kolyat commented and Garrus nodded. Though Thane had tended to come down to the cargo hold at the last minute from the dry warmth of Life Support. Still everybody saw pretty much all of everybody else. Though the polite pretended to look off at something else till everyone had their undersuits on.

Except for Grunt, behaving like the juvenile he was and frankly ogling the women. That ended when Samara gave him a good biotic charge one time when he was looking where she felt he shouldn't be. Garrus still remembered his squawk when he'd gotten shocked. He hadn't thought that Grunt's voice could go that high.

Grunt hadn't realized how lucky he was. Tali had been grumbling about using her shotgun on him not long before that. And given a Krogan's redundant nervous system – she just might have. Though why she'd been upset about his behavior given her envirosuit he didn't know.

About then Shepard came back out of the bathroom, fully armored. Though Garrus could see that the armor was a bit loose in places.

"Sorry guys, I'm used to dressing in a group of soldiers." She apologized to the two youngsters, trying to secure her torso piece better.

"If you come over here I can adjust that for you, Shepard." He told her.

"Thanks."

She moved over to the bed and sat down next to him so he could reach the straps on her torso and back pieces. Fortunately this armor not only had adjustable strapping, but they were also very accessible.

Used to doing this, it only took him a few moments to get her armor better fitted to her. He also took time to check out her shields.

"What are you doing back there, Garrus?" When she realized he was no longer messing with her straps, but still doing something.

"Making sure your shields are all in order." He muttered distractedly while double-checking a circuit.

"Oh."

Hendan and Kolyat had settled into chairs near the small fireplace, which someone kept up with, bringing in wood and cleaning out the ashes.

"You are going to be fighting, Commander?" That was Kolyat.

"Hopefully not." She looked over at him just as Garrus pulled back on her shield assembly, jerking her back slightly.

"Hey, don't strangle the Commander." She admonished him lightly.

"Oh…sorry. Just making sure everything is fastened down." He apologized, lightly tapping her shoulder to let her know he was done.

"Thanks." With that she stood up, taking a moment to get her armor settled.

"Why then the armor?" Kolyat asked.

"It's better to be prepared than to not be prepared." She told him as she anchored a pistol and an assault rifle she'd borrowed from Whiteson and his people.

"Should you not have someone watching your 'six' I believe it's called." The young Drell went on.

Garrus growled audibly at that. "That's my job."

"Which you can't do right now." Shepard reminded him.

Garrus growled even louder.

"That's enough, Vakarian." Came a familiar flanging voice as Victus walked in. His battle worn armor making him look more like a Primarch than his robes ever could.

Hendan shot to his feet, Kolyat following somewhat more slowly. Shepard straightened up as Garrus sat up in bed.

"At ease." Victus waved them off.

"Sir…" Garrus began.

"You're out of this engagement, Vakarian." He cut him off. "I'll have the Commander's 'six' as you say."

Shepard looked at him. "That could be dangerous, sir, we don't know what these people are willing to do to get me back."

"It doesn't matter. You aren't going with them…" As Garrus started to get up. "And you're not getting out of that bed, Vakarian. Try it and you'll be on sanitation detail for the next six months."

 **Shepard**

Though she couldn't hear it, it was obvious that Victus and Garrus were having some sort of sub harmonic argument. A heated one if the tenseness of their postures and the way their hands were balling into fists meant anything. Plus she could sense/hear the occasional spikes as their disagreement rose into the audible range.

Garrus finally gave a huff and a snarl and collapsed back on the bed, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Victus. Who glared right back.

There was a knock on the door and after a moment Whiteson walked in. Wearing simple body armor and carrying what she recognized as a light Turian assault rifle.

"Sir, they're about 20 minutes out."

"Thank you Whiteson, please wait outside." After the older man had left, Victus turned to the two young ones.

"Alright, I'm leaving you both in charge. Make sure he," With that, he pointed at the still pouting Vakarian. "Does not get out of bed."

Hendan eyed his superior and then looked at Victus as if to say – _you're kidding, right?_

"And you are to stay in bed." He pointed at Vakarian who gave a silent snarl right back.

With that Victus nodded to the two youngsters and motioned Shepard out of the room.

Once in the main room, where Whiteson was waiting.

"You know he won't stay put." Shepard commented.

"I know." Victus sighed. "Unfortunately, I want Jakan down with us at the front gate."

Suddenly Shepard got a wicked grin on her face. "He's not the only doctor around here." With that she disappeared into one of the bedrooms to return a moment later with . Victus's grin was equally wicked.

"I like the way you think, Commander." He hummed.

"Doc, we're headed out front now. Don't know what's gonna happen, but we're sure Garrus isn't gonna stay put once we're out of sight." Shepard told her.

Chakwas shook her head. "That's a given. You want me to give the boys a hand?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Doctor." Victus spoke up in his deep voice.

"It would be my pleasure, Primarch." Chakwas smile was small but mischief was dancing in her eyes. With a nod to them both she headed for Vakarian's bedroom.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Victus commented.

Shepard gave a small snort of disbelief, eyeing him.

"Almost." He repeated with a shit-eating grin as the door opened and after a second a dismayed, flanging "OH CRAP!" echoed out from the room.


	31. Chapter 31 - Collision

_Hi All. Sorry, I've slowed down on posting but Real Life keeps attacking. Also if this chapter seems rushed it was. I wanted to get something out for this week, for all of you who are following and favoring this tale. Thank you, you make this all worth while. As always if you spot a mistake or have a comment don't hesitate to let me know. Have a great one. Oh, and to Guest who was last to comment. I don't go for a certain word count. I just do each chapter as it comes out so some are much longer than others._

* * *

Chapter 31 – Collision

 **Shepard**

After listening to Vakarian's dismayed cry, Victus turned to Shepard.

"You're a formidable opponent, Commander." His mandibles twitched into a smile.

"If you mean I fight dirty – then yes!" She retorted and he laughed.

When they got outside the suite, Whiteson, six armed Turians ( _Guards, she guessed),_ and Arrak were waiting. With a nod and, no doubt, a sub vocal signal everyone turned and headed for the main landing. That's when Shepard realized that she was going to have to go down steps – lots of steps, and that Turians took really big strides. Already she was dropping back through the pack, even while trying to speed up.

Becoming aware of her slowness, Victus stopped and turned to her. "Commander?" Everyone came to a stop around her.

"You'd best go ahead, Primarch." She sighed in annoyance. "This is going to take me awhile."

"Why don't you use the elevator, Commander."? Whiteson spoke up.

"You have an elevator?" Victus looked surprised.

"A little dinky one that the last Dowager used, sir." Whiteson told him, apologetically. "Nobody much uses it and I didn't think to bring it up. I'm sorry."

Victus waved his apology off. "I'll meet you downstairs then, Commander, Whiteson."

Whiteson led Shepard down the hallway to the other end, while the Turians headed down the stairs. She did notice that they didn't thunder down the stairs like a human might have. Glancing over the bannister she saw them going as fast as they dared, but carefully. Ah, the light bulb went off, Turian feet weren't exactly tiny and in armored boots not very flexible.

Whiteson opened a door she thought was a large cupboard to find, as he'd said, a very dinky little elevator. It could barely hold her and Whiteson. No wonder he hadn't mentioned it to the Primarch. One fully armored Turian would probably have given the thing fits.

As he closed the doors behind them, a weak little light bulb flickered on; and with an alarming amount of groaning and rattling it headed for the ground floor.

Shepard glanced at Whiteson in concern. "Are we going to make it downstairs or are we going to get stuck between floors? That's not really how I'd like to spend this evening."

Whiteson laughed and Shepard relaxed. "It does make a lot of noise, but we should be fine."

"That's not quite as reassuring as I'd like." She said dryly and he chuckled.

Just before they hit the ground floor, Whiteson turned to her, looking, she thought, somewhat embarrassed.

"Commander?"

"Yes." She couldn't quite decipher the look on his face.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me! For what?"

"For saving all of us." He said.

"Oh." She paused and looked at the wall. "You do know I can't remember anything of the last four years."

"Yes ma'am. The Primarch told me."

She nodded at that, not particularly alarmed that Victus had done that. Keeping her amnesia a secret had always seemed silly to her; but what did she know.

"Even though I can't remember it all." She got serious. "I didn't do it alone. I couldn't have done it alone. Everyone here from Victus to Hendan helped. Everyone from every species that stood and fought or just evacuated the innocent helped." She paused and scowled. "Even the Batarians helped, but then immanent extinction tends to motivate people."

"But you led the charge, Commander. You've been warning people about this for years." Whiteson persisted.

Shepard hated adulation. "I thank you, though I don't think I did anything more than anyone else." She paused again. "And if what I read was right, the first person to sound a warning, though he got too close to the darkness and got taken, was Saren."

Whiteson looked surprised at that, but then most everybody cursed the rogue Spectre. Yet if he hadn't encountered Sovereign the Galaxy would have been caught with its pants down figuratively and most likely every intelligent race would have been 'harvested'.

The elevator rattled to a stop with, she swore, an asthmatic wheeze and Whiteson pulled the door open. He motioned her out first.

"What's the weather like."? Victus and the others were waiting near the door. Jakan had joined them. "It was raining pretty hard earlier."

"It's just spitting now as an old aunt of mine used to say." Whiteson followed her towards the door. "But the rain tends to alternate between downpour and spitting since the war."

He didn't have to add but she knew that all that battle debris up in orbit was messing with the earth's weather patterns. _'Reaper Winter'_ she'd heard some scientist dub it.

Something occurred to her. "What about the back gate?" She colored slightly. "It was kinda torn open last I heard."

She heard a faint sub harmonic hum of amusement from Victus's direction. _(Smart-ass)_

"The ground crew took care of it." Whiteson assured her. "It'd take a tank to get through it now."

That wasn't totally reassuring given that the Alliance had APCs.

Victus and all his people had donned Turian rain gear. A sort of hybridized poncho that fit tight at the neck and flowed over their cowls then flared out to loosely cover everything else.

"Got a spare one of those?" Shepard didn't fancy getting wet. There always seemed to be one little area of your armor that leaked.

Victus nodded and signaled to a young cadet that was standing nearby holding several of the rain ponchos.

The youngster stepped forward and courteously offered her one of the garments. It took a second for her to figure out then she put it on. She might as well have been wearing a tent.

Victus and the others all, somehow, managed to keep straight faces but the hums of amusement were unmistakable.

"Very funny." She said sourly taking the cape off. "Thanks but I don't think that will work." With a sigh. "Guess I'm getting wet."

Just then the older female – Tafero if Shepard remembered correctly came in the front door.

"Lieutenant?" Victus was instantly all soldier again.

"The Alliance is here." She told him. "Scanners and sentries report that the first vehicle is parked just outside the light range of the front gate. The other one has gone to the back gate. People are getting out and look to be surrounding the estate."

For a moment Victus looked like he was ready to explode, facial plates tightened to his head, mandibles tight to his jaws, his amber eyes turned stony, and Shepard caught a hard spike of sub harmonics; then everything eased slightly and he was, once again, General Victus. She pitied anyone who got on his bad side tonight.

"Jakan, Whiteson, Commander you are with me." Victus said then pointed to two of the guards. "Losal and Drexil also. Everyone else in the other vehicle."

As everyone moved, Shepard saw Victus stop and confer with Tafero, from his arm movements he was pointing out various places in/on the embassy and the building.

Just then she reached the Turian APC and paused, a bit stymied by the step obviously designed for the Turian's longer legs. Whiteson had already climbed in and he turned and held out his hand to help her in. Once she would have been embarrassed; but now she took it in her stride. She could still do her job she just needed help with some of the things, and it and she was getting better.

 **Garrus**

Garrus knew he could convince Hendan to let him go, Kolyat would have been a bit tougher but he thought he could get a handle on it; but with Chakwas there, he was stuck. She knew him too well to fall for any of his ploys.

Settling back into his pillows with a scowl, which only made Chakwas smile, he surreptitiously activated his omni-tool and linked it to his translator. He might not of been able to be at Shepard's Six but he was damn sure he was going to know what was going on.

 _"Urgh._ _These seats are rather hard."_ Shepard was commenting as his omni-tool linked up with her armor.

She should try being a Turian without a human's posterior padding, he thought – having spent many of his younger years bouncing around in APCs and getting his backside bruised. The seats in a Turian APC were infamously hard.

 _"What's your plan, Primarch?"_ She was obviously talking to Victus.

"I want to wait and see what they do. Attacking first will just get people hurt." Victus replied.

 _"All right, but I'm not going to let anyone get hurt for me."_ Shepard stated.

"Commander…" Victus started and she cut him off.

 _"Primarch, you getting in a dispute or worse a firefight with the Alliance will not be good – for either side."_ Shepard told him. _"There are still Turians out there and if word gets out about some sort of conflict, they could be in danger. We both know there are still humans who don't trust your people."_

Garrus didn't know if Shepard could hear it, but Victus was growling in his sub harmonics and it wasn't a happy sound.

"Let's wait and see, Commander." Victus gritted out, forcing his first voice out over his sub harmonics.

 _"Okay."_

"Garrus what are you listening to so intently?" Chakwas question caught him off guard.

"Oh…er..nothing, Doctor." He sputtered, startled.

"Garrus?" She fixed him with a cool stare much like Shepard would, arms crossed over her chest. Daring him to lie to her.

"Shepard. I patched my omni-tool into her hard suit." He admitted. Chakwas just shook her head and made a slight tsking sound.

"As long as you don't try to get up you can keep listening." She told him, then after a moment. "Can you put it on audio so we all can hear?"

"You want to listen?" He was startled.

"Where Shepard is concerned, yes." She frowned, "She is my commanding officer and my friend. Plus it will be a recording with witnesses if something, heaven forefend, goes wrong."

Garrus nodded, hoping against hope that nothing would go wrong as he started tapping on his omni-tool. But this was Shepard they were talking about.


	32. Chapter 32 - Ignition

_I'm really sorry folks, but this one took much longer than I had hoped. Trying to tie all the threads together and not leave any holes. As always thank you for the favs and follows and for the reviews - you make this all worth while. If I've made a blunder let me know and enjoy._  
 ** _Oh, possible trigger alert - there is one rather harsh mention of rape that might be a trigger to someone so I'd thought I'd warn you. Triggers can come in many forms._**

* * *

Chapter 32 - Ignition

 **Shepard**

The APC, or whatever the Turians called it, rattled and lurched down the road towards the main gate. It must be a galaxy wide rule that all APCs had to be loud and uncomfortable. Shepard desperately bracing herself anywhere she could to avoid being bounced off the seat and into someone's lap. The seat harness had been too odd sized to hold her in safely so she latched onto whatever she thought wouldn't give way.

As it did so, Victus was on his omni-tool talking to his people. Too noisy to really pick up what he was saying, Shepard could tell by his tones that he was issuing commands.

Remembering something she glanced over at the Cabal Arrak sitting across from her.

"Lieutenant Arrak?" She queried and he looked up and nodded briefly. "Will you be with us at the front gate or be sent elsewhere?"

He considered the question for a moment. "Most likely the front gate, Commander. In order to tell my Cabal where to go."

"Can I ask something of you?" He was not under her command therefore she would not order him. That would be a serious breach of military protocol.

He tilted his head in question. Something all Turians seem to do when they were puzzled.

"If the Alliance starts shooting." here she paused and growled, making all the nearby Turians glance sharply at her. "..and let's hope they aren't that stupid. Will you protect Victus, and the others."?

"What of you?" Arrak seemed surprised by her request.

"I have shields and I don't think they're going to be aiming for me; but Victus." She glanced at the older man. "He's your Primarch and a good man, I won't see him hurt."

She could faintly sense Arrak humming in his sub vocals, thinking over what she'd asked.

"Hopefully it won't conflict with any orders Victus gives you." She added. "If it does, just remember that he brought your people through this war and I think Palaven will be the better for his leadership."

After a second, Arrak gave her a sharp nod. That seen too, she relaxed as much as she could while being shaken like a marble in a tin can.

Slowing down as they approached the main gate, she heard two of the other APCs peal off and head towards the east and the west of the estate. Four more had rolled out behind them as they left the mansion headed for the back of the estate.

At least they weren't trying to sneak up on the main gate. Even given the rain and the dark, between the noise and the lights, the Alliance knew they were coming. Then again they also knew the Alliance was there.

The vehicle came to a stop and gave one last rattle like a dog shaking off water. Everyone rose to get out. She let the Turians get out ahead of her, not wanting to get caught in a tangle of long legs and heavy armor. Whiteson followed them and then Shepard, making judicious use of her walking stick. The weather had set off a score of dull aches in her knees, ankles, legs, and everywhere else it seemed; but it wasn't anything she hadn't dealt with before.

Whiteson stood by the steps and offered her an arm, which she gratefully took. Pride was for those who could afford it.

Just as she got on the ground, taking a moment to stretch out all the joints the ride had jammed together or shaken apart, a big, fat, cold, raindrop hit the back of her head and slid down her neck, under her armor.

"Crap." She mumbled to herself as it was joined by other equally big cold drops. This armor didn't have a small weather oriented Mass Effects shield to keep the rain off so she was about to get very wet.

"Shoulda gone for the _'Omar the Tent Maker'_ look." She grumbled and Victus looked at her curiously.

"Overlarge." She explained succinctly, deciding she didn't have enough time to explain that particular idiom to the Turian.

Victus made a hand gesture that she recognized as Turian patrol sign. Victus had given her a crash course in it. Everyone headed for the shelter of a nearby tree. They gathered under its branches grateful for any shelter from the rain, which hadn't ramped up into a downpour yet; but was well past the spitting stage. Though Shepard had to shift a few times to avoid insidious drips that seemed hell bent on finding a way to trickle down the back of her neck.

"So how do we start this party, Primarch?" Shepard asked. He seemed to know what she meant though the others looked puzzled.

"We're not letting them in and we certainly can't go out." Victus let out a growl that was anything but sub harmonic. Eliciting growls from the other Turians.

"Why don't we ask them what they want?" Whiteson spoke up and instantly found himself the center of a ring of ten very startled stares. Nine Turians and one human.

 **Alenko**

After finally getting the go ahead from Renfield, Alenko, Corso and six soldiers Renfield had sent along, departed the APC. They were just at the range of the lights from the front gate. Unfortunately, given the steady rain, there were no nearby trees to shelter under.

The gate was an extremely sturdy thing that looked far newer than the walls it was built into. Probably thrown up during the Reaper War to try to keep out Husks and the other Reaper abominations.

While Kaidan wanted Shepard back on the Normandy – he didn't think this mission was a wise idea.

This was, if the Colonel was correct, Turian soil and the Turians were notorious for being highly territorial. Then there was the fact that the Turian Primarch was here. He'd only met the man in passing; but everything he knew about Victus said he was not a man to antagonize.

Alenko, with Corso following, moved closer. The other soldiers hanging back. That was another thing that bothered Kaidan – the men Renfield had insisted on including in this mission. Every soldier was different and many were decidedly rough around the edges; but something about these men seemed too coarse and way too eager to confront the Turians, something they couldn't afford on so sensitive a mission.

Unbidden he remembered some of the mercs they'd run across in the early days of the Normandy SR-1. He could still hear Garrus's growl whenever someone mentioned a merc.

Thinking about Garrus made his stomach knot up and sent a faint twinge of pain through his skull. He'd known it hadn't been fair to the Turian to not tell Shepard about their relationship; but the war was over and this infatuation or whatever the two had had would be coming to an end. He was certain that Shepard would be looking closer to home; but then he'd remember watching Garrus during those months they struggled with repairs. Silent, barely talking to anybody, his sub harmonics almost non-existent, pushing himself to collapse to get the Normandy space worthy. Seemingly unworried about the Commander, or so Kaidan convinced himself. Deliberately, his conscience whispered to him.

Until late one night Kaidan had been headed into the mess to get a bottle of water. At least their water processing system had survived the crash, even if they had to recycle containers.

He'd been about to get a bottle out of the fridge when he heard an eerie sound – a cross between a wail and a cry. He spun around, hand on his pistol thinking some wild life they hadn't encountered before had gotten onboard – but nothing moved. There was no sound but the cry came again; seemingly from the battery.

He was about to go investigate when Tali appeared beside him. It always unnerved him how silently she could move.

"Tali, there's something…" He began just as another, fainter, cry came.

"It's Garrus." She said, a near sob in her voice.

"Garrus?" Kaidan was stunned. "But…"

"We're all worried about her, Kaidan; but particularly Garrus." She told him, as if knowing his thoughts about the Turian. "He's just finally been forced to let it out." With one last look at the battery she was gone, back towards engineering, leaving Kaidan staring at the door to the battery.

Somewhat guiltily he'd pushed the memory of that night to the back of his mind. What he wanted to happen clashed with what he was afraid would happen.

Before he could worry himself into a migraine the lights over the gate brightened, causing everyone to fall back to the side of the APC, hands on their weapons.

"Weapons ready." He barked out. Hearing the sounds of heat sinks and/or ammo being slammed into place.

After a moment a small door at head height opened in the gate and a white handkerchief on the end of some kind of stick was poked through through and waved.

It took Kaidan a moment to recognize it as a White Flag – a symbol of a truce or surrender. Given the Turians he was sure they didn't know of it, nor would use it to surrender so that spoke to a human.

"Weapons down." He yelled both out loud and into his omni-tool. After a few seconds he could see Corso and the others lowering their weapons out of the corner of his eye, and he heard the faint hums of weapons powering down over his omni-tool.

He made sure that everybody had complied with his order, the last thing they needed was for some hot shot to get trigger-happy.

"It's safe." He bellowed at the flag. It withdrew and after a second, a human sized door, that they hadn't really noticed before in the rainy dimness, opened in the gate and a man stepped through. Carrying of all things an umbrella, the handkerchief visible and sticking out of his pocket.

He was an older man, still fit looking, in dark civvies. He came to a stop just out of the direct circle of the gate lights. So some military experience Kaidan thought.

"Gentlemen." Something in his voice told Kaidan that he while he was using the term he didn't mean it. "I'm C. the manager of this estate. What do you want?"

Of all the ways Kaidan had thought of this going down, this would never even have occurred to him. He briefly glanced at Corso who had the same exact dumbfounded look on his face.

" Er…we wanted to see Commander Shepard." Alenko managed to get that out without tripping over his tongue.

"Is she expecting you?"

"Ah…er..I don't know." Kaidan wasn't an inarticulate person but this whole situation had thrown him for a loop. He wasn't used to people politely inquiring what he was up to when he was standing there in heavy armor with a gun in his hands.

"I shall inquire." With that Whiteson turned and went back in the door. A loud thunk let them know he'd locked the door behind him.

 **Garrus**

He knew he shouldn't be laughing but he couldn't help it. Whiteson had obviously completely confounded Alenko and the others. Chakwas was also laughing and Kolyat had a faint smile. Hendan looked like he couldn't decide between being amused and being confused so he defaulted to puzzled.

"I wish I could see Alenko's face." Garrus said between chuckles.

Chakwas nodded. "Kaidan never did have Shepard's ability to roll with things."

 _"What now?"_ That was Shepard.

" _Do you wish to speak to them, Commander?"_ Victus was asking.

 _"No,"_ Shepard sighed in frustration. _"but not doing so could give them the excuse to say that I'm being held incognito."_

 _"If you go out there, then I'm going with you."_ Victus spoke up.

 _"Primarch, that could be dangerous…"_ Shepard started and from the way she trailed off, Garrus suspected that Victus had fixed her with one of his patented glares. Man could stop a Thresher Maw with one of those.

" _Then I want Arrak backing us up."_ Shepard told him, sounding disgruntled.

 _"Commander_ …" Victus began.

 _"Kaidan is a biotic."_ She cut him off and Garrus heard the faint unhappy clic of agreement from Victus at that.

 **Alenko**

While watching for any sign of Shepard, Kaidan was keeping a discrete eye on Corso's 'friends'. Again he had the feeling that something was off about their behavior; but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You shouldn't have let him go back inside…sir." Corso said under his breath.

Alenko glared at him, distracted from his thoughts about the others.

"He's human and nominally in charge here, Lieutenant. I have no grounds to detain him." Kaidan hissed back.

Before Corso could reply, the door in the gate opened again.

"Coming out, guns down…if you please."

After a moment, Two Turian soldiers stepped through, guns in their arms, but not in an aggressive position. Their battle worn armor spoke to them being seasoned fighters. Behind them came White.. _whatever his name_ , holding his umbrella down over someone else. Following them were two more Turians. One heavily armored and armed, the other also armor and armed, but dressed in a style and colors that Kaidan thought he should recognize.

The umbrella was tipped back and Kaidan was rewarded with the sight of Shepard. An extremely pissed off Shepard. He winced, he recognized that look and somebody, he was afraid he knew who, was about to get their ass handed to them.

Dressed in old-fashioned mustard colored armor using a heavy wooden walking stick, she stalked over to Kaidan and Corso, stopping a few feet away.

"Shepard." Despite everything, Kaidan was relieved to see her.

"Major." She said in a voice that made permafrost seem warm. She crossed both arms over her chest and shifted her weight back onto one leg. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes flickered to Corso and the others briefly before returning to land on Kaidan.

"We were worried about you." He spoke up.

"You were informed where I was and that I was fine." She sounded calm; but Kaidan was pretty sure that there was a volcano somewhere getting ready to erupt.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright, Commander." That was Corso, blindly tossing fuel onto her anger.

"Why wouldn't I be alright, Lieutenant?" Calm was being replaced by a steely politeness.

"Well ma'am…" Corso paused for a second and his eyes flickered almost imperceptibly to the Turians. "..You were kidnapped."

"Yeah, I was." Alenko winced; the volcano was two seconds from explosion. "By a race or two.." She paused to glare at Kaidan, "no one bothered to warn me just might be pissed at me."

"The Alliance thought…" Corso began. Kaidan could have told him that was the wrong thing to say, if he'd bothered to ask.

"THE ALLIANCE has shit all to say about my past, Lieutenant." Shepard spat out then rounded on Kaidan.

"Do you feel the same way, Major?"

"Well the doctors…"

Wrong time, wrong thing. He could almost literally hear the snap as her control broke.

"Fuck the doctors, Alenko. Did any of you bother to consider me. Did any of you think to ask me if I wanted parts of my past hushed up, ignored, or downplayed."?

"Shepard.." He began.

"That's Commander to you, Major." She snarled back, cutting him off. " Virmire, Ilios, Alchera, Cerberus…Horizon!"

He'd been afraid of her finding out about that…not his finest hour, and despite Cerberus he hadn't given her a chance to explain, hadn't backed her up when she needed it. Before he could explain, he didn't think an apology would cut it with her right now, she went on.

"And what about the non-humans on my crew – Tali, Liara, Wrex, Garrus, Mordin, Grunt, Thane, and Samara? From the way you talked they were just there for decoration." She paused to compose herself for a second before she went on. "But everyone of them was a warrior and a friend in one way or the other. Backing me up when the fucking Alliance couldn't be bothered."

"I've got Vakarian and Thane's kid to thank for rescuing my ass from the Batarian and Assari mercs. I'd be half way to who knows where on a merc freighter getting my brains and my body raped out of me, without him."

Kaidan went cold at that; he hadn't examined the reasons for her kidnapping too closely. Thinking _(hoping)_ that they'd wanted a ransom not that they were looking for vengeance.

"The Alliance would like to debrief you, Commander." Corso spoke up again. Kaidan thought the man had a death wish, Shepard might be a Paragon but she wouldn't take back talk or shit from anybody and that included the Alliance.

"The Alliance can kiss my scared ass." She shot back. "They'll get my debrief when I'm good and ready, when I get all the answers I need."

"Ma'am, you need to be in a safe place.." Corso began again.

"I AM in a safe place." She jabbed a hand behind her. "The Turians have graciously offered me a place here while I recover."

"The Alliance.."

"I got kidnapped on the Alliance's watch, Major." She said coldly. "From what I can tell they didn't even really bother to keep an eye out for trouble. I don't trust them to do shit, except cover their own asses, as they have before."

"This place.." Corso began again. Kaidan was beginning to think the man didn't know Shepard at all.

"Is part of Palaven." Came a deep flanging voice and the heavily armed and armored Turian who'd been standing quietly at Shepard's back stepped forward.

As the light hit his face, Kaidan groaned inwardly, recognizing the elaborate white Colony marks – the Turian Primarch himself. Though it was hard to tell, Victus didn't seem any happier than Shepard did as he stepped up to her side.

"We've already repulsed one attack by mercenaries when the Commander was first rescued." Victus paused. "I believe we can keep her safe."

"Primarch." Kaidan nodded politely at him, not sure what the procedure was for dealing with a world leader.

"Major." Victus was curt.

"I'm sure the Admiral.." Kaidan began.

"Would be more than willing to accede to my wishes on this matter, Major." Victus interrupted him.

 **Shepard**

She had stepped to the side so that Major and Victus could talk. More she thought Victus was talking at the biotic. He wasn't overbearing; but very, very determined. Corso stepped up beside her.

"Lieutenant." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Commander." He smiled, "you had us concerned."

"Umph." She didn't have much to say to that.

"You really should come back to the Normandy, ma'am."

"I've already told you guys…I'm not coming back until I'm ready." She swung around to face him. Hearing in the distance over the pattering and plinking of the rain the rumble rattle of another APC, engines roaring. Just what they needed, she sighed mentally, more soldiers.

"I think you really should consider yourself ready, Commander." Corso went on calmly. As she looked up at him to give him a piece of her mind, her eyes caught his. Despite him having a slight smile – the smile was nowhere near his eyes. His eyes were cold and sterile, disconcerting her. Though she didn't consciously remember ever facing a stare like that, something inside of her whispered that she had..many times.

"Humanity needs you, Commander."

"Humanity already got their piece of me, Corso." Shepard shot back. "It's time for myself."

"Is that anyway for the great Commander Shepard to think?" Corso seemed faintly amused. Something about him was beginning to set off alarms with Shepard. She also noticed that the other soldiers behind them had begun to shift position.

"I'm not a great anything, Corso. Just a soldier doing her job, like all of us." She told him.

"You're humanity's golden girl."

"Corso, I'm tired of platitudes that in the end don't mean a damn thing…"She began.

"It'd be really bad if something happened to your friends." Corso went on conversationally as if just talking about the weather.

Shepard froze internally, realizing that the soldiers backing Corso had now shifted so that they were covering all of the Turians.

"You wouldn't dare." Even as she said it, Shepard was sure that he wouldn't hesitate.

"Somebody got a itchy trigger finger." He shrugged as if talking about cold-blooded murder was nothing. "It happens."

Shepard didn't bother to protest. Corso had outflanked her and the Turians, and she couldn't let anything happen to Victus and the others.

"I'll just help you into the APC, Commander." Corso went to reach for her elbow and she shifted away.

"If I don't tell Victus something. He won't let me go." She told him.

Corso looked dubious then…"I wouldn't say anything, Commander." He smiled that bland, soul less smile again. "Accidents can happen at anytime."

Without knowing how she knew she was suddenly positive of one thing. "How long has Cerberus held your leash?"

Corso hadn't been expecting that and he shifted slightly, obviously surprised.

"I thought you had amnesia?" He snarled under his breath.

"Instinct transcends amnesia." She retorted.

She turned and headed over to where Victus and Alenko were still talking. All the while thinking desperately of some way she could warn the Turians and Alenko without getting them shot. She didn't doubt for a minute that Corso wouldn't make good on his threat.

She could think of only one thing and she hoped like hell she could pull it off.

As she came up to the Primarch and Alenko.

"But sir…" Victus had obviously taken command of the conversation leaving Alenko to flounder.

"The matter is settled, Major. The Commander remains with us." Victus stated.

"I hate to be a party pooper and make you out a liar, sir.."She kept her tone light, not wanting to tip off the vocal sensitive Turians. "..but I'm afraid I've changed my mind. I should go with these people."

"That's great, Shepard." Kaidan exclaimed garnering sour looks from both Shepard and Victus.

Victus turned on her, not angry but concerned.

"Commander, this is a sudden change."

"Yeah," She started to run a gloved hand through her damp hair, then paused to take the glove off and stuff it into a pocket in her armor. "Sorry about that. Just remembered that while I don't give a rat's ass about the Alliance, I do care about my crew…I have to."

Shepard figured that, as a General and a Primarch, that was about the only argument that Victus might listen to. Taking care of those under your command.

To the unknowing Victus's face looked relatively stony; but over the past few days Shepard had better learned to read between the plates, so to speak, and Victus was looking at her dubiously.

"Someone said something to you Commander?" He said it calmly, and while Alenko took it at face value, Jess could read that he thought her under duress.

She was but no way in hell she could or would tell him openly.

"Just reminded me about my crew and that I should get back to them." She smiled, hoping the Turian wasn't too versed in human expressions or he was going to know that she was faking it for all she was worth. Meanwhile she'd dropped her ungloved hand down in front of her, moving her fingers around to shake off some water.

Victus thought for a few moments, glancing over her shoulder briefly before looking back to her, flicking a look at her hand then back up to her face. She realized that he was studying her like she was some battle plan, and kept an iron control over her expressions.

Mentally willing Victus to let her go, Shepard was dimly aware of the nearing sounds of that APC. She hoped she could get out of there before the reinforcements got there. The last thing she wanted was a pitched battle.

"Alright, Commander." He said finally. "If that's what you want."

"Not exactly Primarch; but duty calls." She spoke up to hide her faint sigh of relief. "Thank you and your people for all your hospitality. If you could see to the others, and thank Vakarian for me."

"He won't be happy about this, Shepard." Victus reminded her.

"I know." She nodded, upset to be abandoning both Vakarian and finding out more about her past. "But I best get back as soon as I can."

"As you wish." Victus paused and gave her a faint smile. "Spirits watch over you, Commander."

"Spirits watch over you and your people, Primarch." She smiled, inwardly hiding a sigh, and turned to go back to Corso.

Alenko stepped up beside her and went to take her elbow and she pulled it free.

"I'm not an invalid, Major."

 **Victus**

While he was talking to the Major, Victus had noticed Shepard talking to the Lieutenant. He'd also noticed when the men behind the man had slowly shifted position so that they could cover all the members of Victus's party. He sub harmonically signaled those of his guards who were waiting back behind the gate and near the APCs, also warning the ones with him to not react to his commands.

Once he got a sub harmonic acknowledgement from behind him, he concentrated on Shepard, while the Major was protesting. He saw her stiffen at whatever the Lieutenant said, and knew that something had happened.

After a moment she walked back to them, leaning, he noticed, far more heavily on her walking stick than she had before.

He listened to her excuse, not believing it for a moment. Something had been said to her to make her change her mind, and given the actions of the men across from him he was fairly sure he knew what that was.

All the while they were talking she kept moving her hand in front of her apparently trying to shake the water off.

As she turned to go, Arrak murmured to him. "What on earth is she doing with her hand? Looks like she's trying to turn five fingers into three."

Comprehension hit him. She was attempting to approximate a Turian hand and a Turian patrol sign. The sign for danger, possible attack.

She'd reached the Lieutenant and after a second, as a human would say, all hell broke loose. The Lieutenant started to reach for his pistol and moving swiftly she slammed her walking stick into the man's shoulder.

"Trap, shield." She yelled in mangled Turian, struggling to get the gun away from Corso.

The men behind him started to bring their guns to bear on the Turians; but one of them took time to slam his rifle butt into her head – sending her to the ground.

"Corso!" The Major exclaimed. "What the hell?"

At that moment the head of the man who'd hit her exploded, and after a second came the distant boom of a high powered sniper rifle. Victus signaled his people, some of whom had quietly climbed to the top of the APCs to open fire with their snipers. Arrak's biotics exploded into life, shielding them while Victus made sure that Whiteson, who wasn't armored, was behind him and his guards.

A second, long distance sniper shot took out another of the men behind Corso, sending them all diving for non-existant cover. Corso hit the ground trying to drag Shepard up to act as a living shield, only to get hit in the shoulder, spinning him around and tossing him away from Shepard. Again came the boom of a heavy-duty sniper.

A second biotic shield shimmered into being, covering Shepard. The Major, Victus was sure having figured out that whatever Corso was up to Alenko probably wasn't involved.

Some of the mercs, Victus wasn't sure what to call them, started trying to shoot out the lights on the gate, while others focused their attention on Victus and his people; but Arrak's shields were strong and the lack of light didn't bother Turians.

Suddenly the whole scene lit up like a lightning strike from the headlights of an APC in the woods behind them.

"STAND DOWN!" Came an amplified bellow. Even Victus, long a General, felt that ringing command hit the nervous 15-year-old cadet buried at his core. He didn't drop his weapon; but he did twitch slightly.

"I SAID STAND DOWN AND THAT'S AN ORDER. Any Alliance soldier with a gun in his hand is going to be court marshaled, and anyone else with a gun in their hand better drop it or they'll be shot!"

After a long moment, the two mercs still alive, dropped their weapons. Victus sub harmonically told his people to stand down.

For a tense minute it was quiet and then Alliance troops came out of the woods, quickly moving to the downed attackers. Striding behind them in a very strange outfit was Admiral Steven Hackett, at his side was an enormous dark skinned man in N7 armor.

The Alliance soldiers quickly took control of the mercs, pulling the live ones up onto their feet and double checking them for weapons.

"How many, Sergeant?" Hackett demanded.

"Four dead, three live though one of those is going to need a doctor." It was a woman's voice.

"Get them back to base." He ordered then turned to Victus and the others. "You alright Primarch?"

"Arrak." Victus said quietly and the Cabal let his barrier drop. Victus stood up from his defensive crouch, collapsing his gun.

"Yes. Admiral Hackett, it's very good to see you." He walked over to the two humans. The Major had dropped his shield and run over to Shepard and started checking her out.

"Major Alenko, how is she?" Hackett demanded.

"She took a hard blow to the head, sir. She needs to be looked at by a doctor." Alenko was obviously worried.

"Doctor Chakwas is back at the mansion." Victus told them. "It's closer than the base." Hackett nodded as Victus signaled to his people to get a stretcher from the vehicle.

"Is Lola gonna be okay, Major?" That was the dark skinned N7 talking to Alenko, with a deep rumbling voice fit for a Turian.

"I hope so."

At Victus's curious look. "Primarch Victus this is Lieutenant James Vega, N7, one of Shepard's past crew." Hackett performed the introductions, then eyed the younger man. "He likes nick names."

"Sir." Vega looked like he wasn't quite sure if he should salute or come to attention, amusing Victus.

"Lieutenant, Victus is fine." He told the man.

As his people approached with the stretcher, Hackett turned to both Victus and Alenko.

"Now does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on around here?"


	33. Chapter 33 - Points of Contention

_Greetings All. Wishing you a good/happy spring however you celebrate. Trying to get back to posting faster but, as I said last time, I'm still tying up all the loose threads and people. So many, many thanks for all those who have faved and/or are following, and for those who've given me a review. I've replied where I can, if not, many thanks. You people rock and you keep me going._

* * *

Points of Contention

 **Hackett**

Of course getting out of there _(also out of the now steady rain)_ and back to the mansion was quicker said than done. Every now and again he wished for the fast pace of vids – where one minute they were out in the middle of nowhere and the next back at their base all clean and neat. The soldiers he and Vega had ridden out with took the two mercs and Corso into custody and marched them back to the APC. Meanwhile they had to wait on the stretcher-bearers and the doctor to carefully check Shepard over and then get her on the stretcher. He was pleased to see that the Turians treated her with great respect.

He was, however, less than pleased by how Major Alenko hovered over her, almost getting in the way of the others. From what he could faintly feel from Victus and the Biotic, _(He'd heard about the Turian biotics – Cabals – but had never actually met one.)_ they were NOT happy that the human was sticking so close to Shepard. The barely audible growls spoke volumes.

They must know about her relationship with Vakarian. If so, they would not like the way Alenko was hovering over her. From what little he remembered, most Turians were fiercely loyal to their mates; and encroaching on such a relationship was not only frowned upon; but also sometimes harshly punished.

Calling a, very reluctant, Alenko to the side so Shepard could be treated, Hackett walked over to the downed mercs. _(He assumed they were mercs.)_ Vega followed.

Two had had their shields overwhelmed by multiple shots but two of them were down with a single sniper shot to the head.

 _Nice shooting,_ he thought absently.

"Scars still's got it." Vega nodded, nudging the remains with one booted foot.

"Scars?" Hackett looked at him.

"Sorry sir." Vega straightened up, more or less. "Praetor Vakarian."

Hackett looked around, he hadn't seen the big, scarred Turian anywhere. "Where is he?"

"Vakarian is back at the mansion." That was Victus coming up beside them, the human manager of the estate with him.

Hackett could barely make out the lights of the building from where they were. Pretty damn fine shooting given the dark and the rain; but then from all he'd ever heard the Turian was a crack shot.

"Hey Vega," Came the hail out of the dark and they turned to see two figures walking towards them from the APC. "We're about to head out, didn't think the lady wanted to come with us."

"Uncle Will?" Came a voice.

The human looked startled as the young lady hurried over to him. "Alison?"

"Oh yes. Alison was a great help to me in the hospital and in getting out. The landing site was remote enough that I didn't want to leave her alone out there, so I had her come along." Hackett was a touch embarrassed by that, as the older man hugged his niece. He'd also not wanted to leave her where the Alliance could find her to possibly imprison her for being part of his escape. Someone was sure to get testy about him pulling a _'Shawshank'._

"Sirs!" The Sergeant _(Mazera he remembered)_ saluted the Admiral, the Primarch, and the other officers and turned to go. "Vega, you owe me a drink." She tossed over her shoulder.

"You got it chica." The big N7 called after her as she trotted back to the APC, chuckling. In moments it had started up and rattled off down a side road heading for the Alliance base nearby, the other Alliance APC that had been stationed to the rear of the embassy following it.

"Primarch Victus this is my niece Alison."

"Whiteson has told me a great deal about you Alison and it's a pleasure to meet you." Victus gave an abbreviated bow. Obviously learned from humans. "Thank you for your help. You were instrumental in helping to avoid a dangerous situation. Please be welcome. You are our guest until you choose to leave."

"And when you're ready." Hackett spoke up. "The Alliance will see to getting you home." He wasn't totally sure but he thought that Alison was actually blushing.

"Thank you, sirs."

"Primarch!" One of the Turian soldiers came trotting up, _well splashing up_ , to them. "The Commander is aboard. What are your orders?"

"Tekalli, you, Denask, Lontil, and Debbrek will be on guard at the gate in the APC. However, I'm taking the other APC, with the Admiral, Lt. Vega, Major Alenko, Whiteson and his niece, Arrak, Jakan and the Commander back to the mansion. I'll then send it back for the rest of the patrol, so you'll have to be crowded for a bit."

"As you wish sir." With that he turned and went back to the others. Hackett wasn't sure but he thought the soldier might have been issuing orders in his sub harmonics. Whiteson, after conferring quietly with Victus, took his niece back to the APC beyond the gate.

"A car is coming, Primarch." One of the two soldiers that had been with Victus from the start alerted them. Sure enough, down at the entrance to the estate they could see the distant, tiny headlights of a car turning into the private road, even through the rain.

"Vega, Alenko you're with me." Hackett figured it was a human car from the sound of the engine. He turned to Victus. "I'm not sure who this is; but we'll take care of it, Primarch."

"I won't run, Admiral." It was General Victus talking now.

"Not asking you to, sir." Hackett could tell that Victus was still angry at all that had gone on. "But let us see who this is before you reveal yourself."

After a moment's contemplation, Victus nodded curtly and he and the other Turians stepped back into the dimness, seeming almost to disappear in the rain and the deep shadows. Reminding Hackett yet again that Turians were Apex predators – and nothing to fool with.

Hackett heard the Turian APC start up beyond the gate and rumble away, heading towards the mansion.

"Perhaps you ought to stand back with the Primarch as well, sir." Alenko suggested.

"You think I can't handle myself?" Hackett was a tad irritated with the biotic.

"No sir." That was Vega who gave a nervous cough. "But a jock jacket and a ball cap aren't exactly regulation."

"Jock?..." Hackett began then realized that Vega was talking about his letterman's jacket. After a moment he sighed. "True."

"If you'd join the Primarch, sir." Alenko said. "We'll deal with whoever this is."

With a curt nod, Hackett moved back to stand with Victus and the others in the shadows cast by the lights. As he did, uncharacteristically, he found himself wondering if the young man the jacket had belonged to had survived. He hoped he had, so many hadn't.

Victus made room for him between himself and the Cabal. This being one of the few times he found himself next to a Turian; and he felt small. He wasn't; but next to these four even Vega might feel small.

"Do you have any idea who this might be?" Victus asked him quietly as they watched the car approach.

"Not for sure; but there's one person it could be." Hackett told him.

"Oh?"

"If it is who I think it is…" Hackett trailed off as the car drove up, maneuvering around the parked APC and the bodies, which had been dragged to the side.

It was an Alliance car; Hackett recognized the license plate and the magnetic insignia on the door. It pulled to a stop and he wasn't at all surprised by who exited the rear of the vehicle, holding an umbrella. The war had decimated their forces and one of the things Hackett had ' _suggested'_ was that senior staff should not need/waste people to open doors and hold umbrellas for them.

"Admiral Renfield." Hackett said coldly and heard a hiss out of Victus as he jerked around to view the man.

 **Alenko**

 _Of course it would be Renfield_ , Alenko thought with a sigh as he and Vega straightened up.

"Major." Renfield looked curiously at Vega.

"Admiral Renfield this is Lieutenant James Vega, N7." Alenko introduced them.

"Sir." Vega nodded politely.

"What happened here? Where's Corso? Who killed these soldiers?" Renfield demanded.

Vega glanced at Kaidan as if to say – _you get to tell him._

"Corso and his friends attempted to kidnap the Commander and then tried to shoot us." Alenko told him. "Including the Primarch."

Renfield was obviously startled at that.

"Corso was wounded and is now being treated and held at the Alliance base down the road." Alenko paused. "As to why or who these men were, we don't know. The only one who knows is the Commander and they knocked her unconscious."

"Where is she?"

"She's being taken back to the mansion for treatment." Alenko told him.

Renfield looked like he was floundering mentally there for a few moments then.

"She should be taken to the base for treatment…" Renfield began.

"NO." With that the Primarch stepped out of the shadows. "She stays here." He stood in front of his people, however Hackett had remained back in the shadows.

Though it was only there for a moment, a slight sneer touched Renfield's lips.

"And you are?"

"Admiral Renfield, this is Primarch Adrien Victus." Alenko was quietly pleased that that did catch the Admiral unprepared.

"She's human, sir, she'd do better with a human doctor." Unsaid but it was obvious what he was implying was that a Turian wouldn't/couldn't treat her as well.

"We have a human doctor here and since the Commander was kidnapped while under the Alliance's care and then almost kidnapped again by what appear to be Alliance's soldiers. I believe she'll be far safer with us." Victus stated coolly, staring Renfield down.

Alenko wasn't sure if Renfield could hear them or knew what they meant; but he recognized the growly undertones in Victus's speech from those occasions when Garrus had been angry. It sounded like a distant thunderstorm and promised that someone was about to be very, very sorry.

"These men are Alliance soldiers…" Renfield began.

"Is the Alliance in the habit of shooting its allies?" Victus inquired. The tenor of his audible sub harmonics deepening and getting choppy. Remembering Garrus, Alenko figured the Primarch was about ready to explode.

"The sniper had no way of knowing that." Renfield snapped back, apparently, stupidly, unafraid of Victus. "He or she fired unknowingly, and should be charged."

"Shut up, Renfield." Hackett had obviously had enough and he stalked out of the shadows.

Renfield was about to protest when he recognized Hackett and paled.

"Admiral Hackett? I thought…"

"No you didn't, Marc. As usual." Hackett made his way between the Turians and up to his fellow officer.

"What are you doing here?" Renfield sounded both startled and dismayed.

"Trying to keep you from starting the Second Contact War." Hackett shot back.

Startled and off balance, Renfield answered more honestly than he might normally have.

"Humanity doesn't…" He began.

"Humanity wouldn't have survived." Hackett cut him off.

"We could have won." Renfield protested. Hackett looked at him in utter disbelief, so did Alenko and Vega. Had he not seen their enemy, the forces and the powers they brought to bear. Their utter ruthlessness.

"Not without the Turians, the Asari, the Salarians, the Krogan, the Elcor, the Drell, even the twice damned Batarians." Hackett exclaimed. "Without their help we'd have been killed, liquefied to make human Reapers, or turned into Reaper Zombies."

"But…" Renfield tried again.

"No asses, Marc. We COULD NOT/DID NOT do it alone and you're a moron to think so." Hackett had never been the most tactful of people but he was obviously fed up with Renfield's behavior.

Leaving Renfield sputtering impotently, Hackett turned to Victus. "Primarch, I think we need to continue this discussion somewhere out of the rain. I'd like to ask permission for the four of us to shelter at your embassy."

Victus looked at Hackett and then at the others, Vega got a curious glance, Renfield's was icy, and to Alenko's surprise he also got a cold stare. He wondered then just how much the Turians knew about him, and Shepard, and Vakarian. If they knew everything, it was about to become a very uncomfortable evening.

"Of course, you are all invited in." He paused, "subject to you adhering to our laws and regulations."

"Of course sir." That was Hackett.

Vega nodded.

"Yes sir." Alenko added.

Only Renfield was silent.

"Say yes, Renfield or so help me, I'll leave you standing out here in the rain." Hackett threatened. And Alenko knew that Hackett was fully capable of giving that kind of order. He had no patience for stupidity – having seen too much of it during the war.

"Yes." Renfield damn near spit the words out. Not wanting to appear to give in to an alien.

Victus didn't seem to notice the lack of courtesy; but Alenko saw his mandibles twitch slightly and realized he was fully aware of Renfield's rudeness. Kaidan was sure that the upcoming conversation was going to be volatile between Hackett, Renfield, and Victus – and if they were lucky it wouldn't escalate into a full out shooting war. If they were lucky.


	34. Chapter 34 - Our Past Come to Haunt Us

_Greetings Good Readers. Here's hoping you're still enjoying this tale. Finally, getting all the players in one place. A little more time consuming than I thought. As always many, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, faved it, or is following it. You're the candy in a writer's box of life. If you spot an error or have a comment don't hesitate to let me know. **Please note the main characters and universe belong to Bioware, I'm just playing wit**_ **h them**.

* * *

Our Past Come to Haunt Us

 **Alenko**

The Turian APC arrived back at the gate in about 10 minutes. After obtaining permission from Victus, Hackett ordered the driver of Renfield's car to follow them, and then they all boarded the APC and headed back to the mansion. There was some discrete maneuvering as they boarded.

It only took Kaidan a moment to realize that there was a 'Them and Us' situation in the vehicle and he was in the 'Them' camp. He was sitting on one side with several of the Turian soldiers, including the biotic, and Admiral Renfield. He noticed that both he and the Admiral had a soldier boxing them in. He didn't think that it was accidental. Renfield hadn't liked the close proximity of the Turians but after a glare from Hackett he'd been smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Vega, Hackett, and Victus were on the other side along with more soldiers.

Hackett and Victus were quietly talking – inaudible over the rattling and rumbling of the APC. Vega was down near his end and across from him. After observing for a bit, Vega leaned forward and tapped him on the knee. The Turian soldiers watched him carefully for a moment but did nothing.

"What's going on, Major?" Vega asked. Easing his booming voice down to give them some privacy. "I get the feeling you're on somebody's shit list?"

Kaidan ran a hand through his sopping hair. "Yeah, I think I am."

"They blame you for that shooting match?"

"No. I don't think so." The more Alenko thought about it the more he was regretting the choices he'd made, even being in love with Shepard wasn't going to shield him from his mistakes. "You know Shepard can't remember anything from since before Saren?" Vega nodded. While it had been kept from the public, most of the Normandy's crew, past and present, had learned about it from one source or another. "Well, I wasn't totally truthful with Shepard about her past."

Vega shot him an astonished look. "You lied to Lola?"

"Not exactly, more like didn't tell her everything." Alenko admitted, trying to make it sound better. It didn't and Vega's frown reflected exactly what he thought of that.

"My _abuela_ would call that lying, Major." Vega was blunt. ". and Lola's gonna use the Cain to rip you a new one."

Kaidan figured Vega was right except he thought she'd probably use the Thanix instead.

 **Victus**

Victus hadn't wanted to have either Renfield or Alenko at the mansion; but they couldn't stand outside in the rain and talk this over so he reluctantly granted permission for them to enter. However, he was issuing sub vocal commands to his soldiers. Once they got back to the mansion, Arrak would stay with him – a biotic to counter Alenko, and one of his guards to keep an eye on Renfield. Hackett had assured him that Vega was on their side. He hoped so, the man looked like he could challenge a Krogan.

In front of the mansion, they all clambered out. His guards silently surrounding him. Quietly he told some of them to go back to their quarters but to be on alert. Arrak and one of his guards would stay with him. One of his other guards took the chauffer around to the grounds keeper's cottage, with, of course, orders to keep an eye on the man.

Lieutenant Tafero was also waiting for him and gave him a quick update on security. As usual, she'd done a flawless job and he told her so, also told her to cut down the length of the security patrols by half given the cold and the rain.

Despite the mansion often being on the cool side for the Turians it was positively balmy after the cold, rainy weather outside. Whiteson, one of his daughters, and Victus's aide were waiting inside for them. It was a few moments of confusion as rain gear and outerwear was stripped off. Under his jacket, Hackett was wearing something that looked a lot like a dress. For a moment Victus was puzzled then he realized it was a human hospital outfit.

"Whiteson, do you have some spare, dry clothes the Admiral could have?" Victus inquired, sure that Hackett did NOT want to stay in the 'dress', particularly one so open in the back. A Turian wouldn't have minded but then humans were far more squeamish about their bodies.

"Yes sir." Whiteson motioned Hackett to follow him. "If you'll come this way, Admiral."

"Vega, Alenko stay with the Admiral." Hackett ordered then glared at Renfield. "And all of you stay put and stay quiet until I get back." With that he followed Whiteson down a nearby hallway.

"Kathy?" Victus turned to Whiteson's daughter. "Could you get some hot refreshments for us?"

"They're already underway, sir, it should be just a few moments." She told him.

"Thank you. That's…" What Victus was going to say trailed off when he caught sight of the Drell walking down the stairs from the upper floors.

"Officer?"

Kolyat glanced down over the railing at him. "Primarch."

"Why are you down here?" The Drell should be upstairs with the others; if he wasn't then something was wrong. He already knew that Vakarian had gotten out of bed. Only Garrus was that lethally accurate a sniper.

"The doctors asked me to come down and update you." Kolyat finally made it down to the entryway. Doctors plural, that sounded ominous to Victus.

As Kolyat stepped off the stairs, one of Victus's guards came in the front door. Despite being in armor, most all of them shivered at the cold damp air that swept in past him.

"Why don't we all go into the parlor."? Victus suggested, motioning for Kolyat to follow them. Everyone readily agreed, Earth Firster or not.

In a few moments they were in the front parlor, drying out in front of the huge fireplace. The parlor was arranged with furniture more suited to large Turians in heavy armor. The 'fancy kindling' wouldn't have lasted through one evening.

"Major Alenko, Lieutenant Vega.." There was a significant pause from Victus. "..Admiral Renfield. This is C-Sec officer Kolyat Krios." Victus introduced the younger man. "He and Praetor Vakarian rescued Commander Shepard from the Citadel."

Alenko nodded as Vega stepped forward a big smile on his face, hand extended to the young man. "Pleased to meet you, Officer Krios. Any relation to Thane Krios?"

Kolyat shook hands with the human, a bit puzzled. "Thane was my father."

"A good man from what the Commander said. By the by, thanks for rescuing her – wouldn't be the same without Lola."

"Lola?" Kolyat was puzzled.

"Vega likes nick names – Lola was the one he gave Shepard." Alenko spoke up. Victus had to keep his sub harmonics under control when the biotic mentioned Shepard.

He recognized the man's voice and name from the audio files that Chakwas had played for them. This man considered himself a serious rival for Shepard's affections and he'd willingly gone along with hiding her relationship to Vakarian from her. Victus had no tolerance for that. The humans would say – ' _all was fair in love and war'_ but among Turians, bonds, particularly life bonds were not to be interfered with. He would be having a discussion with the Major later.

Hackett came back with Whiteson then, dressed in a pair of dark colored slacks and, what Victus had heard called, a plaid shirt. He looked odd in civilian clothes; but far more comfortable.

Whiteson showed him into the parlor, then with a nod to Victus stepped back out. Probably to see to refreshments Victus thought.

As Hackett entered he looked at Kolyat curiously.

"Admiral Hackett, this is C-Sec officer Kolyat Krios." Victus introduced them. Hackett's face lit up at the introduction.

"Krios, you helped Vakarian get the Commander back, right?"

"Yes sir. Praetor Vakarian requested my assistance." Kolyat replied.

"We owe you both a debt then."

"Admiral.." Renfield started to speak up and Hackett just glared him silent.

"Kolyat was sent down by the doctors." Victus informed Hackett as he motioned Kolyat over to a chair.

"Shep…The Commander..how is she?" Alenko spoke up and again Victus had to lock down his sub harmonics.

He thought he'd done a good job but Hackett was eyeing him, obviously having picked up on something. Victus blamed the cold for making him sloppy.

"The Commander is in your med suite, Dr. Chakwas is attending to her." Kolyat told them. "The Doctor says that she has a concussion but scans show nothing more serious."

The humans gave a sigh of relief.

"Always said Lola had a hard head." Came the low chuckle from Vega.

"What of Vakarian?" Victus asked. "I know he didn't stay in bed."

"He was, sir, until we heard Lieutenant Corso threaten you and the others if the Commander didn't accompany him." Kolyat explained. Renfield was startled at that.

"How did he hear that?" That was Hackett.

"He'd hacked into the audio in the Commander's armor with his omni-tool; and we were listening to it."

Victus shook his head, of course Vakarian would have found a way to keep track of his mate.

"So he got up?"

"More than that sir." Kolyat paused. "When Corso acknowledged that he was Cerberus…"

"WHAT!" Renfield exclaimed. "That's a lie. Corso couldn't.."

"Renfield!" Hackett turned on him. "Shut up."

Kolyat stared at Renfield with those dark unfathomable eyes. "We all heard his admission, sir, including Doctor Chakwas. If you choose not to believe me then ask her."

"Damn." Vega swore under his breath. "When are those _pendejos_ going to give up." Victus's translator glitched at the odd word but given the context he was certain it was something rude.

"Officer." Victus encouraged Kolyat to go on.

"We knew you needed back up so we helped him get up and get to his sniper. But when we/he heard that Cerberus was involved he pushed it. We got out to the terrace and he set up." Kolyat shook his head. "I had the extra ammo and heat sinks, Hendan was helping brace him, and Doctor Chakwas was holding an umbrella over him."

"When the Commander got back to Corso from talking to you. He told the men with him to shoot you all anyway." Kolyat blinked those large black eyes. "When the one soldier struck the Commander, Vakarian went, I can only describe it as coldly feral. That man died instantly, he took out one more and tried to get a shot at Corso who was attempting to use the Commander as a shield. He only hit his shoulder but it was enough to spin him away from the Commander." Kolyat paused and looked at Hackett. "That's when you arrived sir."

"What happened then?" Victus asked.

"We hadn't realized that he had a stim shot hidden on his desk, sir. He'd taken it when we weren't looking."

"Spirits, that can't have been good for him." Victus didn't know whether to be proud of Vakarian or angry with him.

"No sir. He collapsed soon after and we had to carry him back to his room." Kolyat looked a tad embarrassed. "Doctor Chakwas says that he's suffered a severe relapse, something about the remnants of a drug in his system. Doctor Jakan had him taken to the med suite and is monitoring his life signs. He fears that, at the least, the Praetor will be unconscious for some days."

 _Spirits,_ Victus had forgotten about the twice damned Otak and that Vakarian wasn't completely free of it.

"I want Vakarian arrested." Renfield blurted out. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"For what?" Hackett demanded. "Protecting the Commander and our people."

"He didn't know…"

"Didn't know what? Didn't you just hear the officer – Corso was Cerberus, and those 'so called' Alliance soldiers were either Cerberus or mercs."

Renfield went to open his mouth and Hackett cut him off.

"And if you're about to say something because he's a Drell, I'd rethink it. I damn well trust Krios far more than anyone you'd back."

Renfield bristled at that. "You're on leave, Hackett."

"Might be; but I still outrank you and you damn well know it." Hackett wasn't in the least intimidated.

"I'm responsible for over seeing the Commander." Renfield protested.

"Does that include not telling her about important parts of her past?" Victus decided to interrupt the humans

"WHAT?" Victus was sure that if Hackett had been Turian he would have been snarling. The older man stalked over to Renfield. They were approximately the same height but even in civilian clothes Hackett radiated far more authority.

"Don't tell me you tried to foist your damn Earth First crap on Shepard?"

Renfield was daunted at having Hackett in his face, but he plowed on. "She's humanities…"

"She's the entire f**king universe's hero. She just happens to be human. And she didn't do it alone. Every race in the damn galaxy helped." Hackett was furious. "Alenko and Vega were on the ground in London with her, as was Vakarian, the Primarch and his people." Hackett paused, "where the hell were you, Marc?"

Renfield protested. "I was overseeing.."

"I know exactly where the hell you were, you were outback of Neptune. " He made the air quotes sign. "Overseeing things. Probably getting ready to run if it went bad. While the rest of us fought to stay alive and free the galaxy."

Hackett spun on the Major leaving Renfield sputtering in his wake. Victus was actually enjoying seeing Renfield get a dressing down. From the tone of their sub harmonics Arrak and his guard were also; and he thought he could discern the slightest trace of a smile on the Drell's face.

"What about you, Alenko?" Hackett demanded. "What were you doing? Telling her the truth or going along with Renfield?"

The biotic glanced at his feet for a moment. Victus recognized the maneuver, he was trying to figure out what and how to reply, which meant that he knew Hackett wasn't going to like his answer.

"I was going along with Renfield, sir." Alenko admitted quietly.

Hackett inhaled angrily for a second and closed his eyes. Victus had heard a human call it – counting to ten. When his eyes snapped back open he stared coldly at Alenko.

"Did you think to inform me of what was happening, Major?" Every word was etched in steel.

"No one could reach you, sir." Alenko protested lamely.

Hackett glanced over at Victus briefly. Victus who'd managed to get in touch with him despite everything. "Did you even really attempt it, Alenko, or were you too busy trying to cut Vakarian out?" The biotic started guiltily. "Oh yes, I know you have a 'thing' for Shepard. A thing she seems not to have shared particularly after the incident on Horizon." Alenko flushed at that.

Victus noticed the biotic's skin turning red. Embarrassment he'd heard it called. He also noticed that Vega was looking with disgust at the Major.

"She was just suffering from stress, Admiral." That was Renfield. "Alenko…"

"It was not stress, Admiral." Victus decided to weigh in. "And in the end it wasn't and won't be any of our choices but the Commanders." And it would be, but Victus would stand up for both the Commander and Vakarian. Given everything, intact bonds, particularly life bonds, were going to be rare and as Primarch it was his duty to protect his people. In this situation only the head of Vakarian's clan would have more sway than Victus.

"We have to protect Shepard." Renfield began. Victus was amazed at his audacity – or lack of simple self-preservation.

"Shut it, Marc. I don't want to hear your Racist crap; and neither do the Turians." Hackett looked as disgusted as Vega. "And after the Reapers do you really think Shepard needs that kind of protection?"

"She's humanities…" Renfield began, again. It seemed like he had his little bigotries on a loop that kept repeating.

"I said to shut up and that's an order, Admiral." Hackett had lost all patience with the man.

Renfield was opening his mouth, most likely for another stupid remark when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes." Victus exclaimed. The door opened and Tafero stuck her head in.

"My apologies for disturbing you General; but several people arrived with the supply convoy."

He urged her to go ahead in his sub harmonics.

"Two of them are Alliance officers." Victus stiffened at that; but from the sounds of her subs she wasn't stressed about them.

"They politely asked permission to enter, wishing to see an Admiral Renfield. I granted it. They came alone and with only small side arms."

"That's alright, Lieutenant." Victus might not want her help with 'stress relief' but he implicitly trusted her instincts in security matters..

With that she motioned behind her and two Alliance officers stepped in, thanking her as they did.

"General, this is Colonel Pace and Colonel Yamana who's been helping our people in Europe." Tafero introduced them.

"Pace, what are you doing here?" Renfield exclaimed before Victus could say anything.

"Trying to keep you from doing something stupid." Pace glanced around the room and sighed. "I have a feeling I'm too late."

"You could say that." Hackett spoke up.

"Admiral Hackett, sir." Yamana was startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently the same thing as you two." Hackett eyed Renfield. "And we also were late."

Victus hadn't been paying attention to Tafero who'd leaned back out into the entryway and was talking to someone. Then she stepped into the room and to the side of the doorway.

"General?" Victus glanced up and locked onto the two Turians behind her. An older male and a female, both in battle worn armor with very familiar blue colony marks. "This is Assistant Security Chief Castis Vakarian and Blackwatch Medic Solana Vakarian."

"Vakarian?" That was Vega. "Scar's family?"

Castis and Solana looked at the gathering in surprise.

Things had just gotten very interesting as the humans would say.


	35. Chapter 35 - Worlds Collide

_Hey All, surprise, surprise, surprise actually managed to get two chapters done in a short time. I hit the last line and realized that it was the perfect stopping point for this chapter. The plot thickens and all sorts of chickens are coming home to roost, or would that be pyjacks? (Don't mind me, just being silly.) As always many thanks to all of you who have reviewed this, faved it, or are following it. You make a writer's day. If you spot an error (I'm in no way perfect) or want to comment on something don't hesitate to let me know. I'll reply if I can. Take care and have a great day._

* * *

Worlds Collide

 **Victus**

Victus could tell that Castis and Solana were startled by the group they'd walked in on. He took advantage of their momentary surprise to study the two Vakarians. Vakarian senior was slightly shorter and not quite as broad as his son; but Garrus was the image of a younger Castis – discounting the scars. Castis's eyes were greyer in color than Garrus's. His plates a deeper shade of steel and his skin a darker tan. As with many older Turians, Castis' plates had begun to develop faint age lines.

Solana on the other hand had light grey plates and a paler skin with green blue eyes. As her brother was a handsome man, she was also quite attractive. If she wasn't already bonded she'd no doubt be getting a lot of attention. Attention he had a feeling that her brother was not going to be fond of. Despite the seriousness of everything, he was looking forward to seeing Vakarian turn into an over protective brother.

Both Vakarians were wearing armor that had been through many battles; and Solana's was the blood blue of a field medic.

Victus did notice that the left leg of her armor looked newer and was of a slightly different color. Indicating an injury he was certain.

"Primarch, I..we didn't realize that you were busy." Castis's voice was as deep as his sons and as resonant. "We'll wait outside."

"No, it's alright, sir." He indicated Kolyat. "This is Officer Kolyat Krios and he'll show you up to Vakarian's quarters. I believe there is room for you there. Then he can take you to the med suite."

"As you wish, Primarch." Kolyat said.

"Med suite?" That was Solana. "What's wrong, what happened to Garrus?"

"The Praetor over exerted himself and collapsed; but I'll let our Doctor explain it." Victus told them, indicating for Kolyat to go.

With polite nods to everyone the two Turians followed Kolyat out.

"I still want Vakarian investigated." Renfield spoke up garnering looks of disbelief and anger from everyone.

"No." Hackett didn't even bother to argue. "You're done here, Marc. As soon as I can get in touch with the Admiralty – Shepard's recovery will be taken out of your hands."

"She needs…"

"What she needs is people to support her and tell her the damn truth you ass." Hackett snarled back then glared at Alenko. "About everything." The biotic at least had the grace to look ashamed.

Victus spoke up. "And if you wish to investigate Vakarian you'll have to go through his clan head."

"And who's that?" Renfield was insolent.

"His father." Victus said flatly. Inwardly pleased when Renfield looked dismayed. He had no 'hold' on the elder Vakarian and Victus was certain whatever he might feel about Shepard, Castis was not going to be pleased with what Renfield had set in motion. It was then that it occurred to Victus to wonder if Vakarian had informed his family of his bond.

 **Castis**

They followed the young Drell up the stairs.

"You are in C-Sec?" Castis inquired. The human building was quite large and if his nose was right, very old; far older than modern elevators, hence the stairs.

"Yes sir." Kolyat paused. "I have heard your name mentioned with great admiration, Detective Vakarian."

"Considering he was one of the best, you should have." Solana muttered.

"Solana, that was years ago." Castis chastised her gently. "Garrus was also in C-Sec."

There was a distinct pause. "I have also heard Praetor Vakarian's name mentioned."

Solana snorted at that. "I can just imagine what you've heard. Two air cars, a warehouse, and something to do with a keeper."

Castis noticed that the Drell was looking fixedly off to the side and that a faint tremor was shaking his shoulders. Garrus's more undisciplined exploits must have reached him. Castis sighed, he seemed to go through alternating spells of being enormously proud of his son and wondering what on Palaven had gotten into the boy.

"I understand.." The Drell paused and Castis thought he was getting control of himself. "..that Officer Vakarian had a very exciting career."

"So that's what they call it now." Solana quipped.

"Solana."

She just gave Castis a very sarcastic look. The two siblings loved each other but tended to snipe at and about each other in normal conversation.

It didn't take them long to reach the upper level, then they had to traverse a long hallway leading towards the back end of the building. Finally, Kolyat opened a door and let them into what appeared to be a suite of rooms. A young Turian, scarcely out of basic, wearing a thrown together set of armor was working at a desk as they came in. He instantly jumped to his feet with a clunking of mismatched, ill-fitting armor pieces.

"Kolyat." He literally squeaked and Castis winced. The youngster was in that last growth spurt Turians hit around the time of basic.

"Cadet Hendan.." Kolyat began the introductions just as Hendan got a good look at their ranking marks.

"Sir, Ma'am." He went ramrod straight and Castis sighed internally at his youth. Solana just shook her head.

"At ease, Cadet." Castis told him.

"Are…are you related to Praetor Vakarian?" The boy's vocals went even higher, if that was possible, when he recognized their colony marks.

"I'm Castis, his father and this is his sister Solana." Castis tried to be gentle with the boy. "And you are?"

"I'm the Praetor's aide, sir." Hendan said, his voices alternating between a near painful squeak and a deeper resonating tone.

"The Primarch said there should be room for them here." Kolyat told Hendan. Castis noticed that the two had the easy familiarity of people used to working together.

"We have…" Hendan paused to cough and to try to wrangle his voices back under control. "..one room left; but you would have to share with your daughter, sir."

"Nothing new." Castis told him. "We've been bunking together for a year now. If you could show us our room we'd like to put our duffels down and then go to the med suite."

Unspoken was their need to see Garrus. It'd been over a year since they'd had any contact with the younger Vakarian. Since that final terrible battle in London.

Kolyat nodded and showed them to the corridor their room was off of.

"What of these other rooms?" Castis was puzzled. Not that he was complaining, he was merely curious.

"I am in the one at the far end, and Commander Shepard and Doctor Chakwas are sharing these adjoining rooms." Kolyat explained.

"Shepard!" Castis's voice was sharp. "She's here?"

It was Kolyat's turn to be puzzled. "Yes sir. She was kidnapped and the Praetor and I rescued her from the Citadel."

The faintest of growls came from Castis. He should have known that the Spectre was involved in his son NOT coming back to Palaven as he should. Despite all that she'd done, he could not forgive her for influencing his son to be a 'bad' Turian.

"Dad." Solana said quietly, making him aware that he'd become audible to the Drell. With an apologetic hum to her, he got his sub harmonics under control.

The room wasn't large, but it was clean, neat and there was a small fireplace. The beds had two of the oddest, crudest mattresses he'd ever seen; but after a moment Castis realized that they were designed for a Turian body. After months on a Star Ship bunk, they looked positively luxurious.

He and Solana dropped their bags off in the room and went back out into the hallway where Kolyat was waiting.

Kolyat indicated the door with his hand and a slight bow and they preceded him into the main room.

Once again, Hendan shot to his feet in a chorus of clunks and thunks. Castis heard a faint chuff of amusement out of Solana behind him and he was hard pressed to keep from chuckling at the boy.

"I'm taking them down to the med-suite, Hendan." Kolyat told the youngster who nodded.

"I'll try to get someone up to get a fire going in the fireplace." Hendan told them.

Young and awkward he might be; but the youngster was trying.

"Thank you, Hendan."

With that Solana and Castis followed the Drell.

Kolyat led them down to the med suite. It was located on a lower floor in another wing. This building was large and confusing to find ones way in.

It was a large room. Castis had no clue as to what it had been used for before but now it housed a dozen beds with temporary curtains around them. From the open curtains on all but two beds and the paucity of medical sounds, he figured that there were only a couple of patients present.

As they came in the door, an older human female came out from behind one of the curtains looking at a data pad.

At their entrance she glanced up and smiled. "Kolyat."

"Doctor Chakwas." The Drell greeted her. "How is the Commander, Doctor?"

"She's going to wake up with a terrible headache; but otherwise she'll be fine." The Drell nodded. Looking beyond the young man, she finally spotted Castis and Solana. Castis noticed her eyes fixed on both his and his daughter's colony marks and she looked surprised, if he was remembering the human expression correctly from his C-Sec days.

"This is Castis Vakarian and his daughter Solana." Kolyat introduced them then excused himself.

"I thought you might be Garrus's father and sister." The older woman smiled. "He will be very happy to see you."

"A human doctor knows my son?" Castis was dubious

"I was the Doctor aboard the Normandy, sir." She was unfazed by his disbelief.

"You're the one who put his face back together?" Solana exclaimed. Chakwas nodded.

"Not as well as I might have liked." She admitted a touch sadly. "But saving his life took precedence."

It was driven home to Castis then; though Garrus had made light of his injuries they must nearly have killed him and this woman, a human, had kept his son alive.

"Thank you, Doctor." Castis told her sincerely, surprising both her and Solana.

Chakwas nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm glad I was able to help." Here she paused and smiled, "..but a good portion of that success was due to Garrus being a fighter."

Solana laughed. "Nice to know that his being a stubborn ass was finally good for something." Chakwas chuckled at that.

"Solana." Castis admonished her.

"Dad, we both know he's as immovable as a constipated Elcor." She retorted then went on. "Just like you."

Castis protest was cut short as the curtain around the only other occupied bed was pushed aside and a Turian physician stepped out.

"I'll have to ask you to…" He trailed off as he spotted the colony marks on Castis and Solana.

"Castis and Solana Vakarian this is Doctor Jakan." Chakwas introduced them.

"Doctor, my.." He caught himself. "..the Praetor how is he?"

"Your son is very weak, sir. He over taxed himself when he shouldn't have." Jakan was honest, eyeing Chakwas sourly.

"He didn't have a choice, Jakan, they were threatening to kill the Primarch and all the others. He had to stop them." Chakwas returned calmly. "And I would have stopped him taking the stim if I had realized what he intended." Jakan frowned but nodded.

"Can I..we see him."

Jakan motioned for the two to follow him and pulled the curtains aside. Chakwas went back to Shepard.

Garrus lay very still on one of those odd mattresses. His upper body propped up with pillows to accommodate his cowl and fringe. The only sounds were his faint, slightly raspy breathing, and all the medical devices he was attached to.

His normally tan skin was very pale and his eye sockets seemed sunken. Where his arms stuck out from under several blankets, Castis could see that he'd lost weight, his hide loose over his muscles, his plates dull almost dusty looking.

He was hooked up to any number of machines, with tubes running in and out of him. Castis couldn't begin to figure out what most of them were; but Solana did a quick scan.

"He seems awfully weak." She spoke up. "Has he not been eating."

Jakan sighed and rubbed the side of his neck. "Up until about two weeks ago, not really. It's only when the drug was cleared from his blood that he regained his appetite."

"Drug! What drug? My son is not an addict!" Castis instantly leaped to Garrus's defense, assuming this was about the stim. Stims were way too addictive for most any species, Turians included.

Jakan looked surprised at that. "No sir, not an addicting drug." He paused and looked at Castis. "Your son took Otak."


	36. Chapter 36 - Detonation

_Hi All. Surprise actually getting a second chapter out this week. It's a little short but then it's mostly about Castis dealing with Garrus's choices. He's not at all happy. Solana is more flexible about it. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all the folk who continue to fav/follow/ and review. If I've made a mistake or you've got a comment don't hesitate to let me know. I'm far from perfect._

* * *

Detonation

 **Solana**

"HE DID WHAT!"

For a second Solana thought her father's voices were going to crack like the young cadet upstairs.

"That's impossible." Solana was less certain. If anyone could get into a situation like this it was her idiotic big brother. She loved him; but he'd always gotten into and up to things that were downright unbelievable, decidedly unTurian…and usually annoying.

"I assure you sir, it's the truth." Jakan told him having not expected his reaction.

Realizing that her dad was seconds away from losing control.

"Doctor, why don't you take my father outside to explain. So the patients aren't disturbed." She suggested quietly. "I'll keep an eye on the Praetor, and my father can inform me later." Inwardly she wanted to scoff at that. The so-called 'bad' Turian was now a Praetor. Somebody had been really desperate.

"An excellent idea." Jakan indicated the door.

Castis gave her a look as he followed the doctor out into the hallway.

Solana looked down at Garrus. Lying there he just looked so vulnerable, something she'd never seen.

"What have you done now, Garrus?" She murmured quietly, stroking the plates on his forehead gently. A gentleness she'd tear a plate off before she'd exhibit it if he was awake.

"Is everything alright?" Came a voice behind her.

She spun, hand going to her pistol; but it was the human doctor – Chakkas?

The doctor held both hands up placatingly and Solana relaxed.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The older woman had a pleasant voice and a gentle smile.

"Sorry, still jumpy after all this time." Solana explained.

"You have every right to be." Solana was impressed; the human hadn't taken any offense to her reaction.

"It sounded like something upset your father?"

Solana gave a huff of amusement. "Yeah, you could say that. Jakan told us Garrus had taken Otak."

"I thought that might be it."

Suddenly thinking of something, Solana made her way to Garrus's left side. Carefully avoiding disturbing any of the sensors, she pulled the collar of his top away from his left shoulder. There was a simple bandage over what she knew had to be his bond mark. She carefully peeled it back to reveal a still healing wound that must have been badly infected at one time. Even scabbed over the wound looked wrong to her. Then she realized that it was shallower and obviously not from a Turian mouth.

"Spirits, did you bond with an Asari? I thought you didn't like them that way." Solana said out loud, not expecting an answer.

"It's human." The doctor answered.

"WHAT! WHO?." Now she sounded just like her father.

"The Commander."

Solana just barely managed to keep her voices under control.

"Shepard. His commanding officer?" The doctor nodded.

"What in Spirit's name was he thinking?" If Garrus had been conscious she would have punched him in the arm, several times, hard.

"I don't think thinking had much to do with any of it." The doctor replied in some amusement.

After a moment, Solana eased and she gave a short chuff of amusement. She had to admit that the doctor had a point.

"Chakkas?"

"Chakwas." The doctor corrected her. "Normally I'd leave this for Garrus to tell you; but Jakan will no doubt tell your father and I figured you deserved a heads up, as we say, before he comes back in here breathing fire."

"Breathing fire?"

"Human term means really angry."

"Very apt where my father is concerned." Solana shook her head. "And here they were sort of, finally, getting along."

"How upset is your father going to be?" Chakwas got serious.

"That I don't know." Solana was honest. "Almost losing Garrus made him take a close look at his attitude; but he was not expecting this."

Chakwas sighed, "And Garrus always said your father didn't like Spectres."

"No."

"A further heads up." the woman paused before turning to leave. "The Commander is suffering from amnesia from the period before the hunt for Saren until she woke up after the destruction of the Reapers so she didn't even remember Garrus being on the crew."

For a moment, Solana felt truly sorry for her brother. If he'd bonded to this woman then that had to have been like having a knife driven into his heart every time he saw her.

"And I won't.." Here Solana saw the steel underneath the gentle exterior, "..let him badger the Commander."

About then they heard the door to the med suite open.

"You're suppose to be an advisor to our young, Primarch." Came Castis's very angry voice, his sub harmonics frustrated and even angrier.

Chakwas glanced at the door and frowned. "Looks like your father is out for blood." Though Solana didn't understand the phrase, she recognized the sentiment as Chakwas went back to her patient.

Solana stepped out from behind the curtains to the doorway of the med suite where Castis was confronting Victus. Castis must have been beyond angry to chastise the Primarch. The older Vakarian was every bit the good Turian Garrus had never been. Jakan had slipped by them and headed for Garrus.

"It's a little hard to advise when I'm not around, Castis." Fortunately Victus seemed to be fairly calm despite the anger her father was broadcasting.

"Dad." Solana sought to defuse the situation.

"Solana." Castis acknowledged her but kept his attention on Victus.

"Whatever you may feel my role as Primarch is…" Victus paused to calm his rising sub harmonics. "Garrus is an adult and neither you nor I can really tell him what to do."

"You should be guiding our young." Castis protest sounded weak to Solana.

Victus stared down at Castis. "It's a parent's job to guide their off spring, Castis."

Castis froze. Solana knew that he was sorry for the years that he and Garrus had been estranged. He'd accepted that some of that was his fault for trying to force Garrus into a mold he could never fit; but to have it thrown back in his face had to hurt.

Castis quieted at that. Fortunately Victus didn't pursue that avenue.

"Did Kolyat show you to your rooms?" The Primarch's voices had quieted.

"Yes, sir." Castis replied, the good Turian apparently back.

"You're free to visit here as much as the doctors will let you, but their word is law." Victus told them as Chakwas came out from behind the curtains. He nodded to her and to Solana's surprise she nodded back in respect.

"Primarch, are you and the others okay?"

"Cold and wet but yes." He paused and eyed her. "I thought you were going to keep him in bed?"

"Garrus was obeying your orders until Corso made his threats, then we knew you needed help." Chakwas was unfazed by his stare. "And once Cerberus came up there was nothing we could have done to stop Garrus."

"You had a sedative." He tossed at her.

"Yes, and Garrus would have killed himself fighting it to protect you and the Commander." She returned.

Victus made a low sound of displeasure in his sub harmonics but nodded.

"How is the Commander?"

"Still unconscious and will be for a few hours; but other than a terrible headache when she wakes up she should be fine." Chakwas told him.

Victus turned to Castis. "I'm sure you'll want to talk to the Commander when she wakes up."

Castis gave a terse nod.

"Doctor Chakwas will let you know when you can." He paused. "I know you don't like this but treat the Commander with respect or I will bar you from the med suite."

Castis paused for a second and then nodded again. Solana knew that he was frustrated and angry and locking down his sub harmonics. Victus knew it too; and Solana was surprised at how tolerant the Primarch was being. Fedorian despite being a friend of her fathers would have been chastising him for his attitude.

Victus turned to go with a sigh. "According to Whiteson the rain has made the roads impassable so now I have to see to our other 'guests'."

"Hackett?" Chakwas spoke up.

"Yes, plus two Alliance Colonels, an N7 Lieutenant Vega…"

Chakwas smiled at that. "It will be good to see James again."

"Major Alenko and Admiral Renfield." Victus didn't sound happy about that and Chakwas scowled

"I'm not permitting Renfield in here to badger the Commander." Chakwas stated. "And I'm not so sure about Kaidan either after he went along with Renfield's ridiculous plan."

At her look, Victus went on. "I'm putting guards on the door – you and Jakan can tell them who to let in or not."

"Thank you, Primarch."

Victus turned to go, but stopped to look at Castis and Solana. "I'll have Hendan come downstairs to guide you back up to your room when you're ready."

"Thank you Primarch." Castis said.

Victus paused for a moment and then leaning down so only Castis could really hear said quietly. "Give him a chance to explain, Castis…and be glad that he's here to explain." Obviously alluding to the death of his son, Tarquin.

With that Victus was gone before either Vakarian could say anything.


	37. Chapter 37 - Secrets

Surprise guys, really short chapter here. **CowgirlVK** pointed out to me something that I had thought about but hadn't done anything about so I'm rectifying it here. A little more drama/angst.

* * *

Secrets

 **Hackett**

Admiral Hackett made his way to the med suite. The mansion was enormous. It had been added onto over the decades and in some places the layout made no sense what so ever. So he'd taken a couple of wrong turns on the way from his quarters.

Victus had found a pair of conjoined rooms on the same floor as his quarters and Hackett was sharing it with Pace and Vega. (He didn't envy Pace – Vega snored like a MAKO idling.) Yamana had a room of her own down the hallway and Alenko and Renfield were on another floor.

While he hadn't said anything, Hackett got the distinct impression that Victus was angry with both men. He understood Renfield. Challenging the Turians on their own turf was suicidal at best and in general just plain stupid. Alenko he wasn't quite sure what that was about though he thought it might have something to do with Shepard and Vakarian's relationship.

He'd have to question Victus later when they were alone and the Turian leader had de-stressed from everything.

He finally made it to the right floor and the right door where two Turian soldiers stood guard. They watched him approach carefully – not aggressive but a touch wary.

He stopped in front of them, hands to his side. This was Turian soil, in essence, so he only held whatever rank Victus was willing to grant him.

"I'm Admiral Hackett and I'd like to speak with Doctor Chakwas." He told them. They both, if he was reading them right, seemed to relax at that.

"A moment sir." One told him politely while the other one went inside.

In a few moments Chakwas came out followed by the other soldier.

"Thank you Elzel." She said. "Admiral it's good to see you."

"Chakwas. It's good to see a doctor who isn't try to poke me with something." He said ruefully and she smiled.

"I had heard you got out of Grissom."

"Escaped is more like it." He grumbled and she laughed.

Then he got to the reason for his visit. "How's Shepard?"

Chakwas motioned him down the hallway a bit so they were, hopefully out of hearing of the guards.

"Still unconscious; but everything seems alright."

"Seems? Is there something wrong?" Hackett had picked up on her phrasing.

"There could be." Chakwas sighed. "We still don't know if it was the head injury or just general trauma or both that caused Shepard's amnesia. And another blow to the head can/could lead to a number of things."

"Like what?"

"Best case – she gets some or all of her memory back. Middle of the road – nothing happens.." She paused and glanced back at the med suite.

"And worse case?" Hackett asked with a sinking feeling.

"She loses more of her memory or even all of it, possibly even leading to some physical problems."

"Damn." Hackett swore. "She's given so much she doesn't need any more grief."

"You'll get no argument from me Admiral."

"What's your best guess, Chakwas?"

"This is the brain, Admiral, we still don't know as much as we should about it." She said and he nodded. "Fortunately there was no bleeding and I treated her aggressively to keep her brain from swelling and any bruises or clots developing."

Chakwas bit her lip, a decidedly uncharacteristic gesture for her while she thought it over.

"Shepard has always had a hard head even before Cerberus.."

Hackett let out a low growl at that and Chakwas just stared at him in slight amusement.

"…rebuilt her." She went on. "I'm going out on a limb here Admiral and saying that she probably should be okay; but that I can't guarantee it with any certainty."

"Would she do better at Huerta E?"

"Perhaps, but all the shuttles are grounded and travelling by ground vehicle would be even riskier." She told him. "Fortunately, the Turians have a complete medical set up here, even to equipment that I can use on a human. So, all things considered she's getting the best care she can."

Hackett let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Good." He paused. "Why have you been telling everyone she'll be okay?"

"Trying to prevent trouble, Admiral." Chakwas frowned. "I wasn't sure who'd wake up first – Shepard or Vakarian and I didn't want someone else to tell Garrus that she could have been harmed. That's the last thing we or he needs."

Hackett nodded at that. Having seen Turians on a rampage. An enraged Vakarian hunting down Renfield or possibly even Alenko would not be good, and he wasn't sure that Victus wouldn't help him.


	38. Chapter 38 - Changes

_Hello Good Readers. I hope that all goes well for you. Managed to get another chapter up, now that I've got everybody in one place. (May have more people than I can easily handle; but you do what you have to.) Thank you, as always, to everyone that has faved, follows, reviews or comments on my writing. You make my day. I'm also now writing another ME piece. Just Another Saturday Night. Private Shepard on one of her first leaves. Comments and critiques welcome. You take care and thank you again._

* * *

Changes

 **Shepard**

She swam, spun through a maelstrom of sparks..no not sparks…they were memories...her memories. Like fireworks, they randomly began to burst into her mind – images of people, human and otherwise, things that moved in the darkness beyond her awareness, and places. Verdant planets that frightened her, dusty rocky wastelands that didn't.

But with the good came bad – people she knew were dead, humans that made her ashamed of her species, decisions that left her shaken, and over all the groaning of husks and the shriek of Reapers.

With a hoarse gasp she bolted upright in bed – sure she was surrounded by malignant beings. The dimness around her didn't help.

She groaned as her head tried to fall off her neck, or, at least, it felt that way. She cradled it in her hands; afraid if she didn't it would come loose from its moorings.

"Easy Shepard." She recognized the voice as the older woman turned on a small light by her bedside and put a hand on her shoulder. Shepard dimly realized that she wasn't in her room, but she didn't know where she was.

"Chakwas?" Despite her best effort her voice was decidedly shaky.

"Yes. You okay?" She heard the sound of an omni-scan going on as the Doc checked her out.

"No, got a headache the size of the Normandy." She admitted as Chakwas helped her slowly lay back down.

"Yes, well getting hit in the head will do that to you."

"Hit in the head?" She was puzzled as Chakwas turned off her omni-tool and gave her a shot. After a moment it took the edge off of her headache.

"Yeah, I'll have a double." She murmured as the headache began to die down to manageable levels.

"What do you remember, Shepard?"

"I..I remember things, people, places, sounds, smells...even tastes." She shook her head. "It's mixed up and confused and when I try to focus on any one thing they fade away like mist."

Chakwas gave her a brilliant smile. "Sounds like your memory is coming back."

"Not sure I want it to, Doc. I've glimpsed some ugly things." Shepard said quietly and Chakwas nodded her head in agreement.

"What do you remember about things in your more recent past?"

"Recent?" Shepard probed her full to bursting memory.

Night, bright lights, a gate, humans, Turians.." At that she was suddenly hit by memories of a tall, blue armored, silver plated…Garrus. It was Garrus. In the middle of battle, working on a MAKO, getting drunk with the rest of the crew. She gasped as the images of him lying in an ever-growing pool of his own blood flooded back. Then there were the other more intimate memories, far more than she was expecting.

Shepard was fairly sure she must be blushing.

Chakwas smiled as if reading her mind.

"Enjoying yourself, Jess?"

Jess rubbed her neck in embarrassment and nodded.

Chakwas laughed, "Chaffing aside".

At that phrase she was suddenly hit with the memory of an older Salarian, one horn missing, solemnly talking to her about chaffing and…( _she didn't think she could go any redder, but she tried.)_.

"Ingesting?" She mumbled and Chakwas laughed.

"Let me guess – Mordin? He was always concerned about – chaffing, and ingesting."

"Damn, it's like my own private porn show, doc." She admitted.

"You've got a lot to catch up on, Commander." Chakwas told her.

"You think I'll remember everything?" Shepard asked to distract herself from being distracted by…things...or rather someone.

"Hard to tell, but this is a good sign." Chakwas paused. "We were worried about you."

"Me? Why?"

"You took a blow to the head, Shepard; and with amnesia that can lead to some serious problems." Chakwas smiled. "Fortunately it seems that it shook loose some things."

Just then Shepard remembered what had last occurred.

"Alenko, the Primarch, Corso…what happened?" She exclaimed. "Is everyone okay."

"Yes, they're all fine."

Shepard exhaled. "I wasn't sure Victus would recognize my warning." At Chakwas quizzical look. "I was trying to make the Turian sign for danger with five fingers."

"Well, one way or the other he knew something was wrong and was prepared." She paused "Then there was Garrus."

"Garrus?"

"He'd hacked your armor's audio and we were listening, when Corso threatened you he reacted." Chakwas sighed. "Then Corso admitted to being Cerberus."

"What did he do?" Shepard knew he wouldn't have been able to get down to the gate. Hell, he'd have been lucky to get down the hallway.

"He's a sniper, Jess. What do you think he did?"

"Damn. That's one hell of a shot." Jess was impressed though she knew she shouldn't have been, Garrus was a damn legend for his abilities.

"Try three." Chakwas told her. "He took out the man who hit you, one other, and wounded Corso only because the man moved at the last minute. Then Hackett showed up."

"Hackett's here?"

Chakwas nodded. "Somehow Victus got a message to him."

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief, with Hackett around maybe things would go back to normal, or as normal as they could be.

"Unfortunately Renfield is also."

"Damn, I do not want to talk to him."

"There are guards on the door so no one gets in unless I or Jakan say so." Chakwas told her.

"Jakan?"

"Garrus had a relapse and Jakan has him in here in the med-suite being monitored."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Even without her memories, Shepard worried about the Turian. Someone who honestly seemed to have her best interests at heart..

"He should be." Chakwas paused. "Don't know what you remember but Garrus's dad and sister are here too."

"What the hell. Is it a convention?" Shepard exclaimed as she remembered someone saying.. " _No offense Commander but he wouldn't like you."_ Then she realized that somebody was Garrus himself and they'd been talking about his father.

"Roads are rained out so everybody that's here is stuck for awhile."

"What fun." Shepard said sarcastically, then had a thought. "That means Alenko is here also isn't he?"

"Yes." Chakwas sighed. "He's already been by and I told him no."

"So he's pouting?"

"That's not very nice, Jess." Chakwas chastised her.

"No, but you know it's accurate." Shepard shot back and Chakwas had to nod. "Well, I don't want to see him right now. Don't want to see anybody."

"Might not have a choice with Hackett."

"Him I'll see, Victus too." Shepard told her then yawned, settling deeper into the pillows.

"What about the Vakarians?" Chakwas pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.

She looked up at the Doctor. "I don't know Chakwas. I'm all mixed up right now. They start asking me questions and I don't know what I'm going to say."

"All you can do is answer to the best of your ability, Commander. Now get some rest." Chakwas turned out the light by the bed. Leaving Shepard in the warm darkness. "It's late and nobody's going to be asking anybody anything for a few hours."

In moments Shepard was asleep, a dreamless one this time. 

Next Morning

 **Shepard**

She awoke to the sound of rain outside, an overcast morning, and the slightly distant sounds of a discussion? Disagreement? One voice was deep and accented and sounded familiar. The other was the flanging voice of a Turian but somewhat higher than she was used to. A female? Whoever it was sounded irritated.

"Easy Chica, I'm going." The deep voice was laughing as it got closer.

"As far away as possible." Came the retort from the Turian.

"James." That was Chakwas. "Stop annoying people."

There was a pause and Shepard heard Chakwas give a little squeak. "Doc, good to see you."

"Good to see you too, James. Now put me down." Chakwas sounded a bit flustered.

"Anything for my favorite saw bones." James was laughing.

"Now that's an ancient term." It sounded like Chakwas was dusting herself off. "I let you in to see Shepard, what happened?"

"Walked in on the wrong person." He told her. "Wanted to see Scars anyway till that little Turian spitfire chased me out."

"That little Turian spitfire is Solana, Garrus's sister."

"Oh ho, thought I recognized the colony paint. So Scars has a sister?" There was a pause and a hum from James. "Kinda cute when she's all riled up."

Chakwas gave a little groan. "Do not go there James. You do not want to make a pass at Garrus's little sister?"

"Why not?"

"You really want to deal with Garrus as an over protective big brother?"

"Scars is cool about women, cept for Lola, then only the suicidal would get between them." Shepard wondered who Lola was as she felt a sharp pang of jealousy that surprised her.

"Turians are extremely protective of their families, James." Chakwas told him and the man made a dismissive noise. "And she isn't the only family member. His dad is here also."

James let out a low whistle. "His Pops?"

"Yes and if you think Garrus would be protective, think how bad Castis will be."

"Yeah, don't want the Turian version of _'the talk'_."

"The talk?"

"Yes. What are your intentions towards my daughter? How serious are you? Do you have a job? Is you mother still alive? And my favorite - I have a shotgun and I'm not afraid to use it. That talk."

Chakwas laughed. "Got that one a few times did you James?"

The man groaned. "More than I like to remember till I joined the Alliance."

"Poor man." Chakwas sounded anything but sorry. "Let me go see if the Commander is up."

"Yeah, if not I'll go back…" From the tone of his voice Shepard knew he intended to go bother Solana.

"James, behave."

Shepard heard Chakwas footsteps and in a moment the doctor was stepping through the curtains.

"Commander, how are you this morning?" Chakwas smiled at her.

Shepard experimentally rocked her head back and forth. Only a little ache and stiffness, though it hurt more when she pulled against her right side.

"Much better. My head doesn't quite feel like it's going to fall off, anymore."

"Good." Chakwas had her omni-tool cued up and she scanned Shepard. "Well, you're doing better but you're going to be in this bed for a couple of days."

"Doc?" Shepard protested.

"Do you have anywhere pressing to be, Commander?"

"Er.." Now that she thought about it. "No."

"Then stay put and heal." There was a pause. "For once." Chakwas wasn't quite glaring at her.

"All right, mom." Shepard shot back. As she realized what she'd said, from Chakwas smile it was obvious something that she'd said in the past.

"Very good, Shepard. Now, James Vega, one of your crew from your last mission wants to say hi." Chakwas pointed behind her.

At the name, Shepard suddenly remembered a big soldier, Hispanic, with a boisterous personality. A good man, a good fighter, and a good friend. A guard? Her guard? But how?

"Anyone else want to see me?" Shepard sat up with Chakwas help.

"Alenko was by again." Chakwas told her. "I told him no."

"Now he really will be pouting." Shepard grumbled.

"You'll have to see him sooner or later." The older woman pointed out.

"Later, much later."

"I suspect Victus and/or Hackett will be by later."

"Them I'll see." Shepard paused. "What about Renfield?"

"I think he's hiding in his room." Chakwas told her. "I doubt he's happy about being stuck here."

"What about.." She pointed across the room where Garrus's bed was.

"Nothing yet; but you know they'll want to see you."

"Still not sure what I'm gonna say to them." Shepard admitted.

"I'm not even sure what Castis will ask you." Chakwas was honest.

"I can think of a few things." Shepard sighed.

"Breakfast will be up in awhile." Chakwas told her as she went to the curtain. "Take it easy." She opened the curtain. "Okay, James you can come in. No bear hugs, no wrestling matches and if you tire her out I'm going to tell Victus that you want to do some sparring."

"I'm not afraid of the Primarch." James said confidently as he strode into the narrow area around Shepard's bed.

"Victus beat Garrus and you never could beat Garrus, so you might want to rethink that." With that Chakwas stepped out leaving Shepard with the big man.

Dressed in a set of N7 fatigues, Vega was a broad man with a wide grin.

"Lola, how's my favorite crazy." He bent down and gave her a hug. Even restrained, it about drove the breathe from her lungs. Now she understood what Chakwas had been talking about.

"Damn Vega, don't crush the Commander." She told him breathlessly.

"Aw, getting soft there Lola." He stepped back and smiled at her. Despite everything she couldn't get upset at him, his good nature was just so infectious.

"You wish." She retorted and he laughed as he plopped down in the chair by her bed, making it groan in protest.

"You doing okay, Commander." Vega got serious.

"Yeah, got a headache from getting hit in the head; but otherwise I'm good."

"Well, you always did say you had a hard head. Proved it a few times too." Vega grinned and she had to laugh.

 **Victus**

Victus was quietly enjoying his breakfast and a cup of _Khaal_ when his aide stuck his head in the door.

"Yes?" Victus hoped it wasn't anything serious. After last night he just wanted things to be calm for a few hours.

"Er Sir, we just got a communication from our outpost in Australia." His aide looked like he wasn't sure how to feel about what he had to say.

"And?"

"Apparently someone left four bodies out front of the main doors of the outpost."

"Four bodies?" Victus was suddenly fully alert.

"Oh, not Turian sir." His aide assured him quickly. "There were two humans, a Salarian, and a Batarian."

Batarian? What was it Vakarian had mentioned about some old merc dealing with the Commander's enemies.

"Was there a note or something?"

"Just a short note that said – _'You owe me._ '" His aide paused. A pause that Victus was very familiar with.

"What else, Kahok?"

"It was tied to the Batarian with a red bow?"


	39. Chapter 39 - Convoluted

_Hi All, sorry for the delay on this chapter but Life. Thank you, as always to everyone who has faved, left a review, or is following this story. You rock. Oh, I've made up a couple of Turian words - I've included a definition below. If you'd like to comment or find a mistake don't hesitate to let me know._

 _ **Tomere** \- Older form of address for a male Turian elder._  
 _ **Chipeek** \- A type of ground dwelling lizard found on Palaven._

* * *

Convoluted

 **Castis**

It was an odd meal to be sure. Castis and Solana had been perfectly willing to dine with everyone else in the main mess area; but the Primarch had insisted that they join him upstairs in the officers dining area.

Though they appreciated it neither Castis nor Solana had sought out this favor. A mess area was a mess area as far as they were concerned; but secretly it did give Castis a little thrill. Not for himself; but that his son had managed to achieve this level of success. Solana was less impressed but then she and Garrus had always had a bit of a contentious relationship. Despite that she'd gotten up earlier than he, had breakfast, and had gone to sit with her brother. Pretending she only wanted to be there when he woke up to make fun of him, instead of the very real concern she was keeping hidden.

Now Castis was sitting on one side of a long table with Victus, his aide, and one of his generals.

On the other side was the human Admiral Hackett, the two Colonels he'd ridden out here with, and a Major.

At first he thought it was very speciest to have the table set up this way, then he realized that it made it easier for the serving staff and safer for the diners. They only had to remember which side was for which chirality.

The human Admiral and Victus were quietly talking. One of the Colonels was listening while the other talked to the Major.

They all seemed perfectly normal for humans. It was Major Alenko that was a puzzle. Though he hadn't said anything it was very obvious, at least to a Turian, that VIctus did not like him. Neither did the Primarch's aide or the General. It made Castis wonder what he'd done and why he was up here if he had managed to upset the Turians.

After a bit the human Admiral got up and left, the other humans going with him leaving only the Turians. Castis concentrated on eating. The food wasn't fancy which actually pleased him. He knew of some politicians that had felt they deserved better than the people they represented. Victus seemed not to. Yes, there were vegetables _(Castis repressed a displeased sub harmonic at that)_ but from what Solana had said – they were equally available in the regular mess.

Apparently the Quarians had been instructing the Turians in how to raise certain high protein plants and the humans had come up with some kind of vat grown protein matt. It couldn't replace fresh food from Palaven but it certainly was better than protein paste.

He was quietly sipping a large mug of _Khaal_. Slightly stale but with a touch of some Quarian sweetener not half bad when…

"Vakarian?" A deep voice drew him out of his morning thoughts. He looked up to find that it was now only himself and the Primarch at the table.

"Sir!" He sat up straighter. He might not think Victus was his kind of Turian; but since he was Primarch Castis would respect him.

"Relax, Castis we're not in public." Victus motioned him over and the elder Vakarian moved to sit across from him now that the humans were gone.

"You are the Primarch, sir." Castis was extremely formal.

Victus winced at that. "Now I see why Garrus and you don't exactly work well together."

The Primarch had used Garrus's personal name instead of clan name. Apparently they not only worked together but the two men had become friends. Castis didn't know how to react to that. On one hand he was extremely proud of his son on the other – Victus was much the same sort of iconoclast that Garrus was. So there would be no tempering of Garrus's 'unturian' behavior.

Victus let out a little hum of amusement. "Not sure of me are you, _Tomere_?" He used an older form of address for an elder.

"Sir, I…" Castis pulled himself together. "No sir, I'm not." From what he remembered hearing of Victus the man appreciated honesty.

Victus's mandibles flared into a smile. "Now, that honesty you do share."

"Sir?" Castis didn't know quite what was going on.

"If Garrus were awake he'd be welcoming you to the compound. He's not so I'm doing it for him." Victus explained.

"You hold my son in such high esteem that you would do this for him?"

Victus paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. "I do hold your son in high esteem. His council greatly helped me when I was first made Primarch; but this is because he is my friend."

Castis was even more confused by this revelation.

"Have you any questions, _Tomere_?"

"Many." Castis was very honest and more than a little daunted. He was faced with dealing with his son who'd become a man he wasn't quite sure he knew or understood any more. 

**Kaidan**

Kaidan had gone up to the med suite again. Hoping this time to be able to see Shepard.

As he headed for the door, he saw Vega leaving. The big N7 exchanged pleasant nods with the two Turian guards and headed off down the corridor. About to call to him, Kaidan hesitated and Vega had turned the corner by the time he came to himself.

The two guards saw him and he immediately noticed that they straightened up and eyed him.

When he got to the door, one of the guards stepped in front of him.

"Yes." The voice was cool and controlled.

"Doctor Chakwas please." At their look. "Please tell her that Major Alenko is here."

With a crisp nod, one of the guards went into the med suite. Returning a moment later with the older woman.

"Kaidan." Chakwas gave him a small smile when she saw him.

"Doc." Normally she'd give him a hug so he was a little surprised when she didn't.

"What can I do for you, Major?"

"I wanted to see Shepard." He told her.

Chakwas thought for a moment and then. "She doesn't want to see you right now, Kaidan."

He'd been afraid of that. "Look I know she's angry.."

"Angry! That's putting it mildly." Chakwas gave an uncharacteristic snort. "She's furious, as well she should be.

"I was just following orders." He protested.

"And you think that excuses what you did?" Chakwas crossed her arms over her chest – very like Shepard.

"Doc, if you'd just let me talk to her, I can explain." Kaidan knew that the Doctor had always liked him and he tried to play on that. "You know I love her."

"No, I don't." Chakwas gave him an uncharacteristically cold look. "Someone who loved her would have told her the truth even if they were breaking regs."

"But Corso…"

"Corso what? Was he always with you when you were with Shepard?"

"Well, no..but…"

"No buts, Kaidan. You could have found a way but I don't think you tried." Chakwas voice went flat. "You were too busy trying to cut Garrus out."

"Doc, she was under stress - the war is over now."

He thought she was cold before now her voice was artic. "So Shepard was mentally capable of taking on the Reapers; but she was just over stressed and not thinking when it came to Garrus." She made a disgusted noise.

"Part of loving someone is being loyal and doing what's best for them." Chakwas informed him. "I'll let you know when she wants to see you, Major."

He flinched at the way she used his rank.

"I suggest you keep to yourself and away from Renfield. I also suggest you be prepared to answer a lot of questions."

"I know Hackett will want to talk to me." He sighed.

"Not just Hackett; but also the Primarch and.." She paused. "Garrus's family." She gave him a curt nod and went back into the med suite, leaving Kaidan standing in the hallway, wondering how everything had gone so bad. 

**Shepard**

Vega left Shepard in a good mood. The big N7 was impossibly boisterous and a big tease; but despite all he'd seen – upbeat. She quietly relished having someone who treated her like Jess Shepard not – THE COMMANDER. Only Joker, Chakwas and Garrus had really done that for her. Oddly the Turians were also not over whelmed by her role in the Reaper War.

Thinking of Garrus made her wonder how he was doing. She had heard people coming and going from the direction of his bed; but nothing sounded urgent.

Chakwas had been called away by one of the guards. She thought she'd heard him mention Alenko. Well, she'd made her feelings on that very clear to the Doctor. Right now, she didn't want to see the Biotic. She wanted to get over her first anger before she did.

Loyalty was vital to her and Alenko had broken all the rules. Even claiming he'd been ordered wasn't going to cut it with her.

As she was laying there, listening to the rain drum against a nearby window, she heard the rings on the curtains around her bed rattle.

When she looked up, a female Turian was just slipping through them. For a second she thought it was a nurse then she spotted the cobalt blue marks across her face. Vakarian's sister.

The female came to a halt just inside the curtains as if not wanting to violate her personal space.

"Commander?" Her voice resonated in a higher range than the males.

"Solange?"

"Solana, ma'am."

Shepard grimaced. "Oh please don't ma'am me. Makes me feel positively ancient."

At that Solana's mandibles quirked outward in what she'd learned was a smile.

"Then what should I call you, ma'am?"

Shepard eyed her. "I see being a smart ass runs in the family."

At that Solana chuckled, making Shepard smile. Only after she'd said it did it occur to her to realize she hadn't known what what kind of person Solana Vakarian was when she'd said that. After a moment Shepard indicated the chair next to the bed and Solana walked over and sat down.

"Though actually my brother is the acknowledged smart ass of the family." She smirked. "I'm the good Turian."

If Jess had been wearing glasses she would have been peering down over them at the younger woman, dubiously. "Why do I not find that totally believeable?"

Solana gave a trill of amusement. "Oh good, Garrus didn't find himself some uptight military type."

That startled Shepard. "You, you don't object?" She motioned between herself and where Garrus was.

"In truth Commander, I don't know what to think." Solana was honest.

"Call me Shepard."

"I don't know what to think, Shepard because I don't know you." She admitted. "But I was afraid that my brother would find someone not like him at all."

Shepard chuckled. "Oh so Turians do the – "Opposites attract" thing also.

"I like that saying." Solana gave a soft chuff. "Sometimes. It's a way of balancing the family and the clan." She got serious. "But for some Turians it just doesn't work and Garrus is one of those."

"How is he?"

"Still weak but Doctor Jakan says everything else is normal." There was a pause then. "Or as normal as my brother ever gets."

Shepard tried to hold it in; but the sibling sniping was oh so familiar to her, and she began to chuckle.

Solana looked at her, a bit puzzled.

"My brothers and I used to sound just the same." Shepard calmed down and explained and Solana smirked.

"Well, someone has to keep his ego under control."

"He does sort of have one doesn't he?" Shepard said cautiously.

"Yes." There was a faint irritated undertone in Solana's sub harmonics.

"Is he okay to be left alone?"

"Yes, the doctor is in with him so I thought I'd come talk to you. Once the _Chipeek_ left."

" _Chipeek_?"

"Ground dwelling lizard, lives in colonies on Palaven. During mating season the males all build mounds of rocks – the bigger the better to show off their strength. Then they puff up their chests, warble, and try to push each other off their mounds." Solana explained.

Shepard suddenly realized that she was referring to Vega and she began laughing.

"I doubt James would appreciate being compared to a lizard."

"A really obnoxious lizard." Solana corrected and Shepard let out a snort at that. Whether they became family or not, she was growing to like the younger Vakarian. In many ways, though Shepard would never say it out loud she was much like her brother.

However it was her/their father that she was dreading facing. Castis was mostly an unknown, and what she did remember/know of him wasn't exactly reassuring.

As if summoned by her thoughts, the curtain opened and Castis stepped through, looking decidedly stoned faced.

"Oh crap." Shepard murmured under her breath.


	40. Chapter 40 - Questions and Answers

_Greetings All. Wishing you a good May. And thanking you for all the favs, follows, and reviews. This chapter probably isn't as explosive as you might want but I figure that Castis is going to be going off on several other people so I let Shepard off the hook. So please enjoy and if you've got a comment or I made a mistake don't hesitate to let me know._

* * *

Questions and Answer

 **Shepard**

While they had similar facial features, the two male Vakarians were different. Scars aside, Garrus had a more open look, if that was possible, for a Turian. Castis was, well Shepard would call it stony looking.

"Is everything okay?" Solana asked. From the way she was reacting, Shepard had a feeling that there was more going on in Castis's sub harmonics than she could hear.

"All right." She shot a glance at Shepard when she said that and Shepard had a bad feeling she knew what was coming. "Commander, it's been a pleasure." She gave Jess a small sharp nod of her head and upper body.

"Solana." Shepard smiled back at the younger woman.

As Solana was leaving she paused in front of her father and gave him a look. Again Shepard was certain that there was a conversation going on at a sub harmonic level. Given the look she thought she recognized on Solana's face she wondered if Castis was getting the Turian version of _'behave dad'_.

Castis gave his daughter a slightly irritated look and a sharp clic. With a responding clic Solana slipped through the curtains.

The elder Turian waited a second then turned to face Shepard. For a moment they faced each other, a moment that soon stretched into awkwardness.

"Mr. Vakarian." She wasn't sure what the proper form of address was and the silence was becoming intolerable.

"Castis is acceptable, Commander." His voice was as deep as Garrus's but somehow more reserved.

"Then please call me Shepard, sir. I'm not on duty." She told him indicating the chair Solana had been sitting in.

With a nod he sat down; and the awkward silence returned. She felt that he wasn't any surer than she was on how to start this conversation. And given what she remembered Garrus saying about his father – a difficult position for him.

"You have questions for me, sir?" She spoke up and from the way his muscles tensed slightly, obviously surprising him a bit.

He was quiet for a moment. Gathering his thoughts she figured.

"Quite a few, Shepard." Came the grave reply.

"I'll answer all that I can." She told him.

"The Primarch told me you have something called amnesia?" He wasn't openly doubtful, but she thought she could catch a hint of it.

"Somewhat Castis."

"Somewhat? You lied to the Primarch?" Now he was openly disbelieving.

"No sir." She didn't take offense. She wasn't sure Victus had been brought up to speed yet on her condition. At the slight questioning tilt of his head. "I don't know if you know we had a confrontation with some Earth First, possible Cerberus people last night."

He gave a sharp nod. He probably heard it from Victus she thought.

"I was knocked out with a blow to the head." She went on, deciding not to explain everything. "With amnesia such blows can trigger a return of some memories. Which seems to be what has happened and is happening to me."

She picked up a faint hum from him at that, but wasn't sure what it meant.

"So you remember now?"

"I've remembered some things, others are coming back; but some things I still only have what other people have told me." She was honest with him.

Again she felt more than heard that faint hum.

"What do you remember about my son?"

She had a funny feeling that mentioning his son instead of using his name was a deliberate move on his part. Whether to see her reaction or to somehow throw her off base she couldn't tell.

"I remember that he's been on my crew and with me since the first Normandy, that he's always been a loyal crew member and friend, and an amazing sniper." She was sure that wasn't exactly what Castis was looking for.

"Do you remember bonding with him?"

She had hunted for those memories but couldn't find them – yet. At least she hoped it was yet. She had remembered some of her other lovers including Alenko; but they all seemed to be in her past. Beyond a certain point she could find no one, which led her to believe that there was only Garrus. Oddly, she hoped that those memories would surface particularly given some of the other ones she remembered about them being together.

She still blushed at some of those images. She certainly wasn't a prude or a virgin; but some of what they seemed to have gotten up to was, well adventurous was one way to put it. And what did _'reach and flexibility'_ have to do with anything?

"No sir, not at this time."

"Solana tells me that Garrus has a bond mark – yours." He sounded a bit disapproving about that. She nodded.

"May I see yours?"

"Mine was removed, sir."

Whatever he might think of this relationship that obviously angered him. Before he could rage at her and she was certain he was going to.

"It was removed without my consent or knowledge while I was recovering in the hospital, Castis." She told him quickly. His anger instantly cooled. She decided not to tell him that it most likely was done deliberately not accidentally.

"You can ask Doctor Chakwas. She said it was still there at one point in the hospital and now it's not."

Castis nodded at that and for a few moments he was silent as he marshaled his thoughts. She was fairly sure she knew what he was going to ask her next.

"Do you intend to stay with my son?"

"Castis, I'm still trying to recover." She was blunt and honest. "I don't know how long that will take or what's going to happen down the line; but I am not going to drive him away. I'd be a damn fool to. He's stayed loyal to me despite my memory loss, despite Renfield's meddling." Castis looked at her curiously at that. "And despite that damned drug."

Castis seemed both startled and pleased if she was reading him right. Garrus was an open book compared to his father, and even Victus wasn't quite so shut down, at least, in private.

Again Castis nodded. Now it was her turn.

"Are you going to try to separate us?" She asked, remembering Garrus's pain.

Castis gave a sharp clic of his mandibles. "I am not insane, Shepard." At her curious look. "If Garrus has gone to these lengths to be/stay with you – me trying to break you apart would be madness." Here he paused,looked away. and sighed. "And drive away a son I've only just recently reconnected with." Now she nodded, as the tension between them seem to ease. It wasn't completely gone and she was sure that he'd have more questions for her and she definitely would have more for him; but at least things had calmed.

The curtains parted and Chakwas walked in, studying a data-pad. She looked up as she registered someone was with Shepard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company, Commander." She turned to go.

"Doctor." Castis stood up. "It's alright, we're done and I'll get out of your way."

"You don't have to Mr. Vakarian." Chakwas said. "It's just a routine scan to make sure the Commander is doing well." Here she paused and eyed Jess. "And not disobeying my orders."

Castis gave an amused clic. "I see that not doing what the doctor tells you transcends species."

"And genders, ranks, and professions." Chakwas retorted and now Castis actually smiled. "However the Commander and Garrus have turned it into an art form."

"Oh?" He sounded honestly interested.

"I've had to chase her into the showers to get her back in bed and I don't know how many times I had to go down to the battery and drag/order/chase your son back to the med bay…calibrations not withstanding."

For a moment Castis's expression seemed to freeze and then abruptly he was snickering, at least Shepard thought that's what he was doing, but whatever he was obviously amused.

"Ah yes, calibrations." His mandibles widened out into a smirk as if he were enjoying a private joke. "Doctor, Commander." Rising he nodded to them and left.

"Still in one piece, Jess?" Chakwas put down the data pad and started to scan her with her omni-tool.

"Surprisingly." Shepard admitted wearily, sinking back into the pillows as she realized that the conversation _(or maybe worrying about it)_ had drained her. "He was less upset than I expected."

"Well, he is Garrus's father."

"I would think that would give him more reason to be upset." Shepard protested sleepily.

"Possibly." Chakwas admitted. "But he is also one of the big influences in Garrus's life. And most times, Garrus is pretty level headed."

"Most times." Shepard echoed her as she dimly remembered being on the Citadel and confronting a rather pathetic looking Turian. Knowing that she couldn't move or he would die.

Before she could puzzle out how that could be, she fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 41 - Set the Record Straight

_Hello All. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Juggling all these characters and doing right by them takes time. As always big thanks to all of those of you who have faved, are following, or have commented and/or reviewed. It makes everything worth while. If I've made any mistakes or you want to comment don't hesitate to let me know. This Universe and the major characters are all Biowares._

* * *

Set the Record Straight 

**Hackett**

Hackett had gone to see Renfield, who, he figured, wouldn't come up and eat with the others as long as there were Turians there. Frankly, Hackett didn't want to inflict Renfield on Victus. The Primarch was being relatively accepting of the invasion of his embassy; but Hackett figured that he'd only put up with so much before he got angry. Having seen footage of Victus during battle he was not anyone Hackett wanted to tangle with.

He discovered, to his surprise, that Renfield wasn't where he thought he should be. Hackett wondered if Victus's patience levels had been reached and he'd had the man moved.

As he was standing in the hallway wondering how to find a wayward Admiral, Whiteson came walking up.

"Admiral Hackett." The estate manager nodded politely. "Are you looking for Admiral Renfield?"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" Hackett was surprised but pleased that he wouldn't have to go wandering around this very large mansion, probably poking his nose into places it didn't belong.

"This way sir. I had him moved to a lower floor." Whiteson told him.

"You moved him?" Hackett halted. "Why?"

Whiteson came to a stop and faced him. "Admiral Renfield is highly distressed by being here." Whiteson answered without hesitation. "Forcing him into contact with the Turians is asking for trouble."

Hackett's eyebrows went up in question.

"He's wrapped himself in his fears like they're a blanket – blocking out anything rational." Whiteson paused. "I've seen it before – after the First Contact War."

"You served?"

"Yes sir."

"But you're working for the Turians and you don't hate them." Hackett was a bit puzzled. Many First Contact veterans that he knew were, at best, leery of the Turians, at their worst they hated and feared them.

"I did when I first came back; but over the years I've come to realize that the Turians were like us in many respects. They were just following orders. Yes, they hadn't bothered to find out what we were really like; but then again neither did we." Whiteson paused and smiled. "And the Primarch and his people, most of them, have been more than willing to work with us."

Now Hackett could understand why Victus trusted this man implicitly; and he wished he had a few Whitesons on his staff.

"What's your opinion of Renfield?" Hackett asked.

"He's rational, but not solidly." Whiteson said bluntly. "Probably a touch of PTSD from the war, so he's hanging on to whatever makes him feel safe. In this case – humanity's supposed superiority." Whiteson snorted. "Can't or won't see that if we'd gone it alone we'd be dead now – all of us."

"You studied psychology?" Hackett was impressed.

Whiteson made a face. "No, one of my daughters did. Got bombarded with it at the dinner table more than I liked. And picked up more of it than I thought…or wanted"

Hackett snorted in amusement.

"So where did you put Renfield?" They started down a simple set of stairs at the back of the mansion.

"Closer to where the staff is." Whiteson told him. "Far fewer Turians though he's still likely to run into one once in awhile."

"Less is better." Hackett commented then after a moment. "Whiteson is there someone around that you could post to watch the Admiral?"

"Yes sir." Whiteson eyed him. "Are you expecting him to make trouble."?

"No, but I'm not going to take the chance that he might."

"Wise. I can ask the grounds keepers to keep an eye on him."

"Grounds keepers?"

"On the surface they take care of the grounds. But they're all ex-military, and have Special Forces and Security training." Whiteson explained. "Necessary since this mansion was often used for important people. It also happens that several of them are quartered near the Admiral."

"That would be perfect." Hackett told him.

Whiteson saw him to Renfield's door and after pointing out how to get back upstairs left him.

 **Sometime Later**

As Hackett made his way back upstairs, he had to agree with Whiteson's diagnosis. Renfield was, on the surface, apparently sane; but if you talked to him for any length of time – the crazy, as Aunt Sadie used to say, would come slithering out.

He'd fixated on Shepard as the shining star of humanity. Something Hackett doubted she'd appreciate. She didn't think of herself as a hero but as just one of many, doing her duty. Something some of the Alliance's other heroes weren't doing.

But he'd also fixated on Vakarian as some sort of bad guy. Given that the Turian had protected not only the Primarch and his people but also Shepard and the Major, Hackett didn't understand it. Though he was sure it had more to do with Vakarian and Shepard being a couple than anything bad he'd supposedly done.

Hackett didn't fully understand the pairing; but it was Shepard's life and therefore her choice.

Whatever else, Hackett knew that Victus would not permit any kind of charge being leveled against Vakarian. Then there was Vakarian's father to consider. He doubted that he'd accept such a thing either.

"Admiral?" Came a deep voice that he recognized.

"Primarch." He looked up and smiled.

"You've been on the lower floors?" Victus nodded to the stairs just behind him.

"I went down to see Admiral Renfield." Hackett told him as he fell into step along side the Turian.

A brief expression – scowl – flashed across Victus's face. "Whiteson told me what he had done."

"A good man and a good idea." Hackett told him. "Renfield's really not comfortable being here. Better to keep him out of the way of your people."

"I'm not particularly concerned about Renfield's feelings, Admiral." Victus was cold.

"I understand." Hackett told him. "I just don't want him to cause any trouble for your people."

Victus calmed. "I thank you for that."

"How's Vakarian?" Hackett asked him, to change the subject.

Victus let his breath whistle past his teeth. "Our doctor says he, surprisingly, could wake up today, but he's still going to be very weak." Then he muttered something that Hackett's translator didn't really catch but he thought it sounded like – _stubborn idiot._

"What of the Commander?" Victus sounded honestly interested.

"Doctor Chakwas said that she woke up and that that blow to the head had actually shaken some of her memories loose." Hackett was very relieved about that, after what Chakwas had told him last night.

"That's excellent news." Victus's mandibles moved out in a smile.

"I want to hear from her exactly what happened last night." Hackett went on.

"You don't trust Kolyat?" Victus asked, tilting his head slightly in question.

"I do trust him; but some of Alliance brass may not." Hackett sighed. "After all the help the other species provided you'd think they'd get the idea that we're stronger together than apart."

"They're frightened, Hackett. Humans and all the others species have had their racial mortality brought home to them; and in moments like this people return to the old idea of isolation in an attempt at some semblance of safety and normality."

Hackett stared at him. "Have you been talking to Whiteson? You sound like a human psychiatrist."

Victus gave a bark of laughter. "Yes, but not about that. Centuries ago, Turian clans often acted that way after territorial battles. Becoming far more clan centric. And we definitely got isolationistic after the Krogan wars – at least for a time."

"Humans have done that in the past." Hackett admitted.

"I think most every species has done it." Victus commented, "Except perhaps the Hanar."

"I doubt the Enkindlers would approve of such ungracious behavior." Hackett intoned and Victus grinned in response.

They'd about reached the med-suite when the door was opened and a laughing James Vega was shoved outside by Chakwas.

"James, go lift weights or something." The doctor sounded slightly exasperated. "Before I end up having to repair you."

"Doc, you wound me." Vega was protesting through his chuckles.

"Solana's going to do more than that if you don't stop bugging her." Chakwas gave him a firm shove that propelled him across the hallway. The guards were studiously ignoring the two humans, but Hackett thought he could catch the barest trace of a smirk on the near one's face.

Just then Chakwas, Vega and the two guards spotted Hackett and the Primarch. Everybody straightened up instantly, but the two older officers waved them off.

"Vega, what are you doing now?" Hackett hadn't interacted much with the younger man; but he'd heard tales of the big N7.

"Nothing sir." Vega replied promptly and innocently; but why, oh why, was Hackett reminded of that phrase – _"Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth."?_

Chakwas crossed her arms over her chest and just stared at Vega.

"Is he misbehaving, doctor?" Hackett turned to Chakwas.

"No, he's just being James Vega." She returned, still eyeing the younger man.

"I just wanted to see if Scars woke up." Vega explained, and then realizing it was Victus he was talking to. "Er, if Vakarian had come to, sirs."

"I'm sure somebody will let you know." Chakwas told him. "Now go do something physical – find a gym – lift weights, spar, something; but go elsewhere James."

"Oh, all right." Vega sighed; but looked to Hackett as the senior officer for permission to leave.

"We have a gym downstairs, Lieutenant. Just ask one of my people and they'll direct you. You may even find someone willing to spar with you." Victus interjected.

"That's a wonderful idea, James." Chakwas said pointedly as Hackett gave him the nod to go.

After they watched him wander off, muttering to himself in Spanish.

"Is he really causing trouble, Doctor?" Hackett asked.

"No, not really." Chakwas sighed. "He's just a bit more exuberant than I think Solana is used to. Plus she's worried about Garrus."

"She hasn't seen him for over a year, Doctor." Victus explained.

"I understand sir. I'm just trying to keep peace so Shepard and Garrus can recover." Here she paused. "And that won't happen if James keeps annoying Garrus's sister."

"I can order him to stay away." Hackett offered, but Chakwas shook her head.

"Not necessary. James just needs to tone it down a bit." Here she sighed and smiled ruefully. "Problem is, he got a reaction out of her and that's a challenge he just can't resist."

Victus thought for a moment then got on his omni-tool.

"Lieutenant Tafero?"

There was a pause then an image of the older Turian woman popped up.

"Yes General?"

"There's a human N7 name of James Vega looking for the gym. Find him and direct him, and if any of our people need a spar you can tell them to feel free to challenge him."

"General." With a sharp nod of her head her image vanished.

Chakwas laughed at that. "How devious of you, Primarch."

Victus gave an amused hum. "Well, he obviously needs to work off his excess energy and he will, no doubt, find someone willing to spar with him."

"Just as long as Solana isn't down there, we should be good." Chakwas commented as the three went back into the med suite. 

**Garrus**

It was the voices that pulled him out of the darkness.

After listening for a while, he was sure the displeased one was his sister. He knew that tone of voice only too well and the other was…. Vega!

Those two at the same time made absolutely no sense to him. Vega was off somewhere doing...doing N7 things and his sister was…oh wait, he thought muzzily…she was coming to see him wasn't she?

But where was he. He struggled to remember why he was here, wherever here was; but his brain refused to get up to speed and cooperate.

Solana was making her opinion of Vega very clear to every Turian and probably a few humans. He wanted to snicker at that; but couldn't seem to muster up the strength to do it. He'd been on the receiving end of her displeasure a few times.

"Go, just go."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're cute when you're fired up." Came Vega's booming voice, teasing.

Though he was certain Vega couldn't hear it, Solana was growling in her sub harmonics. If she'd had a shotgun he was pretty sure she'd be doing an imitation of Tali.

"I SHOT the last one who did." Came the snarl.

"James!" Came another voice that it took him a moment to recognize. Chakwas. What was…why was Chakwas here?

"Behave."

"Aww Doc, you're no fun." Vega's voice seemed to be fading off, like he was walking away.

"I don't need any more patients." Chakwas replied, her voice also fading off.

There was an aggrieved snort from Solana and for several moments she was cursing Vega out in her sub harmonics. Again Garrus wanted to laugh. Solana wasn't used to humans and their tendency to tease their co-workers. He was just glad it was Vega and not Joker. The pilot would have ended up with several broken bones.

Like an electric shock, that thought somehow triggered his foggy memories. Night, rain, Alliance, Cerberus…SHEPARD! His eyes flew open.

With that he tried to sit up; but all he managed was a feeble jerk of his body and a groan as he pulled his overstrained muscles.

"Garrus!" Solana instantly swung around to his side.

For a moment all he saw was Shepard getting knocked down through the scope on his sniper, and again he struggled to sit up.

"Dammit Garrus, stop it." Solana had her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to stay flat. "You're too weak for this." The fact that she was able to hold him down said that she was right.

About then several people came piling in to where he and Solana were. Where ever that was. He recognized Chakwas and Victus; but who was the older human male with them. He looked familiar but Garrus couldn't place him.

"Shepard.." He gasped out, knowing Victus, of all of them, would understand.

"She's fine, Garrus. Now relax." The older Turian told him stepping to Solana's side to help.

"Fine?" Garrus paused in his struggles, looking to Chakwas for conformation.

"She's alright, Garrus." She backed the Primarch up and finally, reluctantly, Garrus relaxed.

"Idiot." Solana said with a sharp clic.

Garrus peered around at everyone, a bit over whelmed by the crowd. "Er, did something happen?" He asked hesitantly.

"You saved my life and that of my guards, Shepard and the Alliance people." Victus explained then crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Garrus. "After I told you NOT to get out of bed, Vakarian."

There was a faint snort out of Solana and he thought he heard her mutter. "As if that ever stopped him."

Victus glanced over at her and for a moment it looked like the Primarch would chastise her. Garrus saw Solana start to drop her head in response to his displeasure then abruptly he nodded with a hum of agreement and she relaxed. "Very true."

"Ah..why are you all here?" Garrus gave into his curiosity.

"Solana has been keeping watch over you." Victus told him, not seeing the look of horror in her eyes. The siblings made a big production out of publically not caring much for each other, while in reality they worried about each other a great deal. Victus had just given him months of ammunition to use against his sister. From the discrete but displeased look she was giving the Primarch it was obvious she knew what he'd done.

"I just came to see if my help was needed. I'm glad you're okay, Garrus." That was Chakwas, and with that she turned and slipped out through the curtains around his bed. Curtains? When had he gotten curtains?

"Thank you, Doctor." Victus called after her, and then went on. "Admiral Hackett and I had just walked in when you regained consciousness."

Hackett, that's who the older man was, Garrus realized. He'd never seen him in civilian clothes before. Realizing just how much the uniform defined the man.

"Vakarian." Hackett said gruffly. "Thanks for your help last night."

"Admiral." He might be bed bound and not Alliance; but Hackett had earned his respect after the battle over earth.

"I'm going to go talk to Shepard, Primarch." Hackett excused himself with a nod to everyone.

"I'll be along shortly, Admiral." Victus told him as the Admiral stepped out. Leaving Garrus with the Primarch and his sister. He wasn't sure who he dreaded dealing with more.

"I'm making it an order this time, Vakarian. Stay in bed." Victus was stern, and then abruptly he smirked. "Or I'll have Doctor Chakwas send someone a certain omni-file."

It was Garrus's turn to glower at the Primarch as the older man excused himself, with an entirely too self-satisfied hum in his sub harmonics, leaving the siblings alone.

Finally alone, without an audience, Solana gave in to her concern. She bent down and rubbed her temple against his, pouring her fears into her sub harmonics. Her hand gently cupping the side of his face and mandible. He returned the gesture, reassuring her that he was all right, his worries for her and his dad coloring his sub harmonics.

For long moments they just stayed like that, until her sub harmonics evened out and she finally calmed.

With a soft sub harmonic sigh she straightened up and then in the next moment, smacked him hard on the shoulder. "Otak, Garrus! Really?"

"Oww." He wasn't wearing armor.

"Of all the idiotic things to do or take. Otak!" Her voice went up slightly and her sub harmonics were decidedly angry.

"I felt I had to." He returned simply, not feeling like joking about this matter. He indicated the side of the bed and she activated the mechanism to bring him up to a sitting position.

"You mean because of your human bond mate?" She said and he tried to jerk upright again. All it did was earn him more pains and a glare from her.

"You know?" His voice went up a couple of notches.

"The Doctors told us." She told.

"Us?" He hoped that didn't mean what he thought it did.

"Us." Solana repeated. "Dad knows too."

"Ah Crap." Garrus muttered. Having hoped to be the one to break it to his dad gently, or try to.

"Indeed." Came a deep voice that he would have recognized anywhere as his father stepped through the curtains. Worry and frustration sounding loudly in his sub harmonics.


	42. Chapter 42 - Conversations

_Hello All. Hit the 50 document mark and I had to figure out what I had to do to upload the chapter. (Sometimes I'm not the brightest pyjak in the tree.) This was a heavy chapter. Both Shepard and Garrus dealing with things. I hope I've done justice to all the characters involved. I am suggesting that the near decimation of the Turian race would tend to make those with kids a lot more uptight about things. Whether the kids are adult or not. So poor Garrus is getting it two ways from his dad. As always many thanks to all those who have faved, followed, or are reviewing or commenting on this tale. You make my day. Have a great one._

* * *

Conversations

 **Garrus**

If he had been worried about confronting his sister, Garrus dreaded facing his father. When he'd been back on Palaven, the two men had begun to mend their relationship; but Garrus's following Shepard again had estranged them. Then – after the Reapers – Garrus had refused to come home, angering and upsetting his father because he'd refused to explain why.

"Solana, could you give us some privacy?" Castis voice was carefully neutral.

She gave a mandible click and headed for the curtains, but just as she opened them. "Both of you, be civilized." With that she slipped out before either man could protest.

Once she was gone the two Vakarians looked at each other. Castis looked tired to Garrus, he could read it around the elder Vakarian's eyes and in a slight dullness in his plates.

He was fairly sure he must look worse. Plates very dull, skin dry looking and loose – he not having gained back all the weight he'd lost on the Normandy. His eyes were sunken and the sockets paler than normal. All in all, not the healthiest looking Turian around.

The silence stretched out into what seemed hours for Garrus but was probably only minutes, then Castis moved. He stepped over to the bed and before Garrus could react, put a hand behind his son's head and pulled their foreheads together – releasing all the worry and fear he'd carried since learning of the final battle, in his sub harmonics.

Garrus froze for a second and then he was returning the gesture – also releasing his worries and fears for his family.

For long moments they stood, eyes closed, letting their sub harmonics spin out their true emotions. Emotions they could literally feel in their bones.

Garrus felt the knot he'd carried inside since learning of his family and their dangerous escape release, and his sub harmonics took on a pleased tone.

Castis also released his contentment that his son was here now and safe; but it was tempered, and all too soon he slowly let go of Garrus and stepped back. Garrus opened his eyes and sighed, but knew what was coming.

"I'm glad you're okay, dad – you and Solana both." Garrus told him.

"As am I about you." Castis paused and Garrus braced himself mentally. "What is going on Garrus? You refuse to come back to Palaven. You have bonded to a human and you deliberately took Otak?" Castis hadn't raised his voice but his sub harmonics were clearly frustrated.

"Yes." Garrus didn't know what else to say. Castis knew most of it. He suspected that Victus had talked with his father; but, at least, the Primarch hadn't mentioned his life bond.

"Yes! Is that all you have to say?"

"What would you have me say?"

"That this is some sort of aberration. Some battle trauma left over from the war." Castis exclaimed.

"No, it isn't."

"So, you intend to stay on earth when the Turians finally go home to Palaven?" That question let Garrus know how upset Castis was. His father tended to follow one thread completely before moving onto another in his interrogations. That he was jumping around slightly said a lot.

"Yes."

"Cutting yourself off from your family forever?" Castis's sub harmonics spiked into the agitated range. His father probably wanted his children where he could see them, watch over them. Given the decimation of their race, many parents had become over protective of their surviving offspring, even grown surviving offspring.

"I would hope not." Garrus didn't let his father's feelings trigger his. He couldn't.

"For a Spectre?" That old argument reared its head.

"For the Spectre that helped rally the whole galaxy to defeat the Reapers." Garrus pointed out.

"The human Spectre." His father threw back at him. "Humans who know nothing of honoring their commitments. Who change partners like they change clothes."

"Some do and others don't."

"And you bonded yourself to that?" Castis voice was normal but the tone running in his sub harmonics was near hateful.

Garrus struggled to keep his sub harmonics calm and his emotions under control at that. If Castis got him upset then this conversation would deteriorate. More than it already had.

Before he could reply. "You picked that over your family?" Castis let his anger flood his sub harmonics. The amount of animosity staggered Garrus; he hadn't realized just how much his father was upset with his behavior. He knew the war had triggered this; but he wanted to rage at his father, because deep inside it hurt more than he was willing to show.

"I..I would hope my family would accept my choice." He forced himself to say calmly, quietly. Keeping the hurt from his sub harmonics.

"A child's vain hope." With that Castis spun and stalked back through the curtains. For a long time Garrus sat in the gathering darkness, staring at nothing, feeling cold and so very alone. No mate, and now, probably, no father. He was indeed a 'bad' Turian.

He almost keened his misery; then Solana was stepping back through.

"Garrus?"

He didn't know how much she heard or knew so he pretended to be calm.

"Hey Solana? You kill Vega yet?"

"Garrus, what is going on? I saw dad storm out of here and you could hear the anger in his subs all the way down the hallway." Solana turned a light on by the bed.

"Just our usual disagreements." Garrus forced himself to smile.

"Stop lying Garrus. What happened?" She didn't buy his smile for a second.

For a moment he thought of lying to her; but she might be the only family he had left and she'd never been a fan of lying.

He looked down at his hands, clasped in his lap. "I think I'm about to become bare faced." Somehow that reality didn't bother him as much as being alone did.

"Bare faced! What, what did you do?" Solana's exclaimed.

He looked up at her and his sub harmonics rang with sorrow. "I guess I've brought shame on the Vakarian name. I bonded with a human and a Spectre."

 **Shepard**

Amazingly, somehow, the wind and the rain had gotten worse. There were even occasional flashes of lightening and rolls of thunder. Remembering what her mother had taught her – she counted after the lightning flash to see how far away the core of the storm was. A fair distance away.

It made her glad to be inside and warm listening to the rain and not outside, in armor that leaked trying not to drown or freeze or get shot. She remembered one battle from her very early years where the rain got so bad that both sides, the Alliance and some half assed mercs had actually called it quits. Tired of trying not to inhale water when the winds would shift.

The already storm dimmed light was fading when she heard someone walking towards her bed. The footsteps were heavier than Chakwas and not the heavy, deliberate treads of the Turians. It also wasn't Vega.

She was only partially surprised when the curtains opened slightly and Alenko slipped in. She should have guessed he'd find a way to get in here, didn't mean she wanted to see him or talk to him.

"Shep…" He began with a smile that slid off his face when she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. "..er..Commander."

"Alenko." She made her displeasure evident in her voice.

"I had to see you, Commander." He stepped closer and she wondered if she could reach her water glass fast enough to hurl it in his face. From somewhere inside she was suddenly intensely angry with this man who supposedly loved her but willingly conspired to keep her in the dark.

"You were told that I would see you when I was ready." She returned coldly. "That time is not yet."

"But Shep…." He began again and faltered when she glared at him. "Commander." He amended. "I wanted to explain."

"What explanation is there, Alenko?" She kept her cool.

"Renfield said.." He began and she cut him off.

"Oh, because an Admiral said something – it's alright to do it?" Her hold on her temper began to fray.

"He thought you'd heal faster among your own." Kaidan told her. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, then ten again.

She opened her eyes again and what she had once thought was a very handsome man was looking pretty piss poor in the dim lighting.

"So never mind it took all the races to end the Reapers, never mind years of friendship on and off the battlefield." Her voice got colder and harder the more she went on. "Some desk chair Admiral knew what was better for me than I did?"

"I also wanted what was best for you." He told her.

"Horse pucky." She spat. "You wanted an ex-lover with no memory, and no competition from Vakarian. You just used the Admiral's orders as an excuse."

"I..I…" He sputtered.

"Did you ever really consider what I wanted?" She demanded.

That seemed to really flummox him. "It was stress, Commander, just stress. It's over and now you can find someone closer to home."

Abruptly she was hit by a memory. A dimly lit area, the sound of the drive core humming in the background. Vakarian turning to her, looking shy, embarrassed and hesitant. _"You could find something closer to home, Shepard. Are..are you sure?"_

A deep surge of affection and her voice. _"I don't want anything closer to home. I want someone I can trust."_

She shook her head and she was back in the present.

"If you're what closer to home has to offer – no thanks." She said coldly.

"Commander…Shepard…I love you." He went to take a step towards her and she sat up straighter.

"Touch me Alenko and I swear I'll break your arm." It wasn't a threat it was a promise. He recoiled from her at that.

"If you really loved me, you would have considered my feelings, my needs." Suddenly she was tired of dealing with Alenko and his infatuation. "All I'm hearing is what you and Renfield wanted. Not a word about me."

Alenko looked like he was about to try to get close again when…

"Major Alenko!" Came a hard voice that she'd never been so happy to hear. Hackett was coming through the curtains and he did not look happy.

"Admiral Hackett, sir." Alenko straightened up. Shepard sat up the best she could.

"At ease, Commander." Hackett turned to the biotic. "Have you permission to be here, Major?"

"Well, I..er..Doctor Chakwas went downstairs and I thought.." Alenko started to stumble through an explanation.

"No he doesn't." Shepard cut him off.

"Then I suggest you go elsewhere, Major." Hackett was cold. "And you are not to come back here until you are asked for. Do I make myself clear?"

Alenko stared at the floor and mumbled. "Yes sir."

With that he left, without trying to say goodbye to Shepard, for which she was grateful. Right about then all she wanted to do was throw the biotic through a window.

"You okay, Shepard?" Hackett asked after they'd heard the door to the med suite close.

"Yes sir." She sighed, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, more in irritation than in cold.

"Sorry about that." Hackett pulled up the chair by the bed and sat down.

"Not your fault." Shepard turned slightly to face him. "You're not the one carrying the Drive Core sized torch."

A smile flitted across Hackett's face.

"Well, you are the Galaxy's Golden Girl." Hackett reminded her.

She snorted at that. "More like titanium and cybernetic Girl. With bad legs, and an even worse memory."

"I did hear that some of your memory is coming back." Hackett said, as he turned on a light by her bed.

She rubbed her forehead as she thought she could hear a raised Turian voice nearby. It didn't sound like Solana, this was a male. She wondered what that was about.

"If you're asking about what happened up at the Crucible, Sir. I still don't remember." She was honest with him.

It was Hackett's turn to sigh. "It was worth a shot. You know the politicians have been desperate to find out what went on since they dug you out of the rubble."

"Trust me, I'm getting tired of them asking." She grumbled. "I'd tell them if I knew."

Hackett nodded after a moment. "So, Alenko apologized?"

"Hardly." She said. "Put it off to following orders."

"He is a dedicated Alliance soldier."

"Yeah, and sometimes you have to be a little less dedicated to get the job done, sir." She told him. "Not breaking the regs, but knowing when to bend them slightly." She paused and went on. "And this was my life, my past he was messing with – not some mission."

"I have heard that he loves you." Hackett offered cautiously.

"Not you too?" Shepard exclaimed, glaring at the Admiral. "Damn, does everybody think they know better than me what I need?"

Hackett held up his hand. "Easy, Commander. It was just a comment, no judgment intended."

"And you'd be okay if I went with Vakarian?" She challenged him.

Hackett was quiet for a moment then. "I don't really understand what that's all about, Commander; but it's your life and I'm not going to interfere."

It wasn't a rousing endorsement; but, at least, Hackett had told her the truth, and right now she appreciate the honesty.


	43. Chapter 43 - It's a Turian Thing

_Happy Weekend All. I hope things are going well for you. I hope this chapter meets with your approval. I had to do some modification because Castis behavior changed a bit from the chapter before. I'll formally explain it as seeing Garrus triggers his protectiveness. Truthfully. Sometimes I let the chapters dictate themselves and they may vary. I try to make sure that doesn't happen; but I'm human. So apologies now. Thank you all you kind folk who have faved, followed, or reviewed or commented on this. You make it a pleasure to write. If you have a comment or a review don't hesitate to let me know. You take care. Thank you again and have a great day.  
_

* * *

 **TURIAN WORDS** (my own creation)  
Tomere - An older term for an elder Turian  
Chipeek - A ground dwelling lizard from Palaven.  
Ancida Protectica - Instinct from Ancient Turians.  
Manifests itself in over protectiveness of off spring. Young and old. Also in defense of bonded pairs.

* * *

It's a Turian Thing

 **Victus**

Victus had stopped to talk to Jakan about Vakarian. His 'Advisor's' prognosis was good, as long as Vakarian followed orders. Knowing Vakarian, Victus wondered just how long he'd go along what Jakan wanted. He'd have to get Chakwas to give Jakan that file, and perhaps sneak a copy for himself. Teasing Vakarian had become a favorite way to ease some stress.

That matter seen to, the two men had gotten into a discussion of what more could be done about easing stress. The cold, damp weather had exacerbated the situation and there had been a few, rougher than normal sparring matches as a result. So far the other method of relieving stress hadn't been affected, thank the Spirits.

Jakan, rather delicately, for the normally blunt doctor, had brought up the subject of the Primarch's own stress situation.

Victus, rather indelicately, had ignored him.

Standing there the two had picked up on the Vakarian's sub harmonics and had been witness to Castis storming away from his son's bedside and out of the med suite.

Moments later, Solana came in and hurried to her brother. Victus couldn't hear what they were saying but Garrus's sub harmonics were telling.

Excusing himself, Victus went in search of Castis. He first checked the gym, he wasn't there; but Vega was engaged in a sparring match. Victus was surprised to see that the N7 was sparring against Tafero, and he thought he was getting his posterior delivered to him, or whatever it was that the humans said.

With a small smirk, he continued his search – finally ending up in Vakarians's suite. He found Hendan rather nervously trying to work at his desk while the sounds of a violent argument rolled through the suite.

"Sir." Hendan began to shoot to his feet and Victus just waved him off.

Victus silently pointed in the direction of the fighting.

"The Vakarians, sir." Hendan was dismayed.

With a mandible clic, Victus headed for the 'discussion'.

"What in Spirits name did you think you were doing, dad?" Solana sounded, on all levels, like she was more than annoyed at her father. "Going after Garrus like that."

"Garrus is my son." Castis retorted.

"And a man in his own right, dad." She was exasperated. "Whether we agree or not – he has his own life now. You have to accept that."

"I will not accept him throwing his life away on a Spectre." Castis shot back.

Without bothering to knock, Victus entered the room. Immediately the other two straightened up.

"Sir." That was Solana.

"Primarch." Castis was a touch dismissive and Solana glared at him.

Victus was formal. "Solana, I would like to speak to Tomere Vakarian alone, please."

"As you wish, sir." She started to leave then turned to her father, growling in her sub harmonics that she wasn't through discussing this with him. Castis gave an annoyed clic back.

After she had gone, Castis turned to Victus. "It isn't the Primarch's duty to tell someone how to run their family."

Victus hadn't expected that, obviously Castis was extremely upset if he was snapping at the Primarch.

"I wouldn't think to tell you how to run your family, Tomere; but I will defend Garrus." Victus crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's my son first." Castis snapped back.

"Also a Praetor, my Advisor, and my friend." Victus stared at him then added. "And an adult with the right to live his own life."

"He'll ruin his life if he stays near her." Castis exclaimed.

"Why, because she's human or because she's a Spectre?"

"Both."

Victus let his breath whistle through his teeth. "I hope you don't expect him to abandon her to obey you."

"No, but he needs to understand what bonding with this woman will and has cost him. He's my son." Castis reiterated.

"He's your grown son, Castis." Victus pointed out. "He's not some pre-Basic child who doesn't know what he's doing."

That seemed to trigger something, Castis looked about ready to explode.

"If you try, however obliquely, to disparage his choice or force him to choose then you will lose him." Victus was blunt. Castis went to open his mouth and Victus shut him down.

"And don't say he's your son again. I know that and he most definitely knows it." Victus blinked as a flash of lightening brightened the room. "He's been trying to live up to your wishes, or live down your displeasure the whole time I've known him."

"As he should." Came the grumble.

"So the man who helped save the galaxy, helped save our people is suppose to meekly accept that in your eyes, a newborn has more rights than he does?" Victus was cold.

Despite his anger, that comment shook Castis a little, bringing home just how harsh he was being.

"You act like you think he did this just to spite you?" Victus went on.

"Didn't he?" Victus was sure that Castis didn't really mean that, he was just striking out blindly.

"If that's what you think, then I'll grant him the right to his own colony marks, so he no longer has to acknowledge you as clan head." Victus told him and Castis was staggered. Granting new colony marks was at the Primarch's discretion but there hadn't been any new marks for near a hundred years and that had been for a colony not an individual.

"You wouldn't?"

"To keep Garrus from going bare faced, yes." Victus snapped and Castis flinched at that. "Which is what he'll do if you keep making him think that he's shaming you."

Castis's mandibles moved out and back a few times and his sub harmonics were, frankly, all over the place. Finally they seemed to slow, to become less spiky and erratic.

"You have to stop taking this stress out on him, Castis." Victus kept his voices calm.

"I..I.." The older man seemed at a loss for words. "I'm not stressed."

"Yes you are." Victus told him. "The entire Turian race is. We've lost over half our people in a senseless war. We have reverted to our old ways."

Castis tilted his head in question.

"In times of warfare and after, ancient Turians became extremely over protective of their offspring." Victus went on. "This is, no doubt, what is triggering your upset." Here the Primarch sighed. "You're not the only one, Castis. I've been receiving reports from not only the ships but our outposts here on earth, and back on Palaven. Almost everyone with children has suddenly become hyper-vigilant; and, bluntly, controlling." Here Victus gave a sarcastic bark of laughter. "Which is fine if your offspring is a child. However, the grown children are anything but pleased."

"This is a stress reaction?" Castis voice was calm for the first time since Victus had entered.

"Part of it, yes." Victus said. "Part of it is your own reaction to the situation."

"I.." Castis trailed off.

"I know you want the best for him, Castis; but it's out of your hands now. He's made his decision and trying to make him back down will not work." Victus sighed. "It will only cost you your son, because he will not leave her."

"She is human." Castis flared up.

"And he is Turian." Victus responded. "We do not abandon our mates, no matter how ill judged some may think that choice is."

As Victus turned to go, he wondered if Castis would recognize the truth of what he'd been told. Only life mates tended to be that dedicated to each other.

"You have a choice, Castis." Victus paused at the door. "Imply covertly that he do as you want, ignore his feelings, and lose him – possibly forever, or accept his mate." With that Victus turned and left.

Solana was waiting in the main room with Hendan. She was pacing back and forth _(obviously a family trait)_ while Hendan attempted to work, while eyeing her uncertainly.

"Sir." She straightened up as he entered. Hendan started to, and knocked several datapads off the desk as a result.

"Relax." He told them. Solana eased down and there was the usual amount of clunking as Hendan bent to pick up the pads.

"I think your father has calmed for the moment." Victus told Solana. "I'd leave him alone temporarily."

"What did you say to him, sir?" Solana asked hesitantly.

"Exactly what you were telling him." Here Victus smiled. "I just have an advantage in not being one of his children."

Solana let out a hum of relief. "Thank you, Primarch." She paused. "I'm sorry, he's never been this upset before."

"Ancida Protectica." Victus mentioned the ancient Turian instinct.

"He's suffering from that?" Solana let out a startled chirp. As a medic she would have been instructed about that.

"We all are, Solana. Think about what triggers it."

"I wondered why he'd gotten so upset about the situation." She exclaimed then paused and looked at him shrewdly. "Is that why you're defending Garrus against dad."

Victus started to protest then realized that she was absolutely right. Another part of Ancida Protectica was the defense of bonded pairs. Good or bad, Garrus and Shepard were bonded.

"You're right; but I'd like to think I'd have done it anyway." He started to leave then paused to look back at her and grinned.

"Just remember what's going on when your father starts on you." He heard a certain amount of sub harmonic swearing going on behind him as the door closed.

 **Shepard**

She and Hackett talked for some time. Mostly her explaining what had gone down the other night. Victus had been going to join them but never did; so the Admiral finally left and, surprisingly exhausted, she took a nap.

She awoke to the sound of Vega, usually not the quietest of men.

"James, what on earth have you been up to." Chakwas was exclaiming.

"Just sparring with some of the Turians." Came Vega's cheery reply.

"Sparring? It looks like they used you as the punching bag."

"Ah…ouch…owww…doc, be careful that's my good side."

Chakwas snorted at that. "So who gave you the black eye?"

"Little Turian woman…Taffy…no Tafero or something. Damn the little ones are feisty. Wonder how Scar's sister would be."

"She's a medic and knows exactly where to hit you – I wouldn't advise it." Chakwas said dryly then went on. "Lieutenant Tafero?'

"Yeah, why?"

In answer Chakwas started laughing. "Oh James."

"Oh James what, doc? What's going on?"

"Lieutenant Tafero was the Primarch's drill instructor." Here Chakwas had to pause to get control of herself. "You just got beaten up by the Turian equivalent of a grand mother."

There was a pause then. " _Madre de dios."_ Came the embarrassed mumble from Vega and he fell silent.

Chakwas continued to fix him up but she kept chuckling quietly to herself from time to time.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you doc?"

"Too late, Vega." Shepard called out, laughing.

"Oh man." Came the mutter then. "Careful Lola or I'll tell tales of you getting drunk."

"Why do I think you were right there with me." She shot back and Vega laughed. After a moment the curtains parted and Vega came swaggering in. Shepard laughed to herself and wondered if he did anything but swagger. And yet there was a good naturedness to it. He had the confidence of someone who knew he was good and looked good, but most all that swagger was just teasing. Confidence not arrogance.

"Damn, she got you good." Shepard whistled. Vega was sporting a rather impressive deep blue and purple black eye on his left side.

"Lucky shot." He protested, collapsing in the chair by her bed. It groaned alarmingly but didn't break. It wasn't used to Turians in full armor, and James Vega.

"Lucky shot my eye. You got whooped, face it." Shepard shot back.

Vega wagged a large finger at her. "Careful Lola, I know where some very drunken skeletons got buried"

"Oh," Chakwas entered behind him. "Like the time Shepard, you, and Garrus went out for supplies on a refueling stop."

With a groan Vega looked up at her. "Do you just save those up, doc."

"That one was a little hard to ignore since you did it in front of Joker, the crew, Victus, and Wrex." Chakwas told him.

"What happened, Chakwas?" Shepard asked, even knowing she was probably going to come off looking like a drunken idiot."

"We were refueling and you three went out to see about wrangling some extra supplies." Chakwas paused and chuckled. "You came back about three hours later, well and truly drunk. At least you and Vega were. Poor Garrus, for some reason, had decided to stay sober." Here she laughed out loud. "Which meant he ended up as the very sober, very embarrassed Maypole to you two."

" _Madre de dios_ ," Vega put his hand over his face. "You _had_ to remember that one."

"Maypole?" Shepard questioned ignoring Vega.

"Vega had an arm wrapped around Garrus's neck and was very loudly, in Spanish, singing in his ear on one side." She paused to look at Shepard. "You, were on his right side, giggling with one arm wrapped around his waist. Which was making him highly uncomfortable."

Shepard looked at her in question.

"Waists are a turn on for Turians." Chakwas explained. "So you basically were making a very physical pass at him."

Shepard blushed at that; she hadn't thought it would be that bad.

"Meanwhile Garrus was trying to maneuver you two down CIC, while fending you off and having Vega deafen him. Joker was having a field day and calling it like it was a race."

It was Shepard's turn to cover her face with a hand. "Urgh, I hadn't realized it was that bad."

"It got worse." Chakwas gave a small snort. "When you got to the mess area. Victus and Wrex were having one of their 'discussions'. It shut down instantly when you three staggered by."

Here she grinned. "Victus was literally standing there with his mouth open. Wrex, well, typical Wrex, he started in with that booming laugh of his, teasing Garrus about his two new conquests."

Shepard buried her face in both hands. "Just kill me now."

Chakwas laughed. "It was hysterical, except for poor Garrus who was trying to wrangle you two and show Victus respect all at the same time."

"What happened?" Shepard peeked between her fingers.

"Garrus threw Vega at Wrex and quickly got you into the elevator and up to your cabin."

"Damn _pendejo_ picked me up like a sack of grain and tossed me into the med bay." Vega grumbled.

"That will teach you to drink that much, James." Chakwas wasn't sympathetic at all.

"She started it." He pointed at Shepard.

"What is this grade school." She shot back, sitting up. "You're a big boy you could have said no."

"Yeah." He snorted. "Try saying no to you when you've got a drink in you. You can be a mean drunk, Lola."

"Excuses, Vega."

"I know better. Poor Scars got stuck being the sober one when he tried to get you to not drink." Vega told her. "Look where that got him."

"You singing in his ear." Shepard teased back, though inwardly she winced at doing that to the Turian.

After a moment of chuckling, Vega sobered up. "Is everything okay with Scars?"

"Why, has he had a set back?" Shepard was, also, suddenly serious.

"No, no." He shook his head and lowered his voice. "I just overheard some of the Turian soldiers talking. Seems like Scars and his Pops had a big fight or rather Pops went off on him."

"Do you know about what?" Shepard kept her voice calm though she had a bad feeling she knew what the argument had been about.

Vega shook his head.

Just then someone cleared their throats outside the curtains. It was a Turian but who?

"Yes?" Shepard answered, cautiously.

"It's Primarch Victus, may I come in, Commander."

"Of course, sir." She was very relieved it wasn't Castis.

With that the curtains opened and Victus came in. He nodded politely to Chakwas and Shepard then paused to take a good look at Vega who'd come to his feet. His mandibles spread in a grin.

"I see you've met Lieutenant Tafero, Lieutenant Vega." There was a strong note of amusement in his sub harmonics.

Vega looked embarrassed at that. "Yeah."

"If it is any consolation, that's her signature move as many a recruit can tell you."

"Don't tell me she did it to you, Primarch?" Chakwas was barely holding her laughter in.

"Several times." Victus gave a rueful laugh, and they all chuckled.

"Come on, James. I've got some pills for you to take." Chakwas motioned him towards the curtains. "Let's give the Primarch and the Commander some privacy."

With murmured good byes the two departed. After a moment, Victus turned to Shepard.

"How are you doing, Commander?" He, gently, sat down on the chair. It only creaked in protest.

"Finally got rid of my headache. Now just catching up on my sleep." She told him.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay. I owe you my life as do all my people." He told her.

She shrugged it off. "I was just doing my duty, sir."

"Please just Victus, I think we've gone beyond formality." Victus said. "And you were going above and beyond your duty as you always have, Commander."

She'd never quite known what to do with complements, so she just shrugged and nodded, coloring a little.

"Admiral Hackett told me that your memory is returning." Victus went on.

"Some of it is, sir." She was honest. "It's kind of hit or miss at the moment; but it does seem like it's started to return."

"Aren't you pleased?" He'd picked up on a little hesitancy in her answer.

"Yes and no, Victus." She sighed. "I do want to remember; but some things I'd rather forget."

A soldier himself, Victus nodded in understanding, and he knew that Shepard had seen so much more than most soldiers.

For a few moments there was a silence of commiseration between them.

"Sir…" At his look. "Victus. Is Garrus in trouble with his father..a..about me?"

Victus sighed at that. "Castis is not happy with the situation, Shepard."

"Can…can he do anything to Garrus about the matter?" She desperately hoped not. Garrus didn't deserve to get any shit from anyone after all he'd done and been through.

"Mostly all he can do is yell at his son. Which he has already done." Came the sigh. "The worst he could do is to force Garrus out of the Vakarian clan."

"He wouldn't" Shepard exclaimed, sitting up. Headache be damned.

"He could; but he won't." Victus reassured her. "He's just over reacting at the moment."

"Oh, why?" She settled back, pleased to note that she hadn't triggered a return of her headache.

"Because of the losses we've suffered as a race. We've reverted to an ancient behavior that codes for being massively over protective of our off spring." He explained. "Any off spring, any age."

She whistled at that and he winced.

"Sorry." She apologized. "That must not go down well with the grown children."

Victus let out a faint chuff, half amusement, and half exasperation. "Hardly. I'm getting complaints from all over."

"You have my sympathies, Victus." She said and he nodded.

"Is Garrus okay?"

"He's a little upset at the moment." Victus told her. "Garrus was left feeling that he'd shamed his family."

Shepard winced at that. "Damn, that's not good. I may not remember much but I do remember that he always tried to do right by his family."

"Castis is going to make it right, he just hasn't come back to do it yet."

"I hope he does it soon." Shepard stated. "Garrus has been dealt enough shit – he doesn't need any from his father."

"Shit?" Victus questioned.

"Garrus has had a rough enough time of it – he doesn't need anymore troubles." She explained.

"Ah."

Just then they heard Vega's loud greeting. "Chica, how are you?"

"Leave me alone, you puffed up Chipeek." Came a low snarl, easily recognizable as Solana.

"He's tenacious." Victus commented blandly.

"Stupid." Shepard amended and they both laughed.


	44. Chapter 44 - Putting It Together

_Hello Good Readers. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but it wasn't quite coming together as I'd like. It's still a little rougher than I want but I felt I'd kept you waiting too long. Many thanks as always for all the favs, follows, comments, and reviews. Real life has been attacking so the next chapter may be delayed - but not because I don't want to keep writing this story. A one small warning for the mention of a pe**s. I think this thing is already rated M, but I'm not sure. Besides it's only fair to warn you. You all take care and have a great weekend._

* * *

Putting It Together

 **Shepard**

Victus stayed for a while, talking but not discussing anything in particular. She almost got the feeling he was measuring or perhaps judging her somehow.

Vega, after being threatened bodily by Solana several times was finally escorted out of the med suite by Chakwas, who, if Shepard was hearing it correctly, was dragging him out by his ear.

"Oww, oww, oww. Doc, you're going to pull my ear off." He was hissing and complaining as they went by.

Victus looked to her in question. ( _She was getting pretty good at reading some of the more overt Turian mannerisms.)_

"Grabbing someone by the ear if you're a human hurts." She demonstrated on her own ear. "Parents sometimes do it to kids."

"Somehow very appropriate for Lt. Vega." Victus said dryly.

"True." Shepard agreed and they both laughed.

Shortly after that, Victus bid her a good evening and left. She glanced over at the window she could just make out through the curtains. Though still dim from the storm, she could see that it was slowly growing darker.

Now that Vega's rather boisterous self had left, she could begin to hear various other noises. The quiet sounds of the resident nurse. The low rumbles, hums, and speaking voices of the two Vakarians. As far as she knew Castis hadn't come back. Thank goodness. She'd decided that she wasn't going to lay here and let Castis browbeat Garrus. If she couldn't stop him then she'd help shoulder his displeasure.

She paused when she realized what she was thinking. She was willing to stand beside Vakarian in this matter. But had she chosen to fully be with him? In all honesty she couldn't say one way or the other.

There was still so much of her memory that was blank and choosing Vakarian was an enormous step. Yet, she'd already found that thinking of a life without him around was bleak and depressing, and more than a little boring. Somehow his looming, rumbling, smart-ass presence seemed to fill a gap in her life that she hadn't realized she had.

Trying to be impartial – though she didn't want to be – she thought about Alenko. Handsome, a human like she was, skilled in biotics, a good officer, claiming he loved her, and dedicated to the Alliance – and right there there she stopped. Dedicated to the Alliance, even when it didn't work, or wasn't right.

A profession of love did NOT beat loyalty or common sense in her books.

Then there was Vakarian. Certainly not human, towering over her, hard plates and sub harmonics, smart assed, deadly in the right circumstances, awkward in others, and loyal to her.

And there she stopped again. Alenko was loyal to her; but when it came to the Alliance she wasn't sure she would to put it to a test. Vakarian was loyal to her; but she wasn't sure how that would intersect with his loyalty to the Hierarchy.

She kept comparing the two men all the way up to dinner. Which was a far sight better than anything they had on the Normandy. Though Whiteson's daughter Kathy apologized because they didn't have much but some fresh vegetables and some chicken soup from a tough old rooster that lost an argument with an APC.

Shepard assured her that fresh was something that those on space vessels didn't always know. More frequently dreamed about than experienced to be truthful.

During and after dinner she kept comparing Alenko and Vakarian. She wasn't sure if it was true interest or just masochism on her part.

She heard Jakan come in and run a scan on Garrus then ordered him to eat, with Solana promising to make him. Soon afterwards dinner arrived for the Turians.

From what she could occasionally hear, Solana was having trouble getting Garrus to eat.

"Spirits, Garrus. Stop being a stupid pyjak and eat your vegetables. You're acting like you're still bearing fluff."

That was the last thing she expected to hear and she snickered quietly to herself.

Both doctors came by to make one last check before it was time to sleep. Jakan sent Solana back to her own quarters while taking Garrus to task about how much he wasn't eating.

Chakwas meanwhile, for a change, was actually happy with her progress.

"How am I doing, mom?" She quipped.

"Better." Chakwas chuckled. "But you still need to rest. How's your memory?"

"Still getting bits and pieces and occasional longer flashes." Shepard admitted. "It's all jumbled together and it's like trying to put a puzzle together without the border."

"You'll get there, Shepard." She smiled down at the younger woman. "At least you have a frame work to hang them on."

Shepard nodded as she settled back in the bed. Chakwas dimmed the light then slipped out through the curtain.

Shepard heard her talking to Jakan and the night nurse; as the two finally left the med suite then it was quiet save for the ever-present rain, and some occasional flashes of lightning and growls of thunder.

Despite everything, she was asleep before she knew it.

It wasn't a restful sleep. The dark memories rose to plague her. An older Salarian taking an elevator to his death, having to choose between two people one of whom would die and one would live, an Admiral…she almost had his name..dead. Cerberus was featured again and again as people died or were tormented or turned into things. And someplace called Sanctuary that made her burn with rage.

She was weeping with rage, horror and sorrow when a deep rumbly voice invaded her dreams. " _It's alright Shepard. I've got your six."_ Suddenly she could feel strong, warm arms surround her and a soft purr resonating through her whole body. Shielding her and soothing her from her nightmare.

Abruptly she bolted awake as a crack of thunder sounded almost overhead. For a second she was disoriented, then she remembered where she was. With a sigh, she settled back into her pillows, as her rapid breathing slowed and she calmed.

Laying there, no longer really sleepy, she tried to fit the new pieces of her past into what she already knew. It wasn't working. Too many connecting memories were still absent. She needed help to make any sense of this jumble.

Suddenly it occurred to her that help was just across the way. Vakarian. Plus there were some rather personal questions that she didn't want to ask him in front of anyone else. Even thinking of them in passing made her blush.

Carefully, silently, she got out of bed. She'd heard the Turian night nurse go out earlier – probably to stretch his legs. He'd be back soon and she wanted to get to Vakarian before he did.

It took a few moments for her legs to want to hold her. Obviously she was weaker than she thought; but then she was finally able to get upright. Without her cane and a decent warm up, she was moving slowly and carefully. Ending up on her ass on the floor was not the goal here.

She peered cautiously through the curtains. The desk where the Night Nurse usually sat was down at the far end of the room and currently it was vacant.

With a silent cheer, she carefully made her way across to Vakarian's section.

Cautiously she slipped through the curtains. It was dim, but she could see that the bed was empty. What the? Had she gotten the wrong alcove?

Then several flares of lightning lit up the room and she spotted him sitting on the side of his bed looking away from her.

Even in the harsh flickering light, she could see that he wasn't sitting upright with his usual confidence. She would have almost said that his shoulders were slumped – if that was possible for a Turian.

Something was bothering him and letting the curtains close behind her, she stepped further into the room, determined to help him. Without truly realizing that his pain was upsetting her. 

Around the same time.

 **Garrus**

While Garrus appreciated the time with Solana, he really just wanted to be by himself, to think over his options. Not that there were many. He'd shamed his family, his father, no matter what Victus had implied earlier when he'd stopped by. Victus didn't know his dad.

Even if Castis didn't cast him out of the clan; the elder Vakarian would probably not acknowledge him in public, probably not in private either. Rather than shame his father or Solana, or however many of their distant relatives had survived the Reapers he'd leave the clan. It wasn't often done these days but it could be done quietly, without the fuss of Castis doing publicly. Once he would have fought – now he was just tired. Tired of wondering, tired of hurting, tired of trying, tired of too many things; but most of all tired of not knowing.

He knew there was little choice. When the rest of the Turians returned to Palaven he would be staying here – to stay near Shepard. Even if she didn't want him.

And he had no idea what she truly felt for him. It had seemed like she was regaining some of her old feelings for him; but then Alenko had arrived. He was ashamed to think that he'd been tempted to shoot Alenko in the shoulder for all that he'd done to Shepard. But they had been on the ground team together and had fought through Geth, Husks, and Reapers, and it would be a poor repayment for having had his life saved by the Biotic.

It was a near thing though. Interfering with a bond mate was grounds for a challenge to combat at the very least and death at the very most.

He'd heard Alenko come in to talk to her, but he couldn't make out what they were saying; because just then he'd been faced with his father.

By the time he'd been in a position to listen again, Alenko had gone and Hackett was there. That was another worry. Hackett, or more correctly the Alliance Command that he represented. Shepard might be their hero but he trusted the human organization not at all. Not after all that they'd done to her over the years, after all she'd done for them.

While he didn't think there was anything they could threaten her with, you never knew. And, of course, the Alliance would prefer she be with Alenko not some weird alien from a species they were once at war with.

All in all his future was looking bleak; but he kept up a good front for Solana. He wasn't going to burden her with his problems. He might be a 'bad' Turian, but he'd always tried to be a 'good' brother. Solana was his little sister though and she kept eyeing him like she knew he was keeping things from her.

He could see her preparing to question him when Jakan came in to give him a routine scan.

There was a lot of hmmming and ahhhhing and even a clic or two.

"How is he doctor?" Solana had walked over to check out his findings. Jakan showed them to her.

"He's still very weak. He won't be walking around for any length of time for awhile." Jakan told her. "Praetor, how are you feeling?"

"Tired." Garrus replied.

"I meant emotionally?" Jakan said.

That surprised him. "About the same as always." He wasn't sure what Jakan was looking for.

"No depression?" Jakan was looking at him intently, studying him.

"I'm not some fledgling, doctor, changing emotions every day." He returned, somewhat testily.

"True, but Otak can sometimes have some odd after effects and you're not completely clear of it." Jakan explained.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Doctor." Solana spoke up before he could deny anything.

Jakan smiled at Garrus's scowl. "I'm sure you will, Solana."

Garrus just glared at both of them.

"Dinner will be here shortly." Jakan crossed his arms over his chest. "I want you to eat all of it, Vakarian."

"I'll make sure he does." Solana assured the doctor.

 _Spirits_ , Garrus thought, the doctor was bad enough but having his little sister the medic here was going to be a problem.

Sure enough when the food arrived, Solana started pushing him to eat all of it.

Some of it was actually edible. Someone, somehow, Spirits be praised, had found a way to get some real flavor into the dextro protein matt. But then there were the vegetables.

He ate a little of the protein but just pushed his vegetables around the plate trying to hide them under the protein matt. Solana watched this for a while until she grew irritated.

"Spirits, Garrus. Stop being a stupid pyjak and eat your vegetables. You're acting like you're still bearing fluff." She exclaimed.

He just threw her a scowl and took one mouthful of something that tasted like nothing whatsoever. He didn't envy those who would have to live off this stuff on the way back to Palaven. He knew it had nutrients Turians needed; but he would almost of rather had military protein bars. Somehow their tasteless was better than this tasteless.

Solana kept trying to get him to eat more; but he wasn't really hungry. He took a few bites to quiet her down, but there was still a lot of food on his plate when Jakan came back.

The doctor sent Solana back to her room. Thank the Spirits. Then Jakan started on him about his not eating. He pretended to listen until Jakan snapped at him to pay attention.

Obviously the doctor had dealt with recalcitrant patients before.

"You don't want me to resort to harsher measures, Vakarian." Jakan threatened him.

"Alright Doctor." Garrus assured him. "I'll eat more tomorrow."

 _If it tastes better!_ He amended mentally but didn't say it out loud.

Jakan turned out the light by his bed and left shortly after that. From the sounds of his sub harmonics he was rather irritated at Garrus. Nothing new. Garrus seemed to have spent his whole life pissing people off. He just wished he hadn't pissed off the Spirits. It seemed like most of them had taken against him.

He was still weak and fell asleep before Jakan had even finished giving the night nurse instructions.

A crack of thunder woke him up some time later. That and having to go to the bathroom. Jakan had told him he could now get up for that; but to ask for help. He'd had to go earlier but no way in hell was he asking his sister for help. Not that they hadn't seen each other since they were little; but having your penis examined, rated, and commented on by your little sister the medic rated right up there with dealing with a shipload of husks. No and no.

He slowly sat up, but when he went to swing body off the bed he could tell that his knees and legs were going to refuse to carry his weight. With a sigh, he settled on the side of the bed, hoping that the longer he sat there the more he'd regain his strength.

But sitting there in the dark, weak and uncertain. He suddenly felt like the bleakest of futures lay ahead of him. No family, no clan, no people, and most of all no mate. He almost keened his misery to the skies, as the lightning lit up the room. He was trying to gather the shreds of his courage, his self when..

"Garrus, you okay?' Came a soft voice that chased his sorrow away, followed by her scent.


	45. Chapter 45 - Taking It Apart

_Hello All. Wishing you a good day. Managed to get this chapter done before I have to deal with Real Life. (Wish me luck, it isn't looking good.) Anyway, someone complained about cliff hangers. Sorry - no not really, but I'm trying to make the story interesting. As always many, many thanks for the favs, follows, reviews and comments. You make it all worth while. If you spot a mistake let me know - I'm not perfect. And I welcome comments._

* * *

Taking It Apart

 **Garrus**

"Garrus, you okay?' Came a soft voice that chased his sorrow away, followed by her scent.

Then she was there by his side and something shattered inside of him; and before he could stop himself he'd pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head. She'd probably get mad; but for this one moment he surrendered to his need and his fears.

 **Shepard**

She known somehow that he was upset; but his pulling her into an embrace was unexpected. For an instant she tensed then abruptly she was relaxing as his arms surrounded her. She could sense more than hear that he was putting out some sort of high sub harmonic. It made her teeth hurt and, for some reason, her heart ache. Keening, she suddenly remembered what it was called, and that Turians only did that when they were distressed.

Instinctively her arms went around him. "Easy Big Guy, it's okay." She soothed him and after a few moments the keening died away to be replaced by – purring. A deep rumble that penetrated her whole body and made her smile.

She realized that her body and sub conscious were making decisions for her and had been for some time. When Alenko had tried this she'd frozen in his arms and stayed that way until he awkwardly released her. Now if Alenko tried it – she would have punched him.

Yet she felt none of the reluctance she would have felt with Alenko. Instead she felt as if a part of her had finally come home to a safe harbor.

The purring died off and he, reluctantly she could tell, released her.

"I'm sorry, Commander, I..I..I should not have done that." Came his husky voice and he shifted away from her slightly. She found that she didn't like that and shifted with him.

"It's okay, Garrus." She assured him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired." He tried to deflect her question.

"Horse pucky." She retorted looking up at him. "You were keening. As I remember Turians only do that when really upset."

"I..I.." He looked away and she could faintly hear him start to keen again and gently she raised a hand to his damaged mandible and stroked it.

"It will be okay Garrus." She tried to reassure him.

He shook his head but pushed his mandible gently into her hand. She realized at that moment that he was always very gentle around her, fully aware of his strength and size.

"Is it your dad?" That question got a shudder and a different pitch of keen out of him.

"We'll deal with him together." She told him and he straightened up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Together? But?" He couldn't seem to finish what he was saying.

"Yeah, I know. I still don't remember everything. Though, have you heard, some of it is actually coming back. Whether it does or doesn't I can't imagine a life without your big ass, smart ass, spiky, rumbly self in it."

He seemed to freeze at that, almost holding his breath

"I..I don't know what our relationship is going to be like; but I'm not sending you away Big Guy." She looked deep into those crystal blue eyes. "Do you think you can live with that?"

She heard the breath rasp over his teeth as he sighed, and very faintly, the purr started up again. "However you will have me, Shepard."

Her arms slipped around him, seemingly knowing how to embrace him, and she hugged him. Cautiously, carefully he hugged her back and the purr amped up until he sounded and felt like a car idling.

She giggled softly at the vibrations and she heard a faint chuff of amusement from him.

For several moments they just stood there, then she stepped back and looked at him. He cocked his head in question.

"Any other reason you were sitting on the bed?"

"Oh." She couldn't see him well in the dimness but the tone of voice said a lot. "I was trying to get up the strength to get to the bathroom."

"I'll help you, but why didn't you go earlier?" She maneuvered to his side.

"Riiight. I so want to get a detailed rating on my manhood from my little sister." He said sarcastically and she laughed.

"I guess that would be kind of embarrassing."

"You have no idea." He sighed.

"How are you two getting along?" She put an arm around him but was very careful to stay above his waist.

Slowly he got to his feet with her help. She was concerned by how his body trembled as he came upright. He was far far weaker than he let on. She wondered if it was a Turian thing or a Garrus thing.

"Good. We've always sort of had each other's backs – though don't tell her I said that." Slowly, with Shepard's assist, they made it to the bathroom.

"Battle in public, hug in private?" She asked and he gave a hum of agreement.

"You gonna need help in there to keep from falling in?" She teased as he stepped inside. She heard an irritated chuff and a clic of his mandibles at that.

"I'll take that as a no." She laughed as the door closed.

Despite the speed of everything, she wasn't unhappy with her decisions or what her future might hold.

 **Victus**

A knocking on the door of his bedroom brought Victus awake, pistol already in hand. It was never far from him even when he slept. The fighting might be over, temporarily, but Primarchs had been assassinated in the past.

"Primarch." Came the muffled voice of one of his guards.

"Enter." He'd already slipped out of bed and into a patch of shadow. A patch that he'd deliberately set up, the first night he'd been in the room.

The door opened and Whiteson, the guard behind him, stepped in, both backlit by the soft hall way light. Whiteson stopped on the threshold, wary, eyes darting around looking for Victus.

"It's Whiteson, Primarch."

Victus stepped out of the shadows, bare except for a simple sleep tunic. "Whiteson, what is it?"

"Renfield's gone."

"Gone! Gone where?" Victus turned on the light by his bed and stripped off his sleep tunic. Time to armor up.

"I'm not sure. The grounds man charged with keeping an eye on him got stuck in the bathroom after eating some dextro food by mistake." Whiteson wasn't fazed by the Turian's nakedness as Victus pulled on his under armor, then started in on his armor.

"Poor bastard."

"Yes, well he's learned that if it tastes funny – it might not be the right stuff." Whiteson sounded less than sorry. "I'm more concerned with where Renfield has gotten off to."

"Trying to leave the embassy?"

Whiteson gave a bark of laughter. "Hardly. The bridge to the back area has washed out as has the one off the front gate. And the road to the Alliance base is impassable. He's stuck."

"Denkal." Victus snapped at the guard who'd followed Whiteson in. "Set guards on the APCs and the limos. Send someone for Admiral Hackett, Lieutenant Vega, and Major Alenko, and get Arrak up here."

"My daughter has already gone for the Alliance personnel." Whiteson spoke up.

"Then get Arrak and set those guards." Victus added a sub harmonic command to get moving. The guard turned and strode out, only breaking into a run in the hallway.

By the time Victus was fully armored and armed. Hackett and the others had arrived. He met them out in the hallway.

"Primarch, the young lady told us about Renfield." Hackett said. He was armed now as was Vega, and Victus could feel the static charge of power from the biotic.

"I've put guards on the vehicles; but Whiteson says there's no way anyone can get out of here with the storm."

"Is he armed or do we know?" Hackett asked as they gathered in the hallway.

"My grounds man says that one of his pistols is gone." Whiteson spoke up.

"Damn, I knew I should have locked him up." That was Hackett. He looked to Victus and after a moment sighed. "Though this is technically Palaven, you have my permission to use deadly force to protect your people, Primarch. I'll deal with the Alliance on this."

"Thank you, Admiral." Victus had to admire the man for his ethics.

About then Denkal came back with Arrak beside him. The Cabal was still fastening his armor.

Victus shot a quick sub harmonics question at him and Arrak answered in the affirmative. The Cabal knew what was going on.

"Where do you think he'll go?" Victus asked Hackett since the two men were contemporaries.

"Well he wants out of here." Hackett sighed and suddenly there was a curse from Alenko.

"And he wants Shepard out of here." The Biotic exclaimed, his hands flaring blue.

" _Madre de dios_ , and Lola is where Scars is." Vega swore.

As one the whole group started to run for the other wing of the house where the med suite was. There was a flare of lightning that damn near blinded them followed by an explosion of thunder and the lights died.

Disoriented there were a few thuds and squawks as people ran into each other. Hackett bounced off the back of Victus's armor and Vega ran right into Arrak. The big N7 caught the Cabal before he could stumble.

"Sorry, man."

Victus caught Hackett's arm as the Admiral staggered.

"Thanks, Primarch." Hackett shook his head but didn't stop moving. With the lights out they had to slow down. Even when the Turians activated the lights on their armor, the unevenness of the floor in different parts of the mansion further slowed them down.

Victus found that he was growling in his sub harmonics. He knew that Denkal and Arrak could hear him and from a brief glance he caught of Hackett – he was sure that the Admiral was aware of it.

At this point he didn't care who knew. If Renfield had gone for Shepard, and by extension, Vakarian, then, as the humans said, all bets were off. He just hoped they were wrong about this.

 **Shepard**

Garrus hadn't taken too long in the bathroom. She suspected that most of that was his weakness, though she wouldn't call him on it. With an arm around him, again avoiding his waist, she aimed him for the bed.

As they were slowly making their way over, she heard the door to the med suite open. It occurred to her then that she hadn't heard the night nurse come back before this. If he'd been human she would have said he was sneaking a smoke. But Turians didn't smoke that she knew of, and they took standing watch very seriously.

Just as she was about to say something to Garrus. They were blinded by a sudden light. For a second she though it was a flash of lightning then it shifted slightly to focus on Garrus, and she caught a glimpse of the figure behind it.

"There you are, Commander." Came a raspy voice that made her freeze. "And you've brought me, Archangel."

Crap, it was Renfield and he was armed.


	46. Chapter 46 - It's the Simple Things

_Greetings All, wishing you a terrific weekend. Decided that I'd get the next chapter out since several people have been complaining about my cliffhangers. Many thanks to Kirstie Earlene for her suggestion about Hendan. Anyway many thanks for all the favs, follows, reviews and comments. They make everything worth while. Enjoy. And if I've made a mistake don't hesitate to let me know._ _As always this Universe and these characters belong to Bioware, I'm just playing with them._

* * *

It's the Simple Things

 **Shepard**

"What do you want, Renfield?" She tightened her arm around Garrus. Even in the dim light, the Admiral was glaring at him in a way that she had seen way too often. That of someone looking down on someone he considered not even worth acknowledging.

"We're getting out of here, Commander." Renfield was handling that pistol very shakily.

Shepard glanced to a nearby window, the view completely lost in sheets of rainwater. "I don't think we can."

"APCs can go anywhere." Renfield seemingly ignored the weather. "Now let go of the Turian and come on."

"No, I'm not going." She returned and felt a questioning hum from Garrus.

"You have to." Renfield persisted, still waving that pistol around.

"No, I don't." She retorted. It actually felt good, in a weird way to be telling an Admiral no. She'd always wanted to say no to the brass. She just wished it wasn't in such dangerous circumstances.

"You're humanities hero."

She snorted at that. "Everyone who fought in that damn war is/was a hero, Renfield. Not just me."

"We…we didn't need them.." He began, almost sounding as if he was repeating something he'd learned by rote.

"The hell we didn't." She cut him off. "If earth had tried to go it alone – we'd all be dead in one way or another, right now."

"The alien has twisted your mind. We have to get you away. Stop his influence." Now Renfield was waving his pistol in Garrus's direction. Shepard went ice cold at that.

Without the Alliance to hide behind, Renfield's crazy was apparent, and all the negative end of that crazy seemed to be focused on Vakarian.

She felt more than heard a low growl from Garrus. So far, wisely, he'd kept quiet; but the Admiral's ramblings were beginning to upset him. She hugged him tighter under cover of darkness and got a low hum back and one of his long fingers making a small circle on her side.

"Let him go, Commander." The pistol was beginning to target Garrus, who, unfortunately, towered over her.

"No." She shot back, getting ready to knock Garrus down if need be. "Who the hell is going to drive the APC? Do you know how to handle a Turian vehicle, cause I sure don't?"

That actually brought Renfield up short. The controls for a Turian APC would be set vastly different than those of a human APC.

"A good point, Commander." He actually sounded normal when he said that; but it just made everything seem more off kilter about him. "You, Turian, you'll drive."

Now she definitely felt a low growl rumble through her. Renfield seemed completely unaware of the sub harmonics that she could easily feel. She wondered if he couldn't feel or just refused to feel. Either way, probably a good thing given how angry Garrus was getting.

No matter what Renfield threatened there was no way in hell, she was leaving Garrus's side. For one, if she did he'd probably fall on his ass. She could feel tremors running through his body, as he stood tall next to her, presenting a strong front. ( _Stoic idiot_ ) More importantly, she was dead certain that Renfield would kill Garrus if she left his side.

"He can walk, Commander." Renfield waved the gun in their faces.

"The hell he can." She shot back tightening her grip around Vakarian's waist and getting a weird sub harmonic back from him. She spared a glance to look up at him and he was looking away, as if embarrassed.

What the hell? Then she remembered what Chakwas had told her about Turians and waists. Not the time, she though testily, and shifted her hold up a bit.

"I let go of him and he'll end up on his ass." She told Renfield while mentally adding. _And you'll take the opportunity to shoot him._

"I can walk, Commander." Garrus offered.

"No you can't." She cut him off before he could say more and get himself shot. "Don't argue."

"Commander.." Renfield began just as she 'felt' a growl ripple through the room that wasn't Garrus.

If she was confused, Garrus wasn't.

"NO, dad." He lunged to the side, startling everyone and, miracle of miracles, not getting shot by Renfield. Suddenly Castis was there and he personified everything she'd ever heard about Turians as Apex Predators.

He was furious. Eyes dilated, mandibles clapped tight to his jaws, which were open displaying his teeth. She'd felt it before now she heard his growl – low and menacing. No wonder humans had been daunted on first confronting Turian soldiers.

Garrus had gotten between his father and Renfield and Shepard didn't hesitate to put herself between Garrus and Renfield.

Before Castis could go around him, Garrus grabbed ahold of his weapon's arm. "No."

"He's threatening you." Castis snarled back making Renfield lift his gun and raising Shepard's hackles. There was nothing civilized in that snarl. Castis was completely invested in defending his own.

"I'm fine dad, now go." Garrus ordered his father. That startled Castis a bit, probably the first time Garrus had ever assumed command that way.

"I say…"Renfield began.

"Do you really want to try to keep track of two Turians and a human?" Shepard spoke up to distract him before he decided to settle his problem with gunfire. She didn't want to find out who was the faster shot – Renfield or Castis – when she and Garrus were in the middle.

"Go Castis, just go." Shepard spoke up. Hoping he could see the unspoken – _'we'll take care of this'_ in her eyes. After a final look at Garrus and, she was sure, some sub harmonics. The older Turian turned and left, but the look he shot Renfield before he went…well.

Shepard would not have wanted anyone looking at her like that.

Castis had barely gotten outside the doors to the med suite when suddenly there was a flare of lightening from outside, then a crack of thunder and all the lights went off. Instinctively Shepard put herself between Renfield and the Turian.

Shepard kept a tight hold on Vakarian just in case he thought to use the power outage to attack Renfield.

"Don't move." Renfield's voice was quavery.

"We're not." Shepard told him. Getting an annoyed huff out of Garrus, who must have been planning something.

After a moment, Renfield's omni-tool lit up, bathing them all in an orange glow.

"What happened?"

"Power outage." Garrus spoke up, quietly. "It happens sometimes when it storms."

"We're getting out of here." Renfield seemed not to have heard him.

"I doubt we'll be able to get out of here with this storm." Shepard told him.

"APCs can go anywhere." Renfield repeated.

 _Not when the road is washed out, idiot,_ Shepard thought to herself.

They stepped out into the darkened hallway, lit only by occasional flashes of lightning from outside, and a few anemic safety lights. The two guards were gone and Shepard hoped that Renfield hadn't killed them and the nurse.

Then she heard muffled sounds from behind a nearby door.

"What's that?" Though she was sure she knew.

"Guards, nurse. Duct tape, didn't want them sounding an alarm. Too dangerous to shoot them, alert everybody." Renfield replied in a staccato fashion. As if his mind was losing the capability of sustained thought, which was alarming. Even more alarming was that he'd managed to over power three adult Turians. Obviously crazy was scary no matter the species.

While she was glad the guards were okay; she was chilled to realize that the only reason Renfield hadn't shot them was fear of discovery.

They started off down the hallway, and she soon discovered that Garrus was far weaker than he'd let on. Shepard was taking more of his weight than she'd thought she would have to, which would slow her down when she got a chance to go for the gun. She kept her mouth shut though, knowing that Renfield wouldn't hesitate to shoot Garrus.

The hallway was dark only lit by occasional lightning flashes, and faint emergency lights here and there; but she was fairly sure that Castis was trailing them. She'd catch occasional glimpses of movement behind and to the side. Again she said nothing. Renfield was too jumpy and too close for Castis to try shooting him. She hoped.

She was desperately wishing for something, anything to distract Renfield and give them a chance to overpower him without anyone getting hurt. But it seemed like Murphy was making use of the storm to be a rat bastard as one of her old instructors used to say.

To make matters worse, she could tell that Garrus was weakening. Only his iron will was keeping him upright and moving.

If he went down she didn't doubt that Renfield would try to kill him.

Over her dead body she promised silently. Or, more likely, the Admirals.

It was looking darker and bleaker than the storm outside when…

A nearby door banged open almost into Renfield and a scrawny, badly armored body came charging out with a teapot of hot water and several cups on a tray.

"Nema, I have to get…"Came a familiar squeak as Hendan slammed into Renfield, upending the tray and sending a pot of scalding hot water down his front and gun hand.

Renfield howled and dropped the pistol, startled by the collision and the hot water.

Hendan let out a startled chirp and jumped back. Losing his balance and landing on his ass, while his long legs, and that wayward greave, tangled with Renfield's legs and sent him to the ground.

It was no contest who got to Renfield first. Castis was on him in an instant. The senior Vakarian picked Renfield up bodily and slammed him face down on the ground. Renfield tried to fight; but Castis was having none of it.

"Don't struggle, human. I'm not wearing gloves." Castis hissed, pulling the Admiral's arm hard across his back and making the man cry out.

That was scary in and of itself, Turians were usually so very careful to keep their talons covered.

Meanwhile Shepard had pounced on the pistol, but then she had to help Garrus, who'd started to collapse now that she wasn't there to support him.

She couldn't stop his collapse, all she could do was slow his descent to the floor.

"Damn you're heavy." She muttered as she managed to get him down without him hitting anything hard or breaking something. She heard a soft chuff of amusement out of him.

Renfield cried out again and she looked over to see Castis pulling his arm up even higher than before. He was kneeling on the Admiral's back and given his weight that couldn't be comfortable.

"He's killing me." Renfield gasped. Shepard realized that the Admiral was right. Castis was no longer C-Sec, or Turian military, but an enraged father. That protective thing that Victus had mentioned had apparently gone into overdrive.

"Castis, sir. We just need to hold him for security." She kept her voice calm, not defaulting to her Commander voice. She wasn't sure how he'd react right now to a human trying to give him orders.

Renfield gave another groan as his arm was inched higher and she thought she could hear something creak – like a joint wanting to give way.

"Dad…you've got him." Garrus's quiet voice cut through the tension. "It's time to let the proper authorities deal with this." After a pause he added. "The right way."

She could see Castis freeze in the glow from Renfield's omni-tool. For long moments no one moved and the only sound besides rain, wind, and thunder, was Renfield's panting groans. Then slowly, almost reluctantly, the elder Vakarian eased his hold on the Admiral's arm from painful to just restraint.

By now Hendan had managed to scramble to his feet, looking at everyone in confusion. Behind him in the door appeared Nema, looking equally bewildered.

"Praetor, Commander…er Castis, sir. What?" His voice did one of those low to high squeaks again.

"Hendan,…contact the Primarch…and get someone up here…" Garrus's winded order was interrupted by the sound of heavy running feet and the Primarch and several others came charging up.

"Take him." Victus barked to his guards, who went to Castis's side and took Renfield from him. A biotic shield appeared around the man, as Arrak aided them.

Castis released the human and instantly went to his son's side. Shepard rocked back on her knees and went to get out of the way when Garrus reached out and took her hand, pulling her back down beside him.

She hesitated, looking to Castis. The elder Vakarian eyed her uncertainly but accepted her presence without comment.

"Shepard." She heard Alenko from somewhere in the pack, and sighed in irritation. There was the sound of steps. Also the sound of a deep growl that wasn't from either Garrus or Castis. She was surprised to recognize it as Victus, and wondered what that was about.

"I'm fine, Alenko." She waved him off without even looking at him, before he could try to pull her to her feet.

"Major." Ah, so Hackett was here too. Good.

"Sir." The Biotic sounded dejected as he backed off.

"Where should we take him, sir." Victus's guards looked to him.

Victus looked to Hackett. "I'm sorry Admiral but I can no longer over look his behavior. I'm putting him in custody for crimes against Palaven citizens."

Hackett looked like he wanted to protest; but then he took in Shepard and the Vakarians on the floor. The two youngsters now standing together in the doorway.

"As you wish, Primarch." He sighed.

"Whiteson, where can he be held safely?" Victus turned to the estate manager.

"Room on the first floor sir, near the pantry. Bare, with a heavy door, but not really uncomfortable. Used to be for the night cook." Whiteson replied promptly.

"Could you show my people where to put him?" Victus asked Whiteson.

"Of course. If you'll follow me." He indicated a connecting hallway.

"Hackett, you can't let them take me." Renfield protested, struggling.

"It's out of my hands. You attacked Turians on Turian soil." Hackett was angry now.

"Pace, Yamana." The Admiral tried to appeal to the two Colonels.

"He's right, Marc." Pace was stern. "Not only that but you threatened Commander Shepard. That's not going to go down well with anyone, human or alien."

Renfield was still struggling and protesting as he was dragged off. After a moment, there were several hums as weapons were powered down.

Victus gave out a long sigh that Shepard suspected was his way of releasing light tension. Then he looked down at Garrus, who was being helped to his feet by Shepard and Castis.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed and get well, Vakarian?" Victus sounded stern; but Shepard could tell he was actually teasing Garrus.

"And miss a night time tour of the mansion?" Garrus shot back shakily as he got upright. Only to almost go down again as his knees buckled.

"Whoa." Shepard got under one side as Castis got the other, but with her being so short it wasn't working out well.

"Vega, need your body over here." She'd seen the big N7 in the crowd.

Vega moved quickly, holstering his weapon, as he came over and took her place. "Finally acknowledging my charms, Lola."

"You wish." Shepard shot back as she slipped free. Vega chuckled at that.

Getting the Turian's arm over his shoulder Vega glanced at Garrus. "Damn, you're skinny under all that armor, Scars."

Shepard noticed the tense expression on Castis face and the way his hands were opening and closing. "James Vega is an old friend and one of our ex-ground crew."

That seemed to ease Castis and he relaxed and accepted Vega's help.

"My..my room is near by.." Garrus began.

"No." That was actually Castis, Shepard, and Victus in chorus. For a moment the three glanced between each other then Victus gave a low chuff of amusement. "Seems your secret is out, Vakarian. Back to the med suite."

She wasn't sure but she thought she heard a faint whine of displeasure from Garrus.

Knowing that Chakwas would hunt her down if she didn't go back, she headed out with the others. As they slowly moved off, she could hear Victus behind her starting to question Hendan and Nema.

When this was all over she was going to buy that kid the best set of armor available, even if all he did was dump hot water down Renfield's front.

Hackett and the Colonels stayed to talk to Victus, but she could hear a set of footsteps behind. She didn't need to feel the slight static charge of a biotic to know who it was.

Damn, she did not want to deal with him now. She paused and realized that she didn't want to deal with him ever. He'd blown any chance with her when he'd betrayed her trust.

Garrus was fighting to stay upright and keep walking. She started to hear/feel a low whine, and realized suddenly that it was Castis, worried for his son.

Fortunately, they hadn't gotten far, thanks, in part, to Garrus's weakness; and she was never so happy to see the doors of the med suite ahead of them. The two guards, looking a bit the worse for wear but alive, were back on duty.

They were instantly alert, weapons drawn as the four came around the corner.

"It's us, guys." Shepard spoke up and the two relaxed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Commander." The taller of the two answered back. "Is the Praetor all right?"

"He's just weak." She told them as the other one got the door for the men. As she was walking in behind them, she heard the guards snap back to attention.

"Who are you?" Came the challenge.

"He's with us." She threw over her shoulder, knowing it was Alenko that had triggered their alert. They were going to be leery of Alliance personnel for a while after tonight.

Jakan was waiting for them, the rather rueful looking night nurse behind him.

"Again." Was accompanied by an irritated clic of his mandibles as he pointed Castis and Vega towards Garrus's bed.

"Almost there, Scars." She heard Vega as they got through the curtains.

"Shepard?" Came a voice that she would rather have ignored, but she decided to get it over with.

"Alenko?" She turned to face the biotic. Who was looking both concerned and earnest as usual.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking a step towards her.

She crossed her arms and stepped back. "I'm fine. What do you want, Alenko?"

"Shepard don't be like this." He protested.

"Like what? I told you I'd call you when I wanted to talk." She said. "I haven't called you."

"But Renfield took you prisoner.." He began.

"Renfield took Garrus and I prisoner, Alenko." She told him.

"Yes but…"

"Whatever you're about to say – don't." She snapped. "I don't want to hear it, and I don't want to talk to you right now."

"But.." He protested. "I love you."

"So that excuses lying to me?"

"I didn't lie..I.." He began helplessly.

"You just didn't bother to tell me. To leave out large chunks of my past, mine, because some Earth First moron ordered you to." She was furious now. "I thought you were better than that, Alenko." Suddenly she was tired of all the drama and maneuvering that had been going on in her life. "Obviously, I was wrong."

"Jessamine." He was suddenly right in front of her, but before he could pull her into an embrace that she was sure he was going to try. She had a right cross that was about to teach him otherwise.

"Commander…Major." Came a cool voice as Victus stepped into the med suite.

Alenko swung around as Shepard took several steps back from him.

"Primarch, is everything okay?" She expected Hackett and the others to be with him.

"The others went down to make sure Renfield was safely imprisoned and get his side of the story." Victus walked over to the two. To her surprise, deliberately putting himself beside her, facing the biotic. She wasn't quite sure where this behavior had come from; but it almost seemed as if he was protecting her from Alenko.

"Commander?" Castis stuck his head out of the curtain. "You're needed."

"Primarch. Major." With a polite nod she was gone.

 **Victus**

Victus eyed the biotic, who looked like he was going to wait for the Commander.

Not if Victus had anything to say about it.

"I believe Admiral Hackett was looking for you, Major Alenko."

About then Vega came through the curtains. "Better not keep him waiting, Major. You know how he gets."

Alenko seemed to slump but nodded. "You coming James?"

"Right behind you." The big man nodded politely to Victus as they headed out. "Primarch."

Once they were gone, Victus moved over to the curtains surrounding Vakarian's bed. He eased one open slightly so he could observe.

Jakan had obviously run a full scan on Garrus and was now hooking him up to an IV and several monitors. Vakarian was conscious but obviously just moments from falling asleep.

"How is he, Doctor?" That was Castis hovering at his side. Shepard was on the other side of the bed, where Victus noticed that Vakarian was holding onto her hand.

"Extremely weak. He just set his recovery back several days." Jakan's mandibles were clicking in irritation.

"He didn't exactly do it on purpose, doctor." Shepard spoke up.

"Sometimes I wonder." Jakan grumbled and Victus heard a small snort of laughter from the Commander.

"All right. All of you out." Jakan ordered; but when Shepard went to leave, Garrus wouldn't let go of her hand.

"No, stay." He whispered, fighting the sleep that wanted to claim him.

"I'll be nearby." She told him but he shook his head and pulled his hand, holding hers, up to his chest. She looked helplessly at the doctor.

"All right, but let him sleep." Jakan ordered and chased Castis out. Shepard pulled a chair up by the bed and settled down.

"Being awfully possessive there, Big Guy." She said softly, but she was smiling. Victus heard the softest trill of delight from Vakarian as he finally drifted off.

Jakan acknowledged Victus as he headed for the back of the med suite and the simple lab they'd set up there.

"Primarch?" Castis faced him. Not disrespectfully but uncertain.

"Yes, Tomere?"

"What is going on?"

"In what way?" Though Victus was sure he knew what the older man was referring to.

"Shepard. My son demanded she be near him, and now he falls asleep holding her hand." Castis's sub harmonics were confused. "That is not the behavior of a bond mate."

"No, it isn't." Victus told him.

"This is something more, isn't it? And you know what?" Castis demanded obviously wanting answers.

"Yes, though it should be Garrus telling you this." Victus was honest.

"I'm not sure if my son will." Castis glanced at the curtains. "You were right. I can tell the way he reacts around me. He expects that I will cast him out."

"I did warn you." Victus said then took pity on the older man, who looked and sounded both lost and confused. "Come, I'll explain as best I can."


	47. Chapter 47 - Stepping Up

_Hello All, I hope you're having a great weekend. Sorry this chapter is short; but I'm trying to figure out which way to go with this. Not writer's block so much as writer's dilemma. Wish me luck. As always thank you to all of those who've faved, are following, or have left comments and reviews. You make this worth while. This wondrous Universe is Biowares, I'm just playing with it._

* * *

Stepping Up

 **Victus**

Victus led the elder Vakarian down the hallway to his office, knowing that Castis would prefer privacy for this conversation. And frankly Victus had no wish to let everyone in on Vakarian's private life. Most everyone here had guessed that Vakarian and the Commander had some sort of relationship; but they didn't know the specifics and he had no intention of enlightening them.

To his surprise and relief the lights came back on as they were headed down there. It looked like they didn't have full power but something was better than nothing; and they'd gotten used to these outages over the past year. It was something everyone was dealing with.

Despite the lateness his aide was actually in the outer office. Given the youngsters fondness for 'stress relief' Victus was rather surprised. Then again, a certain scent reached him and he knew exactly why the boy was there – privacy. The joys of youth and stamina he thought ruefully. His aide had the grace to not look him in the face as the two older men came in.

"Kahok, could you get us some _Khaal_ please?" He asked his aide.

"Certainly sir." Kahok got up, nodding to Castis in passing, and left.

Victus showed Castis into his inner office. Before he could even offer a chair to the elder Vakarian.

"Primarch, is it what I think?" Castis demanded abruptly of him.

"Please, just Victus." Victus settled into his chair behind his desk. "What is it you think?"

Castis paced nervously for a few moments. _I can see where they get it from_ , Victus thought, given that he'd seen both Garrus and Solana do the same thing. Garrus to the extent that he'd been ready to shoot the younger man.

Castis looked to be having difficulty formulating an answer.

"The Commander.." His tone was unhappy but not nasty, Victus was glad to hear. "…and my son are life mates."

"I believe so, Tomere."

Castis collapsed in a chair like someone had shot his legs out from under him. "How, why."

"That would answer a question that Turians have been asking for ages." Victus sighed. "All we know is that some pairings become life bonds and some don't. It can even vary between members of the same clan, the same family. If it's genetic we haven't found the gene or the genetic sequence that keys for it."

"What can be done?"

Victus snorted. "Nothing can be done, as you well know. Life bonds continue until one or the other of the partners dies or.." He paused deliberately, "…Otak is used and that usually causes the death of one partner anyway."

Castis jerked at the mention of the drug. No sane Turian even contemplated Otak in regards to a life bond. Even the unsane, and yes there were unsane or insane, as the humans said, Turians, considered it. Anyone who did or who would incite a life-bonded pair to use it was guilty of the foulest of crimes in the eyes of the whole Turian race.

"But how?" Castis was bewildered. "She's human."

"No idea, Tomere, except that somehow, impossibly, your son has bonded with a human. So you are aware, she's does not know the extent of the bond. She thinks it is merely a bond."

"He is ashamed of her?" Castis almost sounded hopeful at that.

"Hardly." Victus was quiet for a moment. "He said that it happened when she was coordinating everything for the Reaper War and he did not want to add to her stress at that moment." Considering that the defense of an entire galaxy had rested on her very slim shoulders, Victus could understand why Garrus had not revealed this to her.

Despite his disapproval, Castis nodded in understanding. Turians, more than any other race, were aware of the demands and stresses of command.

"How is she reacting to the bond?" Castis asked reluctantly.

"I am not completely sure." Victus admitted. "Given that she only learned of it when Garrus brought her here after rescuing her from kidnappers."

Castis tilted his head in confusion and Victus went on. "Apparently Admiral Renfield had had her file modified to exclude almost all mention of aliens. Particularly your son." Here Victus let out a growl. "Major Alenko, who was aboard the Normandy, went along with that program."

"You do not like the Major?" It was more statement than question.

"Apparently the Major is an old 'stress relief' of the Commanders; and he would like to start back up with her." Victus explained coldly. "Despite knowing that she was with Garrus."

That actually elicited a small growl from Castis, Victus was pleased to hear.

"The Commander accepts this?" Again Castis sounded hopeful.

"No, she has several times told him to, as the humans say, get lost; but he does not seem to listen."

Castis gave a short hum of acknowledgement. Turians also had those who fixated on someone who did not desire them.

"Has the bond affected her in anyway?" That was a concerned father asking, Victus was certain.

"I'm not sure; but you owe her your son's life."

"Of course, they fought together." Castis said.

"No. After he brought her here, he fell ill from the Otak." Victus paused. "In truth he was dying."

Castis went very, very still at that.

"Shepard and Doctor Chakwas used some ancient, barbaric procedure on him that saved his life." Victus told him.

"Our…" Castis began and Victus cut him off.

"No, it was something only a human could have done for him." With that he went on to explain what Shepard had done.

When he finished, Castis, frankly, looked disbelieving. "How crude."

"Crude yes; but it worked where nothing else had." Victus told him. "She put herself in danger from the Otak, and from the infection to help someone that she'd only met a few days before."

Castis sat there quietly taking it all in. Victus let him be, knowing that he was trying to process everything.

"She..she seems to care." He finally spoke up, semi reluctantly.

"I believe she does in ways she herself does not understand." Victus was cautious. "Which could be the bond having an effect on her." He hadn't spoken of these observations to anyone. He'd have to talk to Doctor Chakwas when he got a chance. If anyone would be aware if there was some change, some reaction, it would be the human doctor. She also seemed to be on the side of the Commander and Vakarian.

About then Kahok came back with a tray with a pot of hot water and two cups. He set it down on the desk and retired to the front room.

"Why is there a cover on the pot of hot water?" Castis was puzzled.

"It apparently helps keep the water warm." Victus explained. "But I really don't understand why it is purple and fuzzy."


	48. Chapter 48 - Reckoning

_Hello All. I hope you're having a great weekend. Sorry this is such a short chapter; but I'm a little bit stuck on what exactly I want to do. I know where I want to go - it's just what path I take to get there. Thank you for all those who have faved, are following, or have commented or reviewed this story - you make my day. To Cowgirl - I can't reply directly to you so here are some answers. Purple and fuzzy refers to a tea cozy. I'm assuming that Turians would have a bit more stamina than humans, also possibly some form of physical overdrive for dangerous situations. Garrus is barely able to walk but being the stoic idiot that he is - he'd push himself. So he's gonna be stuck in bed a lot longer than he would like. Castis is trying to stay calm and not react like a hysterical father. Plus Victus's talk has helped him to get his head on straighter. That and Solana would probably pull his fringe off if he gives Garrus any more trouble._

* * *

Reckoning

 **Hackett**

Once Renfield had been locked up in the old night chef's room. Hackett called an informal meeting in his quarters of all the Alliance personnel that were present. That meant himself, Pace, Yamana, Alenko, Vega, and Chakwas.

"What door did you run into Vega?" He asked when he saw the big N7 and the mother of all shiners he was sporting. For once Vega didn't have a snappy comeback.

"Just sparring with some of the Turians, sir." Came the simple answer.

"Be honest James, you got beat up by a Turian senior citizen." Alenko teased him.

Given how tough Turians were in general, it didn't exactly surprise Hackett.

" _Madre de dios_ , Major. You don't have to tell everyone." Vega hissed at the biotic. Hackett elected to ignore the low voiced argument that ensued from that.

About then Doctor Chakwas arrived. She seemed a bit surprised to see all the Alliance personnel in one spot.

"Admiral." She nodded to the others.

"Doctor. How is the Commander?" Hackett asked.

"She's fine. A little tired and stiff due to the weather; but otherwise okay."

"Her memory?" Hackett knew he was asking for everyone in the room.

"She's still remembering things; but there's no rhyme or reason to it. It's happening at her speed which is as it should be." Chakwas paused and added sternly. "Trying to force her to remember could undo everything she's gained in the last few days."

Hackett noticed that she especially looked at Major Alenko. Obviously something was going on with the Major. Hackett had already chased the biotic away from Shepard's bedside; and he'd slowly become aware that the Primarch did not like Alenko.

Hackett knew the biotic wanted to rekindle his romance with Shepard; but Shepard was having none of it. Though she hadn't said anything specific, he'd gotten the feeling that she was leaning towards being with Vakarian. Again, he didn't quite understand it; but it was her life and her choice. And, Vakarian was as much a hero as she was.

 **Chakwas**

Karin sat down and listened quietly as the Admiral, the Colonels and the Major discussed what to do with Shepard. Various ideas were tossed around, of course, all dependent on when the rains let up and they could leave.

Plans included yet another victory tour, or promoting her to Admiral. Chakwas knew she'd hate that, particularly as it would mean being behind a desk. Shepard was not the type to be desk bound. She might not be able to function as she once did; but she'd find some way of doing a lot more than just warming a chair.

Alenko, of course, was eager to go along with anything that would keep Shepard on earth and close to him.

Unbidden came a memory of one of the few times she'd caught the Commander and Garrus together. It had been after a very rough mission, lives were lost that didn't need to be because of stupidity.

She'd been about to take the elevator up to the med bay/mess hall floor when the door opened. The scents of ash, gunfire, and blood rolled out of the elevator. Just as she stepped inside, she realized that Garrus and Shepard were already there. Garrus had Shepard wrapped tightly in his arms while she clung to him. She wasn't sobbing exactly; but Karin could tell by her body language that she was as near to crying as she'd let herself be in public. Garrus wasn't saying anything; but she could hear/feel the soft rumbles of his 'purr' as he gently stroked his fingers through her sweat soaked and tangled hair.

It was near silent, simple, and showed a level of gentleness and care that she hadn't fully realized the Turian possessed. Garrus had looked up and caught her eye. He tilted his head ever so slightly in question; but Chakwas had shook her head and quietly stepped back out of the car. He gave her a slight nod as the doors closed.

Thinking about that moment suddenly ignited something in Chakwas.

"The Commander is going nowhere." Chakwas spoke up.

Interrupted, Hackett trailed off from what he'd been saying and looked at her in surprise. "Doctor?"

"She's on medical leave and will stay there until she's fully healed and ready to decide what SHE wants to do." Chakwas stated.

"Doctor Chakwas?" That was Pace.

"All these plans ignore one thing. The Commander herself." Chakwas said. "None of you have bothered to ask her what she wants to do. Feels she can do or needs to do."

Hackett and Pace had the grace to look embarrassed.

"But Doc.." That was Alenko. "She's humanities golden girl."

"She's the galaxies Golden Girl, Major." Chakwas crossed her arms over her chest and stared hard at him. Alenko colored slightly.

"Shepard hasn't really had a break since she left the hospital." Chakwas went on. "Despite still healing, still getting PT, she's been going around on public relation tours for months now."

Chakwas fixed the Admiral with a cool stare. "It's time to think about what's best for Shepard, Admiral, not what's best for the Alliance."

"Is that your medical opinion, Doctor?" He asked.

"It is." She returned, meeting his gaze levelly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right, Doctor."

"I know I am." She said. "Shepard, despite hurting…and yes she was hurting, is still hurting." Hackett had the grace to be deeply ashamed. "Is deeply loyal to the Alliance. Though after what Renfield.." Here she glared at Alenko. "..and others did, that loyalty will have been shaken. She should have only been out and about in a limited fashion; but she's never been one to complain. Even when tasked with the impossible."

 **Hackett**

Though she didn't say it, Hackett didn't doubt for a minute that Chakwas was referring to the Bahak system and all the deaths that had happened there. It had been his orders that sent Shepard there and put her in that situation.

He knew, she had known - that she had no choice; but now she carried all those deaths on her shoulders...in her soul. Though she didn't seem to have remembered them…yet. And he prayed that she never did. Not for himself, but for her own peace of mind. Shepard had given enough, suffered enough for the galaxy.

"All right. When she's better the Commander will decide what she wants to do. Where she wants to go." Hackett stated. From the look on Alenko's face he wasn't happy with the decision; but frankly, Hackett wasn't going to worry about the Major's feelings at the moment.

"We need to decide what to do with Renfield. Do we let…"

"I want him charged and arrested." Interrupted a deep voice and they all spun to find Victus in the doorway with Castis Vakarian right behind him.


	49. Chapter 49 - Decisions

_Greetings All. I hope you're having a good weekend. Wanted to get this out before RL attacks. (it does that frequently.) I think this story is drawing to a close; but there are other stories that I have in mind. Or, if you have a suggestion, I'll at least listen. Oh, Shepard makes a comment here about having met Garrus while they were both in basic. For that story check out - Just Another Saturday Night. It tells the tale of young Garrus and young Shepard. Thank you for all the favs, follows, comments and reviews. It's what keeps a writer going when they know people are reading and appreciating their art. You rock. To guest, I'm gonna continue._

* * *

Decisions

 **Hackett**

Victus, with Castis behind him, looked grimly determined as they stalked in.

"You've already arrested him, Primarch." Hackett reminded him.

"For threatening my people and for assaults on some of them." Victus shot back. "This is for something else. Attempting to separate bond mates. For us, now, this has become an even more serious crime than the threats and assaults. The Reapers have left our population decimated and we/I cannot permit this kind of attack to go unpunished."

"Bond Mates?" That was Pace.

Hackett was fairly sure he knew who the Primarch was referring to.

"Praetor Vakarian and Commander Shepard." Victus replied.

"What! No!" That was Alenko.

Victus slowly turned to face the biotic. Slipping into his General/Primarch posture. An imposing figure to begin with, this made him twice as intimidating. "Yes, Major; and I would suggest you be quiet. Your behavior towards the pair has been decidedly over the line, as you humans say. I would be well within my rights to have you charged also."

Hackett could tell that the biotic was taken aback. He hadn't expected his infatuation with Shepard could lead to such serious repercussions. The Admiral noted off handedly that Vega was quiet on the subject. Actually shooting a look at the Major that Hackett, if he had to guess, thought was somewhat disproving.

"What do you want from us and from Renfield, Primarch?"

"If this were Palaven in the days after the Krogan Rebellions. I'd have Renfield taken out and shot – or in the ancient way – disemboweled."

Everyone was startled; and it was brought home, once again, that Turians were at their core – Apex predators.

Victus sighed and his posture eased slightly. "But this is NOT Palaven no matter what rights you say we have. It is also not right after the Krogan Rebellions."

Hackett was fairly sure he could hear several people start breathing again. Renfield was an idiot and a bigot but Hackett didn't think he deserved that kind of treatment.

Now Corso on the other hand. He was of half a mind to hand the Cerberus agent over to the Turians; but the Alliance wanted to see what Intel, if any, they could get out of him. Cerberus was severely wounded after the war; but it was in everyone's best interest to make sure they were well and truly destroyed.

"What would satisfy your sense of justice, Primarch?"

Victus gave him a look that said he was more in favor of the old punishment; but enough of a politician to realize that it was not in his best interests, or his peoples, to push for it.

"I want him stripped of his rank." Victus told him.

"We would have done that anyway." Hackett said. "Go on."

"Incarceration."

"Agreed, though it might be at a mental health facility." Hackett paused to rub his forehead and try to ease a growing headache. "I/we don't believe that Renfield is exactly sane."

Victus tilted his head in question.

"We suspect some form of PTSD."

"A lot of survivors are suffering from that, Admiral." Victus commented, acknowledging it. "Even among my people."

Thanking the stars, or the Goddess, or the Spirits that Victus was a reasonable man. Hackett dickered with him to come up with a punishment for Renfield that both fit the crime and would satisfy the two sides without enraging either party. As in any true compromise both sides weren't totally happy; but neither were they totally unhappy.

However he wasn't quite sure what Vakarian's father was doing there. The man had been eerily silent throughout the whole session. The only time he'd seen any reaction was when Alenko made his presence known. Victus must have filled him in on the biotic.

When they'd finally finished hashing out the details of Renfield's punishment.

"Will this be accepted by your Alliance?" Victus asked, obviously well aware of the various schisms within the Brass these days.

"Except for the particular group that favors Renfield's beliefs – yes."

"Can they undo this arrangement?"

"They shouldn't be able to – but…" Hackett chose to be honest. "I can't say they won't with 100% certainty."

"Just tell them Renfield and Corso threatened Commander Shepard and you should have no trouble." Pace spoke up. There were nods and murmurs of agreement from the others in the room.

With a sharp clic of his mandibles, Victus turned to Castis.

"Does this satisfy you, Tomere?"

The elder Vakarian was quiet for several long moments then.

"Not totally; but you have to fight with the weapons you've been given." He replied. Hackett got the feeling that there was a lot of confusion and anger he was holding back.

With that he excused himself.

After he had gone, Hackett looked to Victus. "Primarch?"

"As head of the Vakarian clan – Castis has the final word on this matter." Victus explained. "He let me do the negotiating because this all has been a shock to him and he's trying to deal with it."

"Will he change his mind?" Hackett could foresee a lot of trouble if Castis did.

"No, not unless…" Here Victus glared at Alenko. "…something drastic happens."

Hackett also glared at Alenko. "It won't!"

 **Shepard**

She snapped awake, unsure of what had pulled her in to consciousness. Outside it was still raining. Inside the med suite it was dim and dark, actually cozy with the sound of the drumming rain. It was obviously still night since she could see the light from the night nurse's desk through the curtains. Once awake her back complained that she'd fallen asleep in a chair – a rather unevenly padded chair.

Then she heard/felt the faintest of whines; and knew why she'd awakened. Vakarian seemed to be having a dream. Given the tenor of his sub harmonics, she suspected that it was a nightmare. She wondered if this was normal. Did Turians even dream like humans; and had she ever known.

His whine died away and she thought he was sinking back into sleep then she 'felt' it. The edge of what she knew now was a keen of misery. She'd let go of his hand when she'd awakened and now his right hand/arm shakily rose towards his face, his scarred mandible. His fingers twitching and palm cupped as if holding something to his face. The keen began to dip into a range where she could hear it, and it made her heart ache.

Without even thinking she slipped her hand under his and gently palmed the side of his face. A maneuver that seemed very familiar to her, and that from somewhere she knew would ease him.

"Easy, Big Guy." She soothed. Her voice barely audible to avoid waking him. "It's alright. Easy."

His fingers tightened around hers. His three slipping in between her five with the ease of much practice. And that horrible keen began to subside.

"It's okay. Rest easy." She continued to talk to him in a low murmur. Finally he dropped his arm and eased back into a deep sleep. His hand was still holding hers; but she didn't fight it. Actually, secretly pleased by it. And she heard the faintest of purrs start up.

Thank goodness. She'd been about ready to sing him a lullaby to get him to ease. Wait? What? What on earth was she thinking? Vakarian was no human child to be sung to sleep; but then a memory surfaced.

 **The Past**

It was the med bay of the Normandy SR-2. She could almost smell the scent of antiseptic, weapons, ash, and fire. Chakwas and her nurse had taken care of Garrus after he'd taken a hit, fighting on the ground team.

Now, he lay still on a bunk, head and neck propped up to accommodate his fringe and cowl. Looking pale and somehow fragile despite his size.

"He'll be alright." Chakwas had told her. "But he needs to stay still and rest. Keep an eye on him and see that he doesn't get up and ruin everything, until I get back."

"What do I do when he gets restless?" Shepard asked, well aware of Garrus's proclivities for escaping from the med bay, since she did the same thing given a chance.

"Sing him a lullaby?" Chakwas suggested with a soft chuckle, then she was gone to see to the rest of the team.

"Har." She threw after the doctor.

Not wanting to leave Garrus alone, because she knew he'd get up and head for the battery, injury or not, she stripped out of her armor. Only leaving her undersuit. Wetting a rag at the med bay sink, she washed off her face and hands. It wasn't a shower but it felt glorious to wipe off the sweat and grime of battle.

She hoped Chakwas wouldn't be long. She desperately wanted to get back to the loft and luxuriate in a long, hot shower. Something she only did after an exceptionally hard ground mission.

She checked on Garrus. He was still unconscious, probably from the sedative. Resting, near as she could tell, comfortably. Or as comfortably as someone who got themselves shot up could rest. _Idiot_. _Courageous; but an idiot nonetheless._ Zaeed had called him a _moronic martyr._ That fit too.

She settled back in the chair; but soon found her eyes growing heavy. Damn, she didn't want to go to sleep here. Desperate for a way to stay awake she began to hum various songs she remembered from her childhood. While remembering them still made her feel her losses, she more remembered the good times now then the darkness at the end.

Humming led to quietly speaking the words and before she knew it she was actually softly singing some of the old, old lullabies her mother used on her.

"What in Spirit's name…" Came a raspy, weak voice. "..is a mocking bird?"

She jerked upright to find one oddly blue-rimmed eye peering at her. Then she realized that Garrus's eyes were blood shot. It just hadn't occurred to her before that the veins would be blue.

"Decided to join the land of the living, Garrus?" She stood up and stretched.

"What..happened?" He glanced around wearily.

"You got yourself shot up and Grunt had to haul your ass back to the shuttle." She told him bluntly.

"Oh." She could see him processing that and trying to remember what had happened.

"Next time you need to take out the enemy; do it without taking yourself out." She told him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Garrus!" She glared at him.

"Shepard." He returned.

"Ass!" She smacked his shoulder and he smirked

About then he started to shift like he planned on getting up.

"Oh no!" She held him down. "You're not going anywhere."

"The battery…"

"The battery will NOT fall apart if you're not down there calibrating it." She told him. "Besides Chakwas will hunt you down, drag you back here, and tie you to the bed if you try and leave."

"Wouldn't want that." He said; but she could tell he hadn't given up on getting up.

"No, since she was talking about using Grunt to fetch your ass back up here the next time you escaped."

Garrus shuddered at that. "Spirits."

"Either that or get Jack to do it." Shepard teased.

"Anything but that." Garrus exclaimed hurriedly, holding up both hands. "You win. I'll stay put."

"You that afraid of a tiny, tattooed woman?"

"One that can smear me across the entirety of the shuttle hanger – YES. Remember I've seen what she can do to a YMIR mech. I don't care to experience that myself."

Shepard laughed as he settled back, uncomfortably, into the pillows.

"You hurting?"

"Nothing I can't stand." He told her then cocked his head in question. "You never did explain what a mocked bird was."

Shepard chuckled. "It's mocking bird, Garrus." At his questioning look. "It's a kind of earth bird, it repeats the sounds it hears so someone somewhere thought it was mocking them – hence the term mocking bird."

"Ah." His mandibles pulled in closer to his jaw. "And why would you give one to a child?"

"It's not meant to be realistic or make sense, Garrus." Sometimes explaining human things to aliens could be a long involved process, particularly a smart ass like Garrus.

"Don't Turians have nonsense songs for kids.? Or ones about eating your veggies and making your bed?" Garrus's mandibles moved out and back in a bit, and he tilted his head – a sign that he was confused.

Shepard sighed. "Let me guess. Turian kid songs are all about being a good little member of the Hierarchy and eating your meat shavings?" The mandible action increased and his eyebrow plates shifted up.

She shook her head at that. About then Chakwas had come back and she'd left the Turian in her care. On the way up to her cabin she had to laugh at the look on his face; but despite his sometimes confusion he was a relatively good sport about crazy human idioms. And her often less than stellar explanations of them.  
***************************************

A peal of thunder brought her out of her memories. Instinctively she counted down to the flash of lightening. At least for now this cell of the storm had moved away from them.

Garrus shifted under her hand and she murmured softly to him. Nothing specific just sounds to sooth him.

"You care about him?" Came a flanging voice that made her jump. When she twisted around, Castis was standing just inside the curtains watching.

"Damn, you guys are like big armored cats." She exclaimed quietly. "Gonna get bells for the lot of you."

Castis tilted his head in confusion. She sighed, she was getting very good at recognizing the Turian look of puzzlement.

"Turians despite your size and armor are near silent when you move. Putting a bell on you would mean I could hear you coming." She explained. From the look on Castis's face it hadn't done much good.

Castis silently walked over to the other side of the bed. Shepard didn't feel he was angry with her or his son; but she wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"How is he?" Castis, oh so gently, stroked Garrus's arm.

"He's been asleep/unconscious since you left." She told him.

Castis gave a soft hum or agreement. He watched Garrus just breathe for a moment.

"You did not answer me, Commander. You care for him?" It wasn't a challenge, simply more a statement than a question.

She'd been about to give him some flippant answer; but then realized that this was Garrus's father and that he was concerned for his son and trying to understand.

"As I told you before – I'm still getting my memories back." She sighed. "I have gotten more of my and Garrus's past; but not a great deal of our more recent past."

Castis tilted his head in what she'd come to know was a silent request for her to go on.

"What I do know is that we've been friends almost from our first meeting." Here she let out a snort. "Hell, we'd even met once when we both were in basic, and even then there was a rapport between us."

"And…" Castis encouraged her.

"Garrus has been loyal to me from that very first meeting. Even when I was in a situation and with people who were less than trustworthy. He might not of trusted the situation; but he trusted me." She paused to study Garrus's face in the dim light. "That kind of loyalty is rare."

"Once my son gives his trust he rarely changes his mind." Castis commented. "But it is not given lightly or easily."

"Stubborn." She returned and heard Castis give a soft chuff of amusement.

"A bit." Was all the elder Vakarian would admit to.

It was Shepard's turn to chuckle.

"I..I don't know what the future holds for us, Castis." She was bluntly honest with him. "Will we be mates again – that I won't promise when I don't know myself. What I do know is that I want – even need – him in my life. Yes, I do care. I can't envision a future without his big ass, rumbly, smart assed self in it. I told him as much earlier."

Castis let his breath whistle past his teeth. "What did he say?"

"That he was there however I would have him." She told him.

There was a clic from Castis. "Yes, he would."

"You mean because we are life mates?"

That drew a hiss from Castis. "You know."

She sighed and gently tightened her fingers around Garrus's. As if in response he gently squeezed back and shifted slightly in her direction. She heard his faint purr stutter a bit.

"I overheard Garrus and Victus talking a few days ago." She admitted.

"You said nothing?" It was just barely more question than accusation.

"I hadn't begun to get my memories back and I was trying to deal with the idea that I was, in essence, married. And truthfully, I wanted to see what he'd do."

"And what did you find?"

"He went on just as he had before." She said softly, fondly. "He told me of my past, even Alenko. Though he was a bit acerbic about some of Kaidan's behavior. He wasn't harsh but neither was he sugarcoating my deeds. And he didn't even mention that connection, or try to take advantage of it, or push his own agenda; even though now I know how miserable he was."

"What do you intend?"

"To get my memories back. Try to be of some service to the galaxy, and to see what comes of us." She waved her other hand at the bed and Garrus. "Be here for him as he's been for me and.." She paused then in exasperation, "..shoot his stupid ass if he even so much as mentions Otak again."

There was silence for a moment then she heard Castis's chuff of laughter. "You are something else, Commander."

"Not quite what you were looking for in a new family member?" She cautiously teased.

"Well, no; but neither are you something to be ashamed of or afraid of. "Castis rose. "I am still uncertain; but it is my son's life, his choice and yours."

"We have a saying – Taking it one day at a time." She told him.

"On Palaven we say – A new dawn and a new path."

"I think I see that."

Castis went to leave; but at the curtain he stopped. "What of this Major Alenko?"

"Now what has he done?" She said sourly.

"He seems determined to be with you again." Castis voice was carefully neutral.

"He can be determined all he wants." She shot back. "I'M NOT INTERESTED. And if I have to beat it into his head then so be it." She muttered under her breath for a moment. "Maybe I should just shoot his persistent ass – then he'll finally get the idea."

"A novel way of dealing with a persistent suitor." Castis commented, and she was sure his sub harmonics were amused.

With a nod he was gone leaving her with Garrus.

"A new dawn a new path, eh Big Guy." She murmured, and settled in to watch over him.


	50. Chapter 50 - Interlude for Weather

_Hello All. I hope you're having a good weekend. Sorry to be so long getting this chapter out but Real Life has attacked with a vengeance. Keep your fingers crossed that I can get everything together that I need to. Anyway, this chapter seems to meander more than I wanted it to, and not say as much as I wanted, so again my apologies. As always thanks for all the favs, follows, comments, and reviews. It makes this all worth while_.  
 _Trigger alert - for one mention of rape_.

* * *

Interlude for Weather

 **Shepard**

In the dimness of the med suite with the muffled sound of rain drumming on the building, Shepard quickly fell asleep again. Only to bolt awake. The overhead lights were on now and through the curtains she could dimly see and clearly hear people.

"Get them in here and strip them of their armor." That was Jakan, and he sounded worried.

"Put them on that side and build up the fire." Chakwas voice came from near the door. "Get out every blanket you can find, we're going to need them."

Garrus seemed to be soundly asleep so Shepard let go of his hand and went to see what was going on. She was almost run down by two Turians carrying/supporting a third, when she stuck her head through the curtain. The third Turian looked pale to her eyes and seemed to be panting very heavily and he was soaking wet, water actually draining out of the cowl of his armor.

"Second bed on the left." Chakwas was across the way directing one of the groundskeepers who was supporting one of his friends. Again the one needing help was pale and absolutely drenched.

The area cleared for a moment, though Shepard could hear concerned voices approaching.

"Chakwas, what is it?" Shepard feared that Cerberus had launched some mad assault on the embassy.

"The roadway had washed out and the human patrol vehicle went into the rain swollen stream. Fortunately the Turians were right behind them and they waded into the water to help. But the water was ice cold and now all of them are on the verge of hypothermia."

"Can I do anything?" Instantly Shepard responded.

"Just keep an eye on Garrus." Chakwas told her. "When he wakes up don't let him get it into his head that he needs to get up."

"I'll try."

About then Vega came in – damn near carrying one of the Turians all on his own.

"Where do you want him, Doc?" He asked Chakwas. She pointed to the right side. "Find an empty bed; but strip him of his armor and his under suit before you get him into it."

"Roger." As he staggered past he grinned at Shepard. "Hey Lola, for once can't blame this on your driving."

She made a very expressive gesture at Vega who chuckled as he disappeared into one of the curtained off areas. Only to appear a few moments later minus the Turian with Solana snapping at him.

"Out. I'll take care of this."

"Feisty, Chica." He laughed and Shepard was sure Solana was snarling in her undertones.

"James, not now." That was Chakwas. "Go down to the kitchen and get one of the micro heaters and bring it back up here."

James looked puzzled at that but headed out, passing Victus on his way in. The Primarch was dressed in what Shepard thought might be the Turian equivalent of a nightshirt. But no duckies or would it be pyjaks she wondered idly. Then mentally chastised herself for thinking something so ridiculous. Primarchs didn't do duckies. He was also carrying a large stack of blankets, behind him was his aide and Hendan also carrying blankets.

Just then Jakan came out of one of the curtained off beds and spied Victus and the others.

"This way Adrien." He motioned to them.

Victus nodded to Shepard and hurried towards Jakan.

Realizing that she could do nothing but get in the way, Shepard stepped back towards the bed. Garrus was still asleep, thank goodness; but she did notice that he'd gotten restless.

Gently she took his hand. His large fingers twitching at the contact then slowly closing around hers. Even in his sleep she noticed how gentle he was with her. It made her feel, as she hadn't in a very long time. Since back on Mindoir. Cared for, worried over…she paused…loved…for being Jessamine Shepard not for being The Commander.

Half asleep, her defenses down, she had to face the fact that the Turian loved her. Had obviously loved her for a very long time. His restraint amazed her. He'd been holding back ever since they first met. Being rescuer, friend, chronicler – anything and everything she needed or wanted. Refusing to push his own needs on her, even when he legitimately could have.

She got the feeling that a part of that was the Turian mindset. Given how physically capable the females were, witness Vega's eye, it would not be a smart idea to try to force one of them to do anything. But a good part was Garrus also. Just in being around him, and in what she had remembered – he was a good man. No matter that he was Turian.

That wasn't to say however that he was a monk when it came to sexual matters. Some of what he/they had gotten up to – that she'd remembered – made her blush. She hadn't been kidding when she told Chakwas it was like having her own porn film. Though she had to admit the memories also sent a warm thrill through her body. Positively hot in some areas. And she'd finally remembered what _'Reach and Flexibility'_ meant. _'Tie breaker'_ indeed. She also remembered, quite clearly, his insufferable smirk when he'd mentioned that.

Despite wanting to slap it off his face, that smirk was one of the many things she was finding surprisingly endearing about him. Garrus Vakarian was turning out to be a complicated character that she found herself wanting to know more of.

The rush to get the soldiers into beds and start warming them had died off. She heard Vega come back with the micro heater. Chakwas telling him where to set it up. Jakan had come out to get something and was completely confounded by the heater, until Chakwas showed him what it could do. What it could do is quickly warm up sheets, blankets, and containers of IV fluids. Then he was instantly a fan. He, Chakwas, Solana, the nurses, and even Vega took it in shifts to heat things up, alternating between the humans and the Turians.

From what Shepard could hear the prognosis for the humans and the Turians was beginning to look up. She was so distracted listening to what was going on that she didn't notice someone walking up to the curtain, until it was pulled back and Alenko slipped in.

Crap, she thought.

"Major." Her voice was rigidly formal as she stood up, arms crossed over her chest.

"Sh…Commander." He was, at least, diffident. "I wanted to see you."

"You've seen me." She retorted. "Now go."

"Look..I..I..know I haven't done right by you.." He began.

"Haven't done right!" Came her exclamation. "You f**king went along with a plan to keep me in the dark. It's called lying by omission in case you've wondering."

"But Shep…" He took a step forward and she straightened up, slipping into a defensive position. One that he recognized as he stopped. "I love you."

"Horse pucky." She spat out. "You love the idea of us, Alenko, not me. Loving someone is doing what's best for them. No where in your little plan was I even considered."

"But…"

"Had you even thought what would happen if I had gone along with your plan and then somewhere down the line remembered things…like…Garrus…our bond?"

He just stood there, opening and closing his mouth, making it blatantly obviously he hadn't.

"No, you hadn't." She answered for him. "I don't know what you'd call it, Alenko, but it damn well borders on forcing yourself on me. And to put it bluntly – that's rape!"

Alenko jerked at that and shook his head. "No, never."

"And we kill for that." Came a deep flanging voice. They both turned. Castis was standing just inside the curtains. Shepard could make out that he wasn't holding a weapon; but then he didn't need to – he was naturally armed. He wasn't wearing his gloves; and she could see his fingers slowly flexing. The talons faintly ticking against each other. An alarming sound given how sharp she knew they were.

She wasn't sure if Alenko could catch it; but Castis' sub harmonics were bordering on a snarl, the elder Vakarian was enraged.

"You were ordered to stay away from the Commander, Alenko." Castis remained still but Shepard was certain he was moments from exploding into action.

"I was just…I had to..I needed.." The biotic began to protest.

"You needed to obey your superiors." Castis said. "And to do as the Commander requested. You have done neither. Threatening this bond and this pair."

Kaidan jerked at the word bond.

As much as Shepard wanted someone to punch Alenko for his pigheaded obsession, mostly herself, he was a biotic and she wasn't going to risk Castis in such a confrontation. Besides after seeing Castis reaction to Renfield she had a feeling that if he went after Alenko it would be to kill. And she couldn't let that happen for any of their sakes.

"Major, I'll say it once again, for the last time, and if you try to see me again I'll have you brought up on stalking charges. I AM NOT INTERESTED!" Alenko started to protest and she made the field hand gesture that meant going silent. He instantly shut up.

"Not now or ever. I haven't been for years and you know full well why." She was coldly angry. Sick and tired of dealing with this. "It ends now." She stared at him, not at all affected by his defeated look. He'd brought this on himself and she had no sympathy for him. "Am I understood."

He started to look like he was going to say something else but she just glared at him. "AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes Commander." He said in a very small voice, visibly wilting under her look.

"Good. Then get the hell out of here." She told him. He turned to go and she saw Castis stiffen and she was suddenly afraid.

"Castis, please let him go. The matter is at an end." She told the elder Vakarian. For a long moment the Turian looked from her to Alenko to Garrus and back again, then with a click of his mandibles he stepped back to let Alenko pass.

Kaidan paused for a second before he left; but then without a backwards look he slipped out through the curtains.

Outside she heard. "Major, what are you doing here?" It was Victus and he didn't sound happy.

"I was just leaving, sir." Alenko said quietly.

"An excellent idea. I would also suggest you stay in your room except for meals or unless called for." Victus's voices sounded cold.

"Yes sir." With that the biotic was gone and Shepard could start breathing again. She'd been afraid of what Castis might do.

"Thank you, sir." She told Castis as the curtains opened admitting Victus.

"Tomere, Commander." He greeted them.

Castis gave him a Turian salute.

"Primarch, how are your people?"

"Recovering." He paused and eyed her. "Are you alright, Commander?" She knew he was really referring to Alenko.

"Yeah." She stretched to ease the tension in her neck. "Just sore from sleeping in a chair."

Victus stepped over to the bed, Castis beside him. He studied Garrus for a moment then looked up at her. "How is he?"

"Weak." She was honest. "But I think he'll be okay, at least, that's what Jakan said."

Victus smiled at that. "Jakan isn't given to lying, so that's good to know." He seemed to pause and gather himself. Shepard wondered what that was about.

"Commander, what are your feelings about Major Alenko?"

That caught her flat footed. "Feelings? What?"

"The Major, despite orders, refuses to stop trying to see you, and he claims to love you." He went on; but now it was the Primarch talking and not Victus. She realized then that he was wondering if she had, in some way, encouraged the biotic. She didn't exactly blame him.

She snorted. Damn, but she couldn't do it as ladylike as Chakwas managed; but then again she'd never exactly thought of herself as a lady. She was a soldier, a weapon.

"That he's an ass carrying a torch for me." She retorted and was rewarded by both Victus and Castis looking completely bewildered. She decided that there really needed to be a book about explaining human idioms to baffled aliens.

"He's an idiot who thinks he loves me." She told them then went on. "He's more in love with the idea of us as a pair then in the reality of it." Here she looked over at Garrus, who'd slept through everything. She was glad about that. If the idea of Castis tangling with the biotic had alarmed her – the idea of Garrus getting into it with Kaidan was frightening. The two men had fought together - they knew each others strength and weaknesses.

"Moron hadn't even thought about what would happen if/when I got my memory back." Here she let her anger surface. "I made it clear what I thought of that idea."

Victus cocked his head at Castis and she figured the elder Vakarian was saying something in his sub harmonics. When Victus let out a hiss, she had a good idea of what it was.

"I see." Every word was etched in steel.

She hastened to explain before Victus got the wrong idea. "He didn't realize that's what he was doing. Obsession will do that to you."

"A very short sighted man." Came the clipped reply.

"No." She sighed. "He's just a damn romantic."

At Victus's questioning head tilt. "He sees the fantasy not the reality."

"Ah."

About then Victus's aide, Kahok, came in, carrying one of his decorative under suits.

"Sir, you might want to change. Lieutenant Tafero is on her way up." His aide sounded slightly frazzled.

If Victus had been calm before he wasn't now. As he quickly took the under suit from his aide – Shepard pointed him at the bathroom. He disappeared inside, and she thought she could hear the door lock. Despite everything she chuckled at that. Castis looked at her curiously.

"The Lieutenant is offering to be stress relief for the Primarch." Here she gave a small snort. "He's having a hard time..dissuading her."

After a moment, Castis let out a low hum of amusement.


	51. Chapter 51 - Diversions

_Hey All, I hope you're having a great weekend. Really sorry for the delay on this chapter but trying to figure out where to go next plus deal with Real Life. Sigh. Many thanks for all of you who have faved, are following, left a review, or a comment. It makes writing that much more worthwhile when you know people are interested and enjoying themselves. You take care and have a great one._

* * *

Diversions

 **Shepard**

By the time Lieutenant Tafero got to the med suite Victus was dressed. Another one, if Shepard had to guess, of his fancy armor undersuits disguised as a formal Primarch's outfit. Secretly Shepard approved. Many of the politicians she'd met in the past, that she could remember, had looked down on the career military. Then again Victus was Turian.

In the end, though she didn't remember most of it, it was the military, career and otherwise, that had managed to bring them through the Reaper War. She still wasn't sure she believed half of what she'd been told she did during the conflict. She was just a soldier as far as she was concerned.

Before Tafero had gotten there, Whiteson had come in, after checking on his people. Shepard had heard him talking to Chakwas in low voices.

When he stepped through the curtain, Victus was just adjusting the robe that went over his undersuit. Shepard got the distinct impression Victus would prefer to do without it; but needed it as psychological armor against Tafero.

"Whiteson?" Victus turned to the older human. "How are your people?"

"Extremely cold; but Dr. Chakwas says they'll be fine." Whiteson sounded very relieved then he went on. "How are your people, Primarch?"

"Like yours – very cold; but they'll survive." Victus assured him. Whiteson nodded to Shepard and Castis.

"Thank you, sir." Whiteson went on. "I know that deep, swift water isn't something Turians like or are built to handle; but without their help our people would not have made it."

"We're in this together, Whiteson." Victus told him. "Working together is how we fought the Reapers. Working together is how we'll all get back on our feet." Whiteson nodded. Shepard was quietly glad to hear him say that. As far as she was concerned cooperation was the only way the galaxy was going to pull itself out of the mire of destruction the Reapers had caused. And one of the major figures of the reconstruction was going to be Victus.

Just then there was a respectful clearing of throats outside the curtain.

Victus seemed to draw in on himself, becoming the Primarch not Victus. "Enter."

With that, Lieutenant Tafero stepped through the curtains.

"General Victus." She greeted him as always using his military rank instead of his position as Primarch. She nodded to everyone else.

"Lieutenant how is everything?" Victus was formal with her.

"Fine, sir. Our people are recovering and the APC didn't go off the road." She reported.

"Excellent." He thought for a moment then looked to Whiteson. "Whiteson why don't we combine patrols while this rain continues? Our APCs have higher ground clearance than your vehicles and your people can tell ours where the ground may be bad and where it's safe to go." He paused. "If you think your people will accept that?"

"My people will be fine with it, Primarch. And frankly, we'll need the higher vehicles until this storm lets up."

"Any idea when that will be?" Shepard spoke up.

"It's clearing in the south, Commander; but slowly so it will be awhile before the storm clears out of here." Whiteson told her.

"Lieutenant, adjust our patrols for this weather." Victus ordered Tafero. "I know it's already been done; but this storm is far worse than anything we've encountered before. We need to patrol the grounds but not let our people get too cold or too wet."

"As you order, sir. I'll have to shuffle officers though; my second in command was in the APC and Doctor Jakan has him on bed rest for the next week."

Victus studied Castis for a moment and Shepard could about see the wheels turning. "Tomere Vakarian you were helping with security aboard the _Taetris_ , perhaps you could fill in for the Lieutenant's Second until he returns."

Castis looked startled. "As you wish, Primarch." He turned to Tafero. "Lieutenant, I'm not military but my knowledge is at your disposal."

"Tomere." Tafero was polite. "If you will follow me." She indicated the curtains and Castis, after a polite nod to the others, followed her out.

Shepard waited until she heard the outer door of the med suite close. "You just sicced her on Castis didn't you?" She accused Victus.

"She needs a second in command and he has the exper…" Victus began.

"Horse pucky. You devious man, you." Shepard didn't let him finish; but she was grinning as she said it.

"All right, yes." Victus admitted with a wry smile.

"You better hope his kids are okay with that." Shepard said.

"Relieving stress is understood among Turians, Commander." Victus sounded a bit stuffy about the matter.

"Yeah, but Castis is their father."

"I can handle Vakarian." Victus retorted.

"Garrus yes; I wouldn't be so sure about Solana." Shepard reminded him. "She seems pretty protective of her father."

Whiteson, a spectator to all this, was smiling, well aware of Victus's running 'situation' with Tafero.

"I wonder if the Lieutenant is into aliens?" Shepard said suddenly. Both Victus and Whiteson looked at her in confusion.

"We could always sic her on Vega." Shepard had a wicked grin on her face thinking about just how James would react to that.

"She always did have a fondness for her sparring partners." Victus commented. Hearing an odd tone in his sub harmonics, Shepard glanced over at him. He had a look on his face and a set to his mandibles that she'd never really seen on a Turian before. Then a memory surfaced of a highly embarrassed Garrus.

"Let me guess, you were once one of her partners weren't you?" She let out a bark of laughter as he gave a guilty twitch of his mandibles. "No wonder she keeps offering."

If Victus could have blushed, Shepard was sure he would have been the color of a Smurf, which only made her laugh harder. Whiteson tried hard to maintain his composure but soon even he was chuckling to himself.

Victus went from looking embarrassed to being highly annoyed with the two humans.

"What's so funny?" Came a weak raspy voice. Shepard spun towards the bed where Garrus was now watching them wearily with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, you finally decided to stop lazing around." She smiled at him and stepped over to take his hand. His fingers closed around hers and she could faintly feel a sub harmonic hum start up. Not quite a purr but bordering on it.

Victus was looking confused. "What does a child's tale heroine have to do with Vakarian?"

"It's also a sarcastic way to refer to someone who's been asleep or unconscious for a long time." Whiteson explained. Victus nodded in understanding.

"You still didn't tell me what was so funny?" Garrus persisted. Though Shepard could see him taking in the others in the room. Puzzled but not quite ready to comment on it as his brain slowly got back up to speed.

Shepard decided not to push her relationship with the Primarch by mentioning Castis. "We were just imagining what would happen if Lieutenant Tafero propositioned Vega." Victus shot her a grateful look at that. Obviously he wasn't as sure of how the Vakarian siblings would react to what he'd done, as he made out.

Garrus was quiet for a moment then with a faint hum of amusement. "I'd love to see that meeting and Solana would pay to see it."

"I suspect half my general staff would pay to see it." Victus commented and they all laughed. Shepard couldn't help but notice that though Garrus gave a faint chuff of amusement his eyes were really only for her. Their intense blue softened by something she was beginning to realize was love; and she colored slightly at its intensity.


	52. Chapter 52 - Getting Up to Speed

_Greetings All, I hope you're having a great weekend. Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out. Real Life attacks. Deep sigh. As always thank you for all the favs, follows, comments, and reviews. You make my day and inspire me to keep going. These characters and this universe belong to Bioware, I'm just playing with them. Wishing you all the best._

* * *

Getting Up to Speed

 **Garrus**

Garrus knew he was being decidedly unTurian but he frankly didn't give a damn. Unbidden he remembered Joker cackling hysterically after he'd first said that. He'd never gotten a clear answer on why, but it didn't matter. After weeks of loneliness and pain from being forcibly separated from his mate, he could finally, openly be with her. And though they might never have what they once did – Shepard wasn't going to send him away. For now that was enough.

He wasn't quite sure why Whiteson and Victus were there; but it didn't matter either. Victus knew and Whiteson was; what was it the humans said - the very soul of discretion. Though he could have done without the _'finally you're acting like a mate'_ undertones of Victus's sub harmonics.

You don't exactly tell the Primarch of Palaven to shut up; but Garrus's sub harmonics hummed with an ' _enough_ ' _._ '

Victus's sub harmonics just got amused at that.

Shepard and Whiteson couldn't hear them; but because she was holding his hand, Shepard could feel them. She looked from him to Victus and back. Obviously sensing something between the two men.

Victus tilted his head at her, obviously aware that she could sense the exchange, easing his mandibles out in a smile. _(Garrus would have said smirk if asked.)_

"What's going on gentlemen?" Shepard asked.

"Going on, Commander?" Victus replied blandly.

"Stop being evasive, Victus." Shepard retorted. "You're smirking – and yes I do know what that looks like." She glanced sideways at Garrus. "And Garrus is annoyed."

"Would I deliberately annoy my advisor?" Victus asked innocently.

"In a heartbeat." Shepard retorted. Whiteson discretely coughed into his hand and avoided meeting Victus's eyes. Garrus let out a very sarcastic hum and mandible clic. Victus tried to look the injured party but he obviously knew he'd been caught.

"There you are Commander." Came Chakwas voice as she slipped through the curtain.

"Chakwas! Is everything okay? Do you need help?" Shepard asked immediately.

That was one of the first things he'd admired about Shepard – that she was always willing to help, though sometimes she carried it to aggravating extremes. He remembered all too many excursions on the Citadel trying to help others; and invariably when time was tight.

"Everything is fine." Chakwas assured her. "Primarch, Whiteson." She greeted the other two then looked to Garrus.

"Garrus, how are you doing?"

"Tired." He admitted.

"Yes, well taking a stim when you're still recovering will do that to you." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a hard look; he avoided looking at her and studied his hands. Chakwas was one of the few who could make him feel like a unplated youngster.

After a second she turned back to Shepard. "I was looking for you, Commander."

"Oh?"

"I think it's time you went back to your room and…"

"No!" Garrus exclaimed, struggling to sit up. Shepard put a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"Chakwas, I don't…"

"It's not forever. I just think you need to go take a shower." Chakwas interrupted her. "And you can't exactly use the bathroom connected to this suite."

"A shower…" Garrus saw Shepard's nose twitch slightly at that. "You trying to tell me I smell, Doctor."

"Not exactly." Chakwas replied, but her lips twitched.

Shepard glanced around the room, and he could almost tell what she was thinking. Who to ask.

She made her selection. "Do I stink, Primarch?"

Garrus could see Victus trying to figure how to phrase his answer because the truth was that yes, Shepard did smell. Not that he'd ever say that to her, at least, not in public.

After a moment. "Your distinctive scent is somewhat more assertive than usual, Commander." Victus replied carefully.

Chakwas started laughing at that. "That is the most politic way of telling someone they smell that I've ever heard, Primarch."

"Yes, well I do have some self preservation instincts." Victus replied. "And telling any woman they are less than perfect can be hazardous to your health."

"Hear, hear." Whiteson muttered.

"Alright, that's enough. I'll go shower." Shepard sounded testy, and then she got serious. "Is there still a bed for me in the med suite?"

"Yes." Chakwas told her. "We've released several of the less serious cases."

Realizing that something must have gone on. "What happened?" Now it was Garrus's turn to be concerned.

"The road crumbled under the human patrol vehicle and it went into the stream. Our APC was behind it and they got out and helped everyone get clear of the stream." Victus told him. "But everyone got badly chilled." At Garrus's look of alarm. "They're all going to be fine. Doctor Chakwas, Jakan, your sister, and even Lt. Vega were here to help."

"Vega was helping and he's still alive." Garrus was amazed, given Vega's knack of irritating Solana.

Victus gave a short hum of amusement and Chakwas chuckled. "We kept them apart."

"Come along, Commander." Chakwas motioned to the curtain. "The sooner you go shower the sooner you can come back."

"Alright, alright I get it – I stink." Shepard grumbled then turned back to him. "I'll be back in a bit, big guy. You need to rest." With that she gently squeezed his hand. He squeezed back but his soft contented purr stuttered as she left with Chakwas. Already he missed her.

"We do have a roll away bed we could bring in." Whiteson spoke up diffidently. "Put it next to Praetor Vakarian's bed."

"Whiteson." Garrus protested, yet again. "Vakarian or Garrus is just fine. Being made a Praetor was just to give me equal footing with the other Advisors."

"Hardly." Victus spoke up, suddenly very serious. "You were made a Praetor because you earned it, Vakarian."

At that moment, Garrus was very glad that Turians couldn't blush or he'd have been bright blue.

Realizing that the two men might want to talk, Whiteson excused himself and left.

Victus stepped over to the bed. "Have you settled things between you and the Commander, Garrus?"

"We're working on it, Victus; but she isn't going to send me away." Now that Shepard was gone, Garrus let his exhaustion surface.

"Good."

"Are our people really alright?" Garrus changed the subject, not really up to discussing it right now.

"Yes, cold and wet though they're being warmed as we speak; but in general okay." Victus let him get away with the subject change.

"Though a couple are going to be on bed rest for a week or more."

Given how hard the cold hit Turians in, Garrus was surprised it was only a week.

"Now it's time you got some rest, Vakarian." Victus turned to go. "And no more wandering around the mansion."

Garrus's mandibles clicked at that. "I didn't exactly choose to do that Victus. The crazy Admiral had a gun in my face."

With a soft hum of amusement, Victus left him to his rest. As he settled back into his pillows, he could hear Jakan and the night nurse moving back and forth. A nearby familiar soft murmur made him realize that Solana was also helping.

Despite all their juvenile sniping, Garrus was enormously proud of his little sister. Being a battlefield medic was a difficult and dangerous job. She was a true Vakarian, probably more so than he'd ever been or ever would be.

Even though he was exhausted, Garrus knew he wouldn't truly rest until Shepard was back. Now that he could feel once more and that the threat of Renfield was removed – he had no intentions of ever leaving her side again. Not unless she told him to go, and something told him that she wasn't going to do that.

He'd closed his eyes and was trying to get some sleep when the familiar scent of armor polish and incomplete sterilization met his nose. He heard someone just outside the curtains, pacing slightly – followed by the clunk of a piece of armor falling off. He sighed.

"It's alright to come in, Hendan." He opened his eyes as his aide uncertainly peered in through the curtains.

"Praetor." Hendan, thankfully, was quiet enough that his voice didn't squeak. Garrus motioned him in.

The youngster slipped through the curtains only to get his leg spur hung up temporarily on one of them. After a few seconds of struggle, the curtain came free; and Hendan half stumbled in. Garrus's mandibles clicked in amusement.

"How are you doing sir?" Hendan straightened up, holding his wayward greave. Garrus wondered if duct tape could help with that. It seemed to be able to hold most everything else. Then again if anyone could get duct tape to fail it would probably be Hendan. Sometimes the boy was a walking disaster area.

"Tired." He told him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was helping the Primarch bring some blankets down for our people."

"Good." Garrus paused. "How are you and Nema doing?"

Given the flapping mandibles and wide eyes, Garrus figured he'd startled the youngster.

"Alright sir." Came the hesitant reply.

"That's good." Sometimes having a conversation with Hendan could be a bit like, what was it the human's said – pulling teeth. Tired, he let his eyes close again, half way hoping the boy would get the hint. Not that he minded him; he was just waiting on Shepard.

"Er, sir?" Came the hesitant question and with an inward sigh he opened his eyes again.

"Yes?"

After a few moments of indecision, Hendan spit his question out. "D..do you really have a bond with a human?"

Now Garrus was fully awake and he studied the boy, much to the youngster's embarrassment.

"I…I heard some of the others talking." Hendan admitted.

"Yes, I have a bond with the Commander." Garrus told him.

"She's a human!"

Garrus was about to take him to task when he realized that Hendan was not making a judgment; but rather trying to understand. He bit back the rather sharp retort he'd been about to make.

"Yes, she is."

"But…she…you..." Hendan trailed off, obviously confused.

"The humans have a saying, Hendan. Love happens as it wills." Garrus told him. "And in this case it willed that the Commander and I bonded."

"Oh."

Garrus had to feel sorry for Hendan. Raised in a fairly traditional family – all this had to be terribly confusing for him; and yet he was struggling to understand and accept. He might be clumsy and maladroit but he was trying – something a lot of older Turians weren't doing.

"Like you like Nema – so I like the Commander." Garrus told him. To his secret delight, Hendan did the Turian equivalent of blushing. He might not change color like the humans; but the flapping mandibles, warbling sub harmonics, and twitching faceplates said it all.

"Thank you for coming by…and thank you for saving us earlier." Garrus told him, hiding his amusement, as Hendan grew even more embarrassed. Garrus hadn't thought anyone's mandibles could flap that much, or their sub harmonics go through that many frequencies; but Hendan was proving him wrong.

"If you aren't needed here, why don't you go back to your room and get some rest." Garrus took pity on him.

"Don't you need anything, sir?"

"I have everything I need, Hendan, thank you." He decided not to get explicit with the boy. He didn't think the youngster was up for that yet.

With a shy nod, the boy left and Garrus settled back into his pillows. Hendan was going to be a fine soldier and a good man, if he just survived his adolescence.


	53. Chapter 53 - Roundabout

_Greetings All. I hope that everything goes well for you. Sorry for the delay; but this chapter wandered off into territory I wasn't quite expecting. I'm happy with it - just surprised. Thank you a million times for all the favs, follows, reviews, and comments. You make this worth while. As always these awesome characters and Universe belong to Bioware - I'm just playing with them._

* * *

Roundabout

 **Garrus**

Garrus had settled back into his pillows. Not really dozing, but not exactly awake – waiting on Shepard. Though he knew that might take awhile. She loved to take ridiculously long showers when there were no water restrictions, and there were none at the mansion. Given the rain – he was inclined to think there were none in the whole of England.

He was drifting in that limbo between awake and asleep when he picked up the sound of heavy feet. He thought he recognized the tread, a faint sniff at the air confirmed it.

"You're a better pole dancer then an infiltrator – Vega." He called out.

"Damn." Came the low voiced curse from the other side of the curtains. "How do you do that, Scars?"

"I'm Turian, James. I hear better and smell better than you." Garrus tossed back as the curtains were pulled aside and Vega strolled in. The big N7 was grinning as he pulled up a chair and plunked himself down next to the bed.

"I hear nobody smelled good after Feros." Vega shot back holding out his arm. Vega had long ago learned a Turian handshake and Garrus obliged.

"Nothing smelled good after that." Garrus's nose wrinkled just remembering the foul stench of the 'creepers'. "It took me three days just to get the MAKO to stop reeking."

Vega chuckled at that then set forward in the chair. "How you doing, Scars?"

"I'm tired; but otherwise okay." He paused to take in Vega's face. "I see you've met Lieutenant Tafero."

Garrus couldn't be sure but he thought James was blushing. Hard to tell in the dim light and with Vega's skin tone.

"Damn, does everybody know about her right hook."? Vega muttered under his breath.

"Everybody who's been on the, as you say, receiving end of it – yes." Garrus told him. Vega perked up at that and eyed him.

"You too, Scars?"

Garrus sighed. "Yes, and most of the senior officers. About the only one she hasn't gone a round with is Victus."

"I get the feeling he's trying to avoid her." James commented.

"Yes, well she's been offering him something he doesn't want."

"Stress relief?" Vega asked and Garrus nodded. "I thought you guys were okay with that?"

"The Primarch's wife was on Palaven when the Reapers hit and he's had no word of her since." Garrus explained. "He…" Garrus faltered, trying to explain why Victus didn't want to do it.

" _Madre de dios_." The big N7 murmured. "I understand. He feels it would be unfaithful of him to do that."

"Yes." Garrus agreed a bit surprised by Vega's perception. Then again, everyone saw his size and muscles and assumed that he was just a human battering ram, not seeing the intelligence behind those muscles.

"Hey…" Vega changed the subject. "I hear congratulations are in order. You and Lola."

"Er…yes." He was unsure how to respond to that. He'd been well aware that the N7 had a crush, as the humans say, on Shepard. Though he'd never made a move on her that Garrus knew.

"You…you're alright with that?"

Vega laughed. "Scars, it was obvious from day one that Shepard only had eyes for you. Despite your scaly, scrawny, scarred ass." He teased then went on. "Did I want a chance, not going to lie – sure I did. But where I'm from if you went after someone else's woman – you were a creep. And my _abuela_ didn't raise me that way and would have slapped the hell out of me for even thinking such a thing."

"Thank you, that means a lot James."

James slapped him on the back with a laugh, rocking him. "This just means I get to be in charge of your bachelor party, Scars. Do Turians jump out of cakes."?

"What?" What in Spirit's name did cakes have to do with anything? "Ah…Shepard still has partial amnesia, Vega." Garrus had to point out, somewhat sadly. "Might never get to a bachelor party."

Vega laughed. "Might still have partial amnesia; but it's obvious that she cares about you deeply. It may take a little while but I don't think you've got anything to worry about in that department." He paused then with a glint in his eye. "And I get first dibs on kissing the bride."

Unbidden, a growl rumbled out of his chest at that. He was startled and embarrassed; but James just laughed. "Touchy aren't we?"

"Turians are when it comes to our mates." He admitted to the N7, pleased when the big man didn't seem to be at all upset at his attitude.

James was about to say something when Garrus picked up the sounds of someone walking towards his area. A Turian someone.

"You better hide, James." He spoke up suddenly. "Sol is headed this way."

With several muttered curses that Garrus's translator couldn't handle, Vega scurried into the bathroom. Given everyone that seemed to be hiding in his bathrooms – maybe he should rent out space.

The door creaked shut moments before Solana came through the curtains.

"Hey Sol, how are you?"

Sniffing slightly she glanced around, taking in the chair, the bed, and her smiling brother.

"Alright, what are you up to, Garrus?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Up to?" He returned innocently.

"You just greeted me like a normal person."

"Can't I say hello to my sister." He asked.

"Not like that you can't." She retorted, examining the room again; but overlooking the closed bathroom door.

"I'll have to remember – being normal for me is abnormal for you." Garrus grinned at her.

He got a mandible click and a very annoyed hum out of her. Despite worrying, slightly, what would happen if she found Vega – he was actually enjoying giving her a hard time. Usually the boot was on the other foot with the two of them, her giving him the hard time.

"Hey Sol. " He settled back into the pillows again. Sitting up was tiring him far more than he had expected. "Could you get me some ration gel?"

"You actually want to eat that stuff?" She was stunned. Nobody liked ration gel – he'd even seen Varren refuse it and try to bury it.

"Not really." He admitted, "but I'm hungry and you can get that without having to go down to the kitchen."

She gave an approving click at that and turned to go. Just before she stepped out of the curtains she turned to him. "I'll see if I can find any e-rat bars."

"Thanks Sol." And he was grateful. "You're a good sister."

"You tell anyone that and I'll rip your fringe off." She threatened; but there wasn't any real venom behind it. He could hear the tones of her sub harmonics. He'd managed to embarrass her. After the curtain closed behind her – he smirked; but waited until he heard the outer doors close.

"You can come out now, James." He yelled at the bathroom.

After a second, the door opened and James stuck his head out. "She gone."

"Just temporarily." He told Vega. "So I'd get going before she gets back; unless you like arguing with her."

"Well, she is kinda cute when she's all fired up." Vega commented and Garrus just gave him a dour look.

"Don't even think it, Vega." He grumbled. "If she doesn't kick your ass – I will." Vega laughed at that.

Vega gently, well gently for him, slapped him on the shoulder. It still rocked Garrus, so obviously he wasn't as recovered as he'd hoped he was. Vega headed for the curtains..

"We'll talk more later." He paused at the curtains and grinned. "I want to know what Turians have at their bachelor parties."

"I hate to break it to you James; but we don't have bachelor parties." Garrus was honest.

"Then we'll just have to show you guys how it's done." With a final grin he was gone; leaving Garrus to wonder what in Spirit's name he might have gotten himself into.

He had no doubts that Vega would indeed try to introduce Turians to the odd human concept of a bachelor party. And some Turians might actually enjoy it. Then Garrus groaned as it occurred to him that the big N7 would, no doubt, get Joker to help him. Throw in Donnelly, Grunt, Spirit's forbid; Wrex – and you had the makings of a galaxy wide catastrophe. At least as far as he was concerned.

Despite worrying about what Vega and the rest of the delinquents, as Shepard had labeled them, could get up to; he was warmed by the thought that one day there might be a need for this bachelor party thing. Yes, he and Shepard were life mates; but she hadn't known it and there hadn't been any sort of celebration to mark it. Given that they'd been desperately trying to stop the Reapers – very understandable.

He'd seen pictures of some of those formal white dresses that human brides wore and the thought of Shepard in one of them was oddly rather appealing – in more ways than one. Realizing where his thoughts were tending and how his body was reacting – he switched to thinking about anything else to ' _cool his jets'_ as Joker would say.

He was hardly up for that kind of activity, Spirits damn it; and she was still uncertain of him. Mates they were; but he was not going to push the sexual aspect – that would be wrong on so many levels. Plus, he didn't delude himself; Shepard was fully capable of damaging him, in non-lethal ways, if he got too forward with her.

Thinking of Shepard driving the MAKO finally calmed things down. He still, though he'd never admit it to her, had the occasional night terror about riding with her. Wrex had made a drunken admission one night that he did also; then threatened to rip Garrus's plates off if he ever told anyone. They were united in the face of the galaxy's most demented driver. He suspected that if you said 'MAKO' around any of the original ground crew they'd all flinch.

He was trying not to relieve any of their 'missions' when the outer door opening and a solid tread caught his attention. Though it'd been over a year he recognized it immediately; and it brought him instantly alert. Once they'd been crewmates, brother's in arms, friends; but now he wasn't sure what they were except that Shepard stood between them.

The homemade mattresses didn't work so well with hospital beds; but he'd managed to get the bed to bring him up to a sitting position. In no way was he going to appear at a disadvantage.

The curtains parted and Alenko stepped through.

"Garrus."

"Alenko." Garrus returned.

"Er, where's Shepard?" Kaidan glanced around cautiously checking for her. Wise since he'd basically been banned/ordered from seeing her by everyone from Hackett to Victus. At him using her name, Garrus felt a low growl try to erupt from his chest. He throttled it, but realized that something had been triggered and he was now shifting into some sort of protective mode.

"Gone to, what is it you say, freshen up." He didn't elaborate; it wasn't any of Alenko's business.

"That's good." Alenko sat down in the chair Vega had recently vacated. Again something inside Garrus twinged at the biotic's easy assumption that he was welcome.

"How are you doing?" At least Alenko pretended to be interested.

"Tired of being in bed." Garrus replied honestly.

"I hear that one."

On that, Garrus could agree with Alenko, neither man had ever liked being stuck in sickbay or on bed rest.

"How's Shepard doing?"

Again Garrus had to throttle back on the growl that threatened to erupt. Damn, whatever had been awakened by the biotics presence was trying to force its way to the surface. Some sort of old instinct he'd never felt before. He kept it hidden, unsure if it could be used against Shepard or himself and unwilling to find out. Alenko had proven himself untrustworthy once – it would be a long time, if ever, before the Turian gave him a second chance.

"Doing better." Garrus kept his answers short. Saying too much put you at risk of revealing too much.

"Once the storm lets up, we can get back to the Normandy." Alenko glanced out the window at the still; thank the Spirits, heavy rain.

"Yeah." Garrus was non-committal as he, again, stifled a rumble from deep inside, feeling a lot of rage beginning to coil up inside like some kind of fiery rope.

"Shepard is very popular with everyone on our stops." Alenko said admiringly.

"Shepard is very popular with most everyone." Garrus returned, " except Batarians and some Asari."

Alenko winced at that "She's humanitie's hero, Garrus."

This time Garrus barely managed to control himself. "She's the Galaxy's hero, Alenko, not just humanities. There isn't an intelligent living being in this galaxy that doesn't owe her their lives."

"Yes, but she's human." Alenko protested.

"So. There were and are heroes from every race, not just Shepard." Garrus knew that Shepard despised being singled out as the _Savior of the Galaxy_. In her mind she was just a soldier doing her job, along with thousands of others. Something Alenko should be aware of but obviously wasn't.

"You don't understand."Alenko began.

"I do understand, Major." Garrus snapped back. His sub harmonics beginning to make his voice sound gravelly. "

"She needs to be with her kind…" Alenko went on as if not even hearing him.

"You mean someone like you?"

"We're both human…it would be better for her to be with a human." Garrus could hardly believe what he was hearing. It sounded like something a Cerberus recruit would spout, not an Alliance Major. "Better if you release her to her own."

This time a low growl did escape him. Now he knew why Alenko was here. Since Shepard said no he was going to try to get Garrus to repudiate her.

"What's best for her is what she wants." Garrus snarled, interrupting him, as he began to lose his cool. "Not what you want, not what the Alliance wants, not even what I want – what she wants. And I will see to it that she gets it."

He was shocked to discover that he'd forced himself to his feet – to confront Alenko – and it wasn't as a friend. Alenko was too wrapped up in trying to convince him to let Shepard go to realize that he was in danger.

Whatever old instinct Kaidan had triggered, Garrus dimly realized that he was descending into the rage filled haze of a Turian defending their mate; and the more the biotic talked the heavier the haze.

 **Hendan**

"Praetor Vakarian is going to tear my fringe off." He moaned to Nema as they headed for the medical suite.

"He doesn't seem as rule bound as most of the senior officers." Nema said quietly. "He actually seems quite nice."

"He is." Hendan squeaked as his voice cracked, again. "But I just left several of his important data pads in the med suite. Where anyone can find them."

"Given the earlier emergency, I doubt anyone is paying attention to them, Hendan." Nema put a hand on his arm and he let go with a purr that sounded more like a human burp. Spirits but he'd be happy when his voices finally settled. Right now everyone either winced at his voice or was laughing at him. Hard to be an effective aide when you were a laughing stock.

They turned the corner to find the door to the med suite ajar. One of the guards was standing just outside; the other was just inside talking to the night nurse. Just as Hendan went to ask them what was going on – he heard it. Heard it – he felt it like a physical blow. A Turian on the precipice of a killing rage. And not just any Turian, though he barely recognized the tones, it was Praetor Vakarian.

"What's wrong?" He demanded of the guards.

The guard turned to say something and got a good look at him. "Nescal, maybe the youngsters can help." The other guard and the night nurse turned to look at them.

"We have to do something." The Night nurse exclaimed. "But none of us can go in there."

"Why?" Hendan was confused.

"It's the rage of Turian defending their mate, and we're all adult males. Our presence will just make him angrier." The Nurse explained.

Hendan was about to protest that he didn't know what to do when Vakarian's sub harmonics began to spike. Without being told he knew he had to make some sort of move now. Vakarian was shifting from threat to action.

He gulped and headed for the curtains, ignoring his greave, which fell off – again.

"The human biotic is in there so be careful." One of the guards warned.

"I'll see to that." Nema told them. Her voice formal and strong, not soft and shy as she normally sounded.

Hendan stepped through the curtain, Nema behind him, to find the Praetor standing against the bed, confronting the human biotic. Alenko, Hendan thought his name was. Vakarian didn't look any different from normal till you noticed that his talons were twitching ever so slightly and ticking against each other, his pupils had pinned. His sub harmonics were low, but were beginning to rise in jagged spikes. A very bad sign.

"It's for the best, Garrus." The biotic was telling him. Hendan was startled to realize that he had no concept of just how angry the Praetor was.

"What's best is what she wants, Major." Garrus's voice sounded like it was forcing its way through gravel.

"Major." Hendan interrupted, terrified that the biotic would trigger an attack. "Your Admiral Hackett is looking for you." His voice broke, again; but he ignored it. "It seemed to be something urgent."

"Thank you." He told Hendan, turning to go and putting his back to Vakarian. Hendan about swallowed both voice boxes at that. Putting your back to a Turian that enraged was a good way to die; but before something could go wrong – Nema stepped up. Her presence short-circuiting any response on Vakarian's part.

"I'll show you where he is, Major." She indicated the curtain.

The Major nodded and started towards her. Just as he got there he was about to turn and say something to Vakarian when Nema grabbed his arm.

"We really need to hurry, sir. The Admiral seemed very concerned about something."

"Alright." Distracted, Alenko followed her out without saying anything. After a moment the outer door closed. Hendan heard the night nurse ordering the guards in a low voice to keep the man out no matter what.

He turned to face the Praetor. He'd known Vakarian was widely considered a fierce warrior; but the mellow, low-key man he worked for had never seemed fierce or all that dangerous. The man in front of him now was the embodiment of all that – he was lethal – and every bit the soldier his reputation painted him to be. And he, Hendan the useless, had to try to talk him out of his rage. What was it humans said – they were doomed.

"Sir.." He cursed mentally as his voice squeaked. "You…you should get back in bed." He didn't miss the fact that though the Praetor was standing up, he was braced against the bed.

The older man stared at him and Hendan could literally see him weighing if he was any kind of a threat. After a moment, he gave a sharp nod of his head. Hendan knew Garrus was on the border between rational thought and instinctive response and it wouldn't take much to trigger the latter.

Hendan's throat was dry as he took a slow step towards his boss. He might never have dealt with a Turian this angry; but it was common knowledge as to what you had to do. The major things, if you were so suicidal as to get near one of them, being to move very slowly, calmly, and quietly. The very last thing you wanted was to give them another focus for their rage. Like yourself.

Vakarian watched him, weighing his every move. Hendan could see it in his eyes, read it in the way he shifted his weight, and his fingers slowly opening and closing, his talons rubbing together.

He finally got next to his boss. Now what did he do? For a second Garrus's deep rumble, growl really, from his chest spiked up – then it calmed.

"Do you need help getting back in bed, sir?" To his shame, his voices ratcheted up even higher than usual.

The Praetor tilted his head down to study him. Now Hendan knew exactly what prey felt like – there was little of the laid-back man he'd worked for and come to admire. He had to somehow get the Praetor to calm down, to slip back into rational thought.

Just then the curtains opened and someone stepped through. Vakarian tensed, and Hendan thought for one horrible moment that the biotic had come back.

"Garrus?" It was Solana, Vakarian's sister. "Are you okay?"

Vakarian turned to face her. Wary; but not near as feral as he'd been a moment before. The sight of a female and a blood relative seemed to do something – good. Hendan took a moment to breathe.

"Solana?" His voices still sounded deep and jagged; but Hendan caught the faintest touch of easing in them.

"I hear you're in here scaring the youngsters." Sol said. She was moving very slowly, her tone light and teasing. Hendan got the impression she'd done this before though probably not with her own brother. For several long moments, no one said anything then

Garrus let a breath whistle past his teeth, and shook himself, hard, releasing some of his physical tension.

Sol had eased up besides him now and Vakarian turned to look down at her. As the rage receded, Hendan could see the old Garrus begin to reassert control.

"Sol." There was a world of bewilderment in that one word.

"It's gonna be okay, Garrus. We're here for you." She softly patted him on the arm. As she did so, Hendan saw her give him the shot she'd hidden in her other hand.

He gave a little click of his mandibles; but otherwise didn't protest.

"Hendan, can you help me get him in bed?" Sol slipped around him to pull back the covers on the bed.

"Yes ma'am." Hendan moved up beside her.

There was the faintest of chuffs from Vakarian as he looked at his sister. Obviously amused in some way. Hendan had never been so happy to hear that – it meant that the rage was dying away and the Praetor was turning back to the mellow, rational man he normally – truly was.

Vakarian didn't put up any resistance when they got him into bed; but Hendan could feel the tension pooled in the muscles of his arms and legs. As he settled back into the pillows – his over exertion caught up with him and he passed out.

As he did, Solana pulled several medical devices out of a nearby cupboard. Quickly she got Vakarian hooked up to them. Starting a IV drip in one arm.

"Er, ma'am, what about his..er..stress." Hendan whispered to the medic. The Praetor had to be carrying an immense amount of stress now.

"That's what the shot was for." She returned quietly, scanning her brother. "Since he can't release it any other way."

Hendan had heard about the shot, an alternative to normal stress relief, but he'd never seen it used before.

Once assured that Vakarian was fully unconscious she turned to Hendan and fixed him with a look much like her brother. "Now tell me what in Spirit's name brought this on."


	54. Chapter 54 - Marching Orders

_Greetings All. Sorry that this chapter took so long. Had to let it percolate in the back of my head for awhile. (If I've gotten military behavior wrong - I apologize now.) Also the chemical that Solana uses in Chapter 53 was sparked by an idea from greenmamba5's awesome Mass Effect story ( Ante Up) over on Deviant Art. To all those who continue to follow this story, have faved it, or commented or reviewed it - you are awesome. You make writing this story even more rewarding._

* * *

Marching Orders

 **Shepard**

Shepard made her way back to the med suite. She'd taken a ridiculously long shower. There were no water restrictions, Garrus was resting, and no crisis required her attention so she'd indulged herself. She figured that after everything she was entitled to this relatively small luxury.

Then there were the memories that the shower had stirred up. Apparently she and Garrus had gotten up to quite a lot of 'exploration' in the shower. Talk about adventurous. She was very grateful no one was in the hallways as she was probably redder than her hair right now. She'd be having, yet another, long talk with the Turian when she was positive no one was around. The last thing she wanted was to see Victus smirking at her, or rather Vakarian, which she had no doubts he would, or heaven forbid – Castis being disapproving. Solana she wasn't so sure of except that she'd use it as an excuse to tease her brother.

The one memory that didn't leave her blushing but rather giggling madly was her trying to explain the concept of a rubber ducky to a very puzzled Garrus. Some things didn't translate across species and apparently rubber duckies were one of them. And when she and Joker had broken into a chorus of ' _The Rubber Ducky'_ song; he'd been completely bewildered. He'd looked at her like she was crazy and fled back to the Thanix and his calibrations.

She'd left Chakwas behind getting her own shower. Since the doc been called from her bed in the early morning hours to deal with medical emergencies.

Shepard made a note to check with Whiteson and see if there was any Serrice Ice Brandy to be had. In talking to/with Chakwas she'd remembered that the older woman favored it.

When she got to the med suite there were a new pair of guards on duty that she'd never seen before. Probably had to shift things around after the human and Turian patrols had gotten into trouble.

One guard started to challenge her but his partner poked him, hard, in the ribs with the butt of his gun.

"That's Commander Shepard you stupid varren." Came the not so quiet hiss.

Turians couldn't blush but they could look very, very sheepish; and that's what the first guard did.

"I…I'm sorry Commander…" He began and she waved off his apology.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." She smiled to ease him.

"No ma'am." He got very formal. "It's not. We, the Turians, owe you our people and our planet."

It was her turn to look sheepish. "The Turians were right there along side of me and I couldn't have done any of it without them."

The other guard, with a glare at his friend, had graciously opened the door for her. Apparently some Turians were impressed with what she'd done. With a shy nod to both men she slipped inside. She still didn't think of herself as a galactic hero; she was just a soldier doing her job.

Unerringly she headed for Garrus's bed? cubicle? area? She wasn't sure what you'd call it.

She stepped through the curtains and stopped. Instead of Garrus resting quietly in the dimness, his bed had been raised slightly so he was more sitting up, the light by the bed was on, if dimmed; and he was now hooked up to a host of machines, including an IV.

"What the…?" She exclaimed, startled.

"Commander.." A voice from the side drew her attention. It was Solana who'd been sitting in a chair in the corner. She stood up and stretched.

"Solana, what the hell happened?" She rounded on the female, puzzled and more than a little alarmed.

Solana looked at her brother and sighed. "Garrus actually being a good Turian for a change." At Shepard's look of confusion, she launched into an explanation.

Later

 **Vega**

Vega stretched out his legs and sighed. The furniture might be old and a bit broken down but it was comfortable and welcoming, rather like that in his _abuela's_ house. Damn he missed her; but he would be forever grateful that she hadn't been alive when the Reapers hit earth. The thought of the woman who'd raised him being turned into a husk would have been more than he could have borne.

Not wanting to dwell on that thought, he wondered if he could get something to drink other than tea. The locals sure liked it; but it didn't do much for him. Alenko was okay with it.

Thinking about Alenko made him wonder what was up with the Major. He'd come skulking back in from somewhere a couple of hours ago, looking like a kid that had been doing something he shouldn't have.

The Major was acting pretty odd. Granted most of the biotics Vega had served with had been aliens. Still Alenko's behavior was peculiar enough that he was gonna talk to the Doc when he got a chance; besides that gave him another opportunity to give Scar's little sister a hard time. He smirked. Solana was way too easy to wind up. Scars had figured out his game very quickly and had given as good as he'd gotten.

That led him to thinking about Scars…and by extension – Lola. He shook his head and smiled ruefully. It had been painfully obvious to entire ship even though the two had tried to be discrete about it. Well, it had given everyone something to focus on besides the damn Reapers and what was happening on earth – or any of the other home worlds.

Trying to forget some of the reports he'd heard or overheard during that time made him suddenly restless and he stood up. He wondered if he should go use the gym. Unconsciously he touched his left eye. He would not, however, be using another Turian as a sparring partner – not after Lieutenant Tafero.

If Scars had been available he would have happily challenged him; but from what he'd overheard – Scars wasn't going to be up to sparring for a couple of weeks, maybe more.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Puzzled, he went over and opened it to find Lola..the Commander standing there.

"Hey Lola, what you doing wandering around at this hour?" He indicated for her to come in.

"It's almost time for breakfast, Vega." She sounded curt as she came in. She glanced around then looked up at him and tried to smile. He knew her well enough to realize that she was forcing it; but he wasn't totally sure what the underlying emotion was. That made him cautious – he'd learned only too well that when Shepard was hiding her emotions that something was big was probably about to go down.

"Alenko here?"

"In his room. I'll get him." He turned to go; but stopped to look back at her. "Everything okay, Commander?"

She smiled again – this time it was more genuine – less forced. "Yeah, it's okay James."

With a nod, he went over and knocked on the door that led to the adjoining room where Alenko was bunked down then opened it and stuck his head in.

"Yes…what is it?" Alenko was laying on his bed, fully dressed. Seemed like nobody was sleeping in this morning.

"Commander's here and wants to speak to you." He said.

"Tell her I'll be right out." Alenko about catapulted off the bed, looking very eager.

Vega closed the door and turned to Shepard who was standing there with her arms crossed staring fixedly at a picture of what someone had told him was the current royal family. Some of whom had actually survived the Reapers, or so he'd heard.

"He'll be out in a second, Lola."

She nodded still staring at the picture, then shook her head and turned to him with a smile.

"Planning on doing some more sparring, Vega?" She indicated his face.

"Not with any Turian grannies." He retorted and she snorted in amusement.

"Awww, afraid are you?" She teased.

"Would you tangle with her?" He tossed back.

"Probably not since she's managed to take on most of Victus's general staff." She admitted.

"Awwww, afraid are you?" He parroted and she grinned at that.

Then the door opened and Alenko came out. Seeing Shepard a big grin split his face and he hurried over to her.

"J..Shep…Commander, what can I do for you?" He looked like, to Vega's disbelief, like he was about to try to hug her.

Shepard spun at his approach and detachedly, Vega realized that she was altering her stance to….

With that fluid economy she possessed and explosive power she could unleash – she swung on Alenko. Her fist cracking against his chin and knocked him backwards onto the floor.

"You fucking coward." She growled, advancing on him. Startled, Alenko scooted backwards away from her – desperately trying to bring up a biotic shield.

"Whoa, Lola." Vega, not sure what was going on; but sure he shouldn't let it proceed, quickly got between the two. "No hitting Majors."

"He's lucky that's all I did." She snarled; but didn't try to force her way past Vega. Fortunately. If he didn't want to take on a Turian granny – he sure as shit didn't want to tangle with a pissed off Commander Shepard.

His omni-tool went off and his glanced down at it, not wanting to take his attention off of the Commander. Whatever had triggered this she was furious and he was afraid that she'd go for the Major again.

It was Admiral Hackett.

He opened a channel and before Hackett could say anything. "Er, Admiral I think you ought to come to my and Alenko's quarters – the Commander is here and she's angry about something."

"Understood." Hackett didn't even question him.

Meanwhile Alenko had gotten to his feet though he didn't try to approach the Commander.

"I…you…" He began and she started to move towards him. Instinctively he backed up.

"Commander." Vega got between them again.

She glared at Vega but came to a halt; however he could see her seething like the caldera on a volcano – ready to blow.

"I was just thinking of you…" Alenko began.

"The hell you were." She snarled again and about shoved past Vega.

"Major. Kindly shut the fuck up." He threw over his shoulder as he, again, blocked her. She stared up at him and Vega could see rage; but in the background he caught a hint of something that he'd have almost said were tears. Lola didn't really cry so whatever had gone down had truly upset her.

Moments later the door opened and Hackett came in, still struggling to button his plaid shirt.

"Vega, Commander, Major." He took in the scene. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing sir." Alenko spoke up before Vega could.

"I cold cocked the Major, Admiral." Shepard sounded like any officer reporting on their day.

Hackett looked a bit taken aback by that.

"That's not professional behavior, Commander." He said hesitantly. Like Vega, he realized that something had gone down and while Shepard wasn't averse to punching out reporters she usually didn't take on fellow officers.

"Neither is being a spineless coward and going behind my back." She retorted. Hackett eyed her and then the Major, who was now looking guilty.

"What happened?"

"it was…." Alenko began.

"I was asking the Commander, Major." Hackett said coldly.

 **Hackett**

 _Damn_ , Hackett thought to himself, _now what the hell had the biotic done._ He knew instinctively that it must have something to do with her relationship with Vakarian.

"The Major.." Every word out of Shepard's mouth was rimmed in ice. "Decided that since I said no – he was going to go behind my back and try to convince Vakarian to dump me – so he could swoop in and save me."

Hackett swore mentally at that and glared at the Major.

"Is this true, Major?"

"Yes sir; but…"

"No asses, Alenko." Shepard growled interrupting him. "What the hell did you think that was going to accomplish? Did you think after telling you NO that I was going to come running to you for comfort?"

From the Major's guilty silence that was obviously exactly what he'd thought.

"It WOULD NOT OF HAPPENED, Alenko." Each word was clipped out of steel.

"I…" Alenko began again.

"The only damn thing you accomplished was to almost start another incident between us and the Turians." She went on coldly.

"Commander?"

"Turian bond mates don't usually just dump their partners, it's a mutual thing." She explained. "And they don't take to being forced away from their partners." Here she paused and glared at Alenko, who backed away from her a little more. Hackett didn't blame him.

"You damn near triggered Vakarian into attacking you."

Hackett about choked at that.

"The only thing that kept your moronic hide in one piece is that you'd been on the ground crew together." Shepard voice was cracking and Hackett realized that she was near to crying. "And he retained enough sanity to not go off on you."

Even Alenko was shaken by that, as well he should be Hackett thought grimly. He might be a biotic; but Vakarian was not only Turian; but had fought along side biotics and had no doubt learned how to deal with them. Hackett wouldn't have even begun to hazard a guess as to who would have prevailed in that fight; but it would have been a blood bath both literally and figuratively.

"I didn't know." Alenko said faintly.

"And you didn't give a rat's ass." Shepard shot back, then she looked at Hackett.

"Sir, am I CO of the Normandy?"

"Yes." Hackett was startled by the question.

"Then I want the Major gone before I get back to the Normandy." She stated. "I don't ever want to see him again." She started for the door. "I'll accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate, sir." With that she was gone, leaving a stunned silence behind her.


	55. Chapter 55 - Unexpected

_Greetings All, wishing you a good day and a great weekend. Sorry for the delay but wanted to get this out before Real Life attacked. (Rent as always) This is sort of a filler chapter - a cooling off - at least for Shepard after she punched out Kaidan. LOL As always all the favs, follows, comments and reviews make my day. Your input is what keeps writers writing. This universe and these characters belong to Bioware. I'm just playing with them._

* * *

Unexpected

 **Shepard**

Shepard stormed back through the corridors until the aching stiffness in her legs made her slow down and realize what she was doing. She stopped and got herself under control. No use spooking some cadet like Hendan into thinking the Reapers had reanimated. Inwardly, though she couldn't really remember them, she shivered at the concept.

She wrenched her mind away from those thoughts. Hopefully, finally, the situation with Alenko was solved. If not she'd cold cock him again. Damn, she hated to admit it; but that had felt good. She couldn't punch Renfield out ( _not that she didn't want to_ ) so getting to hit Alenko was very satisfying, even if her hand hurt now.

As for her punishment – at this point she didn't care. If the Reapers counted for points then one destroyer sized Reaper ought to take care of it. If not, she'd take whatever punishment they deemed appropriate.

As she calmed, along with her legs, her hand started throbbing angrily. Well her N7 combat instructor had said that hitting a human skull barehanded was gonna hurt. He'd always advised the use of something to protect your hand - like a two by four, gunstock, or rebar.

Figuring she was finally calm enough, she started walking again. Amused at her ease of getting around the mansion. It wasn't the Normandy but it had become very familiar, and, in some cases, far more welcoming. Once she got back she'd be taking care of that. Purging Renfield and Corso's cronies and getting back those of her crew that had been forced out. If they wanted, or could come back. She knew, for many, they were helping loved ones or their home communities, or searching for lost loved ones. She would not allow them to be ordered back, they had more than paid their dues. Heroes all in her book.

Up ahead was the small room the Turians had set up as a place to get dextro food and drinks when the kitchen was shut down. Smart idea that, saved the cook being on 24/7 and made it easy on the med suite staff and patients. Whiteson, all on his own, had added a coffee/hot drinks machine and snacks for the humans. She envied Victus – Whiteson was the kind of man any sane commander would kill to have on their staff. He followed chain of command but he could also think on his feet and adapt – sometimes a rare combination.

She spotted Solana heading for the break? snack? room. The Turian was studying a datapad and hadn't noticed her.

"Solana?" Shepard called when she was closer.

The younger woman started and looked up.

"Commander." She smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Shepard asked as they stopped in front of the break room.

"He's fine." Solana's mandibles moved outward in a smile. "Still sleeping, which he will for awhile."

"Is that normal?"

"After SRH yes."

"SRH?" Shepard didn't recognize the initials.

"Oh, short for Stress Relief Hormone." Solana explained. "We don't much use it." Here she smirked. "There are other more fun ways of relieving stress."

Shepard grinned back, having learned all about those other ways.

"But Garrus isn't up to either of those – so – SRH." Then Solana scowled. "Not that the idiot wouldn't try one of them, given a chance."

Shepard smiled, recognizing the sibling sniping.

"I'll go keep him company." She told Solana, who nodded.

As she turned to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me? He will be okay" The young woman tentatively asked Shepard as she paused in the doorway.

"I wouldn't mind the company and a cup of coffee and a donut; but I want to find Chakwas.." At Solana's quizzical look she indicated her aching hand. "Alenko has a hard head."

Solana grinned at that. "I'll bring you back a coffee then. Not so sure about the donut thing – whatever that is."

"It's a hunk of sweet fried dough." Shepard explained. She'd always had a bit of a problem with sweets.

"Probably not. How do you like your coffee?"

"A spoonful of sugar and a little cream if you can. If not, black is fine." With that the two women separated.

Fortunately for her stiffening knees – the med suite was just down the hallway and around the corner from the break room.

The same two guards from earlier were still on duty and they nodded at her as they graciously opened the doors.

"Thanks guys."

Once inside with the doors closed behind her, she happily collapsed into a chair to rest her aching legs. Her anger had carried her down to Alenko's room and then back up here; but now it was wearing off and she was beginning to really hurt. Well Akiko had wanted her to push herself; but not quite this much. She chastised herself mentally.

She pushed herself to her feet before her knees could really stiffen up and went looking for Chakwas.

But before she did that she checked in on Garrus. Solana had dimmed the light by his bedside and rotated it so it wouldn't shine in his face. With what illumination there was, Shepard could see he was resting peacefully. His muscles at ease. When she'd seen him earlier his muscles, particularly in his arms and legs, had been visibly knotting and unknotting as they contracted and relaxed. Looking both painful and alarming.

Now they were quiet except for an occasional slow twitch.

His breathing was slow, deep and easy.

As she turned to go, she noticed a roll away bed over against the wall. Unfolded and neatly made up. Once again Whiteson had come through.

Reassured, she went in search of Chakwas. Finally locating the older woman at the back of the med suite in a little rest area they'd set up; with a battered old couch, a couple of arm chairs, and a table.

She was, apparently dozing, in one of the armchairs. Eyes closed, hands laced across her stomach; but the second she heard Shepard's footsteps she was alert.

"Shepard." She straightened up and glared at the Commander. "You're supposed to be resting. What have you been up to?"

Shepard grinned sheepishly and held up her swollen hand. "Bruising myself on a biotic."

Chakwas gaped at her for a second then swung into action. She motioned Shepard into the area the humans used. ( _The Turians had simply moved their doctor into the same room – making it a central area for medical needs.)_ Surgery, though, was performed in different rooms as per species.

Shepard sat down on the bed while Chakwas scanned her hand; and her legs. She hummed disapprovingly under her breath at what she was reading.

"You should know better than to punch someone bare handed, Shepard." She turned to the medical cupboard (marked with red crosses to signify levo supplies).

"Yeah, I remembered that about the time my fist connected with his chin." Shepard sighed then hissed as Chakwas began cleaning her hand.

"What did Alenko do?" Chakwas asked neutrally.

"Damn near got his stupid ass into a fight with Vakarian." Shepard growled.

"What?" Chakwas stopped, startled.

"I told him no in no uncertain terms so he decided to go behind my back and try to get Garrus to call it off." Shepard was still enraged about that.

"Not a particularly good idea." Chakwas put a spray dressing on her hand where Alenko's teeth had scored her skin. "From all I know, Turians don't take kindly to people messing with their mates."

"Yeah, well he apparently damned near triggered some kind of instinctive protective response. The only reason Vakarian didn't attack was that they'd been on the ground team together." Shepard told her.

Chakwas readied a shot. "I know Kaidan has carried a torch for you for a long time."

Shepard snorted dismissively at that.

Not daunted Chakwas went on. "But this seems excessive even for him." She paused and looked thoughtful. "I wonder if this is some form of PTSD."

"I thought that took the form of nightmares?" Shepard's nights were often torn apart with nightmares she couldn't, probably didn't want to, remember.

"Often; but conditions like PTSD can have many different ways of manifesting." Chakwas explained.

"Well, he can get himself checked out at Huerta E." Shepard grumbled. "I told Hackett I want him off the Normandy before I get back."

Chakwas sighed but didn't say anything. From somewhere, Shepard remembered that the doctor had been a fan of the biotic.

"Speaking of." Shepard paused. "I know you're still swamped with the injured and the healing, Chakwas; but I'd like you to come back to the Normandy – if you want or can."

Chakwas frowned as she began to clean up. "Like you, Commander – I don't like wasting time on useless gestures. There are too many injured for that kind of wastefulness."

"You'll get no argument from me; and I'll be telling Hackett and by extension the Alliance that. The Normandy needs to be doing concrete things like ferrying supplies and survivors – rescues – protections." Shepard snorted. "Not running around doing dog and pony shows." Something came to mind and she snickered. Chakwas looked curiously at her.

"Victus told me that 'dog and pony' translates out to 'varren and elcor' for the Turians." She grinned and Chakwas laughed.

"I bet that must have confused them?"

"I think they wrote it off to – _'humans are very strange'_." Shepard chuckled.

"Speaking of Turians…" Chakwas got serious. "What about Garrus?"

Shepard sighed. "I'm not sure – except that the more I'm around him the more I want him around." Chakwas nodded with a soft smile.

"But that's what I want – what does he want..or, more importantly, need." She glanced off to the side. "In a few months most all the Turians are going to head back to Palaven. His family is going to want him to come home and I know Victus wants him to help put their home world back together."

She was quiet. "I can't…won't ask him to abandon his people."

"Jess. He won't abandon his people but he's not going to leave your side until you tell him to go..and even then it won't be far." Chakwas told her. "Garrus decided for you a long time ago."

"But I can't remember so many things about us." Shepard ran her good hand through her hair in frustration then snorted. "The X-rated stuff – yeah." Here she blushed furiously and Chakwas grinned at her embarrassment. "But not the beginning stuff – the deep stuff."

"I'm pretty sure it will come, you just have to give it time." Chakwas assured her.

Shepard let out a breath as she climbed down off the bed. "All right; but the personal porn movies are getting a bit much, considering some of the places we..er...seemed to have investigated things."

Chakwas laughed at that. "Okay, I want you off your feet for the next 12 hours at least."

"12 hours! I can't be out of it that long."

"Do you have anywhere pressing to be?" The older woman shot back, hands on hips.

"Er." Shepard thought about it. "No."

"Then 12 hours it is." Chakwas told her.

"Yes mother." She tossed over her shoulder as she made her way back to Garrus's bedside. Behind her she heard Chakwas chuckle.

When she got back to Garrus, he was still resting quietly. With a sigh she pulled the chair out of the corner and next to the bed. She settled into it very cautiously, unsure how long her now aching and stiffening legs could take sitting. She chided herself mentally for over doing it.

Before she could get too comfortable or in the case of her legs, uncomfortable. There was a sigh and a low mumble from the bed.

Instantly she was on her feet, watching as he twitched and shifted in his sleep. His sub harmonics and his visible tones colliding.

After a few moments of clicks, hums, growls, purrs, and chirps. ( _Which she thought were adorable but would never tell him._ ) His eyes slowly opened.

He glanced around wearily, rather out of it, and she knew he was still exhausted so she kept quite in case he was just going to fall asleep again.

Then his eyes lite on her and he smiled. It was slow and crooked but it made her feel warm all over.

"Hey big guy." She smiled back. "How you feel."

He stared at her for a few moments then with a grin and a slightly slurred voice. "You're cute."

She about died of shock. He'd never, that she knew of, been this forward.

"No…wait…that's not right." His face plates shifted. "Your waist is supportive?"

Shepard didn't know what to say or what the hell was gong on.

"No, your fringe is..." He shook his head and stopped. "No, wrong thing." He now looked as confused as she felt.

Just then, thankfully, Solana came in with her coffee.

"Commander…" Then she saw that Garrus was awake.

He spotted her at the same time and scowled. "I'm not talking to you. You broke my destroyer model."

Solana came to a halt, startled.

"He woke up and called me cute." Shepard explained, waving her hand at the bed.

"Well you are." Garrus retorted with what rather looked like a silly grin on his face.

After a second, Solana started to smirk. "Spirits, I'd forgotten about that."

"Forgotten about what?"

"SRH relaxes everything – heavily." She explained.

"So?"

"He's basically – what is it you humans say – three blankets to the storm?"

Shepard tried to figure that one out as Garrus, she hadn't though they knew that maneuver, stuck his tongue out at his sister. Then it hit.

"You mean 3 sheets to the wind?"

Solana nodded smirking even wider at her brother, as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"He's drunk?"

"VERY." Solana said and started giggling.


	56. Chapter 56 - Adjustments

_Greetings All, I hope everything goes well for you. Sorry this is both a short chapter and something of a lightweight one. I'm still trying to figure where to head next with this story. I'll probably have more of drunk Garrus shooting his mouth (and his foot) off. LOL Thank you for all your favs, follows, comments, and reviews - you inspire me. Have a great one._

* * *

Adjustments

 **Shepard**

Looking at, what she realized, was the now pouting Garrus. Mandibles tight to his face, arms crossed over his chest, scowling at them.

"Is there anything we can do?" She asked the younger woman.

Solana was quiet for a second then with a smirk. "Sit back and enjoy it!" Shepard about choked at that; but was relieved. If Solana was joking like that it meant that however serious it might be – it wasn't – at that moment, critical. This was sibling teasing not the mordant humor doctors sometimes had when things were shaping up to be bad.

Relieved she turned her attention to Vakarian, who eased his scowl when he saw she was looking at him.

"How are you feeling big guy?" She walked over to the bed.

"Tired, hungry." He replied with a bit of a whine.

Without thinking she gently put her hand on his arm. He looked down at it, a bit surprised she thought then his mandibles slowly lifted into a smile and he looked up at her.

"You're soft."

Shepard had to smile at that. "Yeah, soft and squishy, I know."

He gently squeezed her arm with his other hand, as always incredibly gentle with her.

"No, not squishy - firm."

She heard a soft hum from Solana that she thought might be amusement. Garrus glared over at her."

"Still not talking to you." He told her, rather petulantly. Shepard hid her grin.

"Promises." Solana shot back and he scowled again.

"Meals with you two must have been…interesting." Shepard observed, smiling.

"Our parents usually separated us at the table." Solana admitted. "And we behaved when dad was home."

Shepard looked askance at that. "Dad was usually on the Citadel – C-Sec. Mom was the one home with us; and let us get away with a lot." Here it was Solana's turn to scowl at Garrus. "Particularly her first born – the brat."

Garrus stuck his long bluish tongue out at his sister again. Jess turned away so he couldn't see her snickering at his decided childishness.

Just then the curtains opened and Castis came in.

Solana turned on her father. "Dad, where were you last night?"

Shepard noticed that Garrus straightened up at his father's entrance.

Castis was startled by the question."I..er…I was helping Lieutenant Tafero with her security patrols." He explained, somewhat lamely.

"All night?" Solana crossed her arms over her chest and stared, hard, at her father.

To Shepard's secret delight the very model of a 'good' Turian started looking decidedly sheepish.

"It took a long time." He offered in explanation; and it was obvious from Solana's stare that she didn't believe him for a second.

Castis wouldn't meet her gaze as he looked to Garrus and Shepard.

"I hear she's good at stress relief." Garrus piped up into the silence.

Everyone sputtered at that. Shepard exploding into laugher, Solana letting out a startled squawk, and what sounded like a bit of a groan from Castis. Obviously stress relief was okay; but not necessarily if it was your own father. Jess guessed that Turian kids might be somewhat like human kids in that respect. They didn't truly want to know what their parents got up to in the bedroom.

Just then someone cleared their throats outside of the curtains.

"Come in." Solana squeaked, still caught off guard.

The curtains opened and Victus stepped through. He came to a halt and took in the scene before him. Shepard chuckling to herself, Castis looking sheepish, Solana staring at her father, and Garrus smiling crookedly.

"Good morning?" It was more question than statement.

"It was his suggestion." Castis exclaimed suddenly, pointing at Victus.

The Primarch abruptly became the focus of Solana's glare. Where her father was concerned, she obviously didn't care that he was the Primarch.

"What did I suggest?" Victus asked; a bit cautiously if Shepard was any judge.

"Lieutenant Tafero." Shepard spoke up, dissolving into giggles again.

"She's very good at stress relief." Garrus piped up again then added almost as an afterthought. "So I've been told."

"Ah, I see." Victus suddenly understood.

"My father…" It was obvious from Solana's voice, her near growling sub harmonics; and the fact that her mandibles were now clamped tight to her face that she was furious. "…is not some barely grown adolescent who needs help finding a partner."

"Victus also wanted her out of his fringe." Garrus added helpfully. Now it was Victus's turn to glare at the younger man.

"Vakarian!"

"He's drunk, Victus." Shepard came to his defense, finally getting control of herself. "I don't think he's fully aware of what he's saying."

"You're still cute." Garrus told Shepard, now completely ignoring the man glowering at him.

"I know." She patted Vakarian on the arm.

"What in Spirit's name happened?" Now Victus was focused on the cheerfully oblivious Vakarian; but without his earlier animosity.

Shooting her father a look that said that they would be talking later, Solana spoke up. Victus also got his share of that glare; but Turian upbringing had reasserted itself and she was mostly polite.

"He almost snapped over into a mate's Ancida Protectica." She explained. "I had to give him SRH."

"Oh?" Victus swung around to face Shepard. "Who triggered it?" Shepard marked the way he said who not what, and guessed that he already had an inkling.

"Major Alenko." She sighed.

Victus straightened up, becoming, in that instant, the Primarch of the Turian people not Victus. "I will not tolerate his interference any more, Commander."

Realizing that Victus was headed for his own version of Ancida Protectica, Shepard spoke up quickly.

" He won't be coming anywhere around us again, Primarch." She explained, afraid of what the older man might or could do. "Admiral Hackett is aware of his behavior and the guards out front know he is not permitted in here anymore."

She paused then added." And I punched him out."

Victus gave a click of surprise at that. "Do you think he understands now?"

"If not, I'll punch him again." She said calmly, meaning every word of it. She'd had it with Alenko and his obsession; and his trying to influence Vakarian had been the last straw.

After a moment of consideration. "All right. For now I'll leave the matter where it is; but if he comes near you again – I'm putting him under arrest." Victus told her, grudgingly. She nodded.

With that he turned to Solana who was staring at her father. Castis meanwhile had gone to the other side of Garrus's bed.

"Garrus?"

Abruptly Garrus' slightly goofy look vanished and he stared at his hands. Shepard became aware of what felt like a sad sub harmonic from him.

"I'm sorry father." He was barely audible. "I…I failed you, I..I got caught."

"Caught? What is he talking about?" Victus was puzzled.

"Other than basically being drunk, SRH affects people differently." Solana explained. "I think Garrus has regressed to his youth."

"I know what he's talking about then; but…" He looked to his daughter. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine in a couple of hours, dad." She smiled to relieve him. Reassured, Castis turned back to his son.

"It's okay Garrus." Castis put a hand on his son's arm. "You protected your sister. You did good."

Garrus looked up at that and smiled shyly at his father. In that instant, Shepard saw the youngster who'd tried so hard to please his father; but just wasn't born to ever be a model Turian.


	57. Chapter 57 - Aftermath

_Hello Good Readers. Sorry this took awhile, but went through three versions of this chapter and I'm still not totally happy with it. Let me know what you think. The incident from Shepard's earlier career where she met Garrus is detailed in my story - Just Another Saturday Night. As it was before she was chasing Saren she does remember it. To all those who are still following, and have faved, reviewed or commented - you are what make this all worth it. Thank you for everything and wishing you a good one._

* * *

Aftermath

 **Shepard**

Unbidden a memory arose, fully engulfing her. She was somewhere dim, and dusty – the light spotty like it was shining down through high ceiling vents. Her hands and knees hurt and she dimly knew an old friend from basic was behind her; but in front of her was a young Turian. An adolescent, he was small, barely taller than her, almost slender, his fringe not even grown out yet. No colony marks, blue grey eyes; and his tannish skin was spotty and dark beneath his grey plates; something she knew was wrong.

She realized/knew this was Garrus – an adolescent Garrus, and he/they were in dire straits.

Then Solana's spoke up and she was abruptly was back in the med suite.

"What's he talking about, father?" Solana asked.

"The kidnapping." Castis turned to her; and Solana's smirk vanished. She seemed almost to close in on herself, Shepard thought, rather like Garrus had. Given what she remembered of the incident, Jess didn't blame them.

"Primarch, why are you up so bright and early?" She decided to change the subject; and give the Vakarians a chance to recover.

"Bright?" Victus inadvertently glanced at a nearby window, still curtained by the driving rain, then his mandibles clicked in recognition. "Human phrase?"

"Yeah." Shepard grinned at him. "Means really early in the morning and disgustingly alert."

Victus's mandibles clicked. "I had wanted to talk to Vakarian." He paused to look over at Garrus, who was watching them with that oblivious smile again, and his mandibles flared slightly. "But I don't think he's quite up to an intelligent conversation at the moment."

About then, Garrus's arm snaked around Shepard's waist and he gently, but firmly, pulled her next to the bed; his hand settling suggestively on her waist.

"You wanna sit next to me?" He murmured with what he must have thought was a come-hither look; but he only managed to twitch his eyebrow plates rather lamely. Obviously his 'drunk' was affecting more than just his thoughts.

"You think." Shepard rolled her eyes at Victus as she turned to Garrus. "You're getting kind of frisky there, Big Guy."

"You're cute." He offered by way of explanation.

Oh Spirits." Solana groaned. "He's drunk and aroused."

Victus chuffed in amusement at that, getting a glare from Solana and a long-suffering look from Castis. Shepard just shook her head, chuckling quietly to herself.

"I don't think that will work, Garrus, the bed's a little small." She told him, firmly moving his hand down to her hips. Almost immediately Garrus moved it back to her waist, then 'purred' at her.

"Garrus!" Castis sounded shocked at his son's behavior and Victus started smirking, which made Shepard wonder just what exactly those sub harmonics were saying.

"I'll leave you to deal with this; and talk to him later." Victus quickly excused himself.

"Coward." Shepard tossed after him and heard another chuff of amusement as he left.

Garrus hand tightened around her waist – not painfully; but possessively. While it felt odd, it was a good kind of odd that he so obviously wanted her.

She gently loosened his hand and put it back down to her hip. With a low growl he was already moving it back up to her waist; and his purr was ratcheting up to motor levels.

"Are we gonna have to tranc him?" She sighed looking at Solana as she moved his hand, yet again. Almost immediately he moved it back up. This back and forth went on for several moments. Shepard was torn between annoyance at his persistence and amusement with his very out of character behavior, which was beginning to resemble something out of a comedy vid.

Solana gave a soft chuff of amusement and frustration. "I don't know, Commander. I've never seen him like this."

Castis meanwhile looked rather scandalized, if Shepard was reading him right.

"Garrus, stop pestering the Commander." He finally ordered his son.

Garrus's hand froze where it was, his purr cut off; and he quickly glanced up at her. What had been funny took a more serious turn as she saw the hurt in his eyes and 'felt' a faint keen enter his sub harmonics.

"Easy Garrus." She said softly, focusing on him. "I'm not mad, not running away – now is just not a good time for this."

He frowned for a moment, then with a slightly sad sigh, he dropped his hand from her waist and his eyes from her face. Before he could put his hand back in his lap, she grabbed hold of it, interweaving her fingers with his. He looked up at her again; and all she could see was his need/love for her in his eyes. She knew he cared/loved her but the intensity made her breath catch in her throat.

Someone had once described Turians as ' _steel and stone'_. Whoever it was had never gazed into their eyes and seen their souls.

"It's okay, Garrus." She gently rubbed her thumb in circles over the back of his hand to soothe him. "It'll be fine."

Faintly, his 'purr' started back up; but it wasn't that engine idling one that she was beginning to associate with his 'interest'. This one was soft, almost silent; at least to her though she could feel it where she was touching him.

Peripherally, she was aware of Castis reacting to that sound. He seemed to jerk upright, not badly as in anger, but as if it meant something very important to him. After a moment he quickly stepped outside the curtains. Shepard looked curiously at Solana.

"Later." Solana said quietly and followed her father.

 **Victus**

Victus headed for the dining room on the next level. Though he was furious that Alenko had caused Garrus to suffer, he was enormously glad the younger man had managed to control his instincts and not engage with the biotic. He wasn't sure who would have won but they both would have been badly injured; and Turian/Human relations would also have been damaged. Something they didn't need now that they were so close to going home.

Despite the situation, he had to chuckle. Garrus had just given him so much ammunition that he'd be teasing the younger man for the next few months. He was very glad though that Shepard couldn't really hear sub harmonics. Garrus's had been more than a touch suggestive.

Secretly, though he knew he shouldn't, he also relished the look on Castis's face. The elder Vakarian probably wouldn't have been so shocked if Shepard was Turian; but she wasn't and his son being that forward with a human was, no doubt, hard for him to accept. Like it or not they were all learning different things.

When he walked into the dining room, his generals had apparently all eaten and left – or hadn't stirred out of their beds yet. The cold and the rain were hard on Turian bodies marred by battle and age and not used to this environment.

Hackett, Pace, and the other Colonel, Yamana were there. He'd heard of Yamana from his people that had dealt with her and she was a good officer, a friend to the Turian. The big N7, Vega, was also there – flirting – now why wasn't he surprised at that, with the girl who waited on them, Adelaide. Like many she was a relative of Whitesons. He'd often wondered just how many in the nearby small town were related to the man. It was good to have relatives; but again he had to wonder how many had survived the war. He doubted that there were many families – Turian and Human – that had come through the war without loosing someone or many someones.

The Alliance officers, he was glad to see Alenko was not there, started to come to their feet when he came in. He just waved them back to their seats. It was too early for formalities.

"Primarch." That was Hackett, settling back with a sigh and a touch of stiffness. It seemed that cold and rain wasn't anymore forgiving on older human bodies than on the Turians.

"Admiral, Colonels." He nodded. "Lieutenant."

"You're up early." Hackett commented as Victus sat across from him.

Instantly Adelaide had a steaming hot pot of water, wearing of all things a fuzzy coat that looked like a sheep, in front of him with a tin of _Khale_ and a Quarian sweetener. She poured the hot water into his cup, the one that Whiteson had found for him. He'd asked, as had others, about the little woven coats on the pots and the humans all said it kept the water hotter. The Turians had put it off to another one of those many weird things that humans did.

She filled his cup with hot water and left him to make his own drink.

"Thank you, Adelaide."

"Sir. I'm afraid we've only got _Cludge_ this morning." She apologized. "The new supplies haven't warmed from stasis yet."

 _Cludge_ was the nickname they given the porridge? hash? made out of Quarian vegetables and the protein matt. It was edible and it used left overs – that was about all you could really say about it.

"That's fine." He told her. "A small plate will be good." In truth a small plate was about all he could stand of the stuff.

With a nod she was gone as he dropped a couple of pellets of _Khale_ into his cup. Enjoying the smell of home and normalcy.

Hackett was savoring his cup of coffee and absently watching the rain out of a window.

"I'll be glad when this storm is over." The older man sighed, turning to look at Victus.

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone around the table.

"How do you keep busy?" Hackett asked Victus.

"Keeping track of and coordinating all our people, all the decisions that goes with that, and.." Victus sighed, "..shiploads of paperwork." There were groans of agreement from all the senior officers. "And sparring. If you're bored you could always spar, Admiral?"

Hackett sputtered into his coffee and there was a choked snicker coming from Vega's direction.

"Thanks but no thanks, Victus, my doctors would kill me if I messed up what they just fixed and…" Here he glared at Vega who immediately straightened up in his seat; but didn't really look all that repentant. "I'm not much of a one for sparring – now Vega here, I was hearing, wants a rematch with your Security Head."

It was Vega's turn to about choke on his coffee at that and Victus chuffed in amusement. Seems he wasn't the only one who enjoyed teasing his people.

There were muted snickers from Pace and Yamana.

Just then Whiteson came in the door. He paused and threw a slight salute to the officers gathered at the table. They acknowledged him.

"Primarch." He nodded formally to Victus.

"Whiteson." Victus nodded back. "Is everything all right?" The estate manager looked excited to him and he could smell it on him.

"Yes sir." He smiled. "According to the weather people, this storm should be tapering off in the next hour or so."

Everyone at the table cheered at that. They were all hardily sick and tired of the rain and the accompanying cold.

"How soon before we can get a vehicle out of here?" That was Hackett who spoke up quickly then looked over to Victus in embarrassment. "Sorry, Primarch."

"Same question I was going to ask." Victus waved off his apology.

"By mid afternoon we can get one of your APCs out to the Alliance base. That road is all on higher ground." He told them. "However the main roads out of the area will take another day or two to be safe to drive. They'll have to check and make sure the road beds are intact and clear them of any trees that came down."

"Finally." That was Victus and there were murmurs of agreement from everyone.


	58. Chapter 58 - Rearrangements

_Greetings Good Folk. I'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter but a bit of writer's block hit. (Gotta learn to duck.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy. As always I thank everyone who favs, follows, reviews, or comments - you're the icing on the cake. To HatUmbra, as a guest I can't reply directly to you; but thank you kindly for your lovely comments. (Blushes) I'm glad that I make your day better - your comments certainly made mine better. Have a great day all._

* * *

Rearrangements

 **Victus**

Doctor Chakwas came in just as Pace and Yamana were leaving. There was a moment of maneuvering amid the greetings.

The human doctor hadn't spent much time down in the dinning room while she'd been taking care of the Commander. Victus silently applauded her dedication.

When she entered all the male Alliance stood up. Victus knew, from having asked the first time he'd seen it, that this was done as a sign of courtesy for her being a woman. Privately he thought it should be a sign of respect for her skill as a physician; but he said nothing.

Hackett motioned her over before he resumed his seat.

"Primarch, Admiral." She greeted them after she'd nodded to the Vega.

"Doc." Came Vega's cheerful greeting as he shoveled in a forkful of something yellow and red that smelled incredibly spicy to Victus.

Adelaide instantly was there with a pot of tea and a fresh cup. Victus had heard that the older woman was a favorite of the staff.

"Doctor." Victus nodded at her and she returned it as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Chakwas." Hackett nodded to her also.

"Admiral." She paused to take a sip of her tea. "I saw Whiteson in the hallway. He told me that the rain should stop soon."

"Yes, finally." Hackett exclaimed.

"What happens now, sirs?"

"The Primarch has graciously loaned us the use of a couple of APCs to get to the Alliance Base."

"Thank you." Chakwas murmured to Victus. "But what does that mean?"

"Means we can get out of here." Hackett told her.

"Who's we?" She asked politely if pointedly.

"Well Renfield, of course. Pace and Yamana also want to head back."

"And Alenko." Victus interjected. He had no intentions of putting up with the biotic a moment longer than he had to.

"Of course." Hackett took a sip of his coffee. "Shepard.."

"No." Victus interrupted him. "She might be Alliance; but she is also a Council Spectre…and even more importantly she is Vakarian's bond mate."

"I…er.." Hackett, oddly, looked at a loss for words.

"She will stay here until she decides she wants to go." Victus statement left no room for Hackett to protest; as he had intended. He and the Admiral hadn't locked horns, as the humans said, much during the war; but enough that Hackett knew when Victus wasn't going to budge.

"Then I'm staying." Chakwas spoke up.

"I thought Shepard was doing okay?" Hackett was suddenly concerned, voicing Victus's own worries.

"She is; but she has amnesia and took a hard blow to the head. It is only prudent to monitor her for awhile longer." Chakwas simple explanation calmed both men.

"Don't you have patients to get back to?" Hackett asked.

"Are you implying that I would desert my charges, Admiral?" It was said calmly; but if Chakwas had been Turian, Victus was certain her sub harmonics would have been roiling with anger and insult.

"No, doctor, never." Hackett looked honestly taken aback at her accusation. "I was just asking."

Reassured, she relaxed. "Apologies Admiral. I made certain that all my long term patients were to be well taken care of." She paused and sighed, letting a crack appear in her normally calm, professional demeanor. "It's been near two years since the end of the war and frankly I could use a break."

"Have you not taken one before now, Doctor?"

"A day here or there; but there was no time for an extended one, Primarch. We had too many wounded that needed immediate treatment if they were to survive."

That made Victus think, while it was instilled in Turians from a young age to work for the common good, he realized that all the Turian medical people had been faced with near insurmountable odds at the end of the war. Cut off from Palaven and a steady stream of supplies, stuck on a levo world, and inundated with the wounded and dying.

They had faced it and surmounted it with typical Turian fortitude. He'd have to give thought to a practical way of acknowledging their service. He was not a big fan of medals. They only gathered dust and got snagged on ones clothing.

"I'm sure your doctors will be ecstatic to see you back at the hospital." Chakwas spoke up; and Victus was positive that there was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes when she did.

Hackett looked suddenly appalled and Victus was hard pressed to keep from laughing. Given some of the tales the Admiral had regaled him with from his time in the hospital, he knew why. The very last thing the Admiral wanted was to let a doctor, any doctor get near him again.

For a moment Hackett looked near panicked or as panicked as he'd ever get then…

"Primarch, may I impose on your kindness a little longer, and be allowed to stay?" Victus had to admire how professional the Admiral kept his voice.

"Not that I'm against it, Admiral; but why would you want to stay?" Victus was very careful to keep from smirking. He knew that Hackett would recognize it.

"We should coordinate plans for getting the rest of your people up to the ships. Also making sure all repairs are solid and you have more than enough supplies to get back home." Hackett explained.

Valid reasons all; but Victus was positive that Hackett was just trying to avoid being put back in the doctor's hands.

"All right; but you should have a guard and an aide."

"Vega!" Hackett snapped suddenly and, startled, the big Marine jumped to his feet, fork still in hand.

"Sir!" He wisely didn't salute or he would have stuck the fork in his nose.

"I'm going to be staying on here for awhile. You'll be doubling as my guard and my aide."

"Yes Admiral." There was a pause then hesitantly. "This doesn't mean I have to do paperwork does it?"

Victus heard the faintest snicker out of the Doctor; but he was careful not to react to it.

Hackett excused himself then; and dragged Vega off with him.

Once they were out of sight and hearing, Chakwas chuckled. Victus joined her.

"Poor James – he's better at blowing things up then writing them down."

"I remember." Victus smiled at her. "Did you bring up the hospital to Hackett deliberately, Doctor?"

She studied him over the top of her cup and smiled. "Yes. Shepard needs to rest. The Alliance keeps treating her like a trained dog not the Galaxies hero. Even Hackett forgets on occasion and she's too good a soldier to tell them no." Here she paused and looked out the window. "And she and Garrus need time together."

Victus let out a hum of agreement and nodded, glad that someone on the Alliance side was fighting for Shepard and Garrus.

Meanwhile

 **Shepard**

Fortunately, Garrus had settled down to just holding her hand and surrounding her with that soft rumble, that she felt more than heard. It vibrated through her body; but like a cat's purr it just made her feel warm and somehow safe. She wondered what exactly he was saying or what it meant.

Particularly after his earlier 'purring' had set the Primarch to smirking and scandalized Castis. Somehow she wasn't sure she wanted to know exactly what he'd been 'saying' then; though she was fairly certain it would embarrass her.

The rumble began to fade away and she realized that he was falling asleep. After a few moments the rumble trailed off all together and his hand eased around hers; but he didn't completely release it.

She held his hand a bit longer until she was sure he was fully asleep and then gently put his hand back down. A tiny whine escaped him when she did that; but fortunately he didn't rouse.

"It's okay big guy," She whispered to him. "I'm not going any where, relax."

He let out the faintest of purrs and then settled back into the pillows with a sigh.

Once certain he was deeply asleep, she turned to the roll away that Whiteson had brought in. There were only so many places she could put it; but where it was now was too far away from Garrus she thought. After giving it some thought she decided to put it on the other side of Garrus's bed. There wasn't any nightstand there and she could put it up higher, and still leave him room to get out of bed and to the bathroom. She didn't fancy him tripping over her, and doubted that he would like it either.

The roll away was just that, a roll away and it took her but a moment to maneuver it where she wanted it, quietly. She didn't want to wake him up. Not that his being rather 'drunk' wasn't funny; but she was sure he needed the rest more than she need ammo to tease him with.

On the heels of that thought, the curtains opened and Solana slipped in.

Shepard had been bent over, rearranging the roll away and when she straightened up she surprised the younger woman.

"Commander." Solana was startled to see her pop up on the other side of the bed.

"Solana." Shepard smiled. "Sorry, just moved the roll away bed over here. Want to be near him without getting in anybody's way."

"He finally fall asleep?" Solana paused to take in the readings on the few machines that Garrus was still hooked up to.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago."

Solana paused for a minute then. "That's good, he needs the rest." She sounded a bit hesitant and after a moment, Shepard realized why.

"You looking for more blackmail material?" Shepard teased.

Solana looked guilty for a second then she laughed, and Shepard joined her.

"Yeah, not that I don't have months worth at this moment." She glanced down at her brother, and her usual irritated look vanished to be replaced by a concerned and loving look. One that she'd probably die before letting him see. "But he does need to rest – the big idiot."

Shepard chuckled at that. Solana and Garrus reminded her so much of her relationship with her brother. They'd fought like cats and dogs; but anyone threatening harm would face a united front.

"Er…what was he saying when he was 'purring'?" Solana looked puzzled for a second at the word then her translator gave her a substitute.

"Oh…er…" Now it was Solana's turn to look a bit embarrassed if Shepard was reading her right.

"That bad?" Shepard rescued the younger woman.

Solana rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, let's just say he was being rather explicit."

"No wonder Victus was smirking." Jess eyed Solana. "Also explains why your father was scandalized."

Solana gave a nervous laugh. "Yes, well, it's not something you should be saying in public and dad is a bit of a…what is it you humans say…prune."

Shepard burst out laughing then quickly got herself under control to avoid waking Garrus. "It's actually prude; but given the look on your father's face – prune might be more apt."

Solana gave a soft chuff of amusement. "Dad is kind of old fashioned."

"He's a good man, though." Jess told her and looked at the bed. "And he's raised a good man…and a good woman."

Suddenly Solana was exhibiting all the signs of a highly embarrassed Turian.

"Thank you, Commander."

Shepard waved away her gratitude. "Just speaking the truth." Then something occurred to her.

"Solana, what upset your father there at the end? Did I do something?"

The younger woman got quiet suddenly; and Jess was abruptly concerned. "No, it wasn't you. My mom used to…" She paused trying to find the right word to explain. "Hum, I guess you could say since it was all sub harmonic, to us when we were little. Garrus was humming one of her favorite tunes to you.." Here Solana paused and glanced out the window. "It brought back memories of mom dad wasn't ready to deal with."

Shepard nodded quietly.


	59. Chapter 59 - The Clouds Lift

_Greetings Gentle Readers. I'm terribly sorry for the delay on this chapter but Real Life was being waaay too real. Between bills, and getting rent, and then my computer cord biting the big one and leaving me with a big white plastic paper weight for several days - I got behind. Still got a touch of writer's block but I'm trying to soldier through it so I hope this chapter meets with your expectations. FYI - our favorite couple aren't quite out of the woods yet. It's that Shepard luck or lack thereof. LOL Comments are greatly appreciated. As always thank you to everyone that has favored, follows, or leaves a review. You make this all worth while. Have a great one._

* * *

The Clouds Lift

 **Victus**

True to Whiteson's prediction – the rain tailed off and stopped entirely within the next two hours. As if it was a signal suddenly the enclave was alive with activity. People – both human and Turian were bustling back and forth.

Yet, on his way back to his office, Victus passed Lieutenant Tafero ( _fortunately she didn't see him_ ) and one of Whiteson's ground's staff just standing in front of a window – eyes closed - basking – there was no other word for it – in the pale sunlight that was intermittently streaming through the scattered clouds.

Tafero was faintly humming contentment in her sub harmonics and from the look of the human's face – if he'd been Turian he would have been 'singing' the same song. _Much more alike than we think_ , Victus thought as he quietly passed them.

When he got to his office, his aide Kahok had a datapad list of things for him to do and people to talk to.

Victus took a look at the list and swore out loud.

"Sir?"

"Captain Iditha is bringing a shuttle down from the **Taetris**." Victus grumbled.

"Yes sir?"

"She usually only comes down when she has a private message from First Praetor Bahrer." Victus scowled. "Which probably means it's something I'm not going to like."

"But you sent him to oversee Palaven's recovery, Primarch?" Now Kahok was puzzled.

"Yes; and he's doing an excellent job – it's when he ventures into social matters that things get.." Victus paused searching for an appropriate word. "..let us say – difficult."

Hand First Praetor Jettus Bahrer a problem of Turians, logistics, and tasks to be done and he was a genius. He knew how to get the best and the most out of whom and what he was given. Victus had instinctively trusted him to start getting Palaven and the Turian people back on their feet.

But Bahrer was old fashioned. Just be honest, Victus chided himself mentally, and call him an iron-cowled conservative. Bahrer's last few suggestions, Victus was certain he could see the less than subtle hand of some of the surviving old line family heads in them, were about things that they'd eventually have to worry about – but not right at the moment.

Spirits knew that Palaven's recovery would have to be on all fronts; but physical reconstruction, tending to the wounded, feeding and sheltering the survivors, ( _all the survivors – even the Krogan_ ) and counting their dead – those all had to take precedence. And defending the survivors – Bahrer might have been conservative; but Victus knew he would defend Palaven to his last drop of blood.

That was one reason that Victus hadn't had any of the surviving fleet other than two destroyers accompany the **Taetris** on her trips to and from earth. There were always predators who would prey on the weak; and he would not risk leaving his people vulnerable.

"Get me Whiteson, Kahok." Victus went on into his inner office.

Before he'd even managed to start working on his list, Whiteson was knocking on his door.

Victus nodded to him as he was talking to the head of his garage.

"Get two of the APCs ready to go. A convoy is going out to the Alliance base, I'll get the exact time to you." He signed off and glanced up and smiled at the older man.

"Whiteson."

"Primarch, what can I do for you?" Whiteson smiled back.

"I've got a shuttle landing at the air field." Victus motioned him in. "The people coming in are going to need to come in the back way."

Whiteson looked a bit embarrassed at that.

"Are they going to be able to?" Victus thought he recognized the look.

Whiteson rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yes, but some stuff has to be moved."

"Oh?"

"The rains hit before we could put up a good replacement gate so we blocked the opening."

"Oh?"

"Well.." Whiteson smiled ruefully. "We used your car."

Victus sighed at the thought of his, now ruined, car.

"A tractor, and a hay wagon."

Victus wasn't sure what a hay wagon was but trusted that it was big enough to block the opening.

"What about the shuttle?"

"One of my crew is a pilot – he flew her down to the Alliance base. I didn't think leaving an armed shuttle out there was a good idea."

"Smart thinking." Victus appreciated Whiteson's wisdom. Not everyone in the area had approved of the Turians as neighbors.

"I'll get my people to move everything and start on a replacement gate." He paused. "You want your car taken to the garage? Tristan, can see about getting it running again."

"Do you think he can?" Victus asked, a bit eagerly.

"He's is a genius – if anyone can – he can." Whiteson assured him.

"Tell him to order whatever he needs." Victus said. "I'll authorize any reasonable expense." He did not want to go back to folding himself up like an assault rifle to get into his ground transportation.

 **Shepard**

Shepard awoke to something surprising. A ray, granted a weak one, of sunshine hitting her in the face. With a grumble she turned over only to bump her nose into something very warm, hard, and faintly metallic smelling. She opened one eye experimentally to find that she was 'nosed' up against Garrus's hand which half lay on the pillow next to her.

She groggily followed the line of his arm, which hung over the bed, up to his shoulder. She couldn't see his head.

While she did so, she remembered how she'd gotten here. Chakwas had finally come in and chased/ordered her to bed to rest. She'd settled down, rather gratefully, on the roll away, only to hear the whisper of a whine from Garrus. Fortunately the roll away and the bed weren't that far off in height differences. So, she'd reached up and across and gently taken his left hand. After a moment his fingers closed around hers, and she could hear him shifting in what must have been her direction; because a moment later his hand had almost settled on the bed beside her.

It was sappy and not something that bad-assed N7s admitted to; but his attentions made her very happy. But she'd die before she'd admit that out loud to anyone, and kill – _alright just painfully maim_ – anyone who suggested it.

As she was stretching out on the roll away slowly – letting her muscles and joints align themselves she became aware of an odd sound. It seemed to be two parts – one part she recognized as the low 'purr' that Garrus tended to make when he was sleeping. The Turian version of a snore no doubt. It was actually a relatively pleasant sound, compared to sleeping in a military barracks. Forget a bull down a well – some nights a barracks sounded like there was a whole damn zoo down a well between the whistling, hooting, and the droning. Never mind the occasional chortling. Then there was that one Corporal that cackled like a Shakespearean witch on occasion.

The other sound was similar but higher and softer in tone. She slipped out of the bed – carefully – to stand braced against the roll a way while her legs and her body adjusted to an upright position.

Fortunately the roll a way was actually quite comfortable so her muscles and joints hadn't locked up. Certain of her footing, she finally turned slowly and had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling.

Sleeping, and snoring ever so faintly, in a chair on the other side of the bed was Solana. Shepard shook her head, wishing she had an omni-tool so she could capture the scene and give Garrus something to tease his sister about. Stars knew, the younger Vakarian obviously had every intention of teasing her older brother unmercifully. Some distant part of her found it ironic that the fierce predators of the First Contact War could squabble and fuss just like human siblings. _More alike than we thought._

With an internal chuckle she quietly went into the bathroom. By the time she got out – Solana had not only awakened but Jakan had showed up and the two Turians were discussing what tests to run on Vakarian.

"Commander." Jakan's attitude to her had changed since the night of the attack.

"Doctor, Solana." Shepard smiled. "How is he?"

"Sleeping, which is good." Jakan answered. "I just wish it hadn't been because he was given SRH."

"As do I doctor." Shepard told him. "Hopefully there will be no more incidents that require him taking SRH."

"I intend to see that there aren't." Jakan's voice was firm but there was also a hint of a threat in his sub harmonics. He might be a doctor but she didn't doubt that he was more than capable of defending his patients.

"You two, go get something to eat." Jakan was checking the few monitors he had on Garrus. "I'll see to the Praetor."

Shepard heard a faint mandible click from Solana. It sounded to her like what Garrus did when he was faintly annoyed.

With a nod, both women stepped past the curtains to find a quiet kind of bustle going on.

Chakwas was over seeing a stretcher being moved towards the main door. Shepard thought she recognized the patient as one of Whiteson's ground crew.

After the stretcher-bearers had maneuvered themselves outside with help from the Turian guards.

"Commander, Solana." Chakwas greeted them.

"What's going on, Chakwas?"

"With the rain stopped – we can get an APC out to the Alliance base down the road. Carmichael got hit by some fast moving debris while he was in the water and I want to send him down to the base. He might need surgery and they have better equipment."

Shepard's sighed internally – though she kept her feelings off her face – she'd hoped that the rains would last a little longer so she could stay; but now – the Alliance would want her back under their control. A control she was beginning to chafe under. Then there was Vakarian – despite not knowing what their relationship would develop into, she found herself less and less wanting to be away from him.

"How long do I have to get ready?" She kept her dismay under control.

Chakwas shook her head. "You don't have to leave yet, Commander. Victus isn't releasing you and Hackett won't tangle with him on the matter." Here the older woman grinned impishly. "Plus the Admiral really doesn't seem to want to go back to the hospital so he's asked for asylum."

Shepard choked at that. "Hackett? The man who led the forces over earth is hiding out from a bunch of doctors?"

"He's claiming he needs to confer with Victus on military matters…but he's basically avoiding his doctors."

All three of them laughed at that.

"Seems avoiding your doctors is universal." Solana commented.

"And some of us.." Here Chakwas eyed Shepard. "…have turned it into an art form."

"We should get going, Solana." Avoiding Chakwas knowing look, Shepard started to push the young Turian towards the door. "I really could use some coffee."

Solana was laughing as they left the med suite. Outside in the hallway – it was a touch busier than it had been during the rains but not by much. Obviously the hallway the med suite was located on wasn't in the main part of the mansion.

They'd just reached the 'break' room or whatever it was being called when…

"Commander Shepard!" Came a rich voice with a dry edge.

She turned, smiling, as Kolyat hurried towards them – dressed, once again, in his C-Sec outfit. He'd been using borrowed civies while it was raining. Somehow though T-shirts and jeans just weren't a Drell thing.

"Kolyat, how are you?"

"Commander, Miss Vakarian." He smiled as he reached them.

"I am well. It is good to see you up and about, Commander. We feared for you after you were attacked."

"I've got a hard head – or so I've been told." Shepard said ruefully. "You're leaving us?"

"I was planning on going to the Alliance base; but I wanted to ask Officer Vakarian if he still needed me." Kolyat explained. "However Doctor Jakan says he'll be asleep for some hours more."

"I'll square it with him when he wakes up." Shepard assured him, then went on. "I also wanted to thank you again, for not only helping to rescue me; but for backing Garrus up. Not only on the Citadel but when Corso and the others showed up here the other night."

"You are owed much, Commander and I was pleased to be of assistance. Please know that you can count on me at anytime."

Looking at the young Drell she suddenly had a vision of his father, standing next to him. Older, darker, harder looking yet still with that same odd serenity that Drell seemed to possess.

"Your father would be very proud of what you've become, Kolyat." She said impulsively. To her hidden surprise and delight, Kolyat's teal color seemed to darken. Was he was actually blushing? She knew Asari could, she just hadn't realized that Drell could.

"I also owe you my thanks, Kolyat." Solana spoke up. "For not only helping the Commander but for also keeping my brother from getting himself killed."

"The Officer does tend to take a few risks." Kolyat replied hesitantly.

"More like thinking he's indestructible…the moron." Came the sour reply. Kolyat's face took on a funny look and Shepard realized suddenly that he was trying not to laugh out loud.

"It's been good to meet you, Kolyat. Have a safe trip back; and if I or my father can ever help you – please let us know."

Kolyat nodded as Solana excused herself; and promising to get them a table, headed into the break room.

 **Victus**

Victus had decided to take a break before Captain Iditha arrived and the APCs left for the Alliance base; so he headed over to the break room. An idea of Whiteson's that had proven to be both popular and convenient. It meant anyone looking for a cup of _Khale_ or coffee didn't have to go down to the dining level. ( _There were Turians who could safely drink, and actually liked the bitter human brew.)_ Victus shuddered at that. He'd taken one tiny sip of coffee and had spent the next five minutes spitting it out.

As he turned the corner to the hallway where the break room was he saw Shepard and the Drell – Kolyat talking.

As he walked up he over heard Shepard saying

."I'm not sure what's going to happen; but please think about it."

"I shall. Whatever happens I thank you for the offer."

"Commander, Officer." Victus greeted them.

"Victus."

"Primarch." The Drell dipped his head slightly in respect and Victus returned the gesture.

"You are leaving us, Officer?"

"If no one has anymore need for my services." Kolyat returned. "While your request, Primarch, is more than enough for Commander Bailey – I'm sure he would prefer my presence to be there. There is still much that needs doing." The other two nodded in understanding.

"Your aide had been invaluable, Kolyat and I shall be informing Commander Bailey of your service to both the Turians and the galaxy." Victus told him. He was startled when the Drell's color seemed to deepen. After an instant he realized that the Drell was doing that odd coloring thing that humans did. Blushing he thought it was called. Shepard lips seemed to thin and he could tell she was trying not to laugh out loud at the youngster.

After a moment, Kolyat excused himself and headed for the front of the mansion where the APCs were loading.

"He's a good kid." Shepard commented after he was out of sight.

"His father was one of your crew?"

Shepard nodded. "Yes, Thane Krios – an assassin."

Victus was startled. "An assassin?"

"Hanar trained, or so I was told." Shepard said. "Cerberus wasn't picky about their operatives when we were going after the Collectors. But Thane, from all I've been told and what little I remember was an intelligent, surprisingly gentle man with his own rigid code and morals. Harming innocents was something he avoided."

She shook her head and changed the subject.

"Thank you for not releasing me, Primarch."

"We're not being formal so Victus is fine." He told her with a smile. "I didn't think you were ready to go, Commander; and I know that Vakarian isn't ready for you to leave."

As he said that, he carefully observed the human. He might not have Vakarian's years of experience with the race; but he was fairly sure that she colored slightly at the mention of Garrus's name. That and some of her other behavior gave him hope that this matter would be resolved for the better.


	60. Chapter 60 - Another Wrinkle

_Greetings All. No, haven't forgotten you - just got involved with life and stuff. The title says it all - trouble is about to come at Garrus and Shepard from another direction. Many thanks to all you for the favs, the follows, and the comments. You are the best. Hey, question. Anyone interested in an AU of this story. It was actually the first idea I had then I went with this version. Roughly the same except that Shepard didn't get amnesia and Renfield was a bit more assertive in chasing Garrus away, and Kaidan was not quite so much a jerk. Drop me a line and let me know._

* * *

Another Wrinkle

 **Victus**

"They want to do what?" The question was rhetorical; there was no one else in his office. Captain Iditha had, as he surmised, brought him a message from Bahrer then she'd left. It was, after all, a private communication to the Primarch of Palaven.

Victus was sure his sub harmonics could be heard through out the entire building. In that moment he desperately wished for the near instant communications of the Pre-Reaper days.

There was a sudden knock on his door and after a second, Jakan stuck his head in.

"Is everything okay, Primarch?"

Victus waved him in, still too annoyed to talk. When the doctor came in, Victus shoved the data pad at him.

Jakan took it, puzzled, but after a few moments of reading it was his turn to growl and his sub harmonics signaled dismay.

"This is some sort of joke?"

"I could wish; but no this is from Bahrer - no doubt with a lot of input from the heads of the Ervelt and Remnee clans. Their family heads survived the war." Victus didn't know whether to be angry, annoyed, or dismayed, so he settled for a bit of all three.

There was another discrete knock on the door then his aide poked his head in cautiously – obviously having become aware of the very loud, very upset sub harmonics issuing from his office.

Victus waved him off. "We're alright, Kahok."

With a nod but a less than convinced look on his face, Kahok withdrew.

"Making it a law that all males without a child have to sire one." Jakan paused as his mandibles moved out and back in astonishment. "Is he…are they mad?"

"No, I understand why they want this law." Victus sighed. "They want to preserve all the bloodlines that managed to survive."

Jakan after a moment's thought nodded. "They are right in that. Given how many died we need as much genetic diversity as possible to keep our race healthy."

"And eventually we'll have to come up with something like this; but not this – law – it will not work. It does not allow for bond or life mates, doesn't address the issue of tiers, or heirs, or who will raise the child; and spirits knows it certainly does not take into account what our women are going to think..and say." Victus said.

After a moment's thought, Jakan nodded in agreement.

"Can you imagine telling Lieutenant Tafero she has to have a child." Victus had to smile slightly at the thought of that disaster.

Jakan literally shuddered at that. "Not unless I was behind a blast shield with two mechs backing me up."

Victus smirked. "Afraid."

"Of getting seriously maimed…yes!" Jakan shot back, then added slyly. "Of course if it was your child she might not be so…testy."

Victus scowled at that then abruptly his gaze grew distant and the faintest of keens escaped his iron control. Jakan realized then that he had massively overstepped and grew quiet; his sub harmonics signaling abject apology.

Tarquin's loss still hurt/haunted Victus.

 **Shepard**

Solana had found them a table and after helping themselves to coffee (in Shepard's case) and Khale (in Solanas) and even – wonder of wonders – fresh scones and some sort of Turian equivalent. She wasn't too sure about the bright green color. The two settled down to talk and eat.

Shepard found it very easy to talk to the younger Vakarian. Though she probably would have denied it vigorously, she was much like her brother.

While they were talking there was a slight stir at the doorway. They looked up to see a female Turian officer stride in. Shepard thought she knew most of the Turians around but didn't recognize this one. She was wearing well-fitted armor but of a more subdued coloring than Shepard was used to seeing.

"I thought we left that one behind." Solana grumbled.

"Who is she?"

"Captain Iditha, Commander of the dreadnaught **Taetris**." Solana explained.

"The ship you arrived on?"

Solana nodded.

"What's she doing down here?" Shepard watched as the Captain moved over to the refreshment's table.

"Probably had a private message for the Primarch from the

leaders on Palaven." Solana explained.

Shepard was amused to see the males all start doing the Turian version of preening and she chuckled.

"Commander?"

Shepard indicated the room. "Seems Turian men are just like human men. A pretty girl walks in/by and they all start showing off."

"I wish them luck." Solana sounded sour. "She might use one of these guys for stress relief but she's looking to jump tiers."

Shepard cocked her head in question, then had to laugh at herself mentally. Now she was channeling Vakarian's mannerisms.

"Jump tiers? If she's commanding a Dreadnaught – I would assume her tier is pretty high." Shepard commented.

"It is; but it is also…" Here Solana floundered a bit trying to put what she meant into words. "She's earned a high tier but she wants to – move to an older tier."

"Oh." Shepard suddenly understood. "On earth it was the difference between those born into money or those who recently inherited it. Old Money versus New Money or the Nouveau Rich. Those newly come to wealth were always considered to be lacking in social graces, I guess you'd say."

"Yes, that's it." Solana exclaimed. "She wants entry into an older, more established tier of the same level."

"So the lady is husband or mate hunting I guess you'd say?"

Solana grumbled something under her breath and after a moment Shepard giggled faintly.

"Did you just call her a hussy?"

When Solana got her translators version of hussy, she nodded.

"More and more we seem to be the same souls just in vastly different bodies." Shepard commented and Solana let out a hum of agreement.

"At least dad will be safe."

"She was going after your father?" Shepard was surprised.

"The name Vakarian has some cachet to it now." Solana grumbled. "Thanks to my idiot brother. So yes she was. Except dad was rather oblivious to her overtures."

"Tafero seems to have succeeded." Shepard observed, biting her tongue to not laugh at the way Solana's mandibles tightened to her face in annoyance.

"Yes, well she's nearer his age and he was no longer worried about Garrus." The younger woman said. "I don't think he thought any young woman would be interested in him."

"In that respect, I don't think your father gives himself enough credit. I'm no judge of Turian good looks; but Castis takes after Garrus…" Shepard paused then corrected herself. "..or rather Garrus takes after Castis. From what I've picked up – your…" Here she grinned, "…idiot brother is considered good looking."

"If he just had the brains to match." Solana said sourly and Shepard chuckled. The sniping reminded her so much of what she and her siblings used to do. While thinking of Mindoir did hurt, enough time had passed that it was less painful and she could enjoy the good memories, the fond ones. She was thankful that those memories had not been lost.


	61. Chapter 61 - Redirection

_Salutations All. Wishing everyone a Happy Holiday no matter how you celebrate. May the coming year be a healthy, happy, and prosperous one for us all. I had planned out more for this chapter but when I hit the end part I realized that anything after that would be anti-climatic, so I ended this chapter there. I'm trying to keep up with all four of my stories; so if I get a little slow - sorry. Thank you for all the lovely favs, follows, and comments. As always these characters and this universe belongs to Bioware - I'm just playing with them_.

* * *

Redirection

 **Shepard**

Shepard's chat with Solana was cut short when the younger woman looked up and focused on something behind Shepard.

"Dad?"

Shepard turned as the older Vakarian came up to their table. She noticed that Castis looked far calmer than he had the past few days. She wasn't sure if that was because of 'stress relief' or simply not having to worry about his son.

"Castis."

"Shepard." He looked to his daughter. "Solana."

"What is it, dad? Is everything all right?" Obviously Castis was saying more to Solana in his sub harmonics than Shepard could sense.

"Everything is fine, Sol. Your brother is still sleeping, according to the Doctor." Castis assured his daughter.

Shepard almost made mention of the security detail but decided that while she was sure she could tease Garrus about things, or even Solana – Castis was still largely an unknown. A rather proper unknown.

"I ran into your Admiral Hackett." Castis had turned to Shepard. "He requests your presence at the front entrance of the mansion."

"Damn. Wasn't looking to wave good bye to anybody; but it is Hackett so I best go." She stood up slowly, making sure she was steady on her legs. These past couple of days had both been hard on her legs and provided them with far more exercise than they normally got. She was extremely thankful for the walking stick that Whiteson had found for her, even if it did make her look like a wandering wizard. She looked to Solana. "I'll see you later, Solana."

"Of course, Shepard." Solana paused then grinned. "With luck my idiot brother will still be 'drunk' when he wakes up."

"Solana!" Castis exclaimed, somewhat scandalized, and Shepard had to stifle a laugh as she left.

To her surprise, after a couple of moments, Castis caught up to her in the hallway.

"Sir?"

"I promised the Admiral I would bring you down myself." He told her. At her uncertain look. "To be truthful, I think he planned on sending the krogan sized human to bring you down."

"Krogan sized human?" After a second she realized who he was talking about. "You mean Vega?"

"I believe that is his name. I didn't think him running into my daughter was a good idea." Castis admitted, then after a pause. "They do not seem to get along."

Shepard chuckled. "Not hardly."

"Is it Alliance habit to annoy your allys?" Castis inquired as they walked along. He was being very careful to tailor his stride to hers.

"No." She paused trying to figure out how to explain Vega. "I don't know if there are Turians like this; but James is just one of those humans who love to tease others."

"Ah yes, we have them also; but not usually in the military." Castis told her.

"And the more Vega can get a reaction out of someone the more he'll tease them."

Castis gave a sharp click and a hum she was starting to equate with understanding. "And my daughter reacted."

"Too much for him to ignore plus he and Garrus have worked together in the past; and the chance to tease Garrus's little sister would be too good for him to pass up."

Castis gave a low chuckle. "He'd best be careful then. Solana is not used to humans and she is far less tolerant than her brother."

"Unfortunately, Vega is one of those who sometimes just has to learn the hard way." Shepard said ruefully, dimly remembering a couple of the big man's exploits on and off the Normandy.

Castis made an odd hum and Shepard glanced at him.

"I'm afraid that as a child – Garrus was rather like that."

Somehow that didn't surprise Shepard, despite only now relearning things about the Turian.

"A lot of kids are like that." She remarked.

Castis gave a rueful chirp, "Yes, but after going through – _Takka vines_ do indeed have big thorns, _Lartis_ bugs bite, quite hard, and _Neskk_ plants will cause a very itchy rash; and we won't go into all the things he insisted on eating when he shouldn't – his mother and I feared he wouldn't survive to basic."

Shepard had to laugh at the thought of a pint sized Garrus getting into everything.

"At least he seems to have outgrown it." Shepard commented.

"Yes; but sometimes I do wonder." Castis murmured under his breath and she chuckled. Castis shot a glance at her and she froze wondering if she might have over stepped herself with the elder Vakarian; but after a moment she heard a soft chuff of amusement, and he smiled. He was also wearing a look that she couldn't quite decipher but she thought just might be him remembering something pleasant. Turian faces lacked the subtleties of human faces so she wasn't quite sure; but given that it was Garrus's childhood – it was a distinct possibility.

Castis was most definitely not Garrus but she could see that they had some of the same underlying attitudes and just a touch of the same sense of humor; but Castis reined his in while Garrus gave vent to his.

Shepard headed for the elevator. She invited Castis to join her; but one look inside and he politely begged off saying he didn't want to crowd her. More likely he was afraid that he'd give the thing a heart attack and it would stop between floors. Not that she disliked him; but being stuck in a teeny, rickety elevator with Castis Vakarian, in full armor, was not the way she wanted to spend her day.

The elevator wheezed and rattled its way down to the first floor. Making Shepard wonder if she was going to get to the ground floor. She sent a silent prayer up to whatever deity happened to watch over antique elevators to keep the thing running.

Finally she got down to the first floor to find Castis waiting for her. Given how carefully Turians tended to be on the stairs, it said how slow the lift really was. She was beginning to think it might be worth the pain to walk down the stairs instead; then her knees and ankles twinged in protest and she abandoned that idea.

"Lola, Pops." Came a boisterous voice just as they turned for the front door, and Vega came swaggering up, grinning.

"Pops?" Castis looked at her in question.

"It's a slang term for father. Behave Vega." She admonished the N7.

"He is Scar's dad." Vega protested laughing.

"Scars?"

"Vega likes to give everybody nicknames. Scars is what he dubbed Garrus." She explained. Castis's face took on a stony look, obviously he was not fond of the nickname, though he had heard it before.

Seemed like Solana wasn't the only Vakarian Vega was irritating. Before the elder Vakarian could give Vega a piece of his mind; and he looked like that was exactly what he was gearing up to do.

"Commander, Vakarian, Vega." Came a voice and they turned to see Victus walking up. Dressed now in what Shepard thought might be a ceremonial suit of armor. It was about the fourth set she'd seen him in; and it almost seemed like Victus collected armor the way some women collected shoes. But all his armor was, under however many gew gaws, ornate paint jobs, and fancy over robes, totally practical. He hadn't made it to General by being vane or stupid.

Frankly she preferred the stark simplicity of the desert style camouflage set, she assumed it was a Palaven pattern, he'd been wearing the night of their confrontation at the front gate. Heavy armor that had seen even heavier fighting. If she had to guess, she would have said it was the armor he went through the war in. Well worn but well cared for.

Vega snapped to attention, Castis also straightened up, and Shepard drew herself up as much as she could.

"At ease." Victus told them all.

"What brings you down here, Primarch?" She decided to be formal given that they were more out in public.

"I wanted to say good bye to our guests." He told her then his voice went cold. "And see that others leave!"

Shepard didn't need any explanation as to who he was referring to. Renfield and Alenko. Frankly she'd also be very happy to see the backside of them both.

With a mandible click and a hum, Victus turned and headed for the front door the others beside him. However, it rapidly became obvious after a few steps that the Commander would be bringing up the rear in this parade. Two long legged Turians and the giant economy sized Vega just covered way more territory than she could.

Victus seemed to realize that she was falling behind about the same time as the other two. They stopped and turned to her.

"Go ahead guys." She'd gotten resigned to, though she still hated it, being at the tail end of every group she was in. "I'll catch up to you out front."

The three men shared looks and then Victus stepped to her side.

"We won this war learning to work together because of your efforts and we'll rebuild working together because of your example, Shepard." With that he offered her his arm. Shepard glanced up at him and saw nothing but honest admiration in his eyes and on his face.

Suddenly tears threatened to blur her vision and she wiped at eyes desperately, trying not to appear affected.

"You're crying, Lola." Vega exclaimed, very obviously planning on teasing her.

"Oh shut up, James." She growled, still wiping at her eyes. "Or I'll tell Wrex what really happened to those tamales he found."

Vega started mumbling under his breath in Spanish; but he stopped teasing her.

Regaining her composure, Shepard put her hand on Victus's arm. "I didn't do it alone…"

"No, you didn't…but you started the, what is it you humans say, ball rolling and it's up to us now to keep it going." Victus spoke up. Next to him, Castis let out a hum of agreement.

"Damn, you just had to make me cry, Primarch." She muttered to him.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Commander." He grinned at her and she recognized that he was just this side of smirking.

"Politicians." She grumbled under her breath and his smile morphed into a smirk.

"Oh, somebody save me from smart ass Turians." She groaned theatrically.

Victus started laughing as he gently placed his other hand on hers where it rested on his arm. Somewhere he'd learned this bit of human manners. Then he turned and slowly started heading for the front door. Moving at a speed that easily accommodated Shepard's slower pace.

Castis moved up on her other side and Vega fell in behind them. Making her feel like something she'd never felt before – royalty. She knew she wasn't, didn't want to be; but for this brief moment it felt good to be acknowledged not for the destruction she'd left behind but for all that she had done right.


	62. Chapter 62 - Departures

_Good New Year all. I hope that life is treating you all well. I haven't forgotten you though I'm posting slower than I'd like. As always if you find a mistake please let me know. I'm not perfect and I goof up occasionally. Probably more than occasionally. To all those who've faved, are following, or have commented. Thank you, you make this well worth it. Have a great day._

* * *

Departures

 **Hackett**

It was weak and clouds kept scudding in front of it; but Hackett was never so pleased to see the sun overhead. From the looks on the faces of everyone else – human and Turian – they felt the same way. He even picked up a few stray hums from the Turians.

A stir of motion at the front door drew his attention. Primarch Victus was coming through the door; and on his arm was Shepard. At her other side was Vakarian's father – Castis if he remembered rightly. Behind them came Vega.

Hackett had never been much for politics though he'd learned how to carefully maneuver in that world in order to take care of his people, and fight for what he needed; but even a blind man would have recognized the Primarch's actions for what they were. True, he was indeed helping the Commander to walk more securely; but he was also making a very clear statement that she had his full support and woe betide anyone that thought to drag her away from here. And having the elder Vakarian on her other side, reinforced the notion that Victus wasn't the only Turian looking out for her.

Though the latter surprised Hackett. He'd heard that Vakarian senior wasn't totally pleased with his son's choice of a wife? mate? Whatever the Turians called it. Given what he knew of Shepard and what little he knew of Vakarian – he wished him luck if he intended to try to break them apart.

Whiteson, and his ground crew were busy taking someone on a stretcher out to one of the APCs. Chakwas was walking with them, talking to one of Whiteson's people. Victus said something to Shepard, then turned her over to Castis. Stepping away, the Primarch descended the steps to the group.

"Sir?" Whiteson had seen him approaching and the group halted. Chakwas nodded politely to him.

"Whiteson. I won't hold you up; but I wanted to say thank you to Carmichael it is, I believe." He looked down at the man on the stretcher.

"Sir." Carmichael tried to sit up but Chakwas put a hand on his shoulder and Victus motioned him to stay put.

"Don't strain yourself." Victus told him. "Thank you though, for all your help. I'm sorry you were injured."

Even from where he was, Hackett could see the man grinning. "It was a pleasure and an honor, sir."

Victus smiled back, as only a Turian could. "Get better soon and hopefully the doctor will allow you to return."

"Only if he follows orders." That was Chakwas; but she was smiling.

"He won't be able to stop me." Carmichael returned, giving Victus a salute, as he was loaded into the APC. Chakwas handed an OSC over to one of Whiteson's people who climbed up into the APC behind Carmichael.

"Thank you, Primarch." That was Whiteson as they watched the APC roll up a bit to come in behind the other vehicle. Chakwas moved to Shepard's side and Castis relinquished her to the doctor.

"I heard from my people that he helped several of them who were near to succumbing to the cold." Victus replied. "That's why he was injured."

"He's a good man." Whiteson agreed.

"You keep good men by acknowledging their worth." Victus replied.

"Wiser words were never spoken." Whiteson returned.

Just then Renfield was brought out the door. Armed guards on all sides. The Turians weren't taking any chances. Both Victus and the senior Vakarian stiffened and Hackett could faintly hear some very rough sub-harmonics from them.

Whiteson motioned to his people, several of whom were standing nearby and, pulling their weapons, they stepped forward. Victus must have signaled his people, though Hackett hadn't heard anything, and the humans smoothly took over as the Turian guards stepped back.

Hackett wasn't sure; but he thought he saw some of the tension bleed out of Renfield's body. Smart move. Renfield was NOT comfortable around aliens and having human guards would make the trip down to the Alliance base a lot less tense and therefore less dangerous.

Renfield and his guards loaded themselves into the human APC. Carmichael was there also. APCs weren't a comfortable ride but Hackett suspected that the Turian one probably made the human APC feel like a limousine.

Colonel's Pace and Yamana were outside now and Hackett stirred himself to go say goodbye; and thank them for trying to help avoid an incident. Victus was already there saying thank you when he walked up.

"Colonels, I thank you for your efforts." The Turian leader was, in older man's opinion, a far better politician than he admitted to.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner." That was Pace.

"Given the weather conditions, I'm surprised you got here at all." That was Hackett. Victus gave a mandible click of agreement.

Castis, Chakwas, Shepard, and Vega had come over in the meantime.

"You actually owe a great deal to the Normandy's pilot." That was Pace. "He was the one who contacted me and let me know what was going on."

"Nosy bastard that he is." Vega mumbled and everybody turned to stare at him. He wasn't sure but Hackett thought the man blushed and caught the faintest chuff of amusement out of Victus.

"Vega." Hackett wasn't exactly admonishing him, for without Joker's interference – Hackett himself wouldn't have been here either and things would have gotten very ugly, very quickly.

Vega straightened up quickly. He didn't quite salute but it was a near thing.

"I didn't think you knew how to salute." Shepard murmured and now Hackett was certain the man was blushing.

"Lola." He protested and she just gave an amused snort.

The drell, Kolyat was outside now and Shepard made a point to thank him. Hackett knew next to nothing about drell; but he thought the young man might have been blushing.

Victus also added his thank yous and now Hackett was sure that Kolyat was blushing. Shepard was, he could tell, biting her lip to keep from laughing at what was obviously a very serious young man.

"Just keep what I said in mind, Kolyat." Shepard was telling him just as Alenko came out of the mansion. Instantly her attention shifted to the biotic.

Alenko's first move on spotting Shepard was to head for her. In an abrupt, defensive move, Victus was by her side. Castis also shifted in closer to her. Again while Hackett wouldn't have exactly called it growling, not with sub-harmonics involved – those were the sounds coming from the two Turians. They were obviously warning the biotic off. Shepard herself, tensed up at his approach.

Before there was an 'incident', Vega stepped around the others and stopped Alenko.

"Major, I believe they've saved a place for you in the second APC." Vega's voice was calm but firm. Hackett instantly revised his opinion of the big man. He might be a human wrecking ball but he didn't lack for smarts.

Given the size of Vega, Alenko wisely didn't try to push past him. Plus having two adult male Turians 'growling' at you wasn't welcoming either.

"Alenko." That was Shepard, tight lipped and locking down all her emotions. "I'd follow Doctor Chakwas suggestions if I were you."

"Shepard…Commander." Alenko began.

"Safe trip, Major." With that she stepped back behind Victus. The Primarch crossed his arms and stared down the biotic.

The biotic's shoulders slumped and with a sigh he turned and headed for the second APC.

Castis and Victus remained on alert until, with everybody loaded aboard, the two APCs headed down the drive to the front gate.

There was the faintest of relieved sighs from Shepard as the two vehicles disappeared from sight.

"Thank you Primarch. Castis." She stepped out from behind Victus, supported by Chakwas. "And even you James – didn't know you knew how to be diplomatic."

There was a snort from the big man and he preened. "I'm more than just a gorgeous body, Lola."

"Yeah, a big mouth." She retorted and he laughed.

As if that laugh was the signal, the mood relaxed as Whiteson walked up.

"Whiteson, how long will they be gone?" Victus asked the estate manager.

"Possibly a couple of hours. We don't know the state of the roads leading to the base." Whiteson told him. "We'll be returning the Alliance's APC to them. Also, our doctor will be finally able to get back."

"You didn't have a doctor?" That was Hackett.

"We do; but he's also a pilot and had flown the merc's shuttle down to the base just as the rains hit and couldn't get back. Thank heavens for Doctor Chakwas being here." Whiteson told them.

"Your field medics are pretty savvy, Whiteson." Chakwas spoke up. "I'm sure you would have managed." Whiteson grinned at that, and then excused himself.

As he was going inside, Pelat, from the communications room, came to the door.

"Yes." Victus instantly recognized her.

"There's a call for Commander Shepard." She replied formally. "A Jeff Moreau."

Shepard shook her head at that.

"Of course he waits until I'm outside." She smiled ruefully and looked to Victus. "If it's alright Primarch may I take the call?"

"Of course and please thank him for me. Without his involvement things would have been very bad." Victus told her.

Shepard turned to the communications officer. "Please tell him to call back, if he can, in about 30 minutes. It's going to take me that long to get back upstairs."

"I can always carry you upstairs, Lola." Vega offered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Victus just gave a chuff of amusement, having figured out that the big N7 liked to tease; but there was a low sound out of Castis that said he was not happy. with Vega's offer.

"Thanks; but no James." Shepard retorted, not making any reference to Castis. "Knowing you, you'll manage to either drop me or bang me into a door frame."

"Lola, I'm wounded. Would I do that?" Came the protest.

"I've heard about how you pilot a shuttle; so probably yes." She grinned at him.

"Doc." He protested to Chakwas as the two women turned to head inside. "Did you have to tell her – everything."

"With you, James. It's always safer to be prepared." Chakwas tossed back over her shoulder. She and Shepard were laughing as they disappeared into the mansion.

"No one appreciates my talents." Came the grumble.

"Your talents are a very mixed bag, Vega." That was Hackett. "Come on, when Shepard is done talking to Moreau it's my turn."

"You aren't going to yell at Joker are you?" Vega was asking as they stepped inside.

"I doubt it would do any good." Hackett sighed, well aware of how fiercely loyal the Normandy's crew was to Shepard.

 **Victus**

"He means nothing by it, Castis." Victus spoke up. He'd clearly heard the elder Vakarian's warning sounds. "He likes to tease people."

Castis shook himself out. "So I have heard." He looked off to the side and sighed. "I'm not used to this Primarch. My son has a human mate and she's surrounded by people like Vega who don't know how to act around a mated pair."

"He might be, what is it humans call it – a big flap…no, it's flirt; but he'd give his life to protect the Commander and, I think, your son."

"Her people may not be what we.." He went on, motioning between himself and Castis. "…would call a good Turian but you can't question their loyalty and their bravery."

Castis gave a click of his mandibles. Not quite accepting the situation but not totally adverse to it.

"What is it the humans say – it's a learning situation." Victus went on, smirking.

That got him a very sour look; and even sourer sub harmonics from the elder man.

"You've been around humans too much, Primarch."

"Well, you can't say that they don't know how to adapt to a new situation." Victus motioned him to the door. "Or that they aren't an inventive species."

"Annoying." Came the barely audible grumble as the two men followed everyone else inside, which set Victus to laughing.


	63. Chapter 63 - Not On My Watch

_Greetings and Happy Groundhog Day. Sorry this is a short chapter but wanted to save all the sturm und drag (I think that's how you spell it) for the next chapter. Also to prove that I haven't forgotten about this story. As always thank you for the favs, follows, and comments. You really do make a writer's day with those. Have a great one._

* * *

Not on My Watch

 **Joker**

Joker was fidgeting in his chair as much as he could without breaking something. If he could have gotten up and paced he would have. He'd been unable to get through to anyone once the storm hit. Not Colonel Pace, nor Chakwas, not Hackett - though Cortez had reported that he and Vega had managed to rendezvous with the Admiral, and most definitely not Garrus.

So he had no idea what the situation was at the Turian embassy, and he couldn't exactly ask the Turian comm officer. So he waited to see what Shepard would have to say.

He barely waited an extra five minutes past the thirty that she'd asked for and then called back. Trying to maintain a professional front. He doubted the Turians would understand his agitation.

Finally she came on line. She sounded healthier, almost happier than he heard since she'd come back aboard the Normandy.

"Commander, it's good to hear your voice."

" _Officer Moreau."_

His heart sank at that. What had happened, she sounded more formal than even Renfield.

After a moment. " _You unmilitary, interfering…"_ She paused and his heart sank further.

".. _magnificent bastard you_." Her voice had shifted to the well-known and much missed teasing tone she'd often taken with him.

He started breathing then. "Don't scare me there, Commander. I thought that Renfield indoctrinated you somehow. What happened?"

" _You have_ _got_ _to stop watching that Elcor porn, it'll rot your brain."_ She tossed back, then went on.

" _A lot happened; but to pare it down to basics. Renfield's man Corso was Cerberus, he's under arrest_."

"What!" Though thinking back on the man and his attitude, Joker wasn't really surprised.

" _I got hit on the head_." It was his turn to snort. "Since when is that news, Commander."

" _Har, har._ _Renfield is under arrest for threatening Vakarian and myself. Hackett and Vega are here, as was a Colonel Pace_." She went on. " _And so are Vakarian's father and sister_."

Joker shook his head at that. He'd known Garrus had family that had made it out of the Reaper war, he just hadn't known where they were."

Then something occurred to him. "Where's Alenko? He was with Corso."

" _Headed back to the Normandy to get his stuff and get the hell off."_ Shepard snapped. Joker figured there was quite a tale involved in that; and while Alenko had been one of the crew of the first Normandy, after Horizon, Mars, and the Citadel he hadn't been high on Joker's list of favorite people.

" _When can you bring the Normandy up to London?"_

"I won't be able to get her in the air for at least three days." Joker told her. "The low altitude debris is gone; but there's still a lot of shit higher up and no breaks in it for me to take her through."

" _Understood."_

"Don't want the new paint job scratched for that next Dog and Pony show." He said somewhat sourly. Tired of wasting time on non-important things.

" _No more Dog and Pony."_ She stated. " _I'm going to see to it that the Normandy starts doing real work, useful work. Air lifts of material and people, evacs, relocations, and, in particular, hunting down those trying to prey on survivors_."

Despite being utterly delighted he groaned. "Does that mean I'm gonna have Vega trying to dent the floor with his weights again?"

" _Maybe_."

"And Garrus calibrating everything he can get his scaly hands on?" Joker held his breath on that one.

" _If he'll come."_

Joker would have done a victory dance except he was sure that he'd fracture his pelvis if he tried.

" _And anyone else of the old crew who want to and can come back."_ She paused and he heard a faint sigh. " _Some of my memory has come back, Joker; but not enough. Will you compile a list of all the old crew you know of – so I can start seeing if they want to rejoin the Normandy."_

"You've got it Commander. When are you coming back?"

" _Not for a few days yet. There's a lot I've got to clear up, here_."

Remembering that she'd said that Garrus's family were at the Embassy, he wondered how that meeting had gone down. From what little he'd picked up – Garrus's dad wasn't a fan of Spectres.

"It's good to hear from you, Commander." Joker meant every word of it. Not just because she was safe; but the officer, the woman he'd served under for years was starting to reemerge.

" _Don't sign off yet Moreau, there are a number of people who want to talk to you_." Shepard sounded like she was grinning.

"It's nice to be popular." He shot back, teasing.

" _Jeff Moreau, you haven't been taking your meds have you_?" Came Dr. Chakwas's firm voice.

 **Shepard**

As she stepped away from the comm line and Chakwas took over, she heard Joker sigh.

" _It's been kinda crazy around here.._." He started to protest, feebly.

"Joker!"

" _No, mom, I've been a bad boy_."

Shepard was chuckling under her breath as she left the comm room. Outside she ran into the officer that handled communication. Patel she thought her name was.

The woman nodded politely.

"Officer Patel, do you need us to get off the line?"

"No, Commander. The Primarch ordered that you were to have as much time as you needed."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He went outside to see to the troops."

Shepard nodded at that. She'd catch up to him later when he came back in and wasn't so busy, she had several important questions to ask.

"Have you any idea where Admiral Hackett might be?" She didn't expect the Turian woman to have kept track of the Alliance officers but she might have seen them in passing.

"I believe your Admiral is in the upper refreshment room, with the Krogan sized male."

"Thank you." Shepard bit her lip to keep from chuckling at the description of Vega. He was making quite an impression with the Turians, she just wasn't sure what kind.

She headed for the refreshment/break room; but decided to stop in and see how Garrus was first. She thought that Solana might also be there. The better to tease her brother when he woke up. The squabbling between the siblings amused her to no end.

When she got to the med-suite, the two guards – the original pair, nodded politely and let her in.

She didn't see or hear Jakan, Chakwas, or Solana , so she just slipped in to Garrus's area. Only to find a strange Turian female about to put some sort of compress on the still sleeping Vakarian's head; and looking too damn settled in for her liking.

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped.


	64. Chapter 64 - Muddying the Waters

_Hey All, I'm back. I haven't forgotten you nor these stories. I think maybe Perspective is getting near the end, just to let you know. But I still have the other three stories to work on so never fear. As always - thank you for your favs, follows, and comments - it makes everything worth while. If I've made a mistake please let me know - I'm not perfect. This universe and these characters belong to Bioware - I'm just playing with them._

* * *

Muddying the Waters

 **Shepard**

The woman turned at her intrusion. Shepard was still relearning; she assumed she'd known them once, Turian facial clues; but she recognized annoyance and arrogance when she saw it. She also recognized the woman. It was the Turian that Solana had pointed out as Iditha, Captain of the Dreadnaught **Taetris.**

That's who she was; but what the hell was she doing in here and, even more importantly, why was she messing with Vakarian.

Shepard didn't remember all of what they had had; but damned if she wasn't suddenly feeling extremely possessive of Vakarian.

Iditha looked down her nose at Shepard. Shepard stared right back at her. Again, she might not know much about Turian stare downs but she sure as shit knew about officers giving each other the stink eye when they felt someone was challenging their authority.

"Human." Iditha was coldly polite; but Shepard had to wonder what her sub harmonics were saying.

"Captain." Shepard replied equally politely. She wasn't dressed in a uniform, but Shepard had been wearing the cloak of command for too many years for it not to be obvious even to another species.

Before the ' _stare down_ ' could escalate the curtain parted and Castis stepped in.

"Solana..you…" He came to a dead stop when he recognized Shepard and Iditha.

"Commander, Captain." He acknowledged them both politely. At his mention of her rank, the Turian woman eyed Shepard up and down like she was the remnant of some pirate raid.

Shepard returned the stare, not at all daunted by it.

"What's going on? And who brought in Takka leaves?"

"I brought them." Iditha spoke up. "I thought that they would help the Praetor."

Shepard could see Castis studying Iditha in that measuring way that he seemed to use on everyone. Even retired the C-Sec detective shone through.

"Actually no." Castis replied after a moment. "Both my children despise the scent of Takka and all you would have managed to do is to give the Praetor a headache and nausea."

To Shepard's secret delight, Iditha looked somewhat taken aback.

"More so, why are you here Captain?" Castis went on. "Garrus has several excellent medics looking after him. Doctor Jakan and his sister Solana in particular."

"They cannot be around all the time, so I thought I would help out." Iditha returned.

Shepard would have bet her last credit that that was not really why the woman was here. A little voice was telling her that the Captain had switched her interest from Vakarian Senior to Vakarian Junior.

"Captain, what do you really want?" Shepard was pleased to note that even Iditha straightened up like a new recruit at the tone of Castis's voice. Seemed the elder Vakarian tended to have that effect on most of his juniors no matter the species.

The Turian woman seemed to consider her words before she replied. "I'm here to offer non-medical help to the Praetor."

After a second, Jess bristled at that, recognizing the unspoken offer of stress relief.

Castis glanced over at Shepard briefly and she wondered what he was thinking. Iditha had to be everything he'd ever wanted for his son's mate; instead he'd been presented with a badly battered human with a faulty memory. Talk about a consolation prize.

"While your offer is appreciated my son has a mate."

It was hard to tell who was more surprised – Shepard or Iditha. The Turian woman let out a – well, it wasn't exactly a squawk but it was close. Shepard shot Castis a startled look; she hadn't thought the elder Vakarian fully approved or was even willing to openly acknowledge her.

"MATE?"

"My son does not tend to advertise his private affairs, Captain, so you can't have known." Castis replied calmly. He glanced at Shepard briefly and, if she had to guess, he probably wanted her to let him do the talking.

"Where is his mate?" Again, Shepard wasn't really an expert on Turian behavior but she thought that the Captain was overstepping herself. At least, if she was reading the sudden stony look on Castis's face correctly.

Before Castis could chide the woman and Shepard was dead certain that's exactly what he was about to do, the curtains parted and Solana came in.

"Dad, you didn't…" She stopped on spotting Iditha and Shepard. "Captain, what in Spirit's name are you doing here and who brought in Takka leaves?"

"The Captain thought that a Takka leaf poultice would do your brother some good." Castis explained quietly.

Solana snorted at that. "More likely to end up with him bringing up his last meal on your boots. He hates that scent, as do I."

"So your father has informed me." Iditha replied frostily.

"Poultice or no, that still doesn't explain why you're visiting my brother." Solana crossed her arms over her chest and was eyeing the other woman with suspicion.

From the stony look on Iditha's face she wasn't used to, nor appreciated, being on the receiving end of this kind of questioning.

"I merely came to offer the Praetor my help in any way he might requite." Iditha returned stiffly.

It might have taken a second, originally, for Shepard to get it but Solana knew instantly what the woman meant. Solana bristled at that if Shepard was reading the narrowed eyes and the mandibles that had suddenly clapped tight to her jaw.

"We thank you for your offer, Captain; but my brother has a mate." Every word was dipped in ice.

"So I heard. Congratulations are in order then." Iditha took the news, this time, calmly. Or, at least, she appeared to.

"Who is the lucky woman?" She tossed the question off like it didn't mean anything, but Shepard instantly knew better. From the way Castis straightened up, he obviously did to. Unfortunately, Solana's dislike of Iditha over rode her natural caution.

"Solana…"Castis began

"Commander Shepard." Solana finished and Jess groaned under her breath as Iditha whirled and stared at her.

"A human!?" The Turian officer scoffed. "This human?"

"A hero." Castis added simply.

"Palaven has its own heroes. It doesn't need any human ones." Iditha retorted.

Oh great, Shepard thought sourly, they get rid of Renfield and this one pops up. Iditha was apparently the Turian version of an Earth Firster. Jess was beginning to agree with Joker – Murphy was a gold plated bitch.

"Every species, every planet has its heroes, Captain." Shepard spoke up. She was still very uncomfortable being labeled the Savior of the Galaxy. She'd been a soldier doing her job.

"On that we agree human."

Shepard was getting fed up with being called – human – particularly with a nasty edge to it.

"The name is Shepard. Commander Shepard." She returned, staring the Turian Captain in the eyes. If Iditha wanted a dominance stare down then Shepard would give it to her.

"Commander, Captain." Castis interjected. "Let us take this out into the corridor so we don't disturb Praetor Vakarian."

Iditha gave a mandible click of agreement as Shepard nodded. Jess wasn't going to disturb Garrus anymore than was necessary, he'd had had a rough few days of it. She figured Iditha was responding to the Praetor Vakarian comment. Probably what Castis had intended as he guided the two women outside. He did pause to murmur something to Solana as he passed her; but he was too quiet for Shepard to make out what he was saying.

Once outside, Castis motioned for them to go down the hallway a bit. Away from the med suite door. Shepard wasn't quite sure whether he was worried about the guards or disturbing Garrus.

As soon as she figured they were far enough away, Iditha turned on Shepard. Jess had been expecting something like this and crossed her arms across her chest and settled back onto her good hip.

"You are not Turian."

"You noticed." Shepard couldn't help it.

There was a hiss as Iditha tried to get in her face.

"Captain, you, I, all of Palaven owe this woman so treat her with respect." Castis snapped.

Chastised, Iditha back off – a little.

"You allow this?" The woman demanded of Castis.

Castis was quiet for several moments and Shepard began to wonder if he was going to repudiate her.

"The Commander is not what I expected or wanted for my son." He replied quietly. "But Garrus is an adult; and I have no right to tell him who he may or may not be with."

"He is a hero of Palaven."

"And as I said before – she is also a hero. So that argument is invalid, Captain." Castis had slipped into what Shepard thought was his investigators mode.

For a moment, Iditha just stood there – her mandibles moving in and out from her jaw. Probably, Jess thought, the Turian version of being slack jawed.

Shepard hoped the situation wasn't about to devolve into a physical confrontation. She'd been working to get back into shape; but she didn't delude herself. Iditha was younger and in far better shape than she was. Then again she hadn't had a large chunk of the Citadel dropped on her head.

"Commander, Captain, Tomere Vakarian?" Interrupted a familiar deep voice.

They all turned as Victus strode up to them. Dressed, Shepard noted, in what she was beginning to think was his favorite armor. The battered, camouflaged, heavy armor that she thought he'd gone through the war in.

"Is there a problem?"

"Did you know of this?" Iditha demanded of Victus before Castis could speak up.

"Know of what?" Victus ignored what Shepard was certain was rudeness on the Captain's part, making her wonder if his presence here was more than coincidence.

"That she is somehow, supposedly the Praetor's mate." Iditha made it sound like it was no important thing.

"Yes." Victus said simply. "I know and I approve."

That caught Iditha unprepared and this time her jaw actually dropped for a moment. Okay, so Turians could do the slack jawed thing – they just had different levels of it, Jess thought.

"How? Our best should be contributing to the rebuilding of the Turian people." Iditha almost stammered.

Victus gave a sigh that was more a low hiss and rubbed his forehead with a gloved hand.

"First Praetor Bahrer told you of his message, didn't he?" Victus sounded weary and annoyed to Shepard. Who began to wonder exactly what that message was about.

"Yes. It is a good…" Iditha began.

"It is a terrible plan that ignores too many things that must be dealt with. " Victus cut her off. "Tiers, inheritance, and mates. Not to mention a dozen other considerations. No. Perhaps something in the future but not this and not now."

"The First Praetor…" Iditha protested.

"The First Praetor is just that. He is standing in my stead while I gather up all my people to go back to Palaven. As far as I am concerned – it is a suggestion – that I will take under advisement when we alI get back to Palaven."

Iditha got a mulish look on her face. Something Shepard hadn't realized that Turians were capable of.

"The matter is at an end, Captain; and that is an order." Now it was General Victus standing there not the Primarch. Though with Victus, both aspects of the man were equally powerful.

"As you wish, sir." Iditha gave him a formal salute and stalked off.

After she was out of sight, the tension eased out of Victus's body as he turned to Shepard.

"Commander, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Tomere?"

"I am also fine." Castis told him, then cocked his head in question. "What message is she referring to?"

Victus sighed, again, and Shepard got the distinct impression he didn't really want to get into what this message was all about.

"First Praetor Bahrer sent me a suggestion for helping our race." Victus said and paused.

"And?" Shepard urged him along.

"With a great deal of input from several surviving clan heads – the suggestion was to implement a policy that all unmated surviving males were to add to our race." Victus told them, sounding and looking somehow embarrassed.

There was a surprised squawk out of Castis at that. It took Jess a little bit longer before she figured it out.

"WHAT!" It was her turn to squawk.


	65. Chapter 65 - Work Arounds

_Hi Everybody. Wishing you a great weekend no matter where you are in it. Guess what - I haven't given up on Perspective - just got a bit stalled out on it. I don't seem to be having writer's block but rather writer's stall, if that's a thing? Thank you for hanging in there with me, I will try not to be so slow with the rest of the story. Also thank you for all the favs, follows, and comments. If I've made a mistake, let me know, I am not perfect. All of you take care and have a wonderful weekend. Cheers._

* * *

Work Arounds

 **Victus**

Despite his irritation at the situation and the First Praetor, Victus was highly amused by the fact that both Castis and the Commander had let out almost identical squawks. The major difference being one was from a single voice box and one from two voice boxes.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Shepard recovered faster.

"Unfortunately no." Victus told her. "And though I don't approve of this law or its requirements – eventually, for the health of our race we will have to implement something similar."

He got an indignant huff from Castis; and what could almost be called a growl from Shepard.

"When we do implement such a thing it will be on a strictly voluntary basis, with rules to cover any contingency – such as mates that are childless."

Shepard stopped growling. _Thank the Spirits; she was okay for a human but pathetic for a Turian in that department, Victus thought_. She fell silent and it looked as if she was thinking of something.

"Ah…" She sounded very hesitant and even in the dim light of the hallway, he could tell she was doing that blushing thing humans did. "Do Turians do artificial insemination?"

"We do, Commander, though only in rare instances." Victus wasn't quite sure what she intended with this question.

"Set up a…er…" Here she rubbed the back of her neck. Looking for all the world like a highly embarrassed Turian. "er..sperm bank." She finally spit out what she meant and then turned even redder.

It was something Victus hadn't, and he was certain Bahrer hadn't either, even considered; because Turians tended not to resort to that kind of thing. It harkened back to the early days of their race when only the strongest would survive or be allowed to survive, and artificial means were frowned upon. But now it solved a great many of the problems that the current law ( _suggestion_ ) not only didn't cover but also actually created.

"Anyone making a…a…." Here she ran her words together like she was really embarrassed. "…donation can either leave their names or just remain anonymous. Either way you get your genetic diversity."

Castis and Victus looked at each other, basically startled and somewhat impressed that Shepard, a human, had come up with a working solution to what was going to be an extremely delicate problem.

"That…just might work, Commander." Victus drew his answer out. "Also means not breaking bonds or trying to force people into pairs they wouldn't otherwise enter into."

"Good to know I'm useful for more than just blowing things up." She mumbled as her color eased back towards normal.

"You are also extremely good at that, Commander." Victus teased her gently. She just glared at him, and muttered something that sounded like – _smart ass Turian_. He began to see more of why Vakarian had bonded with this woman.

Determined, loyal, courageous, ferocious in battle, honorable, smart, caring, and funny. Though the last trait wasn't one that all Turians would appreciate. Every other trait was one that any Turian would greatly desire in a mate. Her only real drawback was that she was human; and after all she'd accomplished, Victus was finding that less and less of an obstacle.

However, it wasn't his son that she was bonded to.

"Ah, the Captain isn't going to challenge me to some sort of duel is she? I don't know how Turians deal with this kind of thing." She looked less embarrassed and more belligerent now.

"She shouldn't…" Victus trailed off as he considered the matter. More so in the past than now, Turians had been known to get into fights over prospective mates. More often the males then the females; but both were known.

He wondered if Ancida Protectica would drive more of his people into such combats now that their race had been decimated. He made a mental note to research Ancida Protectica and what it could or might drive a Turian to do. Also what if anything he'd have to do to prevent people from being hurt. With an instinct that ancient in operation, his people were likely to get very primitive and highly aggressive.

Meanwhile he tried to remember how conservative an upbringing Iditha had had. An old liner being more inclined to this course of action. He couldn't remember anything specifically; but that didn't mean the woman wouldn't try to do it.

"You need not fear Commander." Castis spoke up. "I will accept no challenge from her for my son's attention."

 **Shepard**

Shepard looked very surprised at that, obviously she still wasn't sure what Castis thought of her.

"I hadn't thought you were very fond of me, sir?" She was blunt.

"I…I don't know what I think of you, Commander." Castis was honest. "You are human, which was unlooked for; but yet you have risked your life to save my sons life time and again."

"As he has mine." Shepard spoke up.

"I know that I'm probably not what you looked for or want in a daughter in law." She went on, not looking at the older man. "But know that I will defend and protect Garrus with every last fiber in my body. _There is no Shepard without Vakarian."_

Castis looked to Victus. "He will not separate from her, will he?"

"He took Otak to protect her, what do you think Tomere?" Victus replied.

"He will walk away from me if I try to come between them." Castis went on. Shepard had been alarmed by the conversation until she realized that Castis wasn't threatening so much as he was simply stating things.

"Yes." Victus said simply.

Castis hummed quietly to himself as he thought the matter over. Shepard was pleased to note that his under tones, what she could hear, were relatively calm. She hoped that meant he wasn't too upset with her or Garrus or the whole situation.

After a time, Castis sighed. "Garrus never could do things the easy way." Victus coughed and she was sure he was trying not to laugh out loud as she repressed a chuckle herself. Seemed that Vakarian made a habit of being out of the box in most everything he did.

Smart Ass. Big, sexy, awkward, dangerous, gentle smart ass. She didn't know what she was beginning to find the most attractive about him; but slowly she'd begun to realize, and more importantly accept that he belonged at her side, no matter what anyone said or did. And she would take on anyone to keep him there, even a Turian ' _floozy_ '.


	66. Chapter 66 - Getting Up to Speed

_Greetings All. Yep, still attached to the planet. Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up but friend has been in and out of the hospital and I'm helping her husband. While he stays with her in the hospital, I look after their house and their kitties. And if she's home, one of us has to be with her. So I really haven't been home in over a month. So if this is long in coming or a little disjointed sorry. I'll try to do better but my mind isn't exactly on writing right now. Again sorry. Thanks to all you who have faved, are following, or have commented. You're part of the reason I keep going. Take care and have a great weekend. Cheers._

* * *

Getting Up to Speed

 **Garrus**

He awoke slowly; and after a few moments of trying to remember exactly what had happened, decided muzzily that he was getting very tired of waking up exhausted, sometimes in pain; but more importantly thoroughly confused as to what had occurred.

He laid quietly thinking back to the previous day. Or had it been the day before. He had flashes of memory of Solana, his father, even Victus; and, of course, Shepard.

At the thought of Shepard, his mate, something he could finally now acknowledge without doubling over in pain, he let out a deep pleased purr. He had hope now that they would get back what they once had – all of it. Even if not, she would not send him away; and for the moment he was content.

Then abruptly – " _Better if you release her to her own_." Alenko! Trying to convince him to step away from his mate again, trying to imply that only a human could love her. His lethargy vanished in a flash. His readings went from drowsing to full on battle in an instant.

He'd held back from attacking the biotic only because they had been past crewmates but now…

A three-fingered hand came to rest firmly on his shoulder.

"Easy Garrus, it's all right. It's over. He's gone." Came a familiar voice.

His eyes snapped open; and after a few blinks to clear some haziness, he found Solana standing besides the bed, hand on his shoulder.

"Sol…what…where?" As his mind cleared, his rage returned, threefold. Alenko had used up whatever tolerance he had for the biotic as a member of the ground crew.

"Calm down, brother!" Sol's voice sharpened. "He's gone – no longer here, along with Renfield." As if guessing where his thoughts would immediately trend.

"Shepard's still here. She's talking with Admiral Hackett."

In one way, he relaxed at that; in another way, part of him was unsure. He knew what the Alliance had done to Shepard in the past. It would be years, if ever, before he trusted them again where she was concerned.

That was a concern but it was far, far less than his rage at Alenko's meddling; and finally, slowly he eased.

Sol was alternating between watching him and the monitors and as he finally calmed down.

"Good. Didn't exactly want to have to give you _Sirhet_." Using the slang term for the Stress Relieving Hormone."

"You gave me _Sirhet_?"

"Had to. The amount of stress you were carrying was approaching dangerous levels – we had to do something and quickly." She explained as she elevated the bed.

"Oh. Why do I feel so groggy though?"

Solana snickered – never ever a good sign particularly with his sister.

" _Sirhet_ affects most Turians like a full bottle of fine Turian brandy." She explained then chuckled some more.

"What's so funny?" He was actually afraid to find out. What Solana found funny was usually mortifyingly embarrassing for him.

" _Sirhet_ relaxes everything so you were basically drunk, very drunk, for about a day."

Garrus groaned. "How bad was I?"

Solana put a talon up to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully, and very theatrically. She was spending too much time around the humans he thought irritatedly.

"You called Shepard cute several times."

Well, that wasn't too bad he thought; but knowing Solana there was more…and worse probably.

"And you kept trying to put an arm around her waist." His sister went on.

Still not too bad he thought to himself.

"Oh yes." Solana smirked at him and his heart sank. "You, what is it the humans say, propositioned Shepard rather bluntly."

With that she thrummed a very low, very intimate, very overt comment in her sub harmonics.

"Solana!" Garrus was shocked; this was, after all, his little sister.

"I'm only repeating what you said." She retorted.

"Thank the Spirits, Shepard can't hear sub harmonics."

"No, but Dad can."

Garrus's gizzard dropped in his chest. His father wasn't a prude but being that forward in public…he knew exactly what his father would do. He'd get the ' _look_ '. The look all parents gave an offspring they were severely disappointed in.

"And the Primarch." Solana added almost as an afterthought.

Garrus's gizzard thudded into his toe talons. Spirits, it was bad enough his father had heard, but Victus.

"Just what I wanted. To hear about that for the next few months." He grumbled. He had no doubts the older man would tease him unmercifully. Victus was not a fan of torturing prisoners – he saved that dubious honor for his own staff, particularly his ex-Reaper advisor.

"Well, he was smirking as he left." Her sub harmonics signaled amusement.

"I'll bet he was." Garrus grumbled and sighed and after a second gagged.

"Damn, why am I smelling Takka leaves?" He knew Solana wouldn't bring them in. Besides not being that cruel, she hated them as much as he did.

"Seems you have an admirer." She said neutrally.

That in itself told him something. Whoever it was she found them neither funny nor pity worthy.

"Admirer? Who?"

"Captain Iditha."

"Iditha?" He paused as he remembered the where he knew the woman from. Commander of the **Taetris**. He'd only met her once or twice when she was meeting with Victus.

"Why?" Was all he could think to ask.

Here Solana scowled. "She's looking to shift to an older tier and you…brother…are now a Turian of note."

"Me?" Garrus still had a very hard time acknowledging he was anything other than a soldier following orders. All that had been achieved he credited Shepard with.

"You, my idiot brother." Solana said sarcastically.

"But what had that to do with Takka leaves?"

"She thought a Takka leaf poultice would be beneficial."

Garrus scowled. "Hardly."

"Yes, well dad told her that she'd more likely end up getting your lunch on her boots." Solana paused. "…and that Shepard is your mate."

"Good."

"She doesn't want to accept it." Solana was blunt.

"What?!" Now Garrus jerked up right – or tried to.

"Easy." Solana's firm hand on his shoulder kept him down; and also told him how weak he was if she could do it. "She was told emphatically that it was recognized by both the Primarch and Dad."

"Dad?!"

"I'm not sure how he really feels about Shepard." She admitted sitting down next to the bed. "But he told Iditha he would not accept any challenges to your bond."

"Challenges!" That was the last thing that Garrus had expected. "She wouldn't dare."

"Oh she would." Solana was angry now, her sub harmonics going growly. "Except it was made very clear that no one would tolerate or accept it. The Primarch in particular was very pointed in his remarks."

Garrus might be annoyed by Victus's teasing but the older man had always had his six and now he had Shepards as well.

"What would Shepard do?" Solana's question pulled him out of his musings.

Garrus paused to think. "Well, she wouldn't want to do it. She was never one to engage in a fight if she didn't have to."

"Avoiding it?"

"Not it a cowardly way." Garrus was emphatic. "Rather the way of someone who had been in one too many fights."

"Could she take Iditha?"

Garrus was silent for a long time, considering; then finally, reluctantly. "At the moment – no; but in her prime she'd of put Iditha through the wall."

"I thought as much."

"I'm going to have to protect Shepard somehow, in case Iditha doesn't listen." Garrus muttered, mostly to himself.

"You are not getting out of this bed Garrus Vakarian until Jakan and I are certain you won't collapse."

"Solana…" He began.

"Garrus." She cut him off. "I'm a field medic and I outrank you in this situation."

"I'm a Praetor, Solana." Garrus rarely used his rank on anyone but Solana had irked him.

"And I'll call in dad." She one-upped him.

He scowled at that and her. Praetor he might be but Castis being his father would and could supersede his rank; and he knew that the elder Vakarian would side with his daughter in this.

"You fight dirty." He grumbled, crossing his arms and sinking back into his pillows with a pout.

"Only way too with you." Solana smirked at him.

He pointedly ignored her, half way wondering if he could find that poultice and put it in her bed.


End file.
